


Past Performance Is Not a Predictor of Future Results

by pallidvixen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CecEarl, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cecil Sandwich, Cecil and Earl camping, Cecil and Earl in the Scouts, Cecil's first kiss, Domestic Fluff, Earlos, Eventual OT3ness, Felching, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Recovered Memories, Rimming, Slow Build, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cecilos - Freeform, lucky pierre, references to Cecil's slutty past, references to past Cecil/Earl, references to punkrockgaia's work, references to reeducation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 113,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and his team find Earl out in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons based on and inspired by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) and [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia)  
> Takes place after Ep. 44, _Cookies_ and ends with Ep. 46, _Parade Day_. Rated E because some chapters to follow will be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and his team find a certain Scoutmaster.

**Cecil**

Cecil got the text just before he was about to go on the air: _We need to talk_. He tried to stem the nervous tension that crept into his shoulders, but the text from Carlos bothered him throughout the broadcast. When he finally hit the weather, he looked back at his phone to find another text waiting: _Come to the lab after work_. Cecil replied _Okay_ , and let the weather wash over him. It was probably nothing. If it were really important he would know. Looking up he found Daniel staring at him and Cecil put his phone back in his pocket and got ready to end his broadcast.  


The ride over to the lab was quick. _We need to talk._ He turned the words over and over in his mind. No good conversation ever started with that preamble. The lab dark when Cecil entered, “Carlos?” he called out uncertain.  


“Back here!” a caramel voice replied.  


Cecil walked through the main part of the lab and stepped into Carlos’s small office to find his boyfriend behind a desk reading what looked like medical charts. Carlos rose to greet him. Shifting toward the desk Cecil asked, “What’s going on?”  


**Carlos**  


“We were out in the Scrublands today,” he started unsure of himself, “and we found something. We were trying to unlock the door.”  


Cecil interrupted him, “The one that John Peters, you know, the farmer, put the locks on?”  


“Yes,” he paused, “Cecil, I think it’s your friend.” The tension in Cecil’s shoulders dropped and he saw his boyfriend’s eyes look hopeful.  


“Dana?”  


“No, Earl Harlan.”  


Cecil’s face went from shock to ashen in moments, “Is he…”  


“No,” he quickly reassured him pushing gently on his shoulder to get him down onto a chair, “No, but I didn’t want to take him to the hospital because they can’t really do much since Strex dismantled their bloodstone circle.” Cecil nodded mutely and Carlos took that as a signal to continue. “He is in stable condition now, I’ve checked his vitals. He was dehydrated and had some cuts and burns when we found him. But he is not conscious. I’ve tried to revive him but he is in some sort of comatose state,” he finished gently. Carlos rubbed Cecil’s shoulder and felt him tremble. “I thought that maybe hearing a familiar voice would help.”  


**Cecil**  


Cecil found himself being led down into the basement of the lab, Carlos’s hand a gentle pressure on his back, “Are you sure you are up for this?”  


Cecil smiled at his concerned boyfriend, “Anything I can do to help.” He rolled his shoulders back and tried to mentally prepare himself. He and Earl had not parted on the best terms. Earl’s last words still echoed in his mind, _“We could have had something.”_ It stung a bit. And then Earl had disappeared. Like so many others before him. And it hurt like none of the others had. But Cecil had Carlos to concentrate on and his job and now a town to protect from an encroaching Smiling God.  


Carlos led him down the stairs to a hunter green door. Inside were a desk and computer against one wall, spare lab equipment in the far back and, opposite the computer, a figure laid neatly on a cot. Carlos continued walking toward the figure. Cecil froze in the doorway.  


“Cecil?” Carlos questioned, worry etched on his face.  


“I’m, I’m fine.” He continued forward behind Carlos.  


“It’s him, isn’t it?”  


Cecil took in the rust-colored hair and the freckles dotted across his pale skin, “Yes.”  


Earl was resting on the cot, a blue blanket tucked around him. _Is this where you stay all those late nights?_ Cecil wondered, focusing on the cot and not on the man lying upon it. Carlos knelt down next to Earl and felt his pulse. “His vitals are steady, but,” he pulled out what looked like a thick pen from the front pocket of his labcoat, “he was unresponsive when I tried to talk to him.” Carlos clicked the end of the pen and a light shone. Cecil watched as he gently lifted Earl’s eyelid and shined the light in Earl’s red eye with the black iris and then checked his black eye with the red iris. “There is no pupillary response from either eye.” Carlos clicked the light off.  


“Is that bad?”  


“It’s not good.” Carlos sighed, “You should try to talk to him. I can give you some privacy if you’d like,” he said looking toward the door.  


“No!” Cecil said quickly and grabbed his hand, “Please. Stay. I’ll try, but I’m not sure there is anything I can do.” He cleared his throat, “Earl? It’s Cecil. Can you hear me?” They waited in silence for a few minutes. “Earl? Can you blink or move?” There was no response. Cecil sighed and squeezed Carlos’s hand before letting go. Tentatively he reached out and took Earl’s hand, the bandage on it a familiar sight. “Please wake up, Earl.” He pushed his glasses up onto his hair and opened his third eye. “His aura looks sort of fuzzy.”  


“Fuzzy?”  


“Yeah, not sharply defined and the color is muted.”  


Carlos drew a small notebook from the bottom leftmost pocket of his labcoat, “What color is it normally?”  


“Blood orange.”  


**Carlos**  


He wrote down “blood orange” in his notebook. He couldn’t see auras himself, but at this point he couldn’t discount that it could possibly be diagnostically useful in the future. “And what color it is now?”  


“Like an orange creamsicle.”  


“I’m going to keep him here and monitor him.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Yes. He needs help and, and I know he’s important to you.”  


“Carlos I can’t ask you to stay here and look after him. Who knows how long it will take?”  


“It doesn’t matter how long it takes.” He rose and pulled Cecil up with him, “Let’s go home. Li is coming in, she’ll watch over him until morning.” They walked out of the lab together and Carlos greeted Li as she came in with a box of pizza. “Call me if there is any news.”  


They drove home in their separate cars. “Are you hungry?” he asked opening the front door. “I was thinking of making dumplings.” He hung his labcoat up by the door and wandered into the kitchen.  


“Sounds good. I’m going to take a shower.”  


He heard the water running a few minutes later. Carlos pulled the dumplings from the freezer and arranged them on a pan to cook. Soon the sound of sizzling filled with air. They were probably made from rice flour. Or was that spring rolls? He wasn’t sure if these technically violated the no wheat or wheat by-products ban, but he was pretty sure they were gluten free. Well sort of. Soy was not gluten free. He turned the dumplings to brown another side. But the ban was about wheat, not gluten. Most items now being wheat free were thus rendered gluten free as well. His thoughts were interrupted by Cecil padding into the kitchen table in his pajamas.  


“Is there anything I can do?”  


“Plates and chopsticks.”  


Carlos flipped the dumplings to their final side and put on the lid to let them finish steaming. He looked at his boyfriend in his purple NVCR shirt and a pair of gray sweats setting the table, envious that he was all ready for bed. Shaking the pan he peered down at the dumplings wondering if they were cooked through all the way. Arms snaked around his middle and he felt Cecil rest his chin over his left shoulder pulling himself flush against his back, “You aren’t wearing your ‘kiss the cook’ apron.” Carlos smiled down into the pan of dumplings. “Didn’t think this would be too messy.” He turned off the burner and Cecil released him grabbing sauce from the cupboard as he brought the pan over to the table and divided up the dumplings.  


Carlos picked up a dumpling and dipped it in the gyoza sauce. The first dumpling was delicious. Just what he needed after a stressful day. Some dumplings and a good night’s sleep. He noticed Cecil chewing thoughtfully.  


“You okay, Ceese?”  


“Yeah. It’s just a lot. Ya know?”  


Carlos nodded and picked up another dumpling, “So…just out of curiosity, what color is my aura?”  


“Cerulean.”  


“And what color is yours?”  


“Violet.”  


“Hmm.”  


“So you were investigating the door?”  


“Yes. After the latest attempt with the house and the woman who lived in the house that doesn’t exist, we decided to try our luck with the door. But we didn’t get it open. Tom found the Scoutmaster nearby, and we stopped the investigation after that to get him back to the lab.”  


Carlos noticed Cecil’s hand tightening around his chopsticks, “Do you think it was Strex?”  


“With the door? I don’t think so, but we can’t rule anything out.”  


The wood splintered in his hand. Carlos uncurled Cecil’s hand to retrieve the broken chopstick pieces, “Careful! We don’t want you to get any splinters.” He pulled open the silverware drawer and put a fork next to Cecil and sat back down.  


“Thanks,” Cecil mumbled staring down at his last dumpling, “I wonder where he’s been all this time.”  


“Maybe he doesn’t know.”  


“A scout always knows where he or she or it is.”  


Cecil washed the dishes and Carlos got ready for bed. It was only 11:30, or somewhere around there, he’d have to check Cecil’s watch to be sure of the real time, but he told Li he’d be in at 7 a.m. to relieve her. He crawled into bed and Cecil wrapped his arms around him, his head on his chest. Carlos ran his fingers through Cecil’s white hair, “Everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia) for beta'ing. And thanks to [Mixxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy) for advice. If you haven't read either of their stuff you are missing out! Go read it! I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl's condition grows more mysterious.

**Carlos**

He knew that Cecil was not a morning person, which was why Carlos always tried to be as quiet as possible getting ready in the morning. Today, however, Cecil was sleeping like the dead. He looked back at his sprawled out form, starfished across their bed. Rubbing a hand over his face he contemplated shaving as he entered the bathroom, but quickly dismissed the idea. A quick shower would help wake him up. He scrubbed himself quickly and then dressed in the barely steamed up room. Carlos crept into the hallway as the scent of coffee lured him into the kitchen. Grabbing his ‘Scientists do it experimentally’ mug he poured himself a cup and looked longingly over at the now mostly obsolete toaster oven. _Oh Merlin_ , he really missed toast. Sighing, he opened the fridge, settling for peach yogurt.

He got to the lab at 6:45 a.m. and told Li to go home and get some sleep. The young scientist didn’t seem at all bothered by the time, looking almost perky as she gazed up at him from her work. She took out her earbuds and signaled to the cot opposite her. “No real changes throughout the night, although, I did notice his temperature was a little higher than normal when I checked an hour ago.” She flipped through her notes. “It was 102.” Li looked up at him, “Do you need anything else?” He shook his head. She put her notes away and practically bounced out of the basement with her lab notebook and iPod. 

Carlos knelt over the Scoutmaster. The unconscious man looked a bit flushed. Reaching for a thermometer, he carefully placed the end in Earl’s ear. A beep indicated the reading was finished; Earl had a temperature of 104.3. Well, that was certainly above normal. Something didn’t seem right. Carlos wanted to double-check the reading. He went to the back of the room and searched through some old equipment, finding an oral thermometer. He slipped the probe between the unconscious man’s lips and waited for the reading -- 101.1. That was odd. How could he have two different temperatures? Carlos checked the tympanic thermometer and tested Earl again. Same reading, 104.3. He retested the oral reading. Again, 101.1. Maybe the machines needed to be calibrated? Carlos switched out the plastic covers on the probes and tested each on himself. Both readings came out at 98.6 degrees. Was this another weird facet of Night Vale that he had stumbled upon? Or was this some sort of exposure to something previously unseen, undiscovered? Some strange symptom of an unknown infection? Elevated temperature was indicative of an infection. But what? An infection Night Valian in origin?

Reaching into his right bottom pocket, Carlos pulled out his notebook and recorded both of Earl’s temperatures and the time. He needed a better sample size to completely rule out equipment error. He ascended the stairs and found the lights had been turned on. Some of his fellow scientists had trickled in to work.

“Before everyone gets started for the day can everyone please take a moment and take a temperature reading?”

“The thermostat says 68 degrees,” Peter offered.

“Not of the ambient temperature. I need readings from all of you. Taken both with oral and tympanic thermometers. Can you please each take readings and report back to me?”

“What is this for?” asked Dave.

“I’m trying to figure out what is going on with our new patient.”

“He looks the same as yesterday,” offered Jack.

“Yes, but Li was monitoring him overnight and reported that his temperature had started to rise.”

“Fever?” Rochelle asked.

“Looks that way. I need to rule out equipment failure.”

The other scientists all recorded the same temperatures on either device and all were within a normal range. His sample size was now six, including himself. Not statistically significant, but enough to reasonably rule out equipment malfunction. Carlos sighed. He couldn’t drop all his other experiments. Checking on Earl every hour should be more than sufficient. He pulled on a pair of gloves and went over to the refrigerator, which had a big sign taped to the front reading, "NO FOOD". Neat rows of petri dishes were stacked inside. He pulled his samples from Radon Canyon and took them back over to his workbench. Carlos carefully opened the first dish. Nothing. He had been trying to culture samples he found near the lead door once they determined the door and the area were not in fact dangerously radioactive. Well, this took mold out of the running. He pulled a large green notebook from a drawer in his work bench and began to make notes.

**Cecil**

Cecil stretched across the bed, feeling for the now empty space Carlos usually occupied. He was used to waking up without him. Flipping over onto his back, he reached for his watch on the nightstand. It was a little after 8:30 a.m. He groaned, wanting to sleep in. He usually didn’t go to the station until around noon, but then he remembered Earl. _Earl_ , back from who knows where. Still not conscious. Or maybe he was. He checked his phone. No, Carlos would have called or texted if there was a change in Earl’s condition. Cecil made up his mind and got dressed. It was always cool inside the lab and the station. He pulled a purple and gray argyle sweater vest from the closet and hastily pulled it on over his white button down shirt. As he entered the kitchen he spotted Carlos’s mug sitting in the sink. Cecil retrieved his “Radio hosts do it vocally” mug and slugged down a cup quickly. He would go and help Carlos before going into the station. Cecil sent him a quick text and grabbed his keys.

He felt nervous driving over to the lab. What if Carlos didn’t want him there? He was always thrilled when Carlos showed up at the radio station, but he normally only went to the lab to bring Carlos the occasional lunch or dinner. How would Carlos feel about him trying to help with his work? His investigation? He didn’t want to be in the way, but if Carlos didn’t want him there Cecil wasn’t sure he would tell him. Sometimes Carlos was not the best with communication. As a professional communicator himself, Cecil saw this as a personal mission to help his boyfriend better express himself.

Dear Carlos was hunched over a notebook when Cecil spotted him in the open lab space. “Hi,” he said greeting his scientist. Carlos turned around. Cecil took in the safety glasses pushed up into his hair and smiled. His boyfriend was so cute.

“Hey,” Carlos replied putting down the notebook and the slim black, cylindrical object that had small lettering on it declaring: "THIS IS NOT A PEN". “Let’s talk in my office.”

Cecil followed him to the small office. “I wanted to help look after Earl. I know you have a lot on your plate with your current investigations right now.” Cecil paused, “I’m not sure what I can do but I want to do _something._ ”

Carlos sighed, “Actually, there is something you can help me with. I need to take your temperature.”

“Okay?”

“Do Night Valians typically have more than one bodily temperature?”

“More than one?”

“I took Earl’s temperature reading from his ear and his mouth and they didn’t match. Both indicated a fever though. I don’t want you going near him until I can rule out that this is some sort of infection.”

“Infection? But wouldn’t we already have been exposed?”

“Possibly,” Carlos admitted, “But I won’t risk your further exposure until I know for certain.”

Cecil felt panic welling up in his chest, “Are you? Is everyone?”

“We’re all fine so far, but incubation periods differ. I think if no one shows any symptoms for 48 hours we’ll be fine.”

“Are you going to quarantine yourself in the lab? What about everyone else?”

“No. No, I just want to be cautious with you. We are monitoring the situation. Everyone that was out in the Scrublands yesterday seems to be fine, but if this is something that affects only native citizens of Night Vale I need to keep it contained and you shouldn’t be near it.”

“Oh,” he said deflated.

“For your safety,” Carlos insisted, “It’s just a precaution.”

“Will I see you tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll come home. I’ll pick up dinner, okay?” Carlos stepped closer to him and put a hand on his cheek, “Go home. Get some rest before your show.”

Cecil nodded slowly, eyes downcast. He cleared his throat, “Okay.”

Carlos leaned forward and kissed his forehead to the left of his third eye. He pulled back and Cecil blinked at him. “Everything is going to be fine, Cee.”

Cecil nodded and left the lab feeling useless. There was no use arguing with Carlos when he was trying to test out a theory. Or save someone. Carlos was being a little overprotective, and it was sweet, but it was also annoying. He had probably experienced more plagues and epidemics than Carlos had. Scorpion fever? Tarantulan flu? Vimbee pox? He had seen them all. He would know if he were infected with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia) for beta'ing and encouragement. I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil stress cleans and Carlos tries to figure out what is going on with Earl.

**Cecil**

He still had few hours before he needed to be at the station. His hands tightened on the steering wheel; he dreaded seeing Daniel and Lauren. At first he thought Lauren was okay, she seemed perfectly friendly, but then she kept making inquiries about Carlos and Cecil grew suspicious. It was just like everything Strex made. Friendly and cruel. Deceptively cute, but dangerous. He wouldn’t make the same mistake with Lauren as he had with the Strexpet, he was sure that she had teeth. Vicious, vicious teeth. He could tell by her overly saccharine smile. He shuddered thinking of the other radio host he had encountered in that bizarre sandstorm. And the smile that looked like it had been carved into his flesh.

Cecil went home and decided if he couldn’t be of any use at the lab right now he could certainly help at home. He put in a load of laundry and started to clean the kitchen. Cleaning always helped calm him. He put away dishes, wiped down the counters and then mopped the floor before moving on to the bathroom. Cecil could remember the last time he cleaned out the bathtub. It was the day after Khoshekh was attacked. The whole house was spotless in a few hours, but it had done little to quell his anxiety. The cat had lost an eye. Was depth perception important for cats? Probably. For hunting? Right? Having extra depth perception himself, he couldn’t imagine not having one of his eyes anymore. Luckily, Khoshekh was fed and well taken care of. The little guy was healing slowly making progress every day, but every time Cecil looked at him, he was reminded that Strex almost took something dear to him. He sprayed cleanser on the shower door and watched the chemicals streak down like tears before wiping them away.

**Carlos**

It was only after Cecil had left that Carlos realized he hadn’t answered his question about temperatures and that he hadn’t taken any readings on Cecil to make sure for himself. _Damn._ He continued with his work but was distracted by the Scoutmaster downstairs. Li had hooked Earl up to an IV to keep him hydrated last night. Each hour he took new temperature readings, checked the IV bag and then went back upstairs. Around 2 p.m. Earl’s tympanic temperature spiked up to 105.1 but his oral temperature reading dropped to 100.7. What the hell did that mean? Sweat plastered the dark orange hair to his pale forehead. What had happened to him? Carlos checked his eyes again. No response. At 5 p.m. he turned on the radio to have some ambient sound while checking on Earl. In truth, he really liked WZZZ. The recitation of numbers was calming. He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened to Fay, and he knew Cecil had been upset about it, but he was glad they were back to their old format. Carlos stayed with Earl listening to Fay’s monotone voice. 

At 6 p.m. he switched over to NVCR for Cecil’s show. As his boyfriend’s mellifluous voice filled the room Carlos couldn’t help but worry about him at work. The incident with the Strexpet had put Carlos on edge. Cecil was lucky that the bites hadn’t been deeper, but still he would probably have scars from the incident. Cecil wasn’t safe at his place of employment. Then again was he really safe anywhere? Was anyone really safe ever? He focused back on the show. 

_“And now a word from our Sponsors:_

_Imagine a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. Straight out of the oven. Gently cooling on a rack. Warm, soft. You take one. Holding it in your hand. It's slightly crisp on the outside. You bring it to your mouth and take a bite. It's warm and soft and buttery and you taste bittersweet chocolate. As you chew you begin to taste a hint of salt. That wonderful, chocolatey, salty, buttery taste. Then you notice more salt and the cookie tastes slightly of iron. It feels wet in your mouth. So wet. You taste salt and iron and only a hint of chocolate now. You taste the blood. So much blood. Filling your mouth, rolling over your tongue, coating your taste buds. Strex Girl Scout cookies. You can't eat just one. **You can't.**_

_As announced right here on this very program listeners, the Girl Scouts of Night Vale organization was recently acquired by our station management, StrexCorp Synernists Inc. Purchase of Girl Scout cookies is now mandatory according to the City Council. Pick up your boxes today at City Hall. **Or Else.** ” _

Carlos looked back at the Scoutmaster to take his readings yet again. Earl’s temperature readings, both oral and tympanic, had dropped to 100 and 101.5, respectively. Well, that was better than going up and the temperatures were now almost within a degree of each other. Maybe he was normalizing? Carlos trudged back up the stairs and returned to his office to type up his notes. He kept tabs on everyone who had been out in the Scrublands and all his coworkers seemed to be okay. It could still be an infection, but not very likely. He let himself feel the tiniest bit of relief. At least he had some news to share with Cecil. After a quick chat with the team it was decided that Gavin would stay overnight to keep an eye on Earl. “Thanks again Gavin.” “No problem boss. I need to run a bunch of western blots so I’ll be busy.” By the time it was almost 8 p.m. Carlos took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Cecil would be home by 9 p.m. at the latest. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through until he found the right number, “Hi Pradeep, can I get a combo dinner? Yes, to go.”

**Cecil**

Intern Zach still hadn’t returned with his photocopies. Cecil reached out his awareness but couldn’t feel any trace of him. Sometimes when he was tired he couldn’t see or reach as far. It was harder to concentrate. He decided it could wait for tomorrow, he just wanted to get out of the studio and home to his Carlos. As Cecil prepared to leave the studio Lauren stopped him in the hallway.

“Great show today Cecil.”

“Thanks. Hey have you seen Intern Zach?”

“Which one was he?”

Cecil noticed she used the past tense and sighed, “He _has_ spiky black hair, brown eyes?”

Lauren tilted her head at him, “Hmm, I don’t think so.”

“Oh well. Nevermind.” He tried to push past her in the hallway.

“Oh Cecil?”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen any old friends recently?”

“Old friends?” He briefly wondered if she was referring to Josie who he hadn’t seen for a while.

“Yes, no unexpected reunions?”

“Nope.”

“Well then, have a good night!”

And as he was driving home he wondered if it was another veiled threat that he just hadn’t figured out yet. Honestly, he didn’t have the energy right now. He was tired from being up earlier than usual and then the cleaning. Between the physical activities to keep him busy and not worrying, prepping and writing his show, and trying to keep himself in control on the air he was exhausted.

When he got home and noticed Carlos’s car wasn’t there yet he decided to hop into the shower. Their nice, freshly cleaned shower. He pulled off his sweater vest and hung it back in his closet unbuttoning his shirt as he stood looking at his clothes. Spring cleaning. The place needed a deep cleaning. Washing the carpets, getting rid of some old clothes, resetting the wards on the front door, typical spring cleaning type stuff. He would bring it up with Carlos over dinner. 

**Carlos**

When he walked into the house it smelled of lemon and lavender which meant that Cecil had been cleaning. “Ceese? I got Indian.” Carlos set the bag down on the kitchen table and took out plates and silverware. He was pretty sure the naan was made of chickpea flour. And if it wasn’t all the better. He found Cecil just getting out of the shower and stopped in the doorway to the steamy bathroom. Cecil was running a comb through his wet hair.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he replied distracted by the towel around Cecil’s waist. His tattoos swirled up his arms, the eye patterns looking almost like they were blinking away the water droplets that still clung to his skin. Cecil gave him a small tired smile.

“Long day?”

“Yeah. You hungry? I got Indian.”

“Yes. Sounds good.” He walked past Carlos into their bedroom and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.

He saw Cecil’s cheeks flush slightly, “Like the view?”

“I’m allowed to oogle my boyfriend.”

“ _Oogle?_ That is not a word,” he said pulling a tee shirt over his wet hair.

“Is too.”

“I think you mean _ogle_.” 

“Okay, Mr. Dictionary.”

They sat down at the table and ate. He always felt better after a good meal. They both did. He was happy to find that Cecil seemed more relaxed than he had anticipated. Carlos swiped his plate with a piece of naan soaking up sauce.

“So how did today go?” Cecil asked.

“I’m pretty confident that it isn’t anything contagious.”

“That’s good!”

“Earl had a temperature throughout the day but it started to drop and now both temperature readings are on their way back to normal. You never answered my question earlier about body temperatures. Do citizens of Night Vale normally have more than one?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve ever had my temperature taken.”

“Not even for a check-up?”

“Medical care is a bit different around here from what you’ve told me.”

“Right.” Carlos ran a hand through his hair, “Well, I still would like to take your temperature tomorrow. If that’s okay with you.”

“For science?”

Carlos reached across the table and held Cecil’s hand, “For you. And me. And for science. I would feel better knowing I had some sort of baseline for you.”

“Okay.”

“Tomorrow you can come to the lab and sit with him if you want. I can’t see the harm. It might be good to talk to him. Maybe it will help bring him around. Snap him out of it.”

Cecil squeezed his hand before taking the plates over to the sink. 

Carlos followed him over to the sink, “I’ll do those,” he said putting a hand on his shoulder, “You cleaned today.” He put a hand on Cecil’s waist pulling him back against his chest, “How about we watch an episode of _Cosmos_ before bed?”

Cecil shivered against him and his voice dropped into a lower cadence, “Well, I am _very_ into science these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, _Cosmos_ is a great show. I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos takes Cecil's temperature and Cecil gets to play nurse.

**Cecil**

Snuggled up against Carlos he let himself relax. They had brushed their teeth and were now blissfully lying in bed. Carlos was rubbing small circles on his back and Cecil found himself drifting off. Yes, Neil deGrasse Tyson was handsome and good at explaining science, but he was too tired to pay attention. His charming voice was talking of early hunter gatherer tribes and he thought of the soft meat crowns the Night Vale Town Elder Council wore.

_He was in a cocoon of blankets but was still feeling cold. He wondered why mother never turned on the heat. Mothers, right? An arm curled around his waist and he was pulled closer. He felt himself warm. A thin wiry frame held against his own, gripping him tighter. He felt hair tickling his neck and snuggled back. A leg wrapped around his own and pulled drawing his hips further back, flush against his partner, spooned together. A glow in the dark band aid shone against pale skin. Cecil ran his hand up the arm that held him close and examined the freckles in the weak phosphorescent light. “I missed you,” he whispered in the dark._

Cecil woke up feeling cold. He couldn’t quite remember his dream but he remembered feeling cold. Carlos was, as usual, already at the lab. A nice hot shower would warm him up. As he shampooed his hair he decided to go to the lab until he had to go to work. Carlos suggested it. He wouldn’t suggest such a thing if he didn’t think it would help. Right? More than anything he wanted to be useful. They were both stressed. Carlos with his work, and now an additional mystery project of what was wrong with Earl, and Cecil trying to keep himself in line at work while simultaneously trying in any way he could to chisel away at the StrexCorp empire. He had limited his weapon choice to barbed words now and again but he could feel that the time was coming when something more would be in order. He looked forward to the day that Tamika Flynn and her army took back the city and drove StrexCorp back to the hell they came from, _Desert Bluffs_.

**Carlos**

Okay, so perhaps trying to culture the samples from Radon Canyon was not a waste of time. Just a waste of a refrigerator. He looked inside at the mess inside the fridge. The sample that was nonexistent yesterday had somehow jumped to every dish in the fridge and then started to climb the walls. The entire interior of the refrigerator was now coated in shiny bright yellow spores. Spores? Well, actually he didn’t know what they were. Maybe it was some sort of bacteria? He shut the fridge and sighed. Luckily, he was the only one in the lab at the moment. When he arrived he had checked on Earl and sent Gavin home. 

Carlos shrugged off his lab coat dropping it to the floor. Then he took off his tee shirt, pants and boxers. Finally, he dropped the nitrile gloves he was wearing onto the pile and stepped into the emergency shower. What a way to start the morning. The water was freezing and the pressure hard feeling like ice needles being shot into his back. He stood under the freezing water for ten minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. Shivering and wet he walked over to grab himself a towel from the closet where they kept the hazmat suits. He dried himself off wandering into his office thankful that he kept a spare tee shirt or two and a pair of sweats at the lab for when he had to stay over. Carlos pulled on a plain white shirt and a pair of navy sweatpants and texted his team telling them to be ready to suit up and help with clean up when they arrived. Someone was going to have to help him move the fridge into a decontamination room. It was possible it could be salvaged. 

Peter, Li and Lucy arrived via the back entrance and followed Carlos over to the closet. Once in the hazmat suit Carlos picked up his discarded clothing and walked them over to the incinerator. He had really liked those jeans. Carlos unplugged the fridge and forced it from the wall. The four of them managed to get it on a dolly and then wheeled it into decontamination room one for a full spa treatment. The whole endeavor took about two hours. By the time they finished all were in desperate need of some coffee.

**Cecil**

Cecil walked into the lab to find Carlos and his lab mates standing around drinking coffee. He looked at Carlos who was very casually dressed. I mean, he usually dressed fairly casually, unless he was wearing one of his fancy lab coats, but still he found it odd. Carlos must have noticed Cecil looking him up and down. 

“We had a bit of an accident this morning.”

Cecil looked at his boyfriend’s coworkers, “Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Li replied.

“Just tired,” remarked Lucy.

“I had to change my clothes,” Carlos supplied. 

“The short story is that we had to decontaminate a fridge,” said Peter.

“Do you want any coffee Cecil?” Lucy asked.

“Sure.”

The mug felt warm in his hand and he sipped the coffee waiting for Carlos to wrap up his conversation. 

“Anyway, we still have some of the original sample left, but I think we need to scale back a lot when we try again. Maybe a one-tenth dilution?” The rest of the scientists nodded. He looked over at Cecil, “I’ll take you down to see Earl.”

They walked down a short flight of stairs. Cecil put his satchel on the desk and walked over to the cot. Earl looked the same. “Is there anything I should do?”

“First thing, I am going to take your temperature. Then you can take his on the hour if you want to help.”

Carlos was very patient showing him the two thermometers and their disposable plastic probes. He led him to a chair and Cecil sat down near Earl. “This is an oral thermometer,” he said holding up a slim probe about five inches long. 

Cecil observed it carefully before handing it back to Carlos. “This one goes under the tongue?” 

“Exactly. Please open your mouth and lift up your tongue.”

He did as he was told and Carlos slipped the probe under his tongue.

“Close please.”

He obediently closed his mouth. It beeped after a few seconds. Carlos brought the machine back in front of them, “See this number? It should read 98.6 Fahrenheit or 37 degrees Celsius. That is normal human body temperature.”

He peered down at the reading -- 98.6.

“This is a tympanic thermometer.”

Cecil held the thing in his hand that looked vaguely like a hot glue gun. “Tympanic?”

“It goes into your ear canal.”

He made a face, “My ear?”

“Yes. It won’t hurt,” Carlos reassured him.

Cecil grinned at Carlos, “So there is an oral thermometer and an _aural_ thermometer?”

Carlos took it back from him and gently put it in his ear, “Yes, it can be called an aural thermometer as well.” Soon the probe beeped. Carlos gently pulled the tympanic thermometer out to show him the reading. 

“You’re perfect. The same reading for both.”

“Perfect huh?” he teased.

“Yes,” Carlos said cupping his cheek and looking down on him.

Cecil smiled as Carlos drew his thumb across the apple of his cheek before dropping his hand.

“Well, let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will. I’m just going to sit with him and do some work.”

“Prepping your show?”

“Yeah.”

“It might help to talk to him. They say that sometimes people in comas can hear the people around them even if they can’t respond.”

Carlos gave his hand a quick squeeze and then walked back up the stairs leaving him in the basement room.

Cecil walked across the room and took his tablet from his satchel sitting down at the desk. He checked his email before starting a draft of his show. There was news that someone named Scoutmistress Eileen was taking over as head of the Girl Scouts of Night Vale. He looked back over at Earl forgetting his work and sat down next to the still Scoutmaster. 

“Earl, I don’t know if you can hear me, but Carlos says it could be good to talk to you. Not that I don’t want to talk to you, I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time. Since you disappeared. Now I think you probably didn’t have much of a choice in leaving Night Vale, but I’m so glad you’re back.” Hesitantly he held Earl’s hand in his and waited for some sort of response. A nod, a squeeze, the fluttering of eyelids. Anything. But his breathing remained slow and even and he was still nonresponsive. Cecil swallowed the curious lump in his throat. “Remember when we earned our Subversive Radio Host badges? I’ve had to put it to good use a couple of times recently.” He grew quiet again thinking of that cool night up on the roof of the station. “I guess a lot of those Boy Scout skills are coming in handy right about now, but I need you to wake up, give me a refresher course Scoutmaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia) for discussions about thermometers and temperatures. 
> 
> [Scoutmistress Eileen](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/67830609095) is a character created by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Today's proverb: You're hot. Really hot. Too hot. Look, I'm going to need you to replace the tiles you scorched. 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos examine Earl's body more closely.

**Carlos**

Cecil had brought them lunch. He sat at his desk across from his boyfriend eating the rice and chicken Cecil had made from a Tupperware container. “Thanks for bringing lunch. This is good. When did you make this?” 

Cecil swallowed a mouthful and smiled, “I didn’t, the Faceless Old Woman, who secretly lives in our home, must have. Before I left the house I noticed the rice cooker was out and well, this was inside.”

He felt suddenly suspicious of his lunch, but it did taste good. “Um, that was nice of her.”

“Yeah, she used to cook for me occasionally.”

“She did?”

“Uh huh. One time she made the most amazing dim sum for breakfast.”

“Huh.” They hadn’t had Chinese in a while.

“I should get to work.” 

He could see the tension building in his shoulders as Cecil stood up. He came around his desk and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Have a good show. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Cecil gave him a small smile, “No promises.”

Carlos got back to writing up his notes at his desk. The day was flying by and he felt exhausted. After the incident with the fridge and writing up a new protocol, plus checking on Earl, he was going to need some extra caffeine today. He cracked open a coke before he went to check on Earl again. His temperature readings were so close now, but still not exactly normal. Nothing in Night Vale really was. Except the terrifying bureaucracy. 

He stayed in the basement and turned on Cecil’s show feeling a sense of calm at that soothing voice. Maybe that voice could bring Earl back from wherever his mind has checked out to. Apparently black helicopters and the one’s with birds of prey had been spotted around Night Vale again. Hmm. World Government? And an unknown entity. He focused back on the show. An outbreak of throat spiders at the high school was certainly going to put a damper on prom. The student body had voted and the theme of the prom this year was going to be "Doctor Zhivago". What a strange choice. What had his prom theme been? "A Night to Remember" or some bullshit like that. What the hell kind of theme is that anyway? He didn’t go so it hardly mattered but still. 

Carlos watched the silent, pallid Scoutmaster. His breathing seemed calmer. Cecil was moving on to a new story:

_“The Girl Scouts of Night Vale, a StrexCorp Synernists, Inc. subsidiary, welcome their new leader, Scoutmistress Eileen to town. If you have a child who is entirely or partially female, or identifies as entirely or partially female, participation in the Girl Scouts is now mandatory. New recruits, I mean **scouts** , are to report to the Vacant Lot out back of the Ralph’s Sunday morning at 6 a.m. All scouts love to rise early. Rise with the sun. And if not, they will learn. **They will learn**.”_

**Cecil**

He returned after his show to sit with Earl again and wait for Carlos anxious to talk about Janice. She was a good kid, smart and sharp. She would be able to handle whatever the new training exercises would be in the scouts. She was strong. And maybe then they would have a mole. She could report on the activities of the Strex employees. Janice was an observant girl. Like her stepfather. Who was a little _too_ observant to the point of paranoia. _Steve. Steve Carlsburg._ He had been so opposed to signing up Janice for the scouts. Now he would never hear the end of it. Cecil ran a hand through his white hair and looked at Earl. Cecil wished he were only sleeping, that he would get up and be right as rain. Cecil checked his watch. Carlos should be done by now. Sighing he took out the temperature probes and dutifully took Earl’s temperatures again first in his left ear, then in his mouth. They still were not the same but Carlos said the numbers were better and within a normal range. Aural and oral. Homophones. Same pronunciation different meanings. Huh. Cecil shifted his vision and looked over at Earl again. He still had a pale orange glow to him. Aural. _Aural._ Homographs. Same spelling different meanings. Suddenly he had an idea. He went to the stairs to get Carlos only to find him already there.

**Carlos**

“I’m done Cee, we can go home.”

Cecil seemed almost frantic dragging him into the basement. “Carlos I just had a thought! Maybe it’s an aural parasite?”

“A what?”

“A parasite on his aura. Maybe that explains why the color has been drained from it. It’s paler than normal.”

Carlos cocked his head at Cecil, “Have you ever seen an aural parasite?” 

“No,” Cecil admitted, “Josie used to talk about them when I was younger,” he looked confused for a moment and then shook his head and blinked all of his eyes a few times.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just,” Cecil pointed to his head and threw his hands up, “You know.”

Carlos did know unfortunately. Sometimes Cecil spaced out. He couldn’t be certain if it was from prior reeducation or from his usually accurate telepathy. Or the omniscience. It came and went in waves. Cecil could concentrate and focus on different people and objects and know where they were or what they were doing, see what they were up to, which made reporting the news easier, but he wasn’t infallible. He had tried to find Dana and so far no success. Carlos wondered if he had tried to find Earl. 

“How do we test for that? Aural parasites?”

“Well, you checked his body right?”

“Um, not personally. Let me get Jack. He did the preliminary exam.”

**Cecil**

He watched his boyfriend go up the stairs and turned to the still form on the bed. Earl’s chest rose and fell evenly but he looked like he was in a fitful sleep. Carlos returned with a tall man with brown hair.

“Did you note anything unusually or out of place on the Scoutmaster when you conducted the exam?”

“Nothing noteworthy.”

“We should go over your notes. Something that might not be noteworthy outside of Night Vale may have a different meaning here.”

Jack opened up a manila folder and started to read from his notes, “Aside from the more obvious cuts and burns on the body, I did note a tattoo on his chest and a birthmark on his back.”

Cecil froze, “Earl doesn’t have a birthmark on his back.”

Carlos turned to look at him concerned, “No? Jack help me turn him on his side.”

Cecil stepped away and let them move Earl onto his right side. Carlos pulled the Velcro on the hospital gown apart and scanned the man’s pale freckled back.

“What about this Cecil?”

He stepped around the bed to look. On the lower right part of Earl’s back was a light brown triangle about the size of a nickel.

Carlos snapped on a pair of gloves and ran a finger over it. “It’s slightly raised."

He and Jack turned Earl onto his stomach and opened the gown, more fully exposing Earl’s expansive shoulders which tapered down to a slim waist. His back was muscular. Cecil’s stomach clenched. A flash of Earl nude on his stomach smiling back at him under a tent sent him staggering backward. 

Carlos looked concern. “Cecil, are you okay?”

“Fine,” he cleared his throat and tried to control his jumping pulse. What a time for a flashback. “I’m fine.”

Jack looked up from his notes and then to Cecil, “So you are saying that he didn’t have this mark before?”

“Yes.”

Jack cleared his throat, “And when was the last time you saw the exposed area?” Cecil could tell that he had tried for nonchalance but his curiosity was clear in his tone.

“Jack, if you’ll excuse us,” Carlos interrupted, “I think we can take it from here with the notes,” he said taking the file from him, “I’ll get you if we have any further questions.”

Jack nodded and went back to the stairwell.

He could feel Carlos looking at him nervously, “You don’t have to answer that but it would be helpful to try to establish a timeline.”

“I’ve known Earl almost all my life Carlos. We grew up together. He never had a birthmark there, but if I were to try to guess, I would say the last time I saw the area was about a month before you arrived in Night Vale.”

Carlos wrote something down in the file, “Okay.”

Cecil looked back at the mark, “It’s near his second chakra.”

“What?”

“The second chakra, _svadhisthana_. It’s color is orange.” His mind raced. It couldn’t be a coincidence. “I wonder if it’s connected?”

Carlos took a tweezers out and sterilized them with alcohol. He leaned over Earl and placed the tweezers at one of the corners of the triangle, gently he pulled and the edge began to rise. Slowly, the small triangle lifted right off the Scoutmaster’s skin.

Carlos held it up to the light, “This is amazing. It looks and feels like skin but it’s not. I can see circuitry in here.” 

Cecil looked back at Earl and noticed the orange color glowing a bit brighter, “I think you found the parasite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scoutmistress Eileen](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/67830609095) is a character created by the amazing and talented [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Smut coming in the next chapter! Stay tuned. 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos asks Cecil about his past with Earl and then makes it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E! Sexy times ahead!

**Cecil**

Over the next few days he noticed Earl’s aura growing brighter and stronger almost back to its original color. Ever since Carlos had removed that thing from Earl’s back he seemed to be getting better. On the third day, around 11:00 a.m., he took the temperature readings again. They were the same. Each one said 98.6! He raced up the stairs and into Carlos’s office. His boyfriend was seated at his desk typing away on his computer. 

“Carlos, they are the same! The temperature readings! What does it mean?” 

Carlos followed him downstairs and verified the readings. 

“This is good Ceese. A step in the right direction. I think it means his body is done fighting. He’s healing.”

He watched his boyfriend head back up to his office before settling into the chair by Earl’s cot, “Carlos says your temperature is back to normal. Although, who knows what _normal_ is, right? I don’t remember you ever taking my temperature during first aid. Getting those first aid badges was fun though. You were so good. Always patching everyone up. That was one of our first badges.” He looked at Earl’s arms covered with a few bandages that Carlos’s team had applied and smiled, “You were always the one covered in Band-Aids. I guess now is really not so different.” 

**Carlos**

It had been five days since they found him. And every day since he had first been able to, Cecil had come. Three days now Cecil came and sat with Earl until he left for the station, sometimes returning in the evening to sit with him again. Carlos buried himself in his work, trying to focus on his research, but he found his thoughts drifting down to his boyfriend and his childhood friend downstairs. It must be distressing for Cecil to see someone that was a friend so injured. Or _not injured_. Whatever the hell was going on with the Scoutmaster, who appeared to be physically healthy, except for the fact he was unconscious. He worried it was taxing for Cecil, but he also couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to their relationship than he knew. At dinner he decided to broach the subject.

Carlos handed Cecil a bowl of quinoa pasta and sat down at the table. They were silent for a few minutes as they ate. 

“I know this must be hard on you, Ceese.”

“Hmm?” he replied around a mouth full of pasta carbonara.

“Seeing your friend like this,” he prompted.

Cecil swallowed and shrugged, “He’s been through worse probably.”

“Worse?”

“It takes a lot to become Scoutmaster Carlos. Plus, reeducation, you know, the usual things.”

Carlos couldn’t really think that being in a coma wasn’t worse, but then again he had never been reeducated or in the boy scouts. “So,” he hesitated, “what’s the story with you and Earl?”

“Story?”

Carlos moved his peas around his plate. He knew Cecil didn’t like discussing his past. “You’ve known him for a long time?” he prompted.

“Yes.” Cecil blinked at him and then continued, “He was my best friend. We were in the scouts together.”

He thought back to the day of the Eternal Scouts ceremony and Cecil’s short interview with the Scoutmaster, _"We could have had something."_ He thought about Cecil saying that he had seen Earl’s back, his _nude_ back, about a month before he came to Night Vale. It could have been something perfectly innocent. Maybe they were tanning out in the desert. Or swimming somewhere. Or. _Or…_ Carlos hated himself a little for asking but he had to know. 

“ _Just_ friends?” 

“Why are you asking? Is this for science or is this _personal_?”

Carlos felt his face warm and stammered, “Both.”

Cecil folded his arms and looked at him.

“Okay,” he admitted, “for personal reasons.”

Cecil colored a bit and looked down at his plate, “I thought so.” He cleared his throat, “We were very good friends. _Best friends_ ,” he said his voice unsteady, then he added, “And then we were more.”

**Cecil**

“I know you don’t like to talk about your past.”

Cecil sighed and looked at his boyfriend across the table. “Is this important to you?”

“Yes.” 

Carlos hadn’t hesitated. He could feel the anxiety flowing off him in waves. Cecil closed all of his eyes rubbing his forehead around his third eye, fingers going in small circles. He noticed his shoulders were up by his ears and he attempted to relax lowering his shoulders and craning his neck right and then left to try to relieve some of the tension he felt. Finally he said, “There is a lot that I don’t remember.”

Carlos didn’t press him, he was being patient. Cecil could tell that he had a million questions forming in that beautiful head of his. He opened all of his eyes and looked at Carlos. “I have some memories of us as children. And teens. When we were teenagers in the scouts, I think that’s when it started. After my mom left.” Cecil swallowed down a lump in his throat. He remembered Earl holding him as he cried, wondering where his mom had gone. Earl had taken care of him, encouraged him to visit Josie, to let her help.

He felt an arm come around his shoulders. Carlos had pulled his chair around the table and was pulling him close. He buried his head in Carlos’s shoulder. 

“Cecil, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. If you don’t want to talk about it I’ll accept that. I was stupid. Inconsiderate.”

He looked up at Carlos whose eyes were looking extra wet. Cecil cleared his throat, “Oh my Carlos. You can’t help your inquisitive nature. Just like me. You study and I report. We both investigate.”

“I don’t want you to feel investigated or interrogated.”

He gave Carlos a small smile, “But you investigate the things that interest you. And you love the things that interest you.”

“Cecil, I love you. I don’t need to investigate further to know that.”

“I know. I love you too, my Carlos.” He lifted his head and kissed Carlos on the cheek. “So I have some memories of us at that time,” he pulled back so that he was looking directly at his boyfriend, “Most throughout high school. Then I went to college. It gets even hazier there. I think we both went to NVCC together, but I just have flashes here and there.”

Carlos considered this and then looked hesitant.

“What?”

“Cecil, how many times have you been reeducated?” 

He looked back at Carlos and raised his eyebrows.

“You have no idea.”

“Correct.”

“Why do you think it’s happened?”

“Oh, who knows?”

“There has to be some logic to it all.”

**Carlos**

A terrifying thought hit him. “What if they try to take your memories of me?”

“Why would they do that?”

“You just said you don’t really know why they do it in the first place.”

“It’s for our own good.”

“Is it? What if one day you don’t remember me?”

“Carlos don’t be silly. I will always remember you.”

“Like you remember him?”

Cecil was quiet for moment, “I remember him.”

“Cecil, what if they deliberately took your memories of him?”

“I remember him,” Cecil said more firmly.

“Was he,” Carlos stopped himself.

“Was he what?”

Carlos felt something close to jealousy creeping up on him. “I don’t want to be indelicate.”

“It’s okay, Carlos.”

“Was he your first?”

Cecil paused before looking up at him, “I think so. But I,” he hesitated his milky white eyes becoming glossy looking, “But I don’t remember,” he finished in a whisper.

**Cecil**

His memories of Earl were like badges on his old Scout sash, faded and sparse. He remembered a few things here and there, enough to piece together a likely picture of the puzzle, but in the end they didn’t make up a whole. They were still just fragments. He felt as if a heavy weight were on his chest. Anger? Sadness? Confusion?

Carlos pulled him up from the table and walked him toward the bedroom. 

“What are you doing? The dishes?”

“Leave them. We’re going to make new memories. Right now.”

He pulled him into their bedroom and Cecil felt Carlos’s lips kissing down his neck as nimble hands started to unbutton his shirt. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Cecil was struck but the sudden intensity of Carlos's movements. He was quickly divested of his shirt and felt swift hands unbuttoning his trousers. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell against it. Carlos stood over him, his eyes raking over his body, and suddenly Cecil felt very exposed. Carlos looked hungry. His hands reached down and he quickly divested himself of his shirt stalking towards Cecil, crawling over him, sealing their mouths together. He drew his hands across Carlos's caramel skin feeling the muscles in his back flex and move under his touch. He felt like he was being devoured. Cecil pushed up on Carlos's shoulder and Carlos broke the kiss. Inquisitive eyes looked down on him as Cecil caught his breath. Carlos sucked on a spot just below his ear and Cecil shuddered.

"Carlos," he said with a shaky breath, "Can we go a little slower?"

"Slower?" Carlos raised an eyebrow up at him, "Of course."

He trailed kisses down Cecil's neck and then further down his chest before his lips stopped at his sternum and looked back up at Cecil. "Is this alright?" He nodded putting a hand in Carlos's hair encouraging him. As Carlos gently kissed just under his collarbone his thumb swept over Cecil's left nipple. Teasing his thumb back and forth, Carlos continued to trail kisses across his chest until his mouth settled on Cecil's right nipple. The first lap of Carlos's tongue made him gasp. His tongue flicked back and forth a few times before he began to suck earnestly. Cecil's grip tightened in Carlos's perfect hair as his other hand continued to tease his other nipple. He was fully erect now, desperately wanting some friction, "Oh Carlos." Carlos stopped his ministrations to smile up at Cecil and then switched the positions of his mouth and hands and once again began to suck. Carlos was still wearing his pants. Cecil bucked his hips upward hitting Carlos's belt buckle. His hands reaching down for Carlos’s belt when the scientist looked back up at him smiling wickedly.

He held Cecil's wrists above his head and kissed him pressing him down into the mattress, "Not yet," he said teasing him. "Carlos," he whined pleadingly. Carlos sat up and reached down to unbuckle his belt. Agonizingly slow he pulled the leather through the loops until it was free. With his knees straddling Cecil's hips he leaned forward, belt in hand, loosely binding Cecil's wrists to the headboard. Cecil felt his heart hammering in his chest and his cock twitched in anticipation. They hadn't done anything like this in a while. And then Carlos was kissing him again, slow languid strokes of tongue exploring his mouth. Cecil pulled against the belt straining to get closer to Carlos.

When he pulled back Carlos asked him, "Does it feel okay?" nodding at Cecil's wrists.

"Yes," he panted, "but I want to feel you." 

Carlos grinned, "You will," and slid further down Cecil's body peppered his chest with kisses as his mouth moved lower and lower.

Cecil's stomach became concave as Carlos pressed kisses to his lower belly following his sparse happy trail. Heat flooded through him. Cecil's cock twitched again as Carlos trailed his tongue down kissing the pelvic bones before moving to the crease where his right thigh met his pelvis. This was torture. Carlos was slowly kissing the inside of his right thigh. "Carlos," he pleaded. His boyfriend lifted his head to smile up at him, "You wanted to go slow. Remember?" There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he switched to Cecil's left side kissing up that crease and back up to Cecil left hip. Cecil pulled at the belt wanting to touch Carlos, wanting to taste him as well. And then he felt Carlos. His tongue swept across his head, swiping gently, teasing. Cecil was so sensitized his hips rocked upward toward his boyfriend's talented tongue.

"Please," he begged, "Please Carlos."

"Close your eyes."

Cecil blinked several times and then squeezed his eyes shut. Carlos's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and Cecil's eyes popped open as he cried out.

Carlos's hand stilled, "Keep them closed Ceese."

His eyes flitted shut as he felt Carlos's breath against him. He shivered all over. Slowly, Carlos began to stroke him kissing the tip of his dick. Cecil panted and tried to control his breathing. Carlos took him in his mouth, tongue stroking the underside of his cock. Cecil groaned and shuddered trying to keep himself from thrusting up into Carlos's mouth. Carlos slowly swirled his tongue and then began to suck on Cecil in earnest. His eyes squeezed shut tight Cecil felt the pressure build in his lower belly, coiling tightly.

"Oh Carlos. Yes!" he cried out as Carlos took even more of him. His mouth was hot and wet and that talented tongue was making him feel like he could fall apart at any moment. "I'm close," he cried out in warning. Carlos slowed the motion of his tongue and stopped the sucking motion. He pulled off Cecil. The lack of sensation left him in shock. He opened his eyes and stared incredulously at his boyfriend, "Carlos, don't stop!" he pleaded. Carlos lazily kissed across Cecil's stomach. "I won’t," he said in between kisses, "but we're taking things slowly," he smirked. 

**Carlos**

Carlos almost enjoyed the murderous glare his boyfriend was giving him, but he did feel a little twinge of guilt. He had known Cecil was close, he could taste the precome leaking into his mouth licking his lips at the taste of it. "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." He placed his hands on Cecil's hips and rolled him to the right onto his stomach. Cecil moaned as Carlos straddled him. He rubbed himself on Cecil feeling himself harden as he slid up his body pressing into him until he reached his mid back. He appreciated the taut muscles in his boyfriend’s back as he kissed down his neck and across his left shoulder. "Got to get both sides of you," he said his mouth moving toward the right before coming back to Cecil's spine.

Cecil was a shivering mess as he pressed his lips against his upper vertebrae and ghosted his fingers up and down Cecil's sides. As he looked up he saw the muscles of Cecil's arms straining against the belt. He smiled into his skin slowly moving further down his spine sliding as he went. The friction did little to ease his erection and he briefly wondered if he should stop to take off his pants, but decided he didn't want to disturb the moment. When he got to the base of his spine Carlos sucked on the skin there. Cecil keened. Carlos put his hands on his hips and pulled up helping Cecil to his knees.

"Is this all right?"

"Yes," came a choked reply.

Carlos took in the view, Cecil's lithe form in front of him muscles twisting and flexing, the tattoos that seemed to writhe with their master, the shock of white hair as he rested his forehead against the headboard, his lover panting, and that gorgeous ass splayed before him. He placed kisses on left cheek reaching under Cecil to cup his balls. Cecil lurched forward into his hand.

"Carlos," he begged his voice low and raspy.

He loved when Cecil got like this. His eloquent, loquacious, professional radio host boyfriend reduced to a very small, specific vocabulary populated only with words ranging from: please, gods, yes, Carlos, and harder. He loved Cecil's temporarily limited vocabulary. Carlos tightened his grip on Cecil's left hip continuing to dot kisses across his back side his right hand moving up from Cecil's balls to stroke his shaft.

"Yes," he groaned.

Cecil arched as he stroked him and Carlos felt painfully hard still in his pants. After he could feel Cecil nice and firm dripping with precome yet again, he withdrew his hand much to the protestation of his lover, "No, Carlos please."

Instead, he gripped Cecil's ass and spread him open. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue from the base of his spine to Cecil's balls. Cecil jumped at the sensation but Carlos held him firmly at the hips. Slowly, he licked back up and then down again, flattening his tongue to make it wider. He continued to lap at Cecil and then took his balls into his mouth gently sucking.

"Oh gods!" Cecil cried.

Carlos released them and moved back to Cecil's asshole swirling his tongue. His boyfriend sucked down big gasping breaths as he pressed his tongue into him. Cecil rocked his hips back towards his eager mouth and cried out, "Yes! Oh gods! Don't stop!" Carlos reached down to stroke Cecil once again. He drove his tongue into him over and over listening to Cecil's pants, "Carlos, I'm going to, oh god! Don't stop! Please Carlos!" He pulled his tongue back tracing it over the edge of his sensitive rim as he stroked harder and faster. He plunged his tongue back into Cecil and drove him over the edge. Cecil came in his hand, his body shaking and Carlos continued to rim him as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled off of Cecil, pressing another kiss to his ass, before reaching over for a tissue to wipe off his hand. Then scooting up the bed he untied Cecil’s wrists. Cecil lay in a boneless slump, his white hair splayed against their blue pillows. Carlos curled around him his hands gently rubbing at Cecil’s reddened wrists. “Are you okay?”

Cecil nodded and settled back against his chest. He must have felt Carlos’s erection pressing into his lower back. “Oh Carlos, you didn’t, I should,” and he reached back a hand toward him.

“No,” he said threading his fingers through Cecil’s hand and bringing it to rest on his hip, “It’s okay. You just rest.”

“But I want to help you.”

Carlos took his hand back and awkwardly slid out of his pants and boxerbriefs while still lying on his side next to Cecil, “Okay,” he said reaching over Cecil for the lube.

He slicked himself up and positioned himself between Cecil’s thighs slowly pushing himself in between them. Cecil reached back grabbing his ass, squeezing, and Carlos felt his cock push up against Cecil’s spent dick. He slid in between Cecil’s thighs and fucked him nice and slowly. Cecil’s grip on him tightened as he squeezed his thighs together. Carlos panted against his neck, increasing his pace, just a little more. Heat coiled low in his abdomen and then he came, his hips shuttering against Cecil’s enjoying the pleasure pulsing through him. When his hips came to a stop he tried to catch his breath. Cecil reached between them with some tissues and wiped them up.

He threw a leg over Cecil’s and spooned him closer. “I love you.”

Cecil reached back a hand messily running his fingers through his hair, “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come huddle in the vacant lot out back the Ralph's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl wakes up.

**Carlos**

At the lab bright and early again he delegated the analysis of the strange item they had plucked off the Scoutmaster. The patch that they had removed from Harlan was nothing short of incredible. He held it up to the light with a small tweezers trying to wrap his head around the small object. The circuitry was so complex Carlos had to consult Peter, the only biophysicist on the team. It took a day to get in the necessary magnifying goggles to examine it more thoroughly, Peter had never seen anything like it. The tissue was artificial but it mimicked human skin. The patch gave off small pulses of energy at a very low frequency. Peter hadn’t figured out yet what the purpose of the pulsing was. It was possible it emitted some sort of tracking frequency but then if that were the case their lab would probably have already been raided. 

Peter removed his magnifying goggles and looked at him grimly, “There is something here you should see.” He helped Carlos adjust the goggles. “What am I looking--” Carlos paused, he didn’t finish his sentence. There in the bottom left corner of his vision was a microscopic triangle with an S inside.

**Cecil**

A few months after Earl first disappeared with some of his scouts Cecil decided to check in on him. He had been gone for months at a time before, extended camping trips and training sessions for learning further advanced scouting techniques, so it never occurred to him that something might be wrong. His relationship with Earl could be rocky. And as a general rule he did not like to drop in on someone without their explicit consent, he had learned his lesson. The voyeurism had limited appeal. But his curiosity got the better of him. Earl hadn’t been gone this long before. At least not that he could remember. Which wasn’t saying much. He let his mind wander, searching out Earl’s aura. When he couldn’t find him he figured maybe Earl didn’t want to be found. Perhaps he had earned some sort of aura masking badge. 

Now he knew how wrong he was. He looked down at his friend and tried to think of happier times. He pulled a few hazy memories up, but most of them were not ones he cared to remember. Going out with Earl getting plastered, Earl cleaning him up and taking care of him afterward. But he also remembered riding down Earl’s street on his bike, holding on tightly, the feeling of the wind in his hair. Earl’s carefree smile. How good he was with all his siblings. The whole ginger gang of them.

He sighed and looked down at his comatose friend. He reached for Earl’s hand, glad to have him back, grateful that Carlos had found him. “I know that there is a lot I don’t remember. I don’t like to think about it, but you’ve always been a part of my life and I’ve missed you. I wonder if you have any idea what’s been going.” Cecil closed his eyes for a brief moment, “There has been so much happening. But we are **strong**. _You_ are strong. Carlos thinks that you are getting better. I _know_ you are. I can see it. But if you can fight whatever this is, you need to fight harder.” He lay his head on Earl’s chest and listened to the beat of his heart. It was steady. Reliable. Resilient. “I need you to wake up Early. I need you,” he finished faintly.

And that was when Earl opened his eyes.

**Earl**

The first thing he saw was a shock of white hair. _I must be dreaming._ But the hand in his felt warm and he could feel weight on his chest. He blinked several times. No. Nothing had changed. 

“Cecil?”

Cecil’s head shot up, “Earl! You’re awake!” his white eyes widened in shock.

“Was I asleep?”

“What is the last thing you remember Earl?”

He concentrated on the feeling of Cecil’s hand in his and squeezed. Cecil was solid. He blinked up at Cecil now becoming aware that he was lying on a cot. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Carlos’s lab. He and his team found you out in the Scrublands almost a week ago.”

“Carlos? The scientist?”

“Cecil are you ready to,” they were interrupted by said scientist as he hurried into the room and stopped abruptly.

Earl looked from the Scientist to Cecil and back again.

“He’s awake?!” the Scientist exclaimed more than asked, ignoring Earl and stepping closer to Cecil.

“Yes, it just happened.”

“This is good,” the Scientist said nodding to himself and pulled out a notebook from his labcoat scribbling down something. He looked back up at Earl and came around to the other side of the cot, “Mr. Harlan how do you feel?”

“Like I could untie a Gordian knot.”

“He’s being sarcastic,” Cecil offered looking from him to the perplexed scientist.

“I need to run some tests,” the Scientist said looking from Cecil to Earl, “if you will permit,” he added as an afterthought.

“Tests?”

“Carlos has been monitoring your progress. We think you had an aural parasite.” He watched Cecil’s third eye blink at him a few times, “You’re aura is back to normal now.”

Earl sat up quickly, “Franky and Barty! They have them.” He grabbed his head as it started to pound and closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing. Flashes of images danced against the backs of his eyelids. The boys silent screams. Their faces contorted in pain. His own body being held down as he struggled against his captors. He started to shiver violently and then felt familiar arms come around him.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe now.”

He let himself relax a little bit in Cecil’s arms as Cecil rubbed his back.

“Carlos maybe now isn’t a good time. You know, for those tests?”

Earl pulled himself away from Cecil, “No. It’s fine. Please proceed.”

The Scientist looked hesitantly from Cecil to himself once again, “Are you sure?”

He straightened his shoulders and let out a long exhale, “A scout is always ready.”

**Carlos**

He started to take temperature readings. "Well, they're both normal," he reported back after the last beep had gone off the oral thermometer. He proceeded to shine a flashlight in each of Earl's eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Earl asked, "I feel fine."

“This could take a while,” Carlos cautioned.

“Why don’t I pick something up from Big Rico’s?” Cecil offered.

“That’s a good idea. We’ll probably be here for a few more hours.”

He noticed Cecil was holding Harlan’s hand.

Cecil gave the hand in his a squeeze, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

The Scoutmaster nodded solemnly and watched Cecil leave the room. His eyes roved taking in his surroundings finally landed on him. “Cecil told me you and your team found me?”

Carlos cleared his throat, “Yes. We were further investigating some mysterious doors and one of my colleagues found you out in the Scrublands.” 

The ginger man nodded as if trying to take what he had to say for truth was uncomfortable to him.

“Do you know why you were out there? Were you camping?”

The pale man gave a hollow laugh which turned into a coughing fit. He went to the watercooler and filled a small cup handing it to him in the hopes it might help. Harlan was still hooked up to an IV and seemed thin. He could only assume the Scoutmaster was in a much weaker state as compared to his normal outdoorsman self.

The Scoutmaster took the water gulped it down, “Thanks,” he said, his voice raspy.

“I imagine it’s been a while since you last spoke. At least a week from what little I can gather.”

The smell of meat and cheese filled the air. Cecil had returned with a mushroom, sausage and onion gluten-free pizza. His boyfriend placed a slice in front of his friend and then served Carlos and himself. “This will have you better in no time.”

They ate in awkward silence. Cecil was flitting about like an anxious helicopter parent. “Do you need another napkin?”

Carlos could tell he was nervous to do something, take action. “Cecil let him eat. Who knows how long it’s been since he’s had some pizza.”

After a second slice Cecil spoke again, “Maybe you should start by telling us what you remember Earl?”

**Earl**

"Things after the Eternal Scout ceremony got out of control. We were supposed to go spelunking to find volebats for the 'Captured and Milked a Volebat Badge’, but when we got into the cave a creeping fog overtook us, not the kind that causes vestigial organs to combust, this kind just froze us in our tracks and then I couldn't breathe. The next thing I remember I was waking up on a metal gurney." He took in the cot and the room again, "How long have I been gone?"

"Months," the Scientist muttered.

"Months?!"

"Almost a year," Cecil said softly, "Is there anything that you can remember?"

"Specifically about where you were being held? Anything about the facility? Or any idea at all what they wanted with you?" the Scientist prompted.

"They wanted Frankie and Barty," he said bitterly. "That much I know."

"How do you know?"

"They didn't take any of the other scouts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I saw the fog coming they helped me get the rest of the scouts out. We were the only ones left."

The Scientist frowned, "What about your captors?"

"I never saw anyone. They had these _things_ watching us and caring for us."

"Things? What things?"

"I don't know. It, it was inhuman. But it was alive. Sort of. I think it may have been, I don't know what do you call it? An android?"

"This may be an obvious question, but do Eternal Scouts, um," the Scientist seemed confused but continued on, "Are they eternal? I mean, that is, do they have the ability to die?"

Earl rolled his eyes, "No. They are eternal."

"As in immortal?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?" He looked back and forth from Cecil to the Scientist.

"I'm not sure yet. But I think it may be relevant. I need more data."

"But how did you get out of there?" Cecil asked.

"I teleported."

"You what?!" the Scientist exclaimed.

"Teleported," he said more slowly.

Cecil turned to the Scientist, "He has a badge in advanced teleportation."

He noticed the Scientist glancing at him skeptically, "If you can teleport then why didn't you get out of there sooner?"

Earl felt his cheeks heated up, "I hadn't done it in a while and they kept me unconscious for a lot of the time. I don't really know what they were doing with me," he trailed off. "They would only keep me conscious for a few hours at a time. And I was so weak." He felt ashamed. "They were trying to get be to be invisible but I wouldn't do it." He briefly looked down to the bandages covering his arms and picked at the one on his left forearm nervously.

"Invisible?"

Cecil turned to confused scientist anticipating his question, "An invisibility badge is a prerequisite to ascend to Eternal Scout."

The Scientist swore and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and pacing anxiously. Earl watched Cecil put a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing.

"Carlos, we'll figure it out."

"It's _them_ , Cecil. I know it is. That, what did you call it? Aural parasite? Anyway, that artificial skin we found on Harlan," he jerked his head toward Earl, "It has their logo on it."

All three of Cecil's eyes widened. "They had him the whole time?" he whispered to himself with a hint of a question, but Earl knew it was a statement.

"They?" he asked curiously. What was the big deal about the SSP? Or maybe they thought it was the Vague Yet Menacing Government Agency.

The Scientist gripped Cecil's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Cecil, this is _bad_. Synthetic skin? Aura inhibitors? Invisibility? Immortality? Androids? This. Is. Bad."

Earl could see a change in Cecil. He looked scared.

"Who? The SSP? They aren't so bad."

"No Earl. Not the SSP. Strex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Is it secret? Is it safe? Is it gluten-free?
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil catch Earl up on what he's missed.

**Cecil**

He felt a rising panic. _Strex?_ Of course it was Strex. 

“Breathe, Cee, just breathe.” Carlos rubbed up and down his arms trying to soothe him. 

Carlos took several deep breaths trying to get him to mimic his breathing. Cecil put his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder and inhaled. The scent of lavender soothed him and he pulled back after a few moments releasing a long sigh. 

Carlos cleared his throat, “We should continue with your tests.” 

Earl was looking between him and Carlos with a curious expression. Carlos fetched a blood pressure cuff. After Carlos took Earl’s blood pressure and declared it only slightly elevated he said, "I'm not actually a medical doctor. Let me get Jack who _is_ actually a medical doctor. He will be able to give us a better assessment of what's going on physically with you." 

"He didn't do such a hot job before," he stated wryly. 

Earl looked between the two of them, “Who is Jack?” 

“Jack is my colleague, he performed the initial medical evaluation when we found you.” Carlos shot him a warning look. 

He rolled his eyes, “I’m sure Jack will be fine Earl, don’t worry.” 

While Jack conducted the physical he and Carlos walked back upstairs and into his office. 

"We can't take him back to the house. We're being monitored. They'll find him.” 

He slumped back in his chair. Carlos was probably right. 

Carlos squatted down in front of him and put a hand on his thigh, “He can stay here. They don't know that he's here, otherwise they would've already raided us by now." 

"He won't like it. He doesn't like relying on other people. A scout is always self-reliant." 

“It's for his own good. It's for his safety and it's for yours as well. Wouldn't you rather have the peace of mind knowing that he's safe here? Well, relatively speaking. Plus, we can keep an eye on him. This is actually the best situation we could hope for, he won't be alone and you can visit him without suspicion. We have to keep up normal operations here or otherwise they might suspect something.” 

“You’re right.” 

Carlos gave him a small smile and stood up. “It will all work itself out.” 

“He will be of great help to us once he’s all better.” 

“With his scouting skills?” 

“Yes. They’ve come in handy recently and he is the best there is.” 

“Should we contact Tamika?” 

“Not yet. I’ll help him get back to his old self first.” 

Jack knocked on the door, “Do you want me to email you my preliminary notes? Or do you want to wait for my full report in the morning? It’s going to take me a little while to run some histological tests. He is weak, some muscle atrophy obviously, but he seems fine.” 

He narrowed his eyes at Jack. More like Jack the Quack. 

Carlos rubbed a hand across his beautiful face, “Morning will be fine.” 

They walked back down to the basement together. Earl was sitting up on the cot. 

"We think you should stay here,” Carlos said. 

He sat in the chair directly in front of his friend, “It's just for the time being. I would take you home but we can't take the risk right now.” 

“Risk?” Earl’s bright eyes looked worried. 

“I’ll explain tomorrow. Right now you should get some rest.” 

“Jack will be here all night if you need anything,” Carlos offered. 

Earl looked crestfallen for a brief moment. 

“And we'll be back tomorrow morning,” he added quickly putting his hand over Earl’s. 

“Okay, Cecil. Whatever you think is best.” 

He patted the pale hand underneath his, “Get some sleep Early.” 

**Earl**

Exhaustion hit as he watched them leave. Jack had detached him from the IV and heart monitor. He paced around the small room wanting to stretch his legs but felt winded after a few minutes. Now that he had taken in his surroundings he felt like a caged animal. More than anything he wanted to go outside, but Cecil had said that it would put him at risk and that was the last thing that he wanted. He sat back down on the edge of the cot. Well, things could be worse. He was out of that other confined space and not drugged up. But now he was in a _different_ confined space and who knows what that Scientist had given him. The gluten-free pizza felt leaden in his stomach. With a shaking hand he poured himself a glass of water and drank slowly. He could hear a whir of machinery coming from upstairs. Uneasy, he lay back down on the cot and stared at the ceiling until he fell into a restless sleep. 

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up but he cautiously peered up the stairwell and made his way into the main lab. He found the Scientist in a small office and knocked on the door. 

"Oh, you're awake,” he said putting down a pen. 

"Where is Cecil?" 

"Sleeping. But I'm sure he'll be here soon." 

He could tell that the Scientist was trying to sound reassuring but his words felt uncertain. 

"I can help fill you in on what's going on though. There's, well, there's this corporation called Strexcorp Synernists Inc. that came to town a while ago. They've slowly been buying everything up and now they own, amongst other things, Night Vale Community Radio, the Girl Scouts and the Sheriff’s Secret Police. They have banded bloodstone circles and keep a very tight leash on everyone, including Cecil. His new management is, well, perhaps just as challenging, if not worse, than the old management." 

"What does any of this have to do with me?" 

The Scientist rubbed his eyes and Earl noticed again how tired and haggard he looked. So much for the handsome scientist. He looked weary. 

"I'm not sure yet, but I suspect a lot. For one thing, I think that Cecil thinks that you'll want to join the resistance. I'm working on the theory now. I think Strex is responsible for your abduction and those of your scouts. Based on what you've told me so far I think that they're planning something big. Those things that you described watching over you and your scouts, well, Cecil's manager is some sort of automaton. Cecil described him sparking one time and he doesn't appear to have any blood but he appears humanoid. He can't get through the doors of the station without an intern to bleed for him. Does that seem like the same sort of basic description?" 

Earl nodded at him but remained quiet, he didn't want to say too much without Cecil present. Sure, Cecil had gushed about the new scientist in town, but Earl didn't know if he could trust him. And he was willing to wait for Cecil to come before sharing any more information. 

"I was just going to make some coffee. Do you want some?" The Scientist walked out of his office over to a cupboard pulling out a bag of ground coffee. 

Earl didn't want to be rude. "Sure." The Scientist busied himself with the measuring of coffee grounds and water. Soon enough the coffee maker was percolating. 

"How are you feeling?" The Scientist asked him clearly trying to make small talk before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I'm feeling confused, no, not confused, worried," said Earl sternly, "Yes, worried. It's so strange that I've apparently been gone for so long." 

"Time works differently in Night Vale," the Scientist murmured, "that much I've figured out." 

A companionable silence lingered. 

"So do you see a lot of Cecil?" 

The Scientist paused for a moment and looked unsure of himself, "Well, yes, I mean--" 

And then the door to the lab burst open and Cecil walked in carrying a white paper bag. "I brought donuts!" 

Earl saw the Scientist turn a bit pale and then Cecil quickly reached out a hand as if to stay the argument, "Don't worry they are potato flour." The Scientist looked relieved and Cecil smiled at him, "I got you your favorite." 

**Cecil**

He took in his boyfriend and his friend standing together. He shook the bag in his hands. “Hungry?” 

“Yes,” Earl replied. 

“Do you want coffee?” asked Carlos already heading to the cupboard to grab him a mug. 

“Always.” 

They ate their donuts together and then Carlos retreated into his office leaving him and Earl to themselves. 

"Did Carlos give you the grand tour?" he asked as they walked back down to the basement. 

"Yes. Seems like a well run facility." 

"I'm sorry about keeping you in here, but until we know more I don't think it's safe for you to go outside." He noticed Earl turning pink, "Not that you can't take care of yourself, but it puts us all at risk. How are you feeling?” 

Earl gave him a lazy smile, “I’m sure I’ll be strong as spider’s silk in no time.” 

He put down his messenger bag on the desk. 

"The Scientist explained to me that this Strexcorp has an insidious hold on the town." 

"Yes. When you are feeling 100% I'd like for you to help us." 

"Us?" 

"The resistance. Tamika Flynn has been training a group of Advanced Readers and Carlos and I have been helping in any way we can. She has already downed and commandeered several of their yellow helicopters. We've been planning an attack for months. We will be prepared. We are going to take them down. " 

"I have to get my scouts back Cecil." 

"Right! Of course, of course." 

"Franky and Barty don't deserve whatever is being done to them." 

He could see an odd sheen in his friend's eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he lurched forward and threw his arms around Earl's neck holding him in a tight hug, "Gods I missed you Early." 

Earl shivered against him and Cecil felt him relax for a moment before he stiffened pulling away. Earl looked away, across the room at the computer and cleared his throat, "So, you and the Scientist huh?" 

"Yeah," he replied suddenly feeling awkward. "How did you know?" 

"There was a lot of 'we' being thrown around. It was pretty obvious." 

He nodded. 

"You finally got him. Well good for you. He'd be a fool not to realize how special you are." 

He felt himself growing increasingly uncomfortable. 

"How long has that been going on?" 

Cecil cleared his throat, "Almost a year." 

"Is it serious?" 

He flushed, "We live together." 

Earl looked surprised and then sad. 

"Does he take you out?" 

"We mostly stay in." 

"No clubbing huh?" Earl smiled wryly. 

Cecil remembered dragging Earl out with him. Getting too drunk. Earl finding him on his knees in the bathroom with a stranger. He winced. Just one of many nights he wishes he didn't remember. 

"No. I don't think he's the type." 

"I wasn't the type either." 

"He, he hasn't seen me like that. I haven't been doing those sort of things for a while." He looked down at his hands feeling slightly nauseated. 

"Hey," Earl said softly putting a hand on his wrist, "I didn't mean," he let out a sigh, "I wasn't trying to imply anything. You're amazing Cee, he's lucky to have you." 

He gave Earl a wavering smile, suddenly unsure of himself, "I don't know about that." 

Earl grip tightened and he drew him closer, "You're amazing Cecil. Every part of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil clubbing with Earl is a reference to this [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1538231) by [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia/).
> 
> Today's proverb: SHHH! Don't disturb the bears, they are emotionally fragile.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Earl get into some trouble while practicing scouting skills.

**Earl**

His heart sunk. _Lived together?_ Cecil had never had a serious relationship in his life. Certainly not one as seriously committed as cohabitation would imply. He was back from some hellish nightmare only to be faced with a new one. No matter how many times he swore to himself that he wouldn't pine after Cecil anymore, or take care of him, Earl knew he would never stop wanting him. He was weak. And when Cecil wanted him Earl took what he could get, always wanting more. Jealousy, thick and viscous flowed through him. Sure, he remembered Cecil waxing poetic about the beautiful scientist with teeth like a military cemetery and perfect hair. Earl felt envious yes, but the Scientist had shown absolutely no reciprocation of his feelings. Even if he had, Earl figured that Cecil would eventually tire of him, as he had all of his other conquests. 

Cecil cleared his throat, “Well, I was thinking that if you were feeling up to it you could give me some refresher courses. I could use a demonstration of a few skills.” 

“Oh?” he smirked at Cecil, “Such as?” He briefly thought about tying Cecil to the bed. They could practice knots again. He shivered at the memory. 

“Maybe something small to start. Fire conjuring?” 

Earl shook off the memory hoping Cecil didn’t know what he was thinking, “That shouldn’t be a problem. It’s a combination of a simple gesture and chant. Do you remember it?” 

“ _In flagrante_!” 

Earl felt himself flush, “It’s _inflamare_.” 

“Oh right,” Cecil smiled mischieviously. 

Oh gods maybe Cecil _had_ known what he was thinking. Earl took a deep breath willing himself not to look like a tomato. He relaxed the fingers on his right hand, wiggling them to shake out each digit before he stilled them spreading his fingers and flicked his wrist left and up making a quick scooping motion. “You conjure the flames by making this gesture when saying the incantation. The fingers represent the flames and the motion indicates it being pulled from the elements around you. Let’s just practice the hand gesture.” 

Cecil flicked his wrist up, “Like this?” 

He looked at Cecil’s long delicate fingers. Oh how he wanted to hold them in his. “Try again.” 

Cecil concentrated and tried imitating his motions. 

After a few minutes he could tell Cecil was getting frustrated, “You have to feel it out.” 

“Oh, I’m feeling something.” 

Earl put his hand on Cecil’s wrist getting a peek at his tattoos, "A little looser in the fingers, tighter in the rotation. That's it." 

“Reminds me of something else.” Cecil curled his fingers inward so that his index finger and thumb were touching. 

**Cecil**

Earl choked trying to disguise it as a cough. 

“You okay, Early?” 

_Oh God what am I doing? Am I flirting with Earl? I shouldn’t be doing that. But it’s harmless. All in good fun. Hell, it will probably help him recover more quickly._

“Fine,” Earl said clearing this throat, “Let’s just try to focus.” 

He tried to mimic Earl’s motions but was growing frustrated. 

“Here, I’ll demonstrate.” 

Earl flicked his hand up and a small orange flame about the size of what would be on a match head appeared in the middle of his palm. Cecil grabbed his hand and peered into the small flame. Earl’s hand no longer felt rough and calloused as it once had. “Wow. You make it look so easy.” 

“You’ll get it Cee. You did before, and you’ll do it again,” Earl encouraged. 

He rubbed his finger along the outer edge of Earl’s palm. 

“Careful,” Earl warned as his finger wandered closer to the flame, “You don’t want to get burnt.” 

"You would have been so proud of me Earl," he smiled, "I used some of the skills that earned us those subversive radio host badges and wired my soundboard directly into the radio tower in from the roof one night." 

Earl grinned, "Glad it came in handy. But why did you have to do that? Are you safe at work?" He pulled his hand back and indicated Cecil should continue. 

He practiced the hand motion again, "About as safe as anywhere else I suppose. It’s a long story. They censor my show, more so than the old station management or SSP. I try to keep myself under control but it's a challenge. Those fascists with their smiling god." 

_Strex. Gods how he hated them. Ours is not a smiling god._

“ _Inflamare_!” Cecil said forcefully twisting his left hand violently. 

“Cecil wait!” 

A flame the size of a large cat erupted from his palm. He cried out trying to control it but it was too late. 

**Carlos**

The fire alarm started to blare and Carlos covered his ears. What the hell was going on? Oh Merlin! What about Cecil? He was in the basement with Harlan. Carlos ran through the rain coming down in the lab only to find no flames. 

“What’s going on?” he shouted above the noise. 

“I think it’s a false alarm!” shouted Rochelle. 

“Can it be shut off manually?” 

“I don’t think so,” Gavin yelled. 

“Hold on, I should be able to override it,” said Peter running over to a chemical hood, removing a laptop from underneath his labcoat and placing it inside. He leaned over the computer his fingers flying. 

The screeching alarm came to a halt and the sprinklers sputtered until they were only dripping. 

Carlos looked around the room, “Is everyone okay?” 

“I think so,” Dave responded. 

Carlos turned to Peter, “And you are sure the Fire Department won’t come?” 

“Yes, I got it in time.” 

He looked at his wet colleagues. “Good work Peter. We don’t need to have extra attention drawn to us at the moment.” 

Li piped up, “Where are Cecil and Earl?” 

Carlos tried to run toward the basement but skidded. He slowed his pace as he walked across the wet floor. His clothes clung to his body feeling cold, wet and heavy. Gripping the banister he walked down the stairs to the basement calling out, “Cecil?” 

He stepped into the basement room to find his boyfriend and the Scoutmaster soaking wet standing in the middle of the room. Harlan had a look of shock on his face. 

Cecil looked surprised and mildly horrified, “I’m so sorry my Carlos!” 

Carlos quickly crossed the room and ran his hands up and down his arms checking for injuries. His left palm looked red but it appeared to be fading, “Why? Are you okay?” 

Cecil put a hand over his, “I’m fine.” 

He let out a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad you’re not hurt.” He gave a belated glance over at the Scoutmaster, “Both of you.” 

“It’s all my fault!” Cecil’s face started to crumple, “Earl was re-teaching me how to conjure fire and I guess I got a little too enthusiastic.” 

“No, it’s my fault, I forgot to go over how to modulate the flame level.” 

He looked back at the Scoutmaster who at least had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. 

“Your experiments!” Cecil gasped. 

“Hey,” he said running a hand through his boyfriend’s wet white hair, “It’s okay.” 

All three eyes blinked at him, “Really? I’m so sorry.” He looked down at the wet floor miserable. 

Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s chin bringing his head up, and kissed his cheek, “It’ll be fine.” 

Cecil brought a hand up and tangled it in his hair, “It’s all wet.” 

“ _Everyone_ is all wet.” 

“My sincerest apologies,” Earl said. 

He stepped away from Cecil, “In future, if you want to do anything else involving fire, including more fire conjuring practice, you will do it under a hood.” 

**Earl**

They all walked upstairs where the cleanup was under way. Towels, mops and buckets were spread out and the trash was quickly filling up with destroyed sopping papers. 

He looked over at Cecil and Carlos talking quietly. He needed to keep himself busy. 

“What can I do to help?” 

He still hadn’t learned the names of everyone in the lab. He would make it a top priority. A good Scoutmaster knows the names of all of his scouts. Not that they were his scouts. If anything they were Carlos’s. He took comfort in the hierarchy of the Scouts. The structure was safe, familiar. 

Jack handed him a mop, “Here you go.” 

He began to mop up the eastern corner of the room. Working in wet clothes was no big deal. He had done it before, freak rainstorms out in the desert. They still had to pitch their tents. The others looked miserable. All the scientists peeled off their wet labcoats and hung them to dry. He glanced over at Cecil. His shirt stuck to his body in ways that were reminding Earl of more intimate times. He looked back down to the floor at the engorged mop. Wringing it out in the sink he watched the others work. They moved efficiently enough, but not with the precision of his scouts. 

It took all of them a while but finally the lab was in order again. Some areas were still damp though. Carlos suggested they put the heat on to help dry out the place and then sent everyone home. He and Cecil stood close. 

Cecil turned to him, “I wish I could take you with us. The heat will be awful.” 

He laughed, “Heat I’m used to.” 

“He’ll be fine Cecil. We need to get out of these clothes and you need to change before work.” 

“Oh gods my show! I need to write my show! See you tomorrow Earl,” he said hurriedly heading out the door. 

Carlos smiled watching Cecil rush out and then turned to Earl, “I’m going to work from home. All the computers are running on a VPN. Feel free to use one. You can call or email us if you need anything. There is food in the fridge.” And with that the Scientist left. 

Earl peeled off his wet clothes and hung them up. The temperature was rising but not uncomfortably. He walked along the lab benches thinking of the past 24 hours. 

_I love him._ It beat like the town chant in his head. I love him. He’s with someone else. He’s always with someone else. Why is it never me? He will get tired of the Scientist. Surely he will. And what? In the mean time you wait your turn? _Damn it Harlan!_ Think like a _scout_. Scouts strategize. They prepare. They are always prepared. It is the first thing a scout is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earl tying up Cecil with a rope is inspired by this [picture](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/66956137509/for-the-art-trade-with-freedomconvicted-they) from the lovely [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _Inflamare_ is borrowed from Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come stare at the void with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl teaches Cecil a new scouting skill while Carlos tries to figure out the importance of bloodstones.

**Cecil**

As the week went on, the more time he spent with Earl the more relaxed he felt. Despite the ever present dangers, both new and old, somehow knowing he had Earl on his side left him feeling reassured. Their little lessons were progressing well. The more prepared he was for the assault on Strex the better. After that first disastrous incident in the lab with the fire he resolved to take his scouting skills more seriously. He tried his best to listen and follow along as Earl took him through more basic skills. After a few days he (safely) remastered fire conjuring. 

“Carlos, I think that after Earl is done training me up you should try to learn a few of these skills.” He waved his hand in front of Carlos and whisked his wrist around conjuring a small flame. They were sitting in the living room watching a documentary on the gyroscope. 

Carlos kissed his forehead, “Very impressive.” 

“We can roast oranges!” 

Carlos’s brow scrunched in confusion. 

“Or marshmallows,” he added hastily. 

Carlos paused the film and pulled him into his lap, “You want dessert huh?” 

Cecil laughed and kissed his boyfriend, “Always.” 

*** 

He pushed the door open to find the Earl on the floor doing push-ups. Over the last two weeks he was getting stronger. He admired Earl’s form as he worked up a sweat. When he pushed up he noted with amusement that the Scoutmaster was wearing one of his old crop tops. Gods he must hate it. Cecil cleared his throat to cover up his giggle. Earl sprung up to face him. 

“Hi Cee.” 

“Hi Birdy. Did I interrupt your workout?” 

“Naw.” He wiped a hand across his pale forehead. 

“Are you sure you’ve been okay using the emergency shower? Carlos said it’s very unpleasant.” 

“It’s running water Cecil! I’m just grateful to have it. You know I’ve been through worse.” He ran a hand through his dark copper locks, “So what do you want to work on today?” 

“How about cloaking? I never was able able to earn invisibility, but cloaking I might be able to do.” 

“Of course you’ll be able to Cee! And you might be able to do invisibility later, but it takes a lot of practice,” he cautioned. 

“The key to cloaking is to empty your mind but for one thought. This is a silent invocation for security and safety purposes. The invocation is _obscurus_.” 

“ _Obscurus_ ,” he repeated solemnly. 

“That’s right,” Earl encouraged. “I know that you have trouble emptying that head of yours, but you need to clear your mind in order to do this, so I thought that we could work up to it. I know that sometimes you can’t control what you see, or your thoughts, you have too much input. We need to stem the flow of all of that information until eventually you’ll be able to shut it off. Like a spigot.” 

“Shut it off completely?” He was doubtful, but if anyone knew how to coach a scout toward earning a badge, it was Earl. “Work up to it how?” he asked sceptically. 

“Well, one way to clear your mind is through meditation. We can start trying to meditate and see if that helps clear the way in your mind.” 

“Meditation?” 

“Yes. Let’s sit down and give it a try.” Earl looked ready to settle on the ground. 

“I’m not sitting on the floor.” 

“Fine. We can sit on the bed.” 

**Earl**

They sat crosslegged in front of each other on the cot. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Cecil did as he was told but then opened his third eye. 

“No peeking!” It was just like Cecil to try to bend the rules. 

Reluctantly Cecil slid it shut. 

“Focus on your breath. Nice, big, long exhales. When thoughts come up, acknowledge them, but don’t give them your focus. Come back to your breath.” 

They sat in silence. He watched as Cecil’s face turned from annoyed, to frustrated, and then started to relax. “You’re doing great. Breath in, breath out.” His white hair was perfectly coifed. Earl ran a hand through his own russet locks. He could probably use a haircut. Briefly, he remembered when Cecil had all but incited a riot against Telly, the barber, for cutting the Scientist’s hair. The last he had heard Telly was out wandering the Sand Wastes. But who knows if he was even alive anymore? Cecil had never cared about _his_ hair length before. He didn’t see what was so special about the Scientist’s dark tresses. They were probably nothing as compared to Cecil’s soft hair. He quashed the sudden jealous flare he felt focusing back on his breath. When he felt calm once again he asked, “Are you feeling relaxed? Focused?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good I want you to slowly open your eyes. I’m going to demonstrate.” 

Cecil’s eyes lazily blinked open and his focus shifted to Earl. 

_Obscurus. _He knew that his image should slowly be dissipating as if he had been a mirage.__

Cecil’s calm was shattered as the radio host wiped his head back and forth, “Earl?” 

“I’m still here,” he said becoming visible once again. 

The look of relief on Cecil’s face pleased him. 

“You can’t speak when you are cloaked, it uncloaks you. Unless you are speaking to an entity that is already cloaked.” 

“How can I tell if something is already cloaked?” 

Earl smiled, “You have to be cloaked to tell. Why don’t we do another meditation exercise and then you have a try?” 

Cecil nodded pulling his shoulders back and attempting to adjust his posture. 

“When you feel relaxed and focused just think the invocation very hard.” 

He liked this. It gave him an opportunity to just enjoy Cecil. Cecil who was usually gabbing on and on about something. In the quiet, he focused on hearing his steady breath. It reminded him of their sleepovers when Cecil would fall asleep before him and he would fall asleep listening to Cecil’s steady breathing. And other times listening to the beat of his heart. 

He watched as for a brief moment Cecil started to fade, but the effect quickly vanished and Cecil looked just the same as he had a moment ago. 

“That was a good try. It’s not an easy skill to master, but I saw you start to fade out for a little.” 

Cecil opened his eyes and smiled excitedly at him, “Really?” 

“Yup. You’ll get there Cee. Actually, this reminds me, I should be practicing my invisibility. Then maybe I can get out of here.” 

Cecil looked guilty, “You feeling cooped up in here?” 

“A bit,” he hedged. 

Cecil put his hand on top of his, “I know it must be frustrating Earl.” 

He felt his heart flutter at the brief contact. 

“Well, I should probably start to write up my show,” he said pulling away. 

He watched as Cecil settled himself at the desk and pulled out a tablet. 

**Carlos**

They had developed a new routine. Cecil would come to the lab and spent time with Harlan. They would all have lunch together. Sometimes Cecil would have what he called his “scouting lessons” with Harlan, other times Cecil said they just talked. He never joined them down in the basement. He knew that Cecil would start writing his show down there. At times, when he felt that it would be suspicious if he started spending so much less time at the station, Cecil would just spend the morning at the lab. Harlan hardly said two words to him when Cecil wasn’t around, which was fine by him. He couldn’t imagine that they had too much in common. His coworkers didn’t seem to mind Harlan, mostly he just kept to himself. 

He paged through his notes on bloodstones. He could feel that delicious electric feeling, like a low current running through him. This sometimes happened when he was on the verge of a major breakthrough or discovery. He and Cecil still had their bloodstone circle at the house and there was the one at the lab as well. Ever since he discovered the thing when he was setting up the lab he had been trying to determine what exactly it did. Cecil had insisted that no home was complete without one. Now, despite not knowing what it did, it was a danger. If Strex found out that they still had them it would add yet another offense to their list of many. He read over his notes: 

_“In the middle ages, Babylonians used engraved bloodstone in their divination. Together with the ancient Egyptians, they used the stone to defeat magically their enemies. They employed the stone’s abilities by increasing personal strength. This was also believed to make one invisible when they wanted others to focus elsewhere.”*_

This was probably not relevant. Magically defeat their enemies? Increase personal strength? This all sounded like bullshit wrapped in vagueness. Divination? _Divination._ Hmm. Although, the town _did_ seem to have a strong cultural belief in prophecy and forecasting. Wasn’t the election determined by some sort of divination? He’d have to ask Cecil about it. He underlined “divination” and read the section again. Make one invisible? Was it possible that the Night Vale Clock Tower was made of bloodstone? He underlined “invisible” and made a note to ask Cecil about the composition of the clock tower, remembering when Cecil had said that he didn’t know much about architecture. And while that was true, he probably knew even less about Night Valian architecture, case in point, the house that shouldn’t exist. 

Another section read: _“Bloodstone also helps in the forecast through weather magic.”_ * Weather magic? What did that mean? He thought briefly of the Glow Cloud and its torrent of dead animals. Or could this be referring to something more unusual? Maybe the creeping fog? He could hardly think of a phenomenon more unusual than a multi-colored glowing cloud that rain down animal carcasses but, this was Night Vale. He kept reading: 

_“Bloodstone is also referred to as heliotrope meaning sun turning”._ ** Sun turning? He read on, _“Before the time of Christ, Bloodstone was known as Heliotrope which means "sun turn," from a Greek legend stating that heliotrope reflected the sun in the earth as blood red. Another legend states that covering the jewel heliotrope with the herb heliotrope could render the possessor of this charm invisible. This combination was not restricted to only invisibility spells. Bloodstone reputedly predicted and caused lightning and thunderstorms.”_ ** 

He felt that this couldn’t be a coincidence. The sun turning? Strex and their sun. The noisy sunsets. The sun not rising some days. He read over the words again, _“heliotrope reflected the sun in the earth as blood red.”_ Hadn’t Cecil said that Desert Bluffs was covered in blood? Or at least the studio he had been in. He remembered him saying something about his socks being wet with it. It had to all relate. _But how?_ Reflects the sun as red? Reflections. Mirrors. Cecil had a thing about mirrors. And here again invisibility was mentioned. And more about weather. Thunder and lightning. Hmm. That electric feeling was gone replaced by a dull throbbing in his right temple. He was getting a headache. He tried to continued reading through his notes but found it too frustrating. Scrubbing a hand over his face he decided to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Obscurus_ is just something I came up with on the fly, not a Harry Potter reference.
> 
> * This information is from [here](http://www.bloodstonemeaning.com/).
> 
> ** This information is from [here](http://www.angelfire.com/de/poetry/Gemstones/bloodstone.html).
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come worship at my bloodstone circle!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil shows Earl their home. Earl misses his uniform.

**Cecil**

The next morning as he drove to the lab he thought about what Earl had said about feeling cooped up. He could only imagine what it must feel like. Earl was always such an active person, he loved being outdoors. He had presumably been detained inside for months and now was no different. It wasn’t right. He went to go see Carlos before heading down to see Earl. 

“Hello, handsome.” 

Carlos smiled up at him from behind his desk. 

“Good morning, Cecil.” 

He sat down on the edge of the desk close to his boyfriend. “Carlos, I think it’s time we let Earl out.” 

“Out?” his boyfriend looked at him puzzled. 

“I mean we can’t hold him here. He hasn’t been outside in ages. I think he’s feeling caged.” 

“You think it’s safe?” 

“I think so. I’ve seen him practicing his invisibility this week. He is perfect. He was trying to teach me cloaking, it’s not as advanced as invisibility and I can’t do it yet, but Earl says I’m getting better.” 

“That’s great, Ceese,” he encouraged. 

Cecil smiled at his boyfriend, “I can’t wait to show you.” 

“So what do you think? I don’t mean letting him out willy nilly, but at least let me take him to see the house.” 

“Why don’t you take him to the house and pick up lunch? That way it will be a quick trip. It could be a test run.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

He walked down to the basement to get Earl. “I’m going to take you with me out for a quick trip. Come show Carlos your invisibility.” 

They walked into Carlos’s office where he was busy staring at his computer monitor. Cecil cleared his throat, “Show him, Early.” 

Carlos looked up from his screen and Cecil turned to Earl and smiled. Within a few seconds Earl was gone. Carlos took off his glasses, rubbed them with a cloth he pulled from his labcoat and then placed them back on his nose. Earl flicked back suddenly. 

“How long can you keep that up?” Carlos asked him. 

“As long as necessary.” 

“We’ll be back soon.” He grabbed his bag from the chair in front of Carlos’s desk and Earl disappeared again. “Just follow me out to the car, I’ll put my bag in the back seat and then you can get in.” 

The drive over to the house was quick. 

“I’m supposed to be picking up lunch and then taking it back to Carlos so this will only be a quick stop,” he explained pulling into the driveway. 

Earl sat invisible in the back seat. Cecil unbuckled his seatbelt and came around to the passenger door behind him, ostensibly to pull his messenger bag from the back seat. He left the door open for a bit longer than usual so that Earl could slide out. He could feel him nearby but couldn’t see him. It was eerie. No, not eerie, comforting. Cecil slid his key into the lock and whispered the chant to disable the wards. He swung the door open wide and stepped inside. 

As soon as he closed the door Earl appeared in front of him, “This is nice.” 

“Welcome to our home sweet home,” he said hanging his bag on a hook by the door and putting his keys down on the thin table beside it, “I’ll give you a quick tour.” 

He walked from the entryway into the living room. Earl looked around at the room. “It’s nothing fancy. The couch is a pull-out. It was Carlos’s. He is very into functionality. I think he bought it for when he had guests visiting. Well, I guess when he first moved here he _thought_ he would have guests visiting. I don’t think it’s ever actually been used.” 

Earl took a walk around the room. Suddenly, Cecil felt nervous. Earl’s home had always felt so safe to him. The layout was similar. Not nearly as big of course, it was just him and Carlos, no gaggle of ginger kids to house. What was Earl thinking? 

“The kitchen is back this way.” 

Earl ran a hand over the wood of the large rustic farm style kitchen table. “I like the table. This is good wood.” 

“Josie gave it to us,” he said opening the fridge and pulling out some containers, “I hope you’re feeling up to Mediterranean. We have tabbouleh, hummus, dolmas and falafel.” 

“Sounds good.” 

He put the containers into a reusable grocery bag and jerked his thumb behind him, “The backyard is out that way. It’s not much, the grass still can’t hum.” He looked Earl over appreciatively, “With your green thumb you could probably getting it singing opera in no time.” 

“I do have an advanced musical gardening badge,” he smirked. 

“I’ll show you the upstairs.” 

They ascended the stairs and Cecil led them down the hall to a room on the far right. “We use this as an office and for storage.” There were two desks inside and some boxes. “Next door is a bathroom. Across the way,” he said stepping back out, “Is the guest room. We actually have never had any guests.” _You will probably be the first._ A queen size bed and a tasteful, small dresser made up the room. The curtains were closed. Cecil walked back out with Earl following him down the hall. 

Earl was being quiet. Too quiet. Cecil felt his pulse jump as they walked toward his bedroom, “And this is our room.” 

He watched Earl survey the room: a cal-king size bed, a beautiful walnut armoire and matching dresser with a television sitting on top. “These are really quality pieces.” 

“Thanks. They are my favorite. We got them at a flea market. The closet space in here is terrible,” he said indicating the sliding doors of a small closet to the right of the bed. He pulled at the sleeve of his sweater, “Anyway we should probably be getting back.” 

Cecil grabbed the food from the kitchen and his messenger bag from the hook by the door and back they went to the lab. 

The three of them ate lunch together in Carlos’s office. 

“I wish I could contact the Scouts, I want my old clothes,” Earl said after taking a wistful forkful of tabbouleh. 

“I might have some of your clothes.” 

Earl looked surprised but his expression brightened, “Really? Do you have any of my uniforms?” 

Carlos started to choke on his falafel. 

Cecil felt himself flush a bit, the memory of Carlos in Earl’s uniform was causing stirrings, “Yes, I think I do have some.” 

“Where?” 

“I think they are in my closet,” he said vaguely and cleared his throat, “I should have brought them back with us.” 

“It’s okay, I can go back later.” 

“Or I could bring them another time. I’m not even sure where they would be.” 

**Earl**

This was getting ridiculous. He desperately wanted his uniform. He didn’t need permission to go outside. How long could it possibly take to walk to their house? Besides he was used to walking everywhere. He made up his mind. He would just go over there and look. Because if Cecil didn’t have them then he would ask him to go to a fabric store and he would just make a new uniform, but this would certainly save him time. 

Earl turned invisible and watched the scientists work. It was interesting seeing them putter around the lab. It was getting late and there were only two people left in the lab. Gavin left at six. When Dave prepared to leave about an hour later Earl snuck out of the lab with him. He had seen him input the code to open the door a few days ago so getting back inside wouldn’t be a problem. 

It was the first fresh air he had had in weeks. Ah, that Night Vale scent of freshly cut wood, burnt almond, sour peaches and linen wafting in the breeze. _Home._ It smelled like home. Oh Sweet Circe he was glad to be outside! The stars shone brilliantly even with the minor light pollution of their little burg and Earl navigated his way to their home. Cecil would still be at work and the Scientist had mentioned meeting with someone from his funding committee. He would be in and out before anyone could be the wiser. He wanted to whistle as he strolled down the street. As he passed Big Rico’s his mouth watered. He should suggest they order in tomorrow. 

Walking quickly and not sticking to the shadows, it was where the SSP liked to stay hidden, he got to the house in about half an hour. It was a pleasant walk and he very much looked forward to his stroll back to the lab later. There was no lock that had ever stopped him before, which at Cecil’s encouragement and sometimes insistence, had gotten them into trouble many times. He remembered the chants to the ward on the door and soon was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos in Earl's uniform is a reference to a wonderful [picture](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/79297215072/what-if-cecil-asked-carlos-to-dress-up-as-earl-for) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Things are about to heat up in the next chapter! Sexy times ahead.
> 
> Today's proverb: Want to play a game? _Don't think about the game._ Did you think about it? You lost.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a stressful day and Cecil is happy to help him cheer up. Earl goes back to the house to get his uniform and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [punkrockgaia](http://punkrockgaia.tumblr.com/) Happy birthday to one of the greatest people in the fandom!
> 
> Warning: Rated E!!!

**Earl**

The light in the entryway was on as he stepped through the front door. Cecil had said that he had some of his old scout uniforms in his closet. The trouble was he didn’t know which one. Deciding it would be more efficient to start downstairs and work his way up, he went to the small coat closet in the hallway leading to the kitchen. Inside he found a few lighter jackets, a sport coat, a NVCR sweatshirt and vacuum. As he went further inside he saw stacked boxes. One was labeled “beakers, blowtorches, and beryllium”. Another said “extra bowls, butane and beans (dried)”. A heavy box on the other side of the closet simply said “photos”. They were probably not in here. He closed the door and went up the stairs. 

He took a deep breath to prepare himself before entering the master bedroom. Trying not to glance at the bed he headed straight for the walnut furniture. The armoire held a mix of Cecil’s work clothes and what must be his more casual wear. There were a few suits and sport coats, his button up shirts, and then a collection of sparkly, furry and neon colored clothing. The dresser had mostly what he assumed to be the Scientist’s clothing. Tee shirts, jeans, sweatshirts, flannel. Nothing too remarkable. Then he remembered the small closet that Cecil had complained about the other day. He slid the door open and stepped inside. It was more spacious than he would have thought. 

As much as he appreciated all that they were doing for him, the clothing situation left much to be desired. He could make do with anything of course, but having something familiar would also be comforting. To be in his own clothes would be a good start. As he rooted around he wondered why Cecil would have kept them. He had a certain appreciation for Cecil’s fashion sense but his own sense of dress was quite different. The few items of clothing Cecil had lent him had worked out for a while, but he needed his own clothes. It felt strangely intimate to be wearing Cecil’s clothing. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but didn’t want to think too closely on it. Also, Cecil was lanky and well, he was not. The items that the Scientist had lent him were better, they had a similar waist size, but too casual. A few tee shirts and some sweats. The jeans had been too short on him and the waist on Cecil’s was too narrow anyway. 

In the back of the closet he found a box labeled “scout stuff”. Using his pocket knife he slid through the tape only to find that the box had already been opened. He found one of his uniforms sitting at the very top. He pulled the neatly folded pile out. It was complete including his purple neckerchief, shirt, shorts and sash. _Thank the gods!_ He started to pull off his shirt to change. As he dug deeper into the box he found Cecil’s old sash, covered with the badges he had earned and the badges he had made up for himself. 

**Carlos**

“I’ve wanted you all day,” he said pushing Cecil up against the inside of the front door as soon as they were home. 

Cecil peeled off his lab coat and let it slide to the floor. Usually he was a stickler for hanging things up, he must want this just as much. “Well, Mister Scientist, you have me.” Cecil pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

His meeting had been so stressful. All he wanted to do was forget about it. His funding committee said that the university had been given a very generous donation by an anonymous donor that was earmarked for research specifically to be done in the Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area, which included Night Vale. Further, his committee was furious with him because apparently, the donation would only go through based on the caveat that he, of all people, be given tenure immediately and that he was to be the principal investigator on all projects. The university would not receive any funds if he refused. 

How could he agree to this? His team would be pissed. If he was the lead on all projects that meant his name had to come first on the papers. Even if it was a dendrological paper, he would get the first credit. His colleagues were going to hate him. He asked who the anonymous donor was and could not get an answer. The university just wanted him to sign his new contract already so that they could get the funds. When he pressed them further about the stipulations they admitted that they didn’t even have the whole contract with them, they had just brought him a summary and the signature pages. They claimed that they had the university’s lawyers look everything over, and while it was unusual, but not unheard of, to have a specific professor be named in a donation, that it was all legitimate. He wanted a full copy of the contract and the notes that the university’s lawyers had made. The committee had hedged. It was getting awkward but he refused to sign something that he hadn’t personally read. “I want digital and hard copies.” Reluctantly, they agreed to mail him a copy of the contract and see about getting a digital file. 

Cecil pulled back to look at him, “Stressful day?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“My poor scientist,” he pouted. 

Merlin, his boyfriend was gorgeous. Those lips. Cecil leaned forward and started to kiss up his neck. He signed at his touch. “Maybe we should take this upstairs?” 

**Earl**

Pulling on his khaki shorts he stilled as he heard noises. _Oh Lewis and Clark!_ They must be home. Suddenly he heard a commotion and the door slammed shut. Then he heard the unmistakable breathy sound of Cecil moaning. _Oh gods._ Two figures stumbled into the room and headed toward the bed. Earl stepped further back into the closet and shut his eyes tightly, but that seemed to heighten his hearing. Cecil’s voice felt like it was resonating through his body. He opened his eyes to see the Scientist leading Cecil to the bed. Cecil’s arms were frantically pulling at the Scientist’s flannel shirt. 

He took a shallow breath. He had two options, he could either close his eyes, plug his ears and pray they didn’t look into the closet, or he could turn invisible and try to leave. He hadn’t been able to teleport with any accuracy since he had tried it again a few days ago, so that wasn’t an option. Another moan had him growing hard. _I have to get out of here._ They had probably left the bedroom door open. Why would they have shut the door? He sent a brief prayer to the Glow Cloud and took a deep breath, readying himself to sneak out of the closet. 

**Cecil**

He straddled Carlos and quickly got rid of his shirt tossing it to the floor, hands going to unzip his jeans. Carlos was sucking on a spot just below his left ear. “My poor guy had a bad day? I’ll make it all better.” He reached into Carlos’s boxerbriefs and started to stroke him. Carlos moaned into his neck before kicking off his jeans. He kissed Carlos again and took off his own shirt before resuming the exploration of his mouth. Carlos’s hands gripped his hips, pulling him closer. “Hold on a second, Mister Scientist.” He climbed off of Carlos and rid himself of his pants and boxers then climbed back on top, “There, much better.” 

Kissing his way down Carlos’s body he continued to stroke him. 

“Ung. Gods Cecil. I want you so much.” 

He ran his tongue down Carlos’s happy trail watching as his breath hitched, “I know, baby.” And then he took Carlos in his mouth. His hips stuttered upward and Cecil put his hands on his hips to hold him down. 

“Yes! Oh yeah, just like that, Cee. You are so good.” 

He took him even deeper and Carlos groaned. He hollowed his cheeks as much as possible and sucked, running his tongue back forth over the length of him. Carlos’s hand drifted into his hair. He loved seeing Carlos like this, it made him so hard. He rubbed himself against Carlos’s leg for some friction. 

**Carlos**

He opened his eyes and looked at the messy head of white hair going down on him. _Oh yes!_ What a glorious sensation. He carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. His wonderful soft hair. _Thank you Meissner’s corpuscles!_ Cecil was driving him wild. He felt Cecil rubbing against him and shivered. “I’m close,” he warned. He wanted to touch him. “Come back up here.” 

Cecil slowed his movements. _Ah that glorious tongue!_ As Cecil pulled off him he reached down and pulled Cecil on top of him and then turned them so that they lay on their sides facing each other. He pulled Cecil in for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. He stroked his boyfriend as he rutted against his hip. 

**Earl**

He stood frozen a few feet from the closet. He couldn’t look away. He watched as Cecil went down on the Scientist and then as they lay next to each other. He was so hard, watching Cecil’s lithe form writhe in ecstasy as he clung to the other man as he stroked him. _Sweet Sacajawea!_ It was torture. But no one could see him. He was invisible. If he didn’t do something he would surely die. Yet, he stood rooted to the floor. Hesitantly, he reached down and started to touch himself, trying to get some relief. 

**Cecil**

His arms wrapped around Carlos and he moaned as his boyfriend wrapped a hand around him. His eyes blinked closed taking in the sensation. “Oh my Carlos,” he whispered and sought out his mouth again. Carlos reached blindly behind him and grabbed the lube. His slick fingers danced around the edge of his rim and he wiggled desperately against Carlos. “Please.” As his boyfriend’s deft fingers opened him his eyes shot open at the sensation. And that was when he spotted him. 

Earl was standing in the middle of the room desperately trying not to look at the bed, but not succeeding. He was palming himself through his khaki shorts and Cecil’s heart rate skyrocketed. What the hell was he doing here? _Earl is watching us._ _Earl is watching **us**?_ The uniform. He must have come back for his uniform. _Oh shit._ Why wasn’t he leaving? He closed his eyes tightly just opening his third eye. Ahh. Earl was invisible. He should still be leaving though. He couldn’t possibly want to see this. Or did he? Should he be angry? Probably. But he was so turned on. The thought of Earl watching him with Carlos was doing things to him that he didn’t even think were possible. He looked at Earl who looked frightened for a moment. 

Carlos kissed down his neck, “Tell me what you want.” He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “Fuck me.” 

**Earl**

It looked like Cecil was looking right at him. _Oh great void, can he see me?!_ Earl checked himself, no, he was still invisible. Surely, Cecil wasn’t thinking about him right now, not when he was about to be intimate with his boyfriend. _Oh gods!_ He needed to get out of here, but he continued to touch himself, biting his lip when Cecil moaned again. 

**Carlos**

He worked Cecil’s prostate with his fingers, bringing him to the edge. 

“Carlos, please,” he cried out, “I want to be filled with you.” 

He pulled his slick fingers out of Cecil, looked into his eyes and kissed him. He teased him, running his cock around his opening before slamming home. He swallowed Cecil’s cry as they became fully connected. Cecil wrapped his legs around his waist, his heels digging into his back. He broke their kiss and concentrated on creating the perfect rhythm resting his head on Cecil’s shoulder. As he pushed into Cecil he reached down to stroke him. 

**Cecil**

Cecil opened his eyes and saw Earl transfixed, his hand now down his shorts. He felt his body quaking under Carlos. _Gods, this was so hot._ It was so wrong, but it was so hot. He reached down and squeezed Carlos’s perfect ass as he pistoned into him. “Yes! Yes! I’m, ung, so close, my Carlos.” He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his perfect boyfriend. When he felt his tongue dip down into the hollow of his clavicle, lapping at the sweat that had pooled, he came so hard he saw stars. 

**Earl**

He couldn’t help it anymore. He knew this was wrong. Gods, this was so wrong, but he slipped his hand down his shorts anyway and stroked himself as he saw Cecil come apart. He watched the Scientist stroke him and desperately wished it was his hand touching Cecil. He wanted Cecil inside him. _He_ wanted to be the one making Cecil moan. When Cecil cried out, he came silently. He tried to catch his breath. His legs felt weak. He stumbled through the door and tried to be a quiet as he could as he barely made it out of the house before collapsing on the grass outside. 

**Carlos**

Watching Cecil come was one of his favorite activities in the whole world. As Cecil unraveled underneath him he kept up his pace, milking his cock through his orgasm and continuing to slide into him. “You feel so amazing.” He kissed Cecil again. Cecil’s come coated both of their stomachs. Cecil gazed up at him completely blissed out and that sent him over the edge. His hips stuttered to a halt. 

He felt Cecil’s fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, gently stroking, calming him down as he caught his breath. “I love you, my Carlos. I love you so much.” 

He felt completely boneless as he rolled off Cecil and lay down beside him utterly spent. 

“My perfect scientist,” he cooed at him. 

Carlos closed his eyes and felt a grin on his face. “My perfect, beautiful, Cecil, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: I feel the body electric. I think it's solar powered.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come swim in the shark infested waters with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Earl deal with the consequences of the previous evening and Carlos continues his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair amount of cursing in this chapter, more so than the other ones anyway.

**Cecil**

He woke up around 8 a.m. and went back to sleep, but he kept waking every half an hour. _Damn it!_ Finally at 10 a.m. he got up and showered trying not to think of last night. He felt queasy and yet heat coiled low in his abdomen when he thought about it. He was shaking when he entered the kitchen. _Coffee._ Coffee solves everything. He poured himself a cup and sat down at the table but couldn’t sit still. And the coffee wasn’t helping that either. He gathered up his things and decided to head to the station. The oppressive atmosphere there would surely take his mind off things, even if only for a little while. 

He was a terrible boyfriend. A _terrible_ boyfriend. Fuck. _Fuck._ He couldn’t even list how bad this was, it made him sick to his stomach. His hands gripped the wheel as he drove to work. He had to try. If only to punish himself. Firstly, it was a complete violation of trust. Second, a violation of consent. Third, a violation of privacy. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He couldn’t face Earl. Not today. He wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to keep it together around Carlos. What had he been thinking? He should have done something. But what? Slowed things down? Not gone full steam ahead? No. He should have told Carlos. But then what? He would have thrown Earl out? Maybe out of the lab too. Carlos had been nothing but patient and understanding. He had even given Earl some of his old clothes. _Fuck._ And this was how he was repaid? Being an unknowing participant in voyeurism. Cecil shuddered. _Gods, what is wrong with me?!_ He was so turned on, even now, his heart was racing at the thought of being watched again. 

**Carlos**

It was after noon and Cecil still hadn’t arrived. That was odd. Usually he was in by 9 or 10 a.m. He texted Cecil: _Are you coming to the lab?_ He received a quick reply back: _I overslept. Heading to the station. See you at home tonight._ Carlos smiled and texted back: _Did I wear you out last night?_ He frowned when he didn’t receive a reply. Maybe Cecil was driving. 

**Cecil**

His stomach lurched when he received Carlos’s text. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Lauren asked sweetly. 

He bit his tongue wanting to scream. 

“Uh oh,” she said with mock concern, “I hope it isn’t anything too terrible, Cecil.” 

He cleared his throat, swallowing back the vitriolic epithet he wanted to spew, “It’s nothing.” 

“Smile, Cecil. A smile makes everything better.” 

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to his computer. 

“How is the show coming?” 

“Just fine.” 

“I need it on my desk by four.” 

“Of course.” 

All of his scripts were now approved by Lauren and Daniel. 

“Great!” she pulled out a red pen from behind her ear and waggled it in front of him, “I look forward to reading it.” Then she stepped back into the hallway. 

He cradled his face in his hands and tried to take deep breaths, but that just made him think of meditating with Earl. _Fuck._ Work. He just needed to focus on work. He opened his third eye and cast it to Route 800 to observe the traffic before checking the tip line. 

**Earl**

He mulled it over. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Get an apartment of his own. Take his chances in the desert. Something. He _had_ to get out of here. His fists clenched each time he saw the Scientist. His thoughts flashed back to them entwined together. He wanted Cecil to make love to him six ways till Sunday before this happened. Now, with fresh memories roiling in his mind, he didn’t know if he would be able to contain himself. 

He’d talk to Cecil. Yes. About getting out of here. Joining Tamika. Anything but staying here. The day wore on and Cecil hadn’t come to the lab. That was odd. After a few hours he felt a painful longing. Cecil had seen him every day. Why hadn’t he come in? As much as it pained him to do so, he walked up to the lab and knocked on the Scientist’s door. 

“Yep?” 

“Is Cecil coming by after work?” 

“I don’t think so, he said he was busy at the station today.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

He went back down to the basement. He needed to burn off this energy. He started with sit ups, then moved on to push ups, then switched to isometric stretches, before completing sets of squats and lunges. 

**Carlos**

He checked his email. Still nothing from the committee. He was in a dilemma about the funding. A pros and cons list always helps. _Pro_ : If he took it, he still had a job. Everyone in his lab would still have a job. Probably for many years to come. _Con_ : Would his team resent him? Or _Pro_ : would they be grateful? There were plenty of politics and egos to deal with in academia. He didn’t want a mess on his hands. He sighed, frustrated. There was nothing to be done until he received a copy of the contract so there was no point in thinking about it until then. 

Li popped into his office, “I emailed you that cursory research I did on bloodstones.” 

“Thanks,” he called as she bounced away. 

He opened her email and read through her notes. It was a lot of the same information he had gathered, but then one particular line struck him: _“Bloodstone drives away the negative environmental energy, which helps in the overcoming of influences like electromagnetic or geopathic stress.”*_ Electromagnetic stress? Could this possibly have something to do with why time was strange in Night Vale? Maybe the bloodstones affected the electromagnetic spectrum somehow. Perhaps it messed with the crystal of the clockwork? 

He reread the sentence. Geopathic stress? _Geopathic stress._ It sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it. He looked it up online and found an article: 

_“Geopathic stress (GS) occurs where the Earth’s electromagnetic field becomes distorted. The Earth resonates with an electromagnetic frequency of approximately 7.83 Hz – Schumann resonances (SR), which falls within the range of (alpha) human brainwaves. Underground streams, sewers, water pipes, electricity, tunnels and underground railways, mineral formations and geological faults distort the natural resonance of the Earth thus creating geopathic stress.”**_

Well that was something that they hadn’t checked before. He could have some of the team take SR readings and see if they were different in Night Vale. He scribbled down in his notebook: _Check resonances at center of town and then outward by one mile radii for ten miles._ Then he continued to read: 

_“Various underground formations, such as subterranean water currents, specific mineral deposits, or different fault lines emit specific electromagnetic fields that can be harmful for a human dwelling. If you are just passing through an area with geopathic stress, there will be little or no concern. However, if your house is located in a geopathic stress area, you really need to understand what is happening and find appropriate solutions to protect your health.”***_

Fault lines? Could this be why they weren’t experiencing the effects of the earthquakes? He made a note to check the seismological equipment again and take new readings. Maybe they would take readings at the same points that they would test the Schumann resonances. It felt like this was the right track. He would create a team tomorrow to conduct the new tests. Cautious excitement percolated. This could be something big. 

**Cecil**

Doing the show helped. Even though he couldn’t stand being at work, it kept him occupied which was just what he needed. But now his show was over and he felt that nervous, queasy feeling sneaking up on him as prepared to leave the station. Maybe it was also because he had had nothing but coffee all day. He just didn’t think he could manage to keep anything down, but Carlos was sure to be hungry. He always had a good appetite. He stopped by Jerry’s Tacos and texted Carlos for the first time since the afternoon: _Picking up dinner._ Carlos texted back: _Great! See you soon!_ As he drove home he tried to calm himself. The scent of greasy tacos was making him feel sick. 

He entered the kitchen and flung the bag on the table, “I got tacos.” 

Carlos padded into the kitchen already in his pajamas. 

**Carlos**

Cecil was spending a lot of time with Earl. As much as he tried not to let it bother him, it didn’t sit that well. He was actually sort of relieved when Cecil hadn’t come in today. It was good to switch things up. He wrapped his arms around Cecil pulling him into a hug. He felt Cecil tense. 

“Bad day?” 

Cecil nodded against his shoulder. He rubbed up and down his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“Let’s eat.” He pulled away from Cecil and set two plates on the table and pulled out spoons for the salsa and guacamole. He dug into his first taco ladling on the salsa and guac. By the time he started on his second one he noticed that Cecil hadn’t touched his first one. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

“I’m feeling a bit nauseous.” 

He wiped his hand on a napkin and then put his hand to the right of his boyfriend’s third eye trying to gauge his temperature, “I hope you aren’t coming down with something.” Cecil gave him a weak smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [source](http://www.bloodstonemeaning.com/).
> 
> ** [source](http://bit.ly/1sq17c3).
> 
> *** [source](http://abt.cm/1sq1rYc).
> 
> Today's proverb: Don't blink first. In fact, don't blink at all. Ever.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil confronts Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair amount of cursing in this chapter.

**Carlos**

He was observant. It was the third thing a scientist was. And he observed that Cecil was in a particularly fragile state last night. As he tried to figure out who to assign to the new geopathic stress project to, his thoughts drifted back to his boyfriend. When he asked him last night if he would come to the lab Cecil seemed uncertain. But then today, around 9 a.m., he had received a text telling him that he would be coming in. It was almost an hour later and he still hadn’t arrived.

**Cecil**

Gathering up his courage, he grabbed his keys and paused at the door. What he should be doing was talking to Carlos, but he didn’t know if he would quite have the energy for that. He knew he needed to talk to Earl. He paced up and down the entryway, agitated and nervous. Finally, he checked the time. _Shit._ It was already 11 a.m. Gazing fondly at his watch he felt a new wave of guilt hit him. As he drove over to the lab he felt himself getting more and more worked up. He looked lovingly down at his wrist again. _Carlos._ He would calm himself down. Have a mature conversation. Be the man his boyfriend deserved. 

He knocked briefly on the door to Carlos’s office. 

“I was worried about you,” his boyfriend admonished. 

His stomach felt like an angry jackalope with a caffeine buzz was bouncing around inside. He swallowed quickly, “You were? Why?” 

“It was just that you texted you’d be in a while ago.” 

He gave a false little laugh, “Oh, I must have lost track of the time.” 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“Fine. Why? Why do you ask?” he replied in staccato outbursts. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow at him, “You said your stomach was bothering you last night.” 

“Ah. Yes.” He sighed and put his hands around his middle, hoping to hold himself together until he could get downstairs. He took a deep breath, “Yeah. It’s still feeling off.” 

Carlos got up and uncurled Cecil’s arms from around himself giving him a hug, “You poor thing.” When he pulled back he reached into his labcoat and then pressed a small hard roll into Cecil’s palm. “These might help.” 

He looked down at the roll of Tums his boyfriend had given him. “My sweet Carlos. How thoughtful.” He pulled away from him keeping the antacids tightly gripped. “I’m going to say hi to Earl for a bit and then get to work. Lots to do.” 

Carlos nodded and stepped back behind his desk, “Feel better, Ceese.” 

As he descended the stairs he almost crushed the Tums in his fist, his anger welling up. When he heard the roll start to crack he haphazardly shoved them in his pocket before pushing open the storage room door. 

**Earl**

He had taken off his sash and was examining the badges when he heard the door open. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” 

He froze and turned around slowly. It was hard to say whether Cecil was amused or furious. Quickly he cast a privacy ward. The entire lab didn’t need to hear this. 

“I, what?” he asked confused, dreading this conversation, hoping against all hope Cecil wasn’t talking about what he _thought_ he might be talking about. He must be talking about his radio show. 

“Did. You. Enjoy. The. _Show_?” he repeated again slowly, stalking toward him. 

“Your radio show? Of course I did. I always do.” 

“Don’t play coy with me,” he seethed as the door shut behind him. 

“I, uh…” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why did you **stay**?” 

His face flushed and his heart rate doubled. Cheese and crackers! _He knew._ He knew! _Oh gods._ He tried to think of some excuse, of anything that could possibly justify his behavior, but came up short. 

“Did you get off? I didn’t get to see,” Cecil asked sounding malevolently curious. 

He stayed silent looking down at the sash in his hands. 

“Answer me! Did. You. Get. **Off**?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fuck! Fuck, Earl!” Cecil ran both his hands through his hair and paced away from him. “What am I supposed to do? Huh? It’s tearing me up. Do I tell my **boyfriend** that he was an unknowing participant in you getting off? That we had company in our _bedroom_?” 

“I didn’t mean--” he started. 

“Oh, yes you did!” Cecil shouted rounding on him. “Don’t give me that crap Earl! You could have left the room. Did you like what you saw? Me and my boyfriend **fucking**? I saw you touching yourself.” Cecil shivered, his white eyes looking fevered, “What am I supposed to do?” 

“I should go. I’ll leave.” 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” 

“I should get out of here, leave you two alone. You’ve done enough for me.” 

“You aren’t leaving! Not until I figure out what the _fuck_ I’m going to do.” Cecil sat down on the desk, his head in his hands, “I know that I should tell him. That is what a good, **honest** person would do. But I can’t stand what he might think of me if I do. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me! If I tell him he’ll probably kick you out. Fuck Earl! I just got you **back**. You don’t know how dangerous it is out there! I don’t want you getting hurt! You’re my best friend!” 

“I’m not just your best friend!” he exploded. Cecil’s head shot up at his sudden outburst. He stepped up to Cecil and put his hands on each cheek, looking at him directly, “I’m not _just_ your friend. You don’t remember!” he saw Cecil’s expression soften for a moment from angry to confusion, “You. Don’t. Remember.” 

Cecil’s expression hardened again, “That’s not my fault!” Cecil shouted back at him. 

He stepped away from Cecil trying to calm his pulse. God, he felt like he could kill a chupacabra right now. He clenched his fist and held them tightly at his sides, shaking, “You don’t know what it’s like. To see you.” 

“So tell me!” 

“I can’t. It never works,” he admitted bitterly. 

**Cecil**

“To see me after all this time? To see me _in flagrante_ with my boyfriend? To see me happy? What? Which is it!?” 

“To see you with someone else,” Earl admitted. 

He looked up and saw his friend’s tense figure by his cot. “So you have feelings for me?” 

Earl pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course I have feelings for you,” he said still half facing his cot, but then Earl squared off his shoulders and sat on the corner of the desk, invading his personal space. Cecil felt his heart thudding in his chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me to leave?,” he asked quietly, “When you saw me?” His red and black eyes took on a sudden fierceness. 

Now it was his turn to be speechless. He stared down at the splintering wood. 

Earl didn’t sound angry, just resigned, “Why Cecil?” 

He felt like his throat was closing up. 

Earl bend closer to him and put a hand underneath his chin gently moving his head up so that he was looking into Earl’s eyes, “I’ll tell you why. Because you _liked_ it.” 

There was no judgement in his voice. No malice. 

“I love you,” Earl said in a strangled voice and dropped his hand from his chin. 

He felt his heart clench. He sat there vacillating wildly between feeling disgusted with himself, flattered, and numb. 

“You can’t say it, can you?” 

“What?” 

“That you don’t love me back.” 

“I don’t know,” he whispered. 

“I think you _do_ love me,” Earl said with a growing confidence, “Deep down in there, you know. You know it’s true. Even though you don’t remember, you know.” 

The blood was rushing in his head and he felt his pulse in his ears. A flash, like the one he had experienced the night they had figured out Earl had a parasite, materialized in his mind’s eye: _Sneaking into Earl’s tent on a scouting trip, telling him he was cold. Pressing up against Earl, grinding into him, his hand reaching down to stroke Earl. The sounds he made. The moans. His hand clasped over Earl's mouth to keep him quiet._

Abruptly he stood and crossed the room, suddenly needing to put as much space between himself and Earl as possible. After a few moments he said, “We are going to act like nothing happened. Got it?” 

Earl cocked his head at him. 

“If I stop coming to see you he will get suspicious. We can work this out. There is still a lot we need to do. To prepare. I’ll put you in touch with Tamika. You can help with the resistance. It will be better if you are busy, have something to occupy you. And we do need you. Regardless of how I may or may not feel, I will always need you in my life Earl.” 

“I’m not going to stop fighting for you Cecil,” Earl said in a soft but serious voice. “I’m not going to forget. You’ve done enough of that for both of us.” 

*** 

He walked out without saying goodbye to Carlos. His hands shook as he opened his car door and he took a moment. Hopefully no SSP officers were nearby, but it was unlikely. He wiped a few tears away that had managed to escape. It was fine. They would think he and Carlos had a fight. Perfectly normal. All couples have quarrels. He closed all of his eyes. He couldn’t tell Carlos. What would Carlos think of him if he did? What if he asked him why he hadn’t told him? Why he hadn’t stopped? What if he forced him to admit that he _liked_ it. What would he think of him then? No. He would just forget. Drink to forget. And he would put this past them. It was his burden to bear. 

**Earl**

He had to speak to the Scientist. It was only fair. Cecil always started to remember at some point. Even if he never actually recovered the memories, the feelings, those only remained dormant for so long. Cecil always came back to him. And if he didn’t? Well, if he didn’t then Earl would pursue him regardless. He hadn’t denied that he loved him. And that was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's flashback of he and Earl on a scouting trip is inspired by this [comic](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/65939832555/always-remember-that-your-first-time-was-fucking) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl is honest with Carlos about his intentions. Carlos wants to help Cecil retrieve that which he has lost.

**Carlos**

A knock disturbed the monotonous sound of his typing. He looked up from his laptop to find Earl Harlan in his doorway. “I was wondering if we could have a moment?” the ginger haired man asked. He sat up a little straighter and indicated the chair in front of him. Harlan walked inside shutting the door behind him and sat down. His spine was erect and his uniform looked freshly pressed each pleat perfect. Cecil must have brought him the uniform. The man looked determined and he wondered what the Scoutmaster had to say. Closing his laptop he observed him with mild curiosity, waiting for him to get on with it. 

The Scoutmaster steepled his hands in front of him, elbows on the arms of the chair, "I truly appreciate all that you've done for me, really, I do, but I feel that it's only fair to warn you. You see a scout is honorable above all else.” 

“Warn me?” 

Harlan cleared his throat, “Cecil and I never had what you have now with him. We never had a chance to be happy. We never had a chance to make a life together. And I want that. I want it very much.” He paused for moment and then continued looking him in the eyes, “Now, I know that it would be dishonorable to infringe upon your relationship with him and I will not initiate anything, but I thought that you should know that if he intimates to me that he wants me in any way, I will not deny him." 

He felt a strange pressure in his chest and briefly wondered if he was experiencing the beginnings of an ulcer. 

The Scoutmaster looked at him fiercely, "I **love** him. I love him you see, I've loved him since we were children and we never had the chance, the chance that you have with him now and I'll be damned if I let go of him as soon as I, as soon as I have a chance again." 

Harlan adjusted his purple neckerchief. "I would do _anything_ for him. I **have** done anything for him. I don't know why they chose to take his memories, his memories of us. We can make new ones and he will be happy. All I want is for him to be happy and hopefully for me to be happy with him." 

“I see.” The words sounded hollow even to his own ears. 

He removed his glasses and began to clean them. When he put them back on and refocused on Harlan seeing an incorrigible love in his red and black eyes. 

"I thank you for being candid with me about your intentions." 

The Scoutmaster nodded and left the room. 

*** 

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Well, that was not what he had expected. He poured over the Scoutmaster’s fierceness in his mind, his hunger, his desire for Cecil and how desperately he wanted him. He could see it in his eyes, he could hear in the timber of his voice. How could he compete with that? He had always been the one _pursued_ , not the pursuer. It was Cecil that had been so eager. Cecil that had pursued him until he had finally realized that maybe, yes, maybe he did have some _personal_ feelings about the radio host and from then on he let himself be opened, open to the possibility of something more between the two of them. 

And now? He had never been good at competitions. The science fair? Yes. But a competition against another person in some sort of sport? Not that Cecil was supposed to be one. Or that gaining his affection was sport. No, no, that was putting it wrongly, but still, if he thought of this as a game of some sort, a football game where he needed to score points and all that such nonsense, it was hard to see himself coming out on top. If Earl relentlessly pursued Cecil with romantic gestures and whatnot, maybe Cecil would be swayed. The man could apparently _teleport_ for Merlin's sake. How could he compete with that? **No**. Cecil had _chosen _him.__

But the doubt started to creep in slowly, insidiously. If he had never come to Night Vale would they be together right now? Would Cecil have chosen him if he had had to make the choice over again? If he had all of his memories? _He loves you_ , he reminded himself. _I love him._ He had never really felt like this about anyone before. They had moved in together. They had built a life together. But... But would he choose it over again? The only way for this to be settled was to even the playing field. If he was able to give Cecil back his memories then he could make an informed decision. He would have all the information that he could possibly have to make the right choice. And if he didn't choose Carlos after all? That, well, he couldn’t fathom. In the end he wanted Cecil to be happy and if he wasn't going to be happy with him, he would rather he be happy with his alleged childhood sweetheart than with someone else. 

**Cecil**

Carlos was unusually quiet at dinner. They stood next to each other loading dishes into the dishwater when he couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. “Is something wrong?” 

“Cecil, do you ever wonder about your missing memories?” 

“My memories?” 

“Yes, the ones that were taken from you. The ones of your family, your mother, your brother, Earl Harlan.” 

He paused with a dish still in his hand. 

“I don’t think it’s right. You have an incomplete set of data,” Carlos continued. 

“Hmm. I’ve never thought about it like that before.” 

“I want to try to recover them for you.” 

“Recover them? Is that even possible?” Cecil felt a small lump forming in his throat. 

“I think it is.” 

Carlos took the dish from his hand and rinsed it under warm water. 

*** 

"Are you ready?" Carlos asked as he lit the last candle. 

"Oh my! What are the candles for? Is this some sort of ritual that you didn't tell me about? I thought you said that they didn't do rituals like ours in other towns." 

"They don't. The candles are to help set the mood." Carlos narrowed his eyes at him, "Not _that_ kind of mood. It's just to help you relax, to soften the room. Are you sure you're comfortable?" 

"Yes." 

"Because we could do this lying down as well." 

He settled himself back into the armchair, "No, I'm fine. Let's do this." He looked eagerly back to Carlos. 

"Cecil I need you to close your eyes." 

Obediently he shut his eyes. 

"Now, I want you to take in a deep breath to the count of five and hold it for five seconds and then exhale for five seconds. Good," Carlos encouraged, "You're doing great just keep breathing. Nice and slow. Try to relax." 

**Carlos**

“I want you to focus on my voice." He smirked at the irony, usually he was the one mesmerized by his boyfriend's voice. Practically the whole town was. Now it was his turn. "Just focus on my voice, let everything else fall away. Relax," he repeated again, "I'm going to tell you a story. A story about _you_. You step into an elevator and doors close silently behind you. You are the only one in the elevator. You notice the bank of buttons on the right side of the elevator. Only some of them are lit. You noticed that when you got into the elevator. Your eyes scan are over the numbers. Cecil, do you see the buttons with some lit and some not?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Good. Very good. Cecil, I want you to notice that the highest number in the elevator bank, the tallest floor is your current age now and all of the other buttons go back down to zero. One button for each year you've been alive, one floor for every year of your life. You are looking at them now." 

“Yes.” 

“There is also a button with a ‘G’ on it. This is for ground floor. Cecil, you're going to go for a ride in the elevator. You can get off at any time by coming back down to the ground floor to get off. Do you understand? If you feel unsafe at any time you can get back into the elevator and go to a safer floor or go back to the ground floor and get out of the elevator entirely okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay, you're going to go on a ride in the elevator now. I want you to press the first button that isn't lit. What number is that Cecil?" 

“Six.” 

“Did you press the button?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Feel the smooth traction of the elevator. It's gently stopping on this floor. The doors slide open and you see a hallway, a long hallway with six doors on each side. There are total of twelve doors. Each door represent a month. Each door leads to a months worth of memories from this year. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you see the doors Cecil?” 

“Yes.” 

“When you're ready, step out of the elevator and go to a door that calls to you. Some doors may look older or faded. Do you see any of the older doors?” 

He watched Cecil nod in agreement. “Good. I want you to go to that door. This is a story about _you_. You're walking down the hallway, now you're stopping in front of that door. You lift your hand to the doorknob. It feels warm, pleasantly so. The metal slides under your hand as you turn the knob and you step through the door. What do you see Cecil?” 

"I see a pile of blankets. I, I'm in them. I hear yelling. Crying. No, more like sobbing. Desperate, sort of primal sobbing." 

"How do you feel?" 

"I feel scared. I'm, I'm shaking. I want it to go away." 

"Do you feel unsafe?" 

"Yes." 

"Cecil, listen to me, you close the door to this room and come back out into the empty hallway. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want to go back into the elevator?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. You walk back to the elevator. Take a deep breath. That’s it. Good job. Do you want to stop?” 

“No.” 

“Okay. Press another button that wasn't previously lit. Are you pressing it Cecil?" 

"Yes, I'm pressing it." 

"You feel the elevator move. You're going up again. The doors stop and they slide gently open. You see another hallway same as the last filled with twelve doors, six on each side. One or more of these doors may be faded. Do you see any faded doors Cecil?" 

"Yes." 

"Walk to the closest one. I want you to take deep breath. Nice deep breath. You're feeling nice and relaxed and calm. You're safe, but you are also _brave_. You close your hand around the doorknob and pull it open,” he paused, “What do you see?" 

"I see a blanket fort." 

"Can you go inside? Are you comfortable stepping into this room Cecil?" 

"Yes, I'm walking inside." 

"What do you see?" 

"There is a fort that looks like it's made out of blankets. There are two people inside. It's me and Earl. It's dark, so dark." 

"How old are you Cecil?" 

"I'm 13." 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m holding up a flashlight under Earl’s chin.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m trying to count all the freckles on his face.” 

He smiled at the sweet image. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Excited! It’s very dark so I have to be really close to see, but I can see them. I’m counting, but I lose track when I notice Earl wetting his lips. His tongue is so pink. Our noses are touching. I’m looking into his red and black eyes. ‘You made me lose count!’ I tell him. I can tell by his eyes he is smiling and lean forward and kiss him.” 

Cecil is silent for a few moments. He tries to gather his thoughts wondering if he should push for more information. This is probably enough. "Cecil I want you to walk out of this room, back down the hall to the elevator.” 

“Okay.” 

“You get into the elevator and watch the doors as they start to shut slowly behind you. You press the ‘G’ button. You feel the elevators downward motion. When the doors open again you will be on the ground floor. When the doors open again I want you to open your eyes. Do you understand?" 

"Yes. " 

"I'm going to count down from ten. And then when I get to one, you are going to open your eyes. Okay?” 

He counted slowly, taking a full breath in between each number, “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." 

**Cecil**

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he stared unseeing at Carlos. As his eyes focuses a few tears escaped. 

"Ceese," Carlos said and started to get up. He cautiously approached him and put his hand on his knee, squatting in front of him. "Cecil are you okay?" 

He nodded for moment unable to speak and then cleared his throat, "Yes," he said in a small voice. 

Carlos handed him a glass of water and Cecil took it gingerly, at first just a few sips at a time. 

Neither spoke. 

Finally, after a few minutes Carlos cautiously asked, "Was that too much?" 

He absentmindedly brushed his fingertips across his cheeks and pulled them back looking at them, surprised at the wetness he found there. He took another sip of water and cleared his throat again, "No. I think it's good." 

Carlos looked at him worriedly, "We don't have to continue if you don't want to, maybe this is enough for tonight." 

He nodded in agreement and then lightly brushed his fingertips against his lips. 

**Carlos**

As they got ready for bed he worried that maybe he had pushed him too much. He would be more careful next time, only do one floor each session. 

**Cecil**

He lay down and stared at the ceiling, the memory washing over him again. "I think that was my first kiss," he whispered into the dark. Carlos reached for his hand and entwined their fingers slowly running his thumb across Cecil's hand. Cecil squeezed his hand and then fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: "The time has come," the Walrus said, "to talk of many things." But it is _not_ the time, you can't understand him because of his terrible lisp.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to go on as normal.

**Carlos**

He paced in his office, dread creeping up from his stomach into his esophagus. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. So Harlan had been his boyfriend’s first kiss. It wasn’t a big deal. Everyone had a first kiss. His had been Louise Shapiro in the seventh grade. He sighed and sat back down at his desk. Pacing wasn’t helping.

He tried to parse out the problem. What exactly was he worried about? It happened when he was thirteen. Everyone has a past. He cradled his head in his hands. He knew that this was the right thing to do for Cecil. He couldn’t control what memories came up as a result of their work together trying to recover them. Cecil can’t control the past. Although clearly, someone was _trying_ to control Cecil’s past, or at least modify it. None of this was his fault. But he couldn’t help but worry at what other memories they would uncover. 

Would he finally discover why Cecil hated Steve Carlsburg so much? It had been a few weeks since they had last seen him and Janice. Steve was paranoid, yes, but he didn’t seem like a bad guy. Carlos actually thought he was rather mild mannered. Cecil tried to contain his animosity when they were all together for Janice’s sake, but clearly there was something that had happened to make Cecil react so violently. Maybe they should invite them over for dinner. He should try to remember to ask Cecil about it later. _Work._ He needed to focus back on work. The team he put together to take the SR and seismic readings consisted of Li, Gavin and Peter. He decided that he, Dave and Rochelle would keep working on the house that didn’t exist in the Desert Creek housing development. 

**Earl**

He paced up and down the small basement room. Would Cecil come today? Should he expect that he would stay away now? He so desperately wanted to see him again. _Foolish, Harlan._ He had grown accustomed to seeing Cecil every day. What a luxury. He couldn’t realistically expect that, especially not after what had happened. But Cecil wanted things to go back to normal, whatever _that_ meant, and previously he had come every day. So he allowed himself to hope that he would soon set his eyes on his best friend. In the mean time, he had work to do. In addition to the atrophy of his muscles, his other skills were desperately in need of a tune-up. 

Teleporting was impossible. No, not impossible. It was _difficult_. But a skill once learned can never be unlearned. He firmly believed that he just needed some extra practice. Squeezing his eyes shut again he tried to picture the closet with the Hazmat suits and towels upstairs. He felt himself flicker for a moment, but then the sensation faded. 

**Cecil**

He was exhausted. Who knew that recovering lost memories could be so taxing? He was never more grateful that he could sleep in. It was only two memories, but they were powerful. He cautiously thought back to the first one. Feeling so scared and alone. The noise. The yelling. The sobbing. It was horrible. Maybe the SSP had modified his memories for a good reason. Maybe this was a bad idea. They were supposed to be gone for a reason. He was starting to get a headache. 

Walking into the bathroom he opened up the medicine cabinet and contemplating taking some aspirin. He pocketed two of them. Maybe coffee would be enough to stem the slight pulsing near his right temple. Was this a side effect? Should he tell Carlos about this? Guilt bubbled up sharp and hot, the other thing that he hadn’t told Carlos coming into focus.

Cecil padded into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. He had to act like nothing had happened. That was the best way to move forward. He was a professional. He could handle this. Hands shaking, he gripped the mug more tightly. It would be fine. They would be fine. 

But then his thoughts drifted to the second recovered memory, a much more pleasant one. He felt excited, safe, a thrill of something new. His first kiss. Why would they take that away from him? As he got ready to go to the lab before work he felt nervous. He was going to see Earl. But now… _now_ he remembered Earl’s eyes growing wide, how his soft lips felt against his. He felt even more conflicted.

_Shit._ His hands started to shake. _No._ There were things going on that were much more important. The rebellion. The Readers. He needed Earl. He needed to master cloaking. He _needed_ to focus and work hard to develop the skills that would help liberate their town, not focus on petty personal drama. Cecil ran a hand through his hair, straightened his tie, and took a deep breath. He would be ready. 

*** 

He stopped into Carlos’s office to say a quick hello. 

“How are you feeling after last night? 

“Tired.” 

Carlos nodded sympathetically, “I think that is par for the course when it comes to this stuff. It’s a lot of work, mentally and emotionally.” 

“Oh? I suppose so.” 

“Is your stomach feeling better?” 

“My stomach?” 

“Yeah, the other day you barely ate anything.” 

“Oh, yes, I think so,” he said squaring his shoulders, “the Tums helped.” 

“Good. Just try to take it easy today if you can. I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.” 

He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to keep busy. I’ll be fine, Carlos.” 

“Hey,” Carlos took his hand as he walked toward the door, “I thought we could have Janice and Steve over for dinner sometime this weekend. It’s been a while.” 

He squeezed Carlos’s hand, “Sunday? I’m thinking about taking Earl to see Tamika on Saturday.” 

“You think he’s ready for that?” 

“I think he will be. It’s important for Scouts to have goals, they are very driven and focused.” 

“Okay then, Sunday night. And no, I don’t think Steve will let you watch _Game of Thrones_ with her again.” 

“He is so pushy.” 

**Carlos**

As Cecil walked out of the office he thought about all the things his boyfriend was juggling. Taking care of and spending time with an old friend, training up in scouting skills, plotting a rebellion, writing his show, broadcasting said show and trying to maintain a cordial distance from his Strex coworkers. It was a lot. And now, trying to recover long buried memories on top of all of that. 

He picked up his phone and called Steve. It went to voicemail, as usual. Steve always screened his calls. He liked to be able to, “choose with whom to converse and when,” as he put it the last time he asked why he never picked up his phone. Cecil had laughed at him saying the Sheriff’s Secret Police listen to his messages too.

A beep indicated that he should leave a message. “Hi Steve, this is Carlos, the scientist, Cecil’s boyfriend,” he reminded him. “We would love to have you and Janice over for dinner on Sunday. I know Cecil is excited about how Janice’s scouting techniques are coming and I’m sure you will want to update him on her _progress_.” He wasn’t sure how much he should say over the phone. “If you’re free, come by at five. You can call me back on my cell, or at the lab, or at home. Or you can tell the Faceless Old Woman and she will probably tell Cecil. She doesn’t like to talk to me for some reason. Anyway, let us know. Hope to see you and Janice soon.” 

**Earl**

When Cecil walked into the room Earl felt an incredible sense of relief. “You’re here.” 

“Of course I’m here,” Cecil snapped, “Where else would I be?” 

Earl straightened his neckerchief, “Right. Well, it’s good to see you.” 

Cecil looked conflicted. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stared at the wall opposite him. Earl decided to keep thing going as smoothly as possible. Rule number one: No touching Cecil unless it was absolutely mandatory. Rule number two: No mentioning of the previous incident. Rule number three: No talk of the Scientist if at all avoidable. 

He cleared his throat, “Let’s get started again. Cloaking takes a while.” 

This time he noticed that Cecil sat in the chair at the desk. 

“Close your eyes. Listen to the sound of my voice. Relax. Try to think of nothing at all.” 

**Cecil**

Earl’s words brought back the previous night with Carlos, trying to coax him into a relaxed state. The memory of Earl shone brightly against the backs of his eyelids. 

“I remembered something,” he stammered. 

“What?” 

“I remember kissing you.” 

“How can this be?” 

He didn’t know what to say. “I get flashes sometimes,” Cecil quickly explained, which was partially true. 

“What do you remember?” 

He kept his eyes closed as he spoke, “We were in a blanket fort, I had a flashlight, I was trying to count your freckles…” 

**Earl**

“Oh,” he said softly. Cecil never remembered anything before. He was in shock. How many times had he wished that Cecil would remember? How many sacrifices had he made to his bloodstones to get Cecil to recognize him? Recognize and remember what they were? What they had. His first kiss. _Their_ first kiss. He remembered. 

Earl cleared his throat determined not to let any of this get awkward, “Thank you for telling me, but we should get back to practicing.” 

Cecil took a deep breath, “Yes. Yes, of course.” 

And so they did. Cecil managed to flicker two times before they called it quits. He worked on his show and Earl sat on the cot trying to teleport. Maybe he needed a shorter distance to start off with before he could get upstairs? 

Cecil interrupted his attempt, “I thought I could arrange for you to meet with Tamika Flynn,” he said curled over his tablet. “I was thinking on Saturday. Usually Carlos and I…” he cleared his throat, “I’m sure he will be busy with work, he always is, but usually we go hiking. It wouldn’t be so unusual for me to go by myself. You could be invisible and come with me and I will take you to her secret bunker.” 

_The_ Tamika Flynn. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Look! It's a bird! It's a plane? It's a birdplane. 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil takes Earl to meet Tamika and Carlos goes to Ralph's.

**Earl**

He closed his eyes and focused as best he could focusing on his breath. He tuned out the humming of various machinery, the buzz of the electricity flowing through the building, the voices upstairs, all of it. He thought of the closet again, the bright yellow plastic hazmat suits, the stiff but clean white towels, the narrow bench inside. He felt a slight pull and then he was there. Earl opened his eyes and reached for a suit to steady himself. He had done it! Finally! 

His eyes adjusted to the dark of the closet and he wondered if getting back would be easier. Earl groped around for a light switch but then thought better of it. Better to practice his night vision. It was one of the most basic badges. How were you going to see when your flashlight got lost or the batteries died? His scouts always nodded in comprehension. They needed to be prepared.

When he was sure his night vision was flawless, he could read the ‘Made in Taiwan’ labels on the hazmat suits, he determined he should go back. He had spent so much time in that damn room, he could see it immediately when he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes he quickly shut them against against the harsh fluorescent light. He was back by his cot in the basement room. _Progress._ A scout always measures their progress. This was definitely something to be proud of, but he still had a long way to go. 

**Cecil**

He knocked softly on the door to his boyfriend’s office. 

“Come in!” 

“Well, I’m all set for our hike, too bad we won’t be going together,” he said closing the door behind him. “So, the plan is that I’m going to drive about three miles east of where we need to be and we’ll hike our way up there.” 

“Do you think it’s safe?” 

“As safe as we can be, I’m sure it will be fine. Earl has a very good sense of direction. We’ll go out and see her, I’ll come back to the lab to drop him off and pick you up?” 

“But what about the groceries?” 

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, “I made you a list.” 

“I’ll go do the shopping and then come back to the lab? No. That doesn’t make sense. Just come by the lab when you are done to drop him off, I’ll be at home already. Just pretend that you forgot I was going home early.” 

“Okay.” 

“Did you remember your sunscreen?” 

“Carlos, I don’t really need it.” 

“Everyone needs it Cecil.” 

“Fine,” he said pulling a small bottle out of his fanny pack as proof. 

“Did you do your face?” 

“Yes.” 

“Your arms and legs?” 

“Just my forearms.” 

“Cecil,” Carlos chided. 

“Just for you my sweet Carlos,” he said squeezing some of the lotion into his hands before putting his foot up on the chair in front of his boyfriend’s desk. He bent over and started to apply the sunblock to his left leg. 

Carlos came around the desk, “Let me help you with that.” His hand rubbed up his calf and shin working his way up his thigh. “These are very short,” he commented in a low voice, “you need to be protected all the way up,” he said as his hand dipped high up on his inner thigh. 

Cecil leaned back against Carlos and sighed. Why was he going hiking without him again? Carlos was working his way up his right leg now and as his hand climbed higher he felt himself harden. Carlos placed a kiss on his neck, his hand massaging his thigh. 

“Be safe,” he said into his skin. 

Cecil reached a hand up into Carlos’s hair and turned his head to kiss him. It was soft and sweet but quickly turned into a deeper, richer kiss that left him gasping for air. 

Carlos stepped away from him with a soft smile, “See you at home.” 

Cecil groaned at the loss of contact. Carlos leaned forward kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll call you later.” 

**Earl**

Cecil walked into the room in a thin white tank top, neon green short shorts, a black fanny pack and hiking boots. His sunglasses were pushed up into his white hair and his tanned skin glowed even under the less than flattering fluorescent lights. He had a slight flush high on his cheeks. Earl stared at his exposed skin, the tattoos swirling up his arms, his toned legs and felt himself warm. The last time he had seen this much of Cecil’s skin, well, he had been caught with his hand down his pants. _Get a grip, Harlan._ He turned abruptly to his cot, busying himself with his knapsack even though he was already packed. 

“Ready to go?” 

“I wish I could just teleport there,” he said glumly. 

‘Well, you’ve never been there before so you can’t visualize it yet.” 

“I don’t want to put you at risk.” 

“We’re _all_ at risk,” Cecil snapped, “I can handle myself.” 

“Of course you can,” he insisted, “I just worry about you.” 

He watched Cecil’s expression soften for a moment. Cecil brought his fingers on either side of this third eye and rubbed slowly. 

“What’s going on? You look tired. Revolution stuff keeping you up?” 

Cecil closed all his eyes, “Um, yeah. Let’s get going.” 

**Carlos**

He was relieved. No, not relieved, scientifically speaking he was slightly less apprehensive. Cecil was taking Earl to see Tamika. The more time the Scoutmaster spent out of the lab the better. He didn’t think of himself as a territorial person, not really, but it would be good to have some distance. Cecil had mentioned wanting to do a barbeque for Sunday. It was going to be hot and he would prefer to stay indoors, but Cecil had a thing about roasting oranges. Actually maybe it would work out for the best. He could keep Steve occupied inside and Cecil and Janice could play outside. 

Carlos pulled up his calendar. He would work until noon then stop by the market, get the items they would need for Sunday, and then he would make dinner. Unless Cecil didn’t want him to cook, if not they could order Chinese. He set a reminder in his phone to text Cecil while he was at the market to double check if they needed anything else. Cecil should start to get reception again shortly after he left Tamika’s training facility. 

**Cecil**

He and Earl had a long drive ahead of them. In order to make sure that they weren’t being followed he would have to drive far out to the Sand Wastes before he and Earl hiked back to Hidden Gorge. He looked into his rearview mirror knowing Earl was sitting back there. He could see him if he shifted his vision but that probably wasn’t the best idea while he was driving.

The desert flew by as he drove and he thought back to all the time he and Earl had spent out here. He felt tense and nervous around Earl now. He knew that he and Carlos were just beginning to scratch the surface of his buried memories. He was pretty sure he had hurt Earl. And he wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not. Even if he hadn’t been petty and selfish as teenager or a young adult and none of it was his fault, he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. The worst part was that he didn’t even know what he should feel guilty about, at least not yet. 

Recovering the memories was like scratching a bug bite, he got a little relief from it, but soon he noticed more of them that he hadn’t been aware of, and he could feel their itch now. So much for ignorance is bliss. That would soon be gone, all his ignorance. He was in an almost constant state of agitation. The sensation was always at the edge of his awareness, like a teasing stroking.

The only the thing that provided any relief was Carlos and even being near Carlos didn’t always help, his guilt would flare up, thinking about what he had left unsaid. Thinking about the kind of person he was before he met Carlos, maybe he was still that person now. He didn’t deserve someone like Carlos. If Carlos knew, knew what he was really like... 

Almost as if he was reading his mind Earl spoke, “You’ve changed.” 

“Have I?” 

“Yeah. All the punk stuff we did as kids, thinking we were rebels, now you’re really doing it. It’s not for show or fashion.” 

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. The outfits they used to wear. 

“You’re really brave Cecil. You’ve always have been, but this feels important. I can tell you are focused, determined, putting yourself at risk.” 

“It will be worth it to have our town back.” 

**Earl**

“I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

“I know you will Early.” 

Cecil pulled the car onto an almost nonexistent gravel road that led straight out into the desert. 

“Where are the rest of my scouts?” 

“I’m not sure. I know Tamika recruited some. I can’t recall if Strex also bought the Boy Scouts. 

They made a sharp turn at a cactus and drove into the sand a ways before Cecil stopped the car. 

“I hope you put on sunscreen.” 

“I did before we left.” 

“Good.” 

Cecil killed the engine and with it the AC. He got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat pulling a large backpack. Earl stood beside him as he locked up the car. They walked side by side. After about ten minutes he could see the sweat dripping down Cecil’s neck stopping and pooling by his clavicles. 

Cecil wiped a hand across his face, “I should have brought my sunhat,” he muttered. 

Soon his thin shirt was transparent with his sweat. It clung to his skin outlining his lithe, fit body. Watching Cecil was distracting so he forced himself to look ahead. 

“Almost there.” 

He spotted Hidden Gorge in the distance. About a mile out Cecil paused and made a left. After a few more minutes he stopped seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The sand here had a slightly different texture to it and an almost slightly blue hue. Cecil murmured an incantation and Earl felt cool air, a ward lifted and a set of stairs revealed themselves heading down into the sand. They descended into the dark. 

At the bottom of the stairs he looked back at the small patch of light that revealed the desert above them. 

“Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave,” a voice said. 

“Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind,” Cecil replied. 

“Quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave,” the voice replied. 

“I know. But I do not approve. And I am not resigned,” Cecil finished. 

A girl stepped up to Cecil, a book of Edna St. Vincent Millay poems clutched to her chest, a fierce, determined look in her eyes. 

“Tamika, this is Scoutmaster Earl Harlan.” Cecil turned toward him, “Earl, this is Tamika Flynn, Champion of the the Summer Reading Program.” 

He could tell Tamika was sizing up him up. He put out his hand, “Very nice to meet you, Ms. Flynn.” 

She looked warily from him to Cecil and then nodded, “You too, Scoutmaster.” 

Cecil breathed a sigh of relief. They followed the young teen further into the bunker. 

**Carlos**

A beeping had him scrambling to find the source. Carlos lifted papers off his desk, opened drawers but still the noise continued. He patted himself down and pulled his mobile from his pocket. _TEXT CECIL_ , the reminder flashed. Text Cecil? Why did he need to text Cecil? He looked at the phone again. It was almost 3 p.m. _Schrodinger’s Cat!_ He was supposed to have been to the market by now! He hastily put some of his notes on bloodstones into his satchel, tried to tidy his desk, and found his keys before heading out of his office to his car. “See you later,” he called to Lucy as she pippetted something onto a slide. “Bye Carlos!” 

As he entered the Ralph’s he unfolded the shopping list Cecil had written out for him. Not too many things. They already had condiments: ketchup, mustard, mayo, relish, mint jelly, salmon roe. He took a cart and went into the produce section. He looked back down at the list: tomatoes, lettuce, and oranges. Carlos felt the tomatoes and put two organic heirloom tomatoes, one yellow and one green, into his cart.

He pulled out his dangermeter as he stepped closer to the oranges but the levels did not increase. Carlos chose four oranges. Hmm, maybe some watermelon would be nice too. He walked over to the display of melons and knocked on a few of them before finding one that sounded resonant and suspiciously baritone. 

He pulled out his phone and tried to call Cecil. No answer. He sent a text knowing it would probably not go through: _Anything else from Ralph’s?_ They couldn’t have buns because of the wheat ban, but plain hot dogs would still grill up nicely. They could cut them up and maybe do condiments as dipping sauces.

Corn was always nice at a barbecue. He walked over to the display, or rather lack of display, of invisible corn. There was what looked like an empty, giant metal trough. He felt around until he had four ears. Shucking these would take extra care. He walked past the freezer aisle twice before swinging back. Kids love ice cream. He threw in a pint of veal ice cream into the cart and made his way to the check out line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to [Punk Rock Earl](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/91338966173/i-bet-he-smells-like-smoke-sweat-and-candy) are inspired by [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia) and of course [art](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/86842356853) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com).
> 
> The code that Cecil and Tamika recite is part of "[Dirge without Music](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/dirge-without-music/)” by Edna St. Vincent Millay
> 
> Next chapter is rated E...
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Janice come over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate E for a bit at the beginning...

**Cecil**

By the time they got back to the car he was tired and sweaty and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and curl up next to Carlos in bed. He dropped Earl off at the lab and went straight home. He took off his hiking boots at the door and then stepped inside. Bless the air conditioning. 

“I’m home!” he called out. 

“Just unpacking the groceries,” he heard come from the direction of the kitchen. 

He walked back to find Carlos in front of the fridge. Suddenly he was absolutely starving. Protein bars and vitamin water didn’t exactly cut it. Ugh. Shower or food? Tough decisions to be made. 

Carlos looked at him worried, “Did you drink enough water?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m hungry though.” 

“How did it go?” 

“Fine.” He leaned closer toward his boyfriend then thought better of it. Shower first. “I’m going to pop in the shower.” 

“I was going to cook, but since we’re grilling tomorrow I was thinking Chinese?” 

He moaned. _Chinese!_ “Gods, yes!” he said kissing Carlos quickly on the cheek, “Love you.” 

**Carlos**

Cecil had slept like a rock last night. After wolfing down their Chinese food he had crawled in bed and was out like a light. When he woke Carlos went to get their copy of the paper from the porch and a cup of coffee before he came back to bed. Cecil was still sleeping and he settled in alternating between reading and watching his boyfriend sleep. When he finished his coffee he pulled out his notes that he had taken home from the lab.

He was just starting to get to the part about invisibility again when he looked over at Cecil's sleeping form. His shirt was rucked up exposing the planes of his back as he slept sprawled out on his stomach. He was so beautiful. His Cecil. He put his notes aside and scooted up next to his boyfriend, spooning him. Cecil wiggled back against him. Carlos placed light delicate kisses along his neck and his hand went to his hip reaching down across his taut belly. 

He raked his fingers back and forth in the sparse hair that led down into his boyfriend’s boxers. Carlos felt Cecil’s stomach muscles clench. He continued to slip his hand lower teasing at the waistband. Cecil let out a sigh and turned his head, sleepily blinking at Carlos. 

“Good morning,” he said looking into his Cecil’s white eyes. 

“Mmm, yes it is.” 

He kissed Cecil softly and slowly. They were in no hurry. Cecil started to grind back against him lazily rotating his hips. Carlos stroked up and down Cecil’s sides then turned him so that they were facing each other. He pulled back and looked at him, tracing the lines of his tattoos up his arm. 

Cecil grinned at him, “That was a nice way to wake up, but I can think of a better one.” He leaned in to kiss Carlos and reached between them palming the front of Carlos’s boxerbriefs. “These need to come off.” 

Carlos reached out and drew Cecil closer throwing a leg over his hip. “They do huh?” 

Gripping his hip, rutting against him, he groaned into his neck before lifting his head and kissing his way to the corner of his mouth. “My beautiful Cecil.” 

“My Carlos,” he replied softly smiling at him. 

He removed his leg and allowed Cecil to help him out of his underwear and then Cecil wriggled out his boxers. 

Cecil ran a hand through Carlos’s hair and then settled his palm on his cheek. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Carlos felt his heart lurch. He had never felt like this about anyone before. “Ditto.” 

Cecil beamed at him and scooted closer. “Now where were we?” 

Carlos threw a leg over his hip once more and pulled Cecil closer feeling him flush against his body, his erection against his hip. Cecil kissed him languidly and they both rubbed against each other feeling the delicate, exciting friction their small movements created. Carlos reached in between them and started to stroke their cocks together. Cecil moaned into his mouth as he increased the pace of his hand.

Cecil’s hand gripped his hip and then wandered down to the globes of his ass, squeezing, pulling him closer. Carlos broke the kiss panting. He shuddered feeling Cecil’s hot breath on his neck, listening to the sounds he made. His hand picked up the pace, stroking, squeezing them, teasing, until they both came all over their stomachs. They lay together, sweaty and sticky with come trying to catch their breaths. 

Gotta love those lazy Sunday mornings. 

*** 

Dinner was rapidly approaching. As he cut the watermelon into slices he looked over at Cecil setting the table. He put out a plastic gingham tablecloth and was laying out napkins and silverware. Last night he was exhausted. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about how everything went. 

He cleared his throat, “Tamika and the Readers are good? Did she get along with Earl?” 

“They were like peas in pod.” 

He nodded to himself. 

“I think he’ll be going out there regularly now to train them. Hopefully it will move the timeline up.” 

Cecil didn’t seem to have much more to say on the matter so he changed the subject. 

“Are you excited to see Janice?” 

“Yes,” he smiled, “I hope she let’s me braid her hair.” 

“She loves it when you do.” 

He looked back at the cutting board and finished cutting half of the watermelon leaving the other half intact. The doorbell rang. 

**Cecil**

“Steve,” Cecil greeted him with a tight smile. 

“Jan-Jan,” he said bending down to kiss her hair. 

“Hi, Uncle Cecil.” 

He stepped back from the door, Steve pushing his step-daughter over the threshold. Janice wheeled herself through to the kitchen. 

“Hi Carlos!” she greeted his boyfriend. 

Carlos shut the refrigerator and bent down to give her a hug, “Hi Janice!” 

“You and I get set up the grill,” he said to his niece. 

He ushered her outside and shut the door behind them keeping the cool air inside. He crumpled up newspaper and shoved it into the bottom of the charcoal chimney starter before reaching down to grab the bag of charcoal. He noticed Janice fiddling with her friendship bracelet as he dumped the coal into the top of the metal cylinder. 

“How are the scouts treating you?” 

"Scoutmistress Eileen smiles a lot.” 

“Have you made anything interesting? Have you learned to weave rope or conjure fire?” 

Her eyes grew big, “Conjure fire?” 

“Yeah. I just relearned it myself.” 

“Who taught you?” 

He leaned in conspiratorially, “My friend Earl.” 

Janice smiled, “I remember him. He has all the freckles.” 

“Yes.” 

“I thought he was gone.” 

“He was, but he’s back now. It’s a secret okay?” 

She nodded seriously. 

“He is going to help us.” 

“With the _special project_?” 

“Yes, with that! Everyone is helping. You too! Have they asked you to do anything unusual? What has Scoutmistress Eileen been telling you girls?” 

“She asked if any of us had any bloodstones,” she said softly, “but I didn’t have any on me, so I wasn’t lying when I said no.” 

“Good girl.” 

“She wanted to know if any of the older girls could turn invisible.” 

Cecil froze. “Invisible?” 

“Yeah. No one could though.” 

He looked back into the kitchen but it was empty. Carlos and Steve must be in another room. 

“Did you tell your step-dad what she said?” 

“Yes.” 

He turned back to the task at hand. “Want to see a neat trick?” 

She nodded. 

He held up his palm to her and whispered, “ _Inflamare._ ” 

Her eyes were glued to the small flame that appeared in his palm. He brought over his palm to the bottom of the chimney and set the paper alight. 

“That is so cool,” she said seriously. 

“I know, right?” 

“Does Carlos teach you things too?” 

"Yes, he does. Different things.” 

“I want a boyfriend,” she declared. 

“Having a boyfriend is pretty great,” he admitted. 

**Carlos**

“I doubt Cecil told you,” he said leading Steve into the living room, “but we’ve had some pretty big news.” 

Steve glanced around paranoid. 

“The house is warded, it’s safe to talk.” 

“It’s never safe,” Steve said in a resigned voice, “Maybe you should try wearing those hats I made for you?” 

He thought back to the tinfoil hats Cecil had laughed at, crumpled up and thrown in the trash after their last visit with Steve and Janice. “We can go into my office if you’d feel more comfortable there.” 

They walked up the stairs and he walked into the room he and Cecil used as office but also doubled as storage space. Steve closed the door and chanted something in a language Carlos didn’t recognize. 

“Now we can talk.” 

“My team found Earl Harlan a few weeks ago.” 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. 

“He was in a coma for about a week. We patched him up, he’s been staying at the lab. Cecil has been spending a lot of time with him. Strex was experimenting on him and some of his scouts.” 

“How do you know he isn’t one of _them_ now?” 

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, “I suppose we don’t, but Cecil trusts him. We found some sort of synthetic patch on him. Cecil figured out it was a parasite on his aura or something.” 

“You’re sure he hasn’t been compromised?” 

“As sure as I can be. We took off the patch and a few days later he woke up. Cecil says he’s fine, but I’m not so sure. What do you know about him?” 

“He is trustworthy. He would never do anything to hurt Cecil. He is a good guy. You can trust him if you’re certain Strex hasn’t gotten to him.” 

Carlos hesitated, unsure of how much to share with Steve. He had known Cecil since he was a child. He must know Earl very well. He must know things that Cecil doesn’t. Things Cecil had been made to forget. He sighed and deliberated, but decided to trust Steve. 

“I’ve been trying to help Cecil with his memories.” 

“You shouldn’t do that,” Steve said sharply, “Every time he starts to remember they send him in for reeducation.” 

“Well, I’m not going to let that happen.” 

A sad smile ghosted on Steve’s lips and something like pity flitted across his face. 

“Besides we have bigger things to worry about right now.” 

“Like Strex?” 

“Yes. The project is coming along. Cecil thinks the timeline will be moved up now that Earl is involved.” 

“Involved? Involved how?” 

“Cecil took him out to see Tamika yesterday.” 

“We could use a man like Earl on our side. What did they do?” 

“I don’t know exactly. Cecil said he was going to help with their training.” 

Steve nodded, “No one better really. Things is very good news. But how did he get out?” 

“Teleported apparently.” 

“Ah, of course.” 

Carlos shuffled through some papers on his desk. 

“I wanted to ask you about bloodstones.” 

“What about them?” 

“I’m trying to research what exactly they do. Have been since I got here, but I’m having a hard time with it. I think it may be connected somehow to Strex.” 

“Well of course they are, why do you think Strex wants them destroyed?” 

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could shed a little light on that subject.” 

“The City Council has been trying to control bloodstone usage and manufacture for ages. It’s not just about the money though. Black market bloodstones have been around for ages, but they can have unintended consequences.” 

“What unintended consequences?” 

“The City Council says they can cause accidents in routine rituals, more serious events like swarms of locusts or pus tornadoes or even--” 

“But _how_ do they cause they things? What do the bloodstones actually _do_?” 

“Well, one of things they do is enable invisibility.” 

“But how?” 

“I don’t know, you are the scientist.” 

“I’m not a geologist.” 

“Is the Night Vale Clocktower made from bloodstone? Is that why it’s invisible?” 

“It isn’t _solely_ made of bloodstone.” 

“But I’ve seen bloodstones. They aren’t invisible. Not like the corn.” 

“I heard that it has to do with the vibrations they put out.” 

“The bloodstones?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ah! Speaking of corn, I should be grilling right now.” 

**Cecil**

“How do you know if someone wants to be your boyfriend? Or just a friend? Can other girls be boyfriends too? Girlfriends? Why are boyfriends and girlfriends different from just plain friends?” 

Oh wow. This was a getting into some sticky territory. 

“Those are good questions. The answers can be,” he paused, “complicated.” 

He thought for a moment. 

“Other girls can be girlfriends. It just depends on who you feel special about, it could be a girl or a boy. I guess the difference between girlfriends and boyfriends and other friends is that you want to kiss them,” he said gently, “and you don’t kiss your regular friends.” 

“Like kiss on the lips?” 

He thought about all the other places he had kissed Carlos and coughed. Better to keep things simple. “Yes.” 

“But how do you know?” 

“It’s hard to explain. It’s like a feeling you get in your tummy. You might be a little queasy. Little butterflies in your tummy? You might feel nervous around them. Get sweaty. Your heart could feel like it’s speeding up when you are around them or thinking about them?” 

“Them? Can you have more than one?” 

The door slide open and Carlos and Steve came out into the yard. 

“Grill’s ready!” he said turning toward them. “We’ll finish this talk later,” he said conspiratorially to Janice. “Carlos needs his apron!” 

*** 

Carlos played grillmaster and was fascinated by the grillmarks that appeared on the invisible corn. He cooked the hotdogs. Cecil slathered his in salmon roe and mustard. Janice just preferred ketchup. Carlos stuck to relish and mustard. Steve took his with mint jelly. They sat inside around the kitchen table and ate dinner together. 

“Ready for dessert?” Cecil asked bringing over the platter of watermelon. 

Janice took two slices on her plate. 

“I got something else for dessert too,” Carlos said. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out the veal ice cream. 

“My favorite!” Janice cried. 

Cecil smiled at his boyfriend. So thoughtful. So sweet. Carlos winked at Cecil and put the container back in the freezer. 

“Someone needs to roast their oranges first,” he said putting a hand on Cecil’s shoulder. 

They all went back outside and into the yard. Carlos carefully removed the grate from the barbeque. 

Cecil grabbed the thick wooden skewers that he had whittled from some branches. They now resembled pointy wooden dowels. He helped Janice stab an orange and watched her carefully hold it over the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a [picture](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/82454372712/im-still-unsure-about-her-design-and-coloring-but) of Cecil and Janice by the super talented [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next chapter is rated E...
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](www.pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come be suspicious of the moon with me!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's memories flood back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E! Also lots of feels ahead.

**Cecil**

As they continued trying to recover his memories, the process became easier. He learned when to back out of the painful or frightening ones. They seemed to flood back. As careful as Carlos was to not push him too much, once they started it was hard to stop. Each night after work Carlos worked with him. And the more memories surfaced, Cecil soaked them up like a sponge. He was thirsty for more. The more he remembered, the more it integrated into his internal timeline, piecing together his past in technicolor: 

_Going to Earl's after school. His parents working. Doing homework. His fridge is filled with food. Staying for dinner. Watching Earl with his parents. How normal they are. They are polite to Cecil. Proud of their son._

*** 

_He was spooned with Earl in his bed. Early in the morning. Simon didn't come home last night. Said he was staying at Simone's. Feeling Earl's erection. Curious. Touching him. Making him cum. "You like that Early?"_

*** 

_A memory of Simon trying to restrain their mother. She was having some sort of fit._

*** 

_Going up stairs after school to find Simon and Simone kissing in their room. Listening to the sounds they made. Hearing the desperation in his brother's voice as he led Simone to his bed. Wanting desperately to kiss Earl all of the sudden. Creeping quietly out of the house and running to Earl's. Pushing him up against the back of his bedroom door and pressing himself against him. Unzipping both of them and getting them off quickly._

*** 

_Coming back to school after missing a few days. Thick white bandage on his head. Earl trying to kiss him a week later. Cecil pushing him away, “What are you doing?” A look of pain flashing across his best friend's face. "You don't remember?" Cecil leaving Earl's in a hurry, feeling sad but not knowing why._

*** 

_"So has she blown you yet?"_

 _"None of your fucking business, Steve."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_Simon throwing a shoe at him, "Get the fuck out of here you three-eyed freak!"_

*** 

_He'd been alone for two days. His mom was somewhere in the house, probably, but he was worried about Simon. Cautiously he opened his third eye. Everything was fuzzy at first. He concentrated on Simon and slowly a picture came into focus. It was still blurry at the edges. Simon was in the back seat of Simone's car with Simone. He couldn't hear what they were saying but noticed Simon angrily wiping away tears. Simone put her arms around him and they lay curled together, his head on her chest, arms around her waist, legs curled up in the small space of the backseat. Simone stroking a hand through his hair and saying something._

*** 

_Earl tentatively kissing him again about two months later as they worked on a school project. Cecil liking the feeling and kissing him back. The look of relief in Earl's red and black eyes. His wide grin._

*** 

_Earl surprising him after school taking him on a surprise hike. Walking in the Sand Wastes. Feeling so hot and sweaty. Stopping in a tent Earl had set up with a cooler of water and Capri suns. Stripping off his sweat soaked shirt. Earl running a cool water bottle over his skin teasing him. His nipples hardening. Aware he was erect. Earl kissing down his chest and then asking Cecil if he wanted to get out of his shorts. Cecil merely nodding as Earl's cool hands stripped him. He yelped feeling a cool hand on his cock. Earl tentatively kissing the head of his cock before taking him in his mouth. Cecil's hands gripping the sleeping bag underneath him. Seeing stars. "Don't tell me there is a badge for that," Cecil muttered afterward. Earl chuckled, "No." Then shyly, "Did you like it?" Pulling Earl down to kiss him. "It was amazing."_

*** 

_Waking up to Simon yelling at him that he had been gone for three days. His head pounding. Simon asking him what he had done. Cecil feeling nauseous and throwing up on the carpet. Simon screaming at him again, asking what he has done. Telling him to clean it up himself. Cecil dry heaving until there was nothing left. Hands shaking he called Earl. Earl putting on a brave face and cleaning him up._

_"You remember me, Cee?"_

_"Yeah," he rasped his throat sore, "of course I remember you. You're my best friend."_

_Earl's face falling for a moment. And then giving Cecil a small tentative smile. "Always, Cee."_

*** 

_Cecil on his bedroom floor wondering where Earl was. Using his third eye to find Earl laying on his bed touching himself. Calling out Cecil's name. For a shocked moment Cecil thought he had been spotted but then realized Earl couldn't see him. Cecil confused that Earl wanted him._

*** 

_Earl's 16th birthday. The two of them camping. Cecil deciding to give Earl the birthday present he knew he really wanted. They hadn't touched each other in months. Not since the last time he had come home with his head wrapped in gauze. They roasted oranges over the small fire. Cecil leaned in and kissed a surprised Earl. His lips pliant and opening under his. He took Earl back to their tent pulling off his uniform as he kissed him harder. His hand reaching down to touch Earl who moaned into his mouth. He lay him down and licked his way down his body before taking him in his mouth. "Oh gods Cecil!" Cecil sucking him off until Earl was crying out loudly enough to scare the scorpions away. The feeling of Earl coming in his mouth, salty and thick. Swallowing it all down and then kissing Earl fiercely and whispering, "Happy birthday, Earl," in his ear before giving himself a handjob and finishing on Earl's stomach._

*** 

_Coming home to an empty house. Calling out for his mother or Simon. No one answering. Waiting in the dark for any signs of life._

*** 

_Simon's graduation. Steve, Simone and Simon with reluctant smiles. Cecil taking pictures. Simone looking worried._

*** 

_Simon acting strangely. "I didn't touch your box! I don't know what you're talking about!" he pleaded as Simon slammed him up against a wall. Simon looking at him with hate in his eyes, hair unruly and disheveled. "Stay the hell away from me," he said shoving Cecil's shoulder, muttering to himself as he stormed out of the room. "I'll find it," he screamed at Cecil from the stairway, "I'll find it!"_

*** 

_And then they were gone. He was alone. He waited a week in the house. No one came back. Earl checked in on him. Held him as he slept. But he didn't sleep most nights. Just wondered what had happened. If something had happened to them because he had uncovered the mirror that one time._

*** 

_Josie started to come by more often. Dropping off casseroles and juice._

*** 

_For Cecil's 16th birthday Earl baked him a chocolate cake with white cream cheese frosting. He had an advanced baking badge. They ate nothing but cake for dinner though Earl tried to get him to eat some beef jerky. He did have some orange milk. Then he kissed Earl and dragged him onto the old sofa in the dilapidated living room. He hadn't been in his room since Simon had disappeared. He wanted to feel Earl, all of him. Pushing him down onto the couch, Cecil straddled him and pulled off his shirt. He pressed his hips down onto his and ground them together._

_Earl groaned loudly reaching for Cecil's neck to pull him into a kiss. As they rutted against each other Cecil felt powerful. Heady. He paused unzipping his pants and helping Earl scoot out of his. They lay back on top of each other naked, pressed together and Cecil rocked his hips into Earl’s reaching down to stroke them together. He felt Earl's hand on his own and let him take over. He untangled Earl's other hand from around his neck and broke their kiss panting into Earl's neck. When he glanced up he found Earl watching him. Cecil stroked his cheek and then put his index and middle fingers on Earl's bottom lip. Earl's tongue darted out to greet them and he took Cecil's fingers into his mouth._

_He gasped at the sensation and then smiled down at Earl getting an idea. He pulled his wet fingers from Earl's eager mouth and reached down between them stroking at Earl's hole. Earl bucked at the sensation and Cecil spread his legs wider. He pushed his index finger slowly into him watching his face. His eyes widened in shock and then his eyelids fluttered shut as he moaned. "You like that?" Earl nodded and Cecil continued to push and pull his finger from him._

_It was so hot seeing Earl like this. Cecil wasn't going to last much longer. He pushed a second finger into Earl and he gasped. He was so hot and tight. And then they were both coming across their stomachs. Cecil continued to pump his fingers into Earl through their orgasm. And then gently pulled them out when he collapsed on top of Earl. Both their chests still heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. They were sweaty and sticky with come drying on their skin but Cecil didn't care. He felt so at peace._

*** 

_Cecil remembered Josie picking him up from city hall about a month later. He was to live with her now on, mandated from the City Council. Earl came to visit him and frowned as Cecil shrank from his touch. "Who are you?" he asked his head still feeling fuzzy. Earl looked like he had seen a ghost and tears suddenly shown in his eyes. He swallowed thickly, "I'm Earl Harlan. Your, your," but he couldn't finish the sentence. Josie put a hand on his shoulder and led him back into the hallway speaking quietly to him. Cecil couldn't hear what they were saying but nodded glumly._

*** 

_Senior year. Earl giving him strange sad looks when he thought he wasn't looking. Whenever he tried to ask him about it Earl put on a bright smile and told him it was nothing._

*** 

_Cecil asked Josie if they could go on a camping trip to celebrate their graduation. She had been reluctant at first but then acquiesced. He had cleared it with Earl's parents as well and surprised him after graduation. His stuff and Earl's packed into his old pick up truck. Cecil grabbed the keys from him and drove them out towards the Sand Wastes._

_"I thought we could go swimming," he said casually._

_Earl frowned, "Sorry Cee, there's no water out here."_

_"Not yet," he replied. He stood up walking over to the bed of the pick up and pulled out a box._

_"A kiddie pool?"_

_"I figured we could fill it up," he smiled._

_Earl had a water conjuring badge. So did he. Between the two if them they managed to fill the kiddie pool with water._

_"I didn't bring trunks."_

_"Neither did I," Cecil said stripping out of his clothes._

_They just barely fit with limbs sticking out every direction. Finally Cecil shifted them so that Earl lay directly on top of him, his back against his chest. He gently splashed water over them to keep their exposed chests from heating up. Earl rested his head against his shoulder and sighed. When he wriggled around to submerge more of himself Cecil felt himself harden._

_Earl was his best friend. He shouldn't. He tried to adjust himself when he heard Earl give a little gasp and press back against him. Cecil froze. His cock was nuzzled right up against Earl's tight ass. Was Earl? No. He couldn't want this. He didn't want him. They were friends. But when Earl slowly ground his hips back against him Cecil felt like his skin was on fire. Maybe he was feeling what Cecil was feeling. Maybe he wanted this too? Heat coiled low in his stomach and he became painfully hard._

_"Earl," he tried in a low voice,"I," but he didn't get to finish because Earl had turned his head was kissing him. Tentatively. Slowly. Then Cecil deepened the kiss his hand splayed across Earl's neck bringing him closer._

_Each kiss felt like a goodbye. Like it would be their last._

**Carlos**

As Cecil's memories came back to him it was becoming more and more apparent how intimately acquainted he was with his childhood friend. Carlos didn't always ask him the details but at some point just asked him if the memory was intimate or not. He marked it down in a notebook and slowly but surely filled in an Excel spreadsheet and began to analyze the data.

It was true. It, it read like some sort star-crossed lovers fairytale. The more he looked at the missing memories the more he realized that the majority of them were ones with Harlan. Why would they take them? What were they trying to do? Was there really some force trying to stop them from being together? Was this sort of some sort of epic love written in the stars that a prophecy foretold of? 

He was never one to take stock in prophecy but Cecil seemed pretty serious about them. He said one time that it had been prophesied that he would be the voice of Night Vale. Was it prophesied that Earl Harlan was to become the Scoutmaster? Did that somehow mean that the Scoutmaster and a local community radio show host could not be together for whatever perhaps nefarious reason?

Was it Carlos's duty to figure out the answer? That was what a scientist did. Scientists asked questions and found answers. Scientists found patterns where others did not think to look. And as he looked over the data and saw the picture that it built he couldn't help but feel that maybe he was in the way or maybe he was in some way meant to be a bridge to connect the two once again. Maybe it was his destiny to reunite them. 

Who was he to get in the way of destiny? But as a scientist he did not believe in destiny. He couldn't rule it 100% out, but he wasn't sure it was the answer. He believed that he had agency. They all did. And it was some strange combination of the two that made up the messy, messy future. But it didn't have to be messy, everyone had choices. He had a choice. He could fight for Cecil and, and possibly lose. He could give up on him and let Earl have him. Let them have whatever shot they seem to keep missing and give them a chance to be happy. Or. _Or..._

Carlos was not good at games or sports. With the exception being chess. He could see the moves as they would play out now: Earl, fierce and loyal and so clearly in love with his boyfriend, would fight. He would put up a fight and he would be relentless. Carlos could see the steps now. Earl could wait for Carlos to screw up and Carlos might screw up, it was possible. His mind raced as he pictured the black-and-white pieces sparring, strategizing across the black-and-white checkered board which turned black and red to near his rival’s eyes. 

Was that what he was? A rival? Or he was he just the product of unfortunate circumstances? Maybe he had been dealt a bad hand and was trying to do the best with the cards he was given. Then it occurred to Carlos. Suddenly the clarity struck him and he smiled a crooked strange smile. Yes. How strange to think of his personal life in terms of love and war, but really wasn't everything in the end divided by those two terms? After all, he realized that he may love Cecil, or at least want to give him a chance, when the war with the small city underneath lane five had broken out.

But it didn't _have_ to be this way. No, it didn't have to be a war at all. This doesn't have to be a zero sum game. _Life_ didn't have to be a zero sum game. As he felt the gears in his mind start to shift, a new paradigm replaced the old one. It was radical. It was, well, rather unconventional. But then again, what in Night Vale wasn't? Unconventional could be okay. It could be okay. As he opened himself up to the possibility the more and more he thought about it, the more okay he felt with his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Simon](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/68765377118/on-the-cosplay-thing-ahhhh-mainly-just-small) is Cecil's [brother](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/84308442253/i-am-so-incredibly-in-love-with-simon-make-all-the) created by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/). Her headcannon is that Simon and [Simone Rigadeau](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/66161116201/if-you-are-still-doing-suggestions-how-about-a-little) [dated](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/75507930196/does-simon-have-a-softer-side-like-say-for-simone). Also that Simon, Simone, and Steve Carlsburg were [friends](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/74475576178/did-simon-get-his-eyebrows-pierced-professionally-or). The memory of Earl masturbating is inspired by this [post](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/66443017952/i-dont-think-the-earl-touching-himself-would-be-lewd). Simon screaming about a box is a reference to the [Super Secret Squad](http://archiveofourown.org/series/63069) Series by [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia). If you haven't read that series, do yourself a favor and go read it!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](www.pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil admits that Carlos is helping him recover his memories, Carlos gets a copy of the contract, and Earl practices teleportation.

**Earl**

Being back at the lab was confusing. It was so wonderful to be outside, hiking in the desert, he had missed it. Now the basement room felt familiar though, almost comforting. He had memories of Cecil in this room. Teaching him, encouraging him. Cecil didn’t think that he should stay with the Readers quite yet. Could Cecil be worried about him?

He still didn’t have his teleporting completely back to what it had been. Once he got back up to snuff he could simply teleport to the bunker to help out Tamika. He would no longer have to communicate through Cecil or rely on him. A scout was independent, it was one of the most important things that a scout was, but a scout was also a team player, and if Cecil thought he wasn’t ready yet he would respect that. 

The facility that Tamika was in charge of had him impressed. She was very determined, but the Readers were not as organized as Scouts. He could help with that in addition to useful skills: guerilla warefare, insurrection and revolutionary badges were some of his favorite. He had made a list for Tamika of additional necessary supplies. She and the Readers had taken many supplies from Strexcorp but there were things they could gather in the desert that could be helpful. Scorpion tails, cactus spines, and vimbee rock would be useful. Vimbee was always good in a pinch. No telling how long they could be holed up in that bunker if the fight was brought to them. 

That wasn’t the plan of course. They would move on Strex. A surprise attack. But they needed to prepare for every eventuality. War was like a game in which you had to anticipate your enemies moves before they made them, much like chess. Until they could tease out possible Strex moves they needed to prepare and plan. They needed resources, time to recruit others, time to train, and of course, most importantly, the element of surprise. Timing was everything. 

If he was going to train them he needed to be at the top of his game. What he needed to focus on now was his teleporting. Earl took several deep breaths and paced the room. He still had too much energy from their excursion. Raising his arms he set about doing jumping jacks. After three sets of twenty he dropped to the floor and did a set of push ups. Sweat broke on his brow and he lay on the floor after his last set of reps catching his breath. Then he flipped himself over and moved on to sets of crunches. 

Finally he felt spent. He stood up and shook out his arms, moving in front of his cot, feeling relaxed. He closed his eyes and pictured the Scientist’s office. When he opened his eyes he was inside. From there he tried the Hazmat closet. After that back to the basement. This was good progress. He could teleport locally. Now he needed to test greater distances. 

**Cecil**

Being around Earl was growing difficult. He kept reliving the fresh memories that he now possessed, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was a professional communicator after all. He just needed to compartmentalize. He would spend time with Earl, friendly, platonic, important training time, before work. Then after work he would spend time with his lovely Carlos. He would keep them as separate as possible. He and Carlos worked on recovering his memories most evenings. And after a week he was exhausted. 

“Cecil?” 

“Huh?” 

“Did you want to try again?” 

He rubbed his eyes then looked back at Earl, “Yes. Sure. Of course.” 

“We can take a break if you want. It seems like you’ve been extra tired lately.” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” he admitted. 

Earl frowned at him. “Why is that? Do you think it’s the training?” 

“No, no,” he paused and then admitted, “I’m not sure. It might be that, but I’m doing other things. With Carlos.” 

Earl flushed. 

“Not those things! Well, we do those things as well, I mean, we’ve been working on my memories,” he blurted out nervously. 

“Your memories?” 

_Shit!_ He hadn’t meant to say that. _Fuck._ Too late to backtrack now. 

“Yes. Carlos is helping me to recover some of my missing memories.” 

Earl paled and then his eyes looked suddenly wet with unshed tears. He looked down quickly and cleared his throat. 

“What kind of memories?” 

He couldn’t do this now. It was too much. So he told part of the truth. “Some stuff from when we were kids,” he said vaguely. 

When Earl looked back at him his eyes were wide with hope and something else, fear? 

“Do you remember--” he stopped himself and knotted his hands together. 

Cecil could feel himself begin to shake. 

“I remember Simon,” he said softly, his shoulders slumped forward. 

“Oh Cee,” Earl said gently putting an arm around him. 

They sat there for a long time. Just sitting and breathing together. Cecil cleared his throat and tried to surreptitiously wipe his eyes. 

“Anyway, we should get back to it.” 

**Carlos**

“Package for you Carlos,” Tom said handing him a thick envelope. 

The package made a thud on his desk where he had dropped it. 

“It’s heavy,” he warned. 

“Thanks, Tom.” 

He pulled the envelope towards him. It was from the university. As he extracted the contents he realized it was a paper copy of the contract he had requested. Finally! He paged through the first few pages before he noticed thick dark blocks in the text. _What the hell?_ There were entire sections that had been redacted. Maybe there was an addendum with the missing material? He flipped to the end of the contract and sure enough there were addenda, but none of it contained any of the missing lines. They couldn’t be serious. How could they honestly expect him to sign this? Angrily he dialed the chair of his department. 

“Professor Blackman’s office.” 

“It’s Carlos for Marty.” 

“One moment please.” 

There was a pause on the line and then a greeting, “Carlos, how are you?” 

“I’m okay. I just received--” 

“The contract? Good, good. Look it over, sign the signature pages when you’re through. I think there were five copies of each.” 

“I can’t look it over,” he gritted out. 

“Why? These damn printers, did something go wonky?” 

“Yeah, I’ll say. There are entire sections of this contract that have been blacked out.” 

“So it _is_ the printer?” 

“It looked like it’s been redacted.” 

Marty sighed, “Look Carlos, this is big money and a cushy job doing what you love. Christ! Do you know how long it took me to make tenure?” there was a hollow, bitter laugh on the other end of the line, “Don’t be an idiot.” 

“Marty, are you kidding me right now? What sort of an idiot would I be if I signed something blindly?” 

“Big money like this doesn’t come along very often. Maybe it’s redacted because it’s _classified_. The only other grants this big I’ve seen have come from the DoD.” 

“Doesn’t that violate ethics rules or something?” 

“Not if it’s classified for reasons of national security.” 

Carlos actually laughed. “National security?!” 

“It’s possible. Carlos, you’ve been dragging your feet about this and the committee is growing impatient.” 

“Well the _committee_ isn’t Homeland Security or The Pentagon. And I’m a civilian. Get me an unredacted copy. Until you do there is really nothing more I can say. I am not signing something that I haven’t read.” 

**Earl**

Cecil remembered Simon?! He _never_ remembered Simon. What could this mean for the two of them? He felt a spark of hope blooming in his chest and tried to temper the steadily growing flame. Cecil always felt something for him eventually, even if he didn’t remember why or what had happened. Recovering memories could change everything. _Everything._ He knew that Cecil loved the Scientist, but maybe, just maybe, if he recovered his memories, he would remember that he loved Earl _first_. First loves are hard to extinguish although the City Council had done its damnedest to keep them apart. He stared at the ceiling above his cot wondering what exactly Cecil had remembered. 

*** 

“I need to practice teleporting further distances.” 

“You’re okay teleporting now?” 

“I’ll show you. You stay here. Tell Carlos I’m going to pop in,” he grinned. 

Cecil called Carlos on his phone, “We’re going to try an experiment. Earl is going to teleport into your office. We wanted to warn you.” 

“When?” he heard the tinny voice over from Cecil’s phone. 

“Now.” He winked at Cecil and vanished. 

He appeared in front of the Scientist’s desk. 

“Shit!” he cried still holding his phone and reaching to stop his mug from dropping to the floor. 

Earl reached out and plucked it out of the air before it hit the ground. It was hardly full, only about a third of it filled with coffee. He handed Carlos back the mug and smiled before disappearing and coming back to Cecil in the basement room. 

Cecil was still on the phone, “Did you see?” 

“Yeah I saw,” came the Scientist’s voice through the phone. 

Cecil smiled at Earl, “Pretty neat huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I continue to write and post this story some things are getting joss'ed due to recent episodes, such as Ep. 55 _The University of What It Is_ so I apologize for canon divergence, but that ship has sailed and I'm going full steam ahead. I suppose this was always AU to begin with, but I was trying to stick as closely to canon as I could. Oh well!
> 
> Today's proverb: When life gives you lemons, ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl practices teleporting and Cecil struggles with keeping his recovered memories to himself.

**Earl**

The only place it was safe for him to teleport to and from was Cecil’s house. 

“Are you sure you remember the living room Early? Maybe I should drive us back so you can take a look around again.” 

“I’m sure Cee.” 

Cecil glanced nervously at his watch. “Okay, go.” 

Earl closed his eyes and pictured the living room. With a big exhale he blinked his eyes open and found himself once again inside the house. Cecil had suggested that he tried to teleport into every room of the house for practice. He walked back into the kitchen, committing the space to his memory, even the front closet. He entered each one of the rooms upstairs again until he felt confident the images were locked away in his mind. He popped back into the basement room of the lab in front of his cot. 

“Fuck! Earl you scared me!” 

He turned around to see Cecil near the desk. 

“Sorry, CeeCee.” 

He felt a bit drained, but accomplished. He sat down on the cot. 

Cecil rose and came closer, “Are you okay, Early?” 

“Yes. It’s a bit like working out a muscle that hasn’t been used in a while.” He looked up at Cecil. “Why don’t we try cloaking again?” 

*** 

Teleporting while invisible was even more difficult. But he had done it before. He could do it again. He suggested some different wards to Tamika that wouldn’t allow anyone to teleport directly into the bunker. It was safer that way. If he could teleport to the cactus he could find his way back to the rebel headquarters, he was sure of it. He would need someone to help him test this though. 

**Cecil**

The first test was that Earl should teleport into Carlos’s office while he was there, take a “THIS IS NOT A PEN” and then return to the basement and place it in Cecil’s bag without him seeing. When he rifled through his bag at work to get his tablet he found the pen and smiled. 

_“And now a word from our sponsor: Do you want your soul devoured? No? Do you want to be a **devourer** of souls? Domino’s. We deliver. Souls. And other food. Try our new specialty chicken. Or not.”_

The second test happened a few days later. He paced in the guest room and looked at his watch. Earl should be arriving at any moment. 

“Boo!” 

He jumped and whirled around not seeing anyone. 

“Earl?” 

“Yes?” he heard whispered right behind him. 

“I think you’re ready to go see Tamika on your own.” 

*** 

It was disorienting. No, not disorienting. Overwhelming. It was overwhelming. Having all these memories back forced him to confront his past. There were lots of gaps still to fill in, and many mysteries still left unsolved, but one thing that was becoming more and more clear was that Earl Harlan was not _just_ his friend. He was so much more than that. 

Carlos was very patient and understanding with him. He stopped asking the details after the first few graphic memories. He only asked if Cecil wanted to share them and told him it was okay if he didn’t. He did ask if the recovered memory was intimate though. At first he felt embarrassed by how many of them there were, but then he tried to let it go. He was resolved to be honest with Carlos, at least about the memories. 

It was easier to relive them, integrate them now that Earl was away for a few days. They had worked together in a tense atmosphere since the night he had confronted Earl. He still couldn’t pull off cloaking satisfactorily and he grew more and more frustrated. Since he had been sending Earl out to Tamika’s basecamp things were better with the distance. 

**Earl**

Lately Cecil seemed to hover around him. Maybe he was worried that he had finally been out on his own. Maybe he was just recognizing their familiarity. Or maybe, maybe he was remembering something else. 

“Do you have any more memories of me?” he asked lightly. 

Cecil’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Yes.” 

That was always one of Cecil’s tells. He felt a surge of hope and moved forward toward Cecil. Cecil backed up against the small desk. He looked down to Earl’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. _Oh yes._ Cecil definitely remembered something. 

“And what do you remember?” he asked softly, his arms on either side of Cecil, leaning toward him. 

Cecil’s back hit the desk and he sat down on it swallowing nervously, “Some camping trips.” 

He gave Cecil a small grin and leaned forward, his breath ghosting across Cecil’s cheek, “Do you remember seeing stars?” 

Cecil’s hands gripped the desk behind him and his breathing grew shallow. He turned his head away from Earl. 

“I need some space,” he mumbled. 

He backed away from Cecil. 

**Cecil**

He was going to have to tell him. There was no way around it. He was going out of his mind. He thought he could control this, not say anything. But he was a communicator, it was in his nature. And if he didn’t do something to ease the tension he was going to snap. And he could _not_ snap. Absolutely not. He gazed down to the floor. Better to acknowledge the tension. Move forward. Be adults about it. Maybe Earl deserved to know, to know that he wasn’t alone anymore. That he now once again shared his memories. 

He was so aware of Earl now: where he was in the room, the angle of his body, how deep or shallow his breathing was. He was aware of how Earl moved. Confident. Commanding. Cute. It was as if he suddenly tracked all of his movements unconsciously, finding himself gravitating toward him. 

When he raised his head he was met with Earl’s curious expression. 

“Cee, are you okay?” 

He laughed, he was so far from okay it was funny. 

“No. No, Earl, I’m not okay.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Let me help you.” 

“No one can help me now.” He calmed himself, taking long exhales before getting down to what he really needed to say, “I know that there was something between us. That we were together.” 

Earl just blinked at him, “There _is_ something between us Cecil. I know you can feel it.” 

He could see the relief and hope in Earl’s red and black eyes and he had to look away. 

“We _had_ something. And the memories I have of us are--” 

“Are what?” 

There it was again, that hopeful tone. He hesitated. _Wonderful? Painful?_ He decided to go with the truth, “They are _intimate_.” 

Earl’s eyebrows shot up in shock before a lascivious smile settled on his face. He stalked back towards him. “Intimate? _How_ intimate?” 

Cecil could feel his heart rate spiking as Earl neared. 

“Extremely.” 

“And do you want to revisit those memories?” Earl pressed himself against him trapping him against the desk. He could feel Earl’s growing erection against his stomach and his muscles tightened feeling heat coil low at the base of his spine. Earl’s lips ghosted up his neck as he whispered in his ear, “Or we could make new ones.” 

He felt so turned on. Shivering he tried to get a hold of himself. 

“Please Cecil? It’s been so long. I need you.” Earl rolled his hips against him and smiled. “I know you want to.” He moved his hips again grinding into Cecil’s own hard on. 

“ _Fuck, Early._ ” 

Earl had watched him and Carlos. He could admit that he enjoyed it. Now Earl was crowding him against the desk again, pleading with him. His head was spinning, he felt like he was drowning in desire. To feel so wanted, so adored, it was a heady, powerful feeling. It would be so easy to give in. He thought of Carlos upstairs and pushed Earl back. What the hell was he doing? 

“I have to go.” 

While they were no longer flush against each other Earl’s head was still by his ear. 

“You and I? We’ve been together for _years_. Yes, there have been gaps, but I believe that if either of us had had a _choice_ there would not have been. You _always_ come back to me Cecil. It’s only a matter of time. I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.” And with that he stepped back from him. 

He gathered up his things and looked back at Earl from the doorway. 

“I’ll wait,” he heard as the door shut. 

*** 

Oh Void what was he thinking? He was a horrible boyfriend. A _terrible_ person. He had _Carlos_. He _loved_ Carlos. He shouldn’t be feeling things for anyone else. But he couldn’t help the pull that drew him to Earl. Perhaps it was the sense of familiarity. Nostalgia for the past. Maybe it was because the memories all felt like they were so recent. He was inundated with them. He had acknowledged what they had. Couldn’t that be enough? Earl had made it very clear that it wasn’t enough for him. Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Breathe. Breathe deeply. But not so deeply that you let the bees in. Never let the bees in.
> 
> Next chapter is rated E!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos talks to Cecil about where their relationship is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!!!

**Cecil**

“I think Earl is better off staying busy. Ever since we’ve put him in touch with Tamika I’ve hardly seen him.” 

Carlos muttered in agreement. He seemed distracted. 

“Readers are different from Scouts, but I’m sure the training will be useful to them. I wish he would report back more frequently. It’s dangerous for him to be going back and forth don’t you think? But he can teleport safely now. So I suppose it isn’t _that_ dangerous if he can just pop out. What do you think?” 

"Cecil, I've been analyzing the data,” his boyfriend said ignoring his question. 

“What data?” 

“Yours.” 

“Oh.” 

“And for some reason it looks like they've taken most of your memories with Earl Harlan and certainly most of the intimate ones." 

Cecil colored, "Carlos none of that matters, it's in the past. He was my past, you are my future." 

"But it _does_ matter Cecil. The past is part of you. Part of your past was missing. You need time to integrate it, to figure out what it means for you now in the present. It feels like you and Harlan have unfinished business. That's the story the data tells. And now you, you have a chance," he cleared his throat, "to see if it could be something more." 

"Carlos what are you talking about? I don't need something _more_. I want **you** , I _have_ you. Don't I?" 

"You'll always have me Cecil, but it seems that you have someone else too and I guess, what I'm trying to say is, if you want to explore whatever may still be there with Harlan, that I'm okay with that, that if it's what you want and what you need, that it's okay." 

Cecil’s heart froze in his chest, "Are, are you saying that--" tears started to form at the corners of his eyes and he angrily wiped them away, "Carlos, I don't want this. I don't. I want **us**." If Carlos broke up with him he would shatter. 

"We have _us_. We’re fine, we're going to be fine. I'm saying that if you want something _more_ , that you can have that too," he finished softly. 

Suddenly, Cecil couldn’t breathe. 

"I love _you_. And if it turns out that _you_ love him as well, well, then we'll deal with that as it comes, but it's only right for you to have the chance to figure that out." 

Cecil felt like his brain had shorted itself out. Carlos was okay with him exploring his feelings with ...? It, it was strangely perfect. The thought crept up on him like those sneaky spiders. He could explore with Earl. That was after all what they had been doing hadn't it? Reconnecting? And he didn't know if he loved _loved_ Earl, he loved him as a friend and now? Now, that he had a lot of his memories back well, maybe Carlos was right. Maybe there was something there to explore. Something that had never been allowed to properly ripened and blossom. How could Carlos be so understanding? So patient? So insightful? So perfect? So perfectly imperfect? So imperfectly perfect? 

"You,” he hesitated, "You'd really do that for me?" 

"Yes," his boyfriend replied seriously. 

Cecil just stared at him for a few moments and sat back down at the kitchen table running a hand through his hair. 

Carlos came around the table put a hand on his shoulder sitting next to him, "Does that sound like something that you would want to do?" he asked haltingly. 

"I don't know," he whispered back, "This is a lot to take in. I need some time to think about this." 

Carlos began to rub his shoulder, "Of course. Whatever you need." 

Cecil sidled into his touch and leaned his head forward to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. "How are you so good to me?" He felt himself smile into his shoulder. It was crazy. Such a strange notion, even for him, but the fact that his boyfriend would do this for him, let him explore feelings with another person was just, it was almost too much for him and he felt overwhelmed by the love that it must've taken for Carlos to open his heart to even think about this possibility.

He knew that Carlos was not from Night Vale. He was an outsider. But even for someone from outside Night Vale, even for people _inside_ Night Vale, this was still an unusual situation and not common. He knew that Carlos had found many customs unusual in Night Vale that, according to him, were not done in other towns across the country. Even for Cecil to consider something like this required a radical shift in thinking about the possibilities. 

He loved him so much. “I love you.” Cecil trailed kisses from the crook where Carlos's neck met his shoulder up to the edge of his jaw. Placing small kisses against his jaw line he worked his way across Carlos's right cheek until he placed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Cecil deepened the kiss exploring Carlos's mouth, tasting him, wanting him now more than ever.

He swung his legs up off the chair and straddled Carlos running his hands through Carlos's hair, one hand on the back of his neck the other carding through his hair on the right side of his head, holding him closer. Carlos tasted vaguely of lavender and cumin; spicy and floral and sweet. He rocked his hips against Carlos feeling him harden in his pants. Carlos broke the kiss with a moan and steadied Cecil, his hands on either side of his hips. Cecil rocked against him again before kissing down his neck. 

His fingers fumbled with Carlos's zipper as he kissed him again. He could feel Carlos rock up against him and he reached down to stroke him. Carlos's perfect penis was hard and already dripping with precome. He moaned into Cecil's mouth gripping his hips harder, his tongue battling for dominance. Carlos's hands stilled his hips as his fingers unbuckled his belt. Cecil stood on shaking legs as Carlos pushed his pants and boxers down in one go and Cecil stepped out of the offending items. He settled himself down on Carlos's lap again and whispered, "Now where were we?" as he rutted up against Carlos. 

Carlos chuckled as he wrapped one hand around Cecil's cock and stroked him, "I think that we were about here," he said pumping his hand. Cecil groaned as Carlos touched him then whined at the loss of sensation when Carlos's hand dipped into his left innermost pocket of his lab coat. Cecil watched him use his teeth to tear open a small pack of lube. 

"Well, aren't you prepared?" 

Carlos slicked up two of his fingers on his right hand, "You are predictably unpredictable, so I take the necessary precautions." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Cecil leaned forward to kiss Carlos holding on with one hand on his neck and using his other to stroke him. He felt Carlos's fingers reach around and slowly circle his hole. Cecil captured Carlos's mouth as Carlos pushed his index finger into him and groaned at the sensation. Soon Carlos worked a second finger into him and he rocked back against Carlos's hand. Carlos began to scissor his fingers, opening him up, but Cecil was ready. He wanted him right now. He pulled back from him trailing kisses across his cheek, "I love you," he said, "I love you." 

Cecil felt three fingers stretching him and panted at the sensation. Carlos continued to stroke him as he pumped his beautiful slender fingers into him and he wanted nothing more than to be filled with Carlos. 

"I'm ready," he said into his neck, kissing at the juxtaposition of his neck and shoulder. 

Carlos's pulse had jumped up quickly as he stroked him, “Please, I need you inside me." 

Carlos put the rest of the lube on the hand that was stroking Cecil and then stopped quickly to stroke himself. He pushed back into Carlos's hand wanting more than just his fingers, "I need you." Carlos slowly removed his hand and guided himself to Cecil's hole teasing him, putting just the tip inside. Cecil put his hands on Carlos’s shoulders and lowered himself down on Carlos's perfect cock. He could feel Carlos shuddering under him and one of Carlos's hands gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Cecil lifted himself up and began to fuck himself on Carlos's cock. Carlos let him set the pace and once Cecil developed a rhythm Carlos began to thrust up into him synchronizing their movements. 

**Carlos**

Carlos watched him, white hair disheveled, all three eyes squeezed shut tight in concentration as he rode him. It was beautiful. He placed one hand on the small of his boyfriend's back using his right hand to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Carlos leaned forward pressing kisses across his boyfriend’s clavicle, "You are so gorgeous. You feel so good." 

Cecil felt tight and wet and so warm around him. He trailed kisses across to Cecil's shoulders where his tattoos started and felt the warmth pool in his lower belly. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Carlos pulled his head back up to look at his boyfriend placing his hands on Cecil's ass squeezing as he felt him move up and down trying to slow him down. God he was close. Cecil's arms bracketed him, braced against the chair. Carlos trailed kisses down his forearm along the winding tentacles and eyes. The sound Cecil made only brought him even closer. He was moaning his breathy, baritone register ringing through the house as he ground himself down onto Carlos. 

"Carlossss," he said his name like a forbidden chant. 

Hearing Cecil call his name sent his pulse soaring even higher. He kissed up his neck and whispered into his ear, "Ceese, are you close? I'm so close." 

Cecil sought his lips again, his tongue sliding against his, warm and wet. Cecil pulled back nibbling on Carlos's left earlobe, "So close, baby." 

Carlos moved his right hand back to Cecil's cock and stroked him hard and fast, "Then come for me, Ceese. I want to see you explode." 

Carlos increased his pace thrusting his hips up faster into Cecil. That was all it took. He felt Cecil quake on top of him and watched as he threw his head back calling his name. He continued to fuck him through his orgasm as Cecil came on his stomach. Feeling Cecil shivering around him, arms now wrapped around his neck, he came. Carlos saw stars for a moment as his hips stuttered to a stop.

He could feel Cecil panting on his right shoulder still shuddering from the wave of pleasure. With shaking hands he rubbed up and down Cecil's back resting his forehead against Cecil's shoulder. Neither of them spoke for several minutes as the sounds of them catching their breath filled the kitchen. He put one hand to Cecil's neck feeling his pulse slowly returning to normal. Placing slow, lazy kisses up the column of his boyfriend's neck, Carlos felt content and satisfied. 

"What do you say we get into bed now?" 

Cecil merely nodded against his shoulder apparently not ready to speak. 

"Do you need help getting up?" 

Cecil nodded again lifting his hips slightly. Carlos pulled out of him slowly letting Cecil rest back down against his thighs. Carlos steadied himself and then stood up from the chair his hands firmly on Cecil's back as he pulled him up flush against him. He felt Cecil sway. 

"Definitely time for bed." 

Hand across his waist, he pulled Cecil toward their bathroom. He was too tired for a shower. He just wanted to sleep. Still holding Cecil against his side he reached for a washcloth. Running it under warm water, he cleaned off Cecil's stomach, then his own, before rinsing the cloth and running it up Cecil's thighs and ass. 

"Good?" he asked gently. 

"So good," Cecil replied. 

Carlos led them to their bed and pulled the duvet open. He slid into the bed and Cecil sunk down after him curling up against his side. Carlos kissed Cecil's temple and reached over to shut off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Remember listeners, if you want _quality_ cashew nut milk, always sing to the cashews before milking for best results, they can get a bit testy otherwise.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil contemplates Carlos's proposal and talks with Earl. Earl confronts Carlos.

**Cecil**

It was sweet, so sweet of Carlos to offer, but this was something he couldn’t do. No relationship could possibly withstand something like this. He couldn’t lose Carlos. It was unfathomable. Just those few minutes, when he thought the citizens of the tiny city underneath lane five in the Desert Flower Bowling and Arcade Fun Complex had possibly taken away his scientist, had been agonizing. It was beyond any pain he could remember experiencing. 

He didn’t want to complicate things with Carlos. But things were already complicated, weren’t they? He would just be in denial not to admit that. His feelings for Earl were putting him on edge and he would never forgive himself if he did something that felt like cheating. This way Carlos was giving him permission. Condoning his behavior. He was seeing a pattern that even he had refused to see. Carlos recognized a part of himself that had been sublimated and all but erased, but it was nevertheless there. 

But he couldn’t. It was wrong. Wasn’t it? He felt himself waver. But Carlos had suggested this solution. He rubbed a hand across his face in frustration. Was he being selfish? There was no way Earl would deny him. Based on the memories he had recovered he had gone back to him again and again over the years. Earl had never resisted. He always took what he could get. Cecil felt his chest tighten. Was this guilt? Had he knowingly used Earl in the past? 

He needed to know where these feelings led. Were they just echos from a past romance? Or were they something more? If he didn’t explore this he would always wonder, _could they have had something?_ But he was _happy_ with Carlos. Happier than he had ever been, or could ever remember being. He sipped his coffee slowly and wandered from the kitchen back into their bedroom. He would take the day and think about it. 

*** 

They lay in bed together in their pajamas, his head against Carlos’s chest, a leg thrown over his. He wanted to share his decision. 

“I’m going to talk to him. Tell him everything.” 

Carlos’s fingers traced his tattoos up and down his forearms. He felt him nod resting his cheek against his hair. 

“You’re sure this is okay?” 

“Cecil, we are fine. This is about you,” he said gently. “I support you in whatever you decide to do.” 

“I don’t even know if he’ll want to, um, do any exploring.” 

“Do you think you’ll feel better if it’s a possibility though?” 

“I think it will feel better to be honest. Tell him what I remember. That I want to spend more time with him. See what happens… It’s like an experiment.” 

“Yes, like an experiment,” Carlos murmured against his hair. 

*** 

“What’s going on? You seem to be having more trouble than usual focusing today.” 

Cecil cleared his throat, “I wanted to update you.” 

“About the Readers?” 

“No. About me.” 

Cecil turned the chair at the desk toward Earl and sat down to face him. 

“As I mentioned before, Carlos has been helping me recover some of my memories.” 

Earl seemed to be holding his breath. “Yes?” 

He sighed, gathering up his courage, “A great deal of them have been memories of you.” 

“Me?” 

“Of us.” 

“Us?” Earl looked so hopeful. 

“Yes. Of us doing lots of things. School, scouting, sleepovers.” 

Earl grinned, “Sleepovers?” 

“Yes,” Cecil felt himself flush. He steeled himself, it was better to just say it. Get it out there. Out in the open. He had already intimated at it the other day. He said that the memories had been intimate. “I remember our first kiss. I told you that, I remember a lot of firsts with you...” Oh Merlin, his heart was jackhammering in his chest. Why did he feel so nervous? “I remember birthdays, and presents and, and--” he took a deep breath, “sex.” 

**Earl**

Sex. Cecil had said _sex_. Finally! _Finally!_ Sex! Cecil remembered their sexy times! He cautiously came closer and sat on the edge of the desk facing him. He didn’t know how he should proceed with his information. Try to seduce him? He looked at Cecil, his head in his hands. Perhaps it wasn’t the right moment. He tried to tone down his libido. Cautiously he put a hand on Cecil’s shoulder. The radio host looked up at him with glossy eyes. “Come here,” he said softly pulling Cecil up and next to him against the desk. He heard his breath hitch. Earl draped his arm around Cecil’s shoulders. Cecil sagged against him. 

“It’s such a relief to tell you. It’s been, overwhelming. Remembering all these things. But you need to know. You aren’t alone now. You aren’t the sole keeper of those memories.” 

He felt pressure behind his eyes and found himself blinking away unshed tears. He let out a long sigh. “I can’t tell you what it means to me to hear you say that.” 

Cecil took a deep breath, “I’m trying to be more in touch with my feelings. I mean, my feelings about you.” 

“So you admit that you feel something between us?” 

“Yes.” 

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Slowly he turned toward Cecil and raised a hand to his cheek looking into his white eyes, “Cee, I love you.” 

“I know.” 

It wasn’t the response he wanted and it hurt, “So what happens now?” 

“I want to try to see what happens with us. That is, if you want to…” Cecil looked at his lips for a moment, “We can start over.” 

Joy. Unfettered joy. That was what he was feeling right at this moment. Cecil had come back to him. Finally! _Praise the void!_ He lowered his hand to rest on the side of Cecil’s neck and rested his forehead against his temple, mindful of his third eye. He could feel Cecil’s pulse racing. Just touching him like this had him hard. Gently he ran his fingers up and down his neck, light feathery touches. He pulled his head back to look at Cecil. His Cecil. So beautiful. He ran his thumb across Cecil’s bottom lip, looking from his eyes to his mouth and then back again, silently asking for permission. 

“We should go slow,” Cecil said in a strained voice. 

He let his hand drop and took a deep breath. This was happening. It was really happening. 

“When are you going to leave him?” 

“I’m not.” 

He felt his heart stutter. He pulled back from Cecil. 

“You’re not going to leave him?” 

“No.” 

His heart deflated. He had been with Cecil before when he had been with others, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Cecil all to himself. 

“No, I’m not leaving him. I _love_ him. And he loves me. He said--” 

“You _talked_ to him about about this? About _me_? About _us_?” 

“Of course I did.” 

Earl was reeling. “I don’t understand.” 

“He said it was okay for me to, uh, explore this,” Cecil said gesturing between them, “the connection that we have.” 

Earl got up from the desk and crossed the room sitting down on the cot. 

“Explore?” 

“This is all new to me, Early. I know I have a lot of catching up to do, about what happened between us, about how we were, but I want to go slowly; see what could still be there.” 

He was beyond confused. 

“You are still with your boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

“But you want to, what? _Date_ me?” 

Cecil blushed, “I hadn’t really thought of it like that, but I suppose so. I want to spend some time together without all this pressure on us. Without all the guilt. Without all the expectation.” 

“Expectation?” 

“Yes. No expectations. Let’s just see where things go, okay?” 

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. He felt the cot creek as Cecil sat beside him. 

“I know this is a lot,” he said taking his hand, “just think about it. I have to get to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

Cecil squeezed his hand and with that he left. 

*** 

He couldn’t be here right now. Trapped in this little room with the Scientist above him. Earl closed his eyes, teleported out to the desert, invisible, and sat down abruptly in the sand. _Good gravy._ What had just happened? It was as if his dreams had finally come true only to be dashed once again. Carlos said he was okay with Cecil being with him? Maybe he thought that Cecil would get over what he perceived as a passing fancy. _Carlos_ was the the passing fancy, not him. He and Cecil had history. 

His heart thudded wildly in his chest. To have what he wanted so close and then have it ripped away once more. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He thought he would be able to convince Cecil to dump the Scientist and be with him. It could be like it was before. No, better. Much better. Because thanks to the Scientist, he remembered. Cecil had memories of what they had done. What they had been to each other. He wouldn’t share Cecil with _him_. With anyone. Cecil was _his_. He was _Cecil’s_. He couldn’t tell what game the Scientist was playing but he was going to call him out. Call his bluff. He could win Cecil over, he knew he could. And the Scientist would be sorry he thought he could outplay a Scoutmaster. 

**Carlos**

There was a harsh knocking on his door. 

“Yes?” 

A flushed Scoutmaster burst in and quickly shut the door behind him. He stood pressed up against the back of the door and glared at Carlos. 

Carlos looked up from his notebook and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Yes, Harlan?" 

"What the H-E-double hockey sticks are you playing at Carlos?!" 

“You are going to have to be more specific.” 

"With Cecil," Earl prompted. 

“Again, I’m going to need more detail than that in order for me to provide any sort of adequate answer.” 

The Scoutmaster swallowed nervously, “He just-- he just told me that he wanted to explore his feelings for me.” 

“And?” 

“And that he loves you and that you are still his boyfriend.” 

Carlos took a measure of the man and stood up to face him. "This doesn't have to be a zero sum game, Harlan." 

Earl jolted further upright, "What are you talking about?" 

“There doesn't have to be a winner or loser here. Everyone can win.” 

Earl narrowed his eyes at him, “So... what? You're suggesting that we... what? _Share_?” 

“This isn’t a sandbox. Cecil isn’t a toy to be fought over. He can’t be _shared_. He can only share _himself_.” 

He could see the Scoutmaster’s anger ebbing away to be replaced by mild confusion. 

“What?” 

"This isn’t about you or me. It’s about _him_. Don’t you see that? I _love_ Cecil and I think that you love him too. And his happiness is important to me. If he's happy with you too, then I can be okay with that, if he _chooses_ to share himself with you.” 

Harlan looked flabbergasted and sat down abruptly in the chair across from Carlos's desk. He looked almost lost. 

After a few moments he gazed up, "You're," he started again, "you're okay with this?" 

"It was my idea." 

The shock ricocheted across his face. He was completely still and rigid. After a few moments of silence Earl fidgeted with his purple neckerchief and then realized what he was doing and laid both of his hands flat on his thighs trying to keep himself still once again. He blinked a few times and then looks back squarely at Carlos, "It seems that I underestimated you."

Carlos raised his left eyebrow and simply looked at the Scoutmaster, "It appears that you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: When is a door _not_ a door? When it's ajar. Or when it specifically asks to be called Greg.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl and Cecil come to terms.

**Carlos**

When he got home Cecil was just finishing a stir fry for dinner. 

“Smells great,” he said walking into the kitchen. 

Cecil walked over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“It’ll be ready in a minute.” 

“Perfect. I’m starving!” He wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. “You want anything to drink?” 

“Whatever you’re having.” 

He pulled out a second beer and set it on the table before he pulled out plates and chopsticks. Cecil brought the steaming wok over and piled their plates high. They ate leisurely. He slowly sipped his beer thinking about the day he had had. That Harlan guy. What a piece of work. He chewed on snap pea. 

“Thanks for making dinner.” 

“My pleasure,” Cecil said. 

When they had both finished he took their plates over to the sink rinsing them in hot water before putting them in the dishwasher. 

Cecil got up from the table. “How about we get ready for bed?” 

“Sounds good. I’m just going to wash the wok first.” 

He heard Cecil walk up the stairs to their room. He scrubbed out the pan and left it out to dry. The day was taking its toll and he suddenly felt very tired. Putting on a show for Harlan took a lot. He remained calm and logical but not without effort. When he got upstairs he found Cecil in bed reading a tattered copy of Albert Camus’s _The Stranger_. 

Carlos peeled off his tee shirt and jeans to pull on his pajamas. As he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth he wondered how things had gone today for Cecil. Clearly he had talked with Harlan. Cecil’s mood seemed normal. Perhaps it went well. He plodded back into the room and lay down in bed pulling Cecil close. 

“I take it you talked with Earl.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“How did it go?” 

Cecil let out a sigh and curled further into his chest, “I don’t know,” he said softly, “I think he was in shock.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I am. I really am. It’s up to him now really, but at least I’ve been honest about the situation.” 

*** 

At work the next morning he wondered when Cecil would arrive. He had said he was fine, but he seemed drained last night. As Cecil had snuggled into him he felt the radio host relax until he was in a deep heavy sleep. He was okay with this, really he was. In fact, now that he thought about it, it was entirely possible that this was something Cecil just needed to work out of his system. His relationship with Earl had previously been unresolved. Maybe it would resolve itself this time. Or this could be like dealing with someone recovering from a traumatic event. Sometimes they needed to relive the memory or go back to it to exam it in order to get past it. 

Like Cecil had said, this was an experiment. He tried to rationalize this course of action, ease his doubt. He was confident that Cecil would stay with him, even if he decided that he also wanted to see Earl. He didn’t think that Cecil would leave him _for_ Earl. Being as inclusive as possible was one way to ensure that he didn’t push Cecil away. Supporting this experiment, as unorthodox as it was, showed Cecil that he loved him no matter what, and at the end of the day if Cecil loved him too, that was all that mattered. 

*** 

He pulled up his notes and thought of Steve. He said that Strex wanted the bloodstones destroyed, that much was obvious, but why? He also said that bloodstones somehow caused invisibility. That was at least a confirmation of what he had been reading. But how did it work? He decided to give him a call. 

The voicemail picked up. “Steve,” he said into the phone, unsure of how much information to relay, “I wanted to continue our discussion from the other night. I think your insight would be helpful. Give me a call back or send a carrier pigeon.” 

**Cecil**

Seeing Earl this morning would be telling. Either he would decline his offer or accept it. No other options. Cecil felt his hands start to shake. _Coffee_. He needed coffee. But as he drank the more nervous he grew. Oh Void. _Earl_. What would Earl think of his proposal? Well, there was no sense in putting off the inevitable. He drove over to the lab both curious and slightly terrified at what Earl might say. 

He said good morning to Carlos’s labmates and found his boyfriend near a fridge. Carlos gave him a small encouraging smile. As he descended the stairs he steeled himself before opening the door. 

Earl was doing sit ups on the concrete floor. 

“Hi,” he said to announce himself. 

“Good morning,” Earl replied. 

Cecil lay his bag down at the desk and pulled out his tablet. He wasn’t going to interrupt Earl’s work out. Also, he didn’t want to be the first one to say something. Maybe Earl needed more time. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have work to do. He thought about his show later, but his thoughts drifted to the man on the floor. 

“I’ve thought about what you said,” Earl said as if reading his mind. 

He turned around from the desk slowly, trying for nonchalance, “Oh?” 

“Yes.” Earl cleared his throat and then looked up at him, “I would like us to try.” 

“Really?” Cecil heard himself squeak. 

“Yes.” 

“And you’re okay with Carlos?” 

Earl knit his hands together, “If you _love_ him he must be a good guy,” he conceded. 

Cecil felt a sense of relief. 

“So where do we go from here?” 

“Well for starters how about no more training for today.” 

“No?” 

“No. Let’s just talk.” 

“Talk?” 

“Yes, Early.” 

He could see his adam’s apple bob nervously up and down. 

“I think we need rules.” 

Cecil was somehow surprised and not surprised. 

“Rules? What kind of rules?” 

**Earl**

He worried that this could get complicated very quickly. 

“The time we spend together is _ours_ and ours alone.” 

“We’ve been spending time alone together every day Earl.” 

“That’s true, but I’d like to make sure it _stays_ that way.” 

“Fine.” 

“You should tell me if I say something that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Okay. Ditto I guess.” 

“If I tell you a story or refer to something that you don’t remember you should tell me.” 

“I will.” 

“Hands stay above the waist.” 

“What?!” Cecil blushed. 

“You said you wanted to see where things go. Take things slow. With you, things have tended to go very quickly. This ensures that they don’t,” he said with a confidence that he wasn’t sure he really possessed. 

“Oh.” 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it,” he added quickly and then shut himself up. Cheese and crackers this was getting awkward. 

“Oh?” Cecil sounded curious. 

“Let’s not talk about that just now,” he said trying to steer the conversation back to something more neutral. “What are you working on? Your show?” 

“Yeah. I was working on a segment about the community calendar.” 

“A lot coming up?” 

“Oh there will be,” he said darkly sharing a smile that looked as if he had swallowed the key to something precious, just waiting for the right time for it to makes it’s return. “But this week it’s nothing too exciting. The staff at Dark Owl records are promising the appearance of Fats Waller on Thursday evening.” 

“Your tastes always tended toward the more modern.” 

“I suppose so.” 

“Saturday there is a secret parade.” 

“I always enjoyed those. Only the best scouts can find them.” 

Cecil laughed, “Well you’re as good as it gets Earl Harlan.” 

He felt himself flush. 

**Carlos**

The phone in his office rang. He picked it up but before he could even say hello rushed words rang out. 

“Gary is dead.” 

Carlos felt himself panic for a moment. Who the hell was Gary? Who was this on the phone? 

“Gary?” 

“My pigeon.” 

_Oh Newton!_

“Look, I can’t talk now.” 

Steve was so confusing. 

“Then why did you call?” 

He lowered his voice, “Because,” he hissed, “Gary is dead.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said not quite sure what the etiquette was regarding dead pets/communication devices in Night Vale. 

“We can meet. Tomorrow. Vacant Lot Behind the Ralph’s.” 

“When?” 

“2:17.” 

“I’m going to assume that’s p.m.?” 

“Sure.” 

Carlos ran a hand over his face. Sometimes Steve was impossible. 

“When this is all over we need a vacation. A real vacation.” 

“Bermuda triangle!” shouted Janice in the background. 

“I gotta go. Taking Janice to a scout meeting.” 

“Hi Carlos!” he heard her call out. 

“Tell Janice Cecil and I say hello.” 

**Cecil**

“ _And to the parents of intern Zach, he will be missed. And now following up on our top story, Efficiency and How to Achieve It. Work. Work **harder**. The harder you work, the more efficient you will become at time management. Eating? Ugh. Who wants to eat? Sleeping? Pfft. Boring. Wouldn’t you rather be working? If you are not working up to your fullest potential you are not only disappointing others but also yourself.” _

Cecil paused and rubbed his jaw. He was going to need to see a dentist soon, he had been grinding his teeth with more and more frequency since reading these Strexcorp mandated stories. He took a deep breath and continued: 

“ _And now traffic. Route 800 is completely clear. Driving? Who needs to drive? You are already at work. Why would you go anywhere else? The highway markers that stretch into infinity, Botts’ dots leading the way to the endless unknown. You don’t want the unknown, right? Of course you don’t. You want to be safe and productive. Stay **productive**. Driving. Meh. This has been traffic._ ” 

By the end of the show he was more than ready to go home. Daniel was staring at him as he removed his headphones and lay them on the soundboard. As he moved toward the door Lauren came in followed by Daniel. 

“Great show, Cecil!” 

He nodded at her pasting a fake smile on his face and continued to pack his things. 

“Daniel and I wanted a word.” 

“Oh?” he said zipping up his bag. 

“Cecil do you know anyone who is looking for an opportunity?” 

“Opportunity?” 

“With Strexcorp of course! We offer very competitive packages.” 

Daniel stood silently next to her glowering. 

“Nope, sorry.” 

“What about that boyfriend of yours? What’s his name? The scientist? Carlos! That’s right,” she paused, “It’s _Carlos_.” 

He felt his heart begin to pound. “He works for the university.” 

“Strexcorp is always looking to expand it’s departments. We _love_ science. Don’t you _love_ science, Cecil?” 

“Sure.” 

“Isn’t he working off a grant? That isn’t very _stable_. Who knows how those funding sources go? The money is there one minute, gone the next,” she grinned at him, “A bad fiscal year can hit education _hardest_.” 

He never really thought about Carlos’s work situation. Carlos did his science and that was about all he knew. The money came from the university, right? 

“We offer fellowships at Strexcorp and of course we have a full time science department. Much more _stable_ , don’t you think? We would _love_ a new addition. Our company is _always_ growing.” Lauren backed away from Cecil and headed back toward the door of the booth, “You should think about it Cecil. Both of you working for the same company! We’re very family oriented at Strexcorp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: If you catch a tiger by his toe you better be prepared to give him a great pedicure.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](www.pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos receives another copy of the contract. Cecil and Earl have a date.

**Cecil**

He poured himself two fingers of armagnac and sat in the living room. What a day. Earl had agreed. He had _agreed_. He felt elated and apprehensive and exhausted. It was confusing. He threw back the armagnac in one go. _Whoops_. He had meant to sip that. Well, the next one could be for sipping he reasoned with himself. This was a two drink kind of day. Maybe even three. 

He shivered thinking about what Lauren had said, funding can _disappear_. Carlos hadn’t mentioned anything, but he knew that he had met with his funding committee recently. His Carlos would never agree to work for Strexcorp. It was bad enough that _he_ was technically working for them now. He got up and poured himself another drink. Maybe it wouldn’t matter anyway. Soon enough they would be rid of Strex. Whatever vague threat Lauren had been trying to make would be moot. 

Sipping his second glass Cecil allowed himself to relax a bit and think about Earl. How was he going to do this? Dating two people at once? No, that wasn’t exactly true. He and Carlos were _not_ dating. They were in a _relationship_. So now he and Earl were dating? But they had already dated. So this was… his mind drew a blank. A visit down memory lane? No. That wasn’t what he wanted. He had already done enough of that. This was supposed to the start of something new. But how could he escape his past? It was a perplexing situation to be in. 

Guilt bubbled up slowly. He would hurt Earl. He _always_ hurt him. Wasn’t that how this went? When he was with him he hadn’t been able to stay faithful. He chugged down the rest of his drink. Shame heated his cheeks. Or maybe it was the armagnac. Now he was being faithful by _not_ being faithful. His head started to pound and he felt a little dizzy. He could at least try to follow his own logic. He was being _faithful_ to Carlos by being _unfaithful_ with Earl and he was being _faithful_ to Earl by being _unfaithful_ with Carlos. It all balanced itself out. 

**Carlos**

“Ceese?” 

“In here,” he called from the living room. 

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” He turned on a faux Tiffany lamp. 

“I was just thinking.” 

He smiled recognizing his own line. 

“About what?” 

“Everything. Nothing. The void.” 

Hmm. It appeared Cecil was in a bit of a mood. 

“Did you eat?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I should have called.” 

He pulled Cecil up and saw him sway. He steadied his boyfriend. 

“Whoa there. Let’s get some food in you.” 

They walked back toward the kitchen and he set Cecil down at the table. Rummaging through the fridge he pulled out some leftover Japanese curry and rice. 

“Earl said yes,” Cecil said softly after the microwaved dinged. 

He took out the steaming curry and placed the rice inside, steadying himself on the counter before he turned around. “Are you upset?” 

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” he admitted. “It makes all of this real now.” 

“You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do,” he reminded him. 

“I know. It doesn’t bother you that I want to?” Cecil asked in a small voice. 

He pulled the rice from the microwave and set it next to the curry before squatting down in front of Cecil. 

“Cecil,” he said putting a hand on his cheek, “Look at me.” Reluctantly his boyfriend met his eyes. “It doesn’t bother me. You know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I know that you love me.” 

“I _do_. I _do_ love you.” 

“I know. And I love you. I _love **you**_. Do you know what that means?” 

Cecil shook his head. 

“It means I love _every_ part of you. No matter what.” He kissed Cecil’s cheeks and his nose and then his left temple before pulling back and taking his hands. “ _Every_ part. Including the part of you that might want to be with Earl.” Cecil’s eyes were wide. He leaned in slowly and kissed him softly. When he pulled back there was color high on his cheeks. “So please stop feeling badly about yourself.” 

He turned back to the curry and rice and fixed a bowl for Cecil. He placed it in front of him. “It’s time for dinner and then bed. We’ve both had long days.” Cecil still looked dazed but nodded in agreement. As they ate he seemed to come back to himself. 

“You feeling better?” 

“Yes, just tired now.” 

**Earl**

He wanted to take Cecil on a date, but in reality they couldn’t really go anywhere. And the truth was, as much as he would like to spend time with Cecil, he needed to be helping out the revolution. As the weeks went by frequently he found himself out in the desert now, organizing drills, teaching the Readers the more refined points of guerilla warfare. Sure he flirted with Cecil. And Cecil flirted back. He always did. 

He thought things would be different after their talk and was surprised by how undifferent they actually were. He supposed now Cecil didn’t feel guilty for flirting with him because he had Carlos’s blessing. They fell into an easy pattern. They had acknowledged there was something between them, which was in and of itself a huge hurdle. Cecil had a good deal of his memories back. But neither of them had made a move. They were comfortable with each other. Earl loved the time they spent together, but they had no privacy. 

“I wish I could take you on a date.” 

“A date?” 

“Yeah. To dinner or something. I know we can’t. I just wish we could.” 

“How about we have dinner?” Cecil offered. 

“Dinner?” 

“At the house?” 

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “What about Carlos?” 

“He is used to working late. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind giving us a few hours.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. How about tomorrow? I’ll check with Carlos later.” 

“Okay. Tomorrow is good.” 

“You’re due out with the Readers afterward right?” 

“Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Will you be staying over with them?” 

“Probably.” 

Cecil sighed but then brightened, “Well, I gotta catch you when I can then.” 

**Cecil**

At dinner that night Cecil broached the subject, “Are you going to be working late tomorrow evening?” 

Carlos sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry about the late nights, Cee, I should be better about calling. There’s been a lot going on with work, I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

His throat dried up suddenly, his thoughts drifting back to Lauren’s pitch about Strexcorp looking to expand their science division, “Oh?” 

“I’m having some issues with my funding committee.” 

His fork clattered down onto his plate. “What kinds of issues?” 

“I’m sure it’s probably nothing. They’ve sent me a contract and part of it was redacted. I won’t sign something that I haven’t read.” 

He took a sip of water feeling relieved. “Oh is that all?” 

“Yeah. Just bureaucratic stuff.” 

Cecil cleared his throat, “Well, I was wondering about tomorrow night because I thought maybe Earl and I could have dinner. Here. At the house.” 

Carlos looked surprised. “Just the two of you?” 

“If that would be all right.” 

Carlos looked a bit flustered and swallowed a few times before reaching for his water. “Yes, I’ll be working late anyway. I should be back around 10 p.m. if that’s enough time for you.” 

“That’s fine. Plenty of time.” 

**Carlos**

Then next day he checked the mail as he walked into the lab to find another thick envelope from the university addressed to him. Placing the new mail in a tray he took the envelope to his office and shut the door. Had they finally seen reason? He hoped so. He pulled out the contract and flipped through it. No dark sections. That was a good sign. He placed the contract on his desk and went to get a cup of coffee before settling down to finally attack the beast. 

His thoughts drifted back to last night. Cecil wanted to have dinner with Earl. He should have known something like this would be bound to happen. It was fine. Right? Yes. They would have dinner. It was no big deal. He stopped his thoughts from veering into other directions. Things that usually happened after dinner. Had Cecil and Earl…? No. It wasn’t his business. He wasn’t going to ask. This time was for Cecil to reconnect with Earl. This was all part of the experiment. Many conversation happen over the course of a meal. It was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. 

Walking back to his office armed with a fresh cup of coffee he sat down to read the new contract. He was through the first five pages, all standard boiler plate stuff, when he came across a passage he couldn’t read. _Damn it! What the hell was this?_ It wasn’t written in English or even any romance language. It looked like some sort of pictograph. Not hieroglyphs but something similar. As he paged through the rest of the contract he noticed several other sections in the same script. 

He picked up the phone and called Marty’s office again. 

“Did you get the new contract?” 

“Yes. I still can’t read it.” 

“Why not? It’s not still redacted is it?” 

“No, it’s not redacted. There are parts of this contract that are in some sort of language that I can’t understand. It looks sort of like cuneiform maybe? I can’t tell. Either way, I can’t read it.” 

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve tried to push the committee on this, even though I think you’re being foolhardy. I’m not supposed to do this, but I’ll send you the number of their law firm. You can call their lawyers if you want, but I’m afraid that’s all I can do Carlos. You have until the end of the month.” 

“Thanks Marty, I appreciate it.” 

*** 

It was midafternoon when Carlos went down to the basement to speak to Earl. Cecil hadn’t come to the lab this morning and had asked him to talk to Earl for him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello,” Earl replied, looking somewhat suspicious. 

“So, Cecil wanted me to tell you to pop by at 7 p.m. tonight.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m going to be here until about 10 p.m.” 

“Right.” 

“Okay then." Carlos paused in the doorway, “Have fun tonight.” 

“Thanks.” 

**Earl**

He felt nervous as he waited for the time to pass. At 6:55 p.m. he started to pace around the basement. Fixing his neckerchief once again, at 6:59 p.m. he looked at himself in the mirror to give himself a pep talk. “You’ve got this Harlan.” He closed his eyes and pictured Cecil’s kitchen. “Here we go.” He exhaled and found himself just inside the door to the kitchen. Cecil was at the counter unpacking some containers. 

“Hello,” he said to announce himself. 

Cecil looked flustered. “Early! Hi! Always on time.” 

He took a tentative step forward wondering what he should do with his hands. Darn it! He should have brought Cecil something. Flowers. Or a gluten-free dessert. Or wine. 

“Come on in,” Cecil said pulling plates from the cupboard. “It’s nothing fancy,” Cecil started, “I just picked it up from Ralph’s,” he said as he prepared their plates, “Not like what you would make I’m sure.” 

He came to stand next to Cecil as he cut up pieces of roast chicken and placed them on the plates. “Cecil, this is great. Really. Thank you.” 

Cecil turned and smiled at him before scooping some roasted potatoes and carrots onto each plate. “Really?” 

“Of course.” 

They sat down at the kitchen table with their plates. Cecil hurried out of the room and came back with a candle. “Will you do the honors?” 

He smiled at Cecil and lit the candle placing it in between them. 

“Well, bon appetite!” 

The chicken, predictably, was dry, but it hardly mattered. Cecil looked beautiful in the candle light, the kitchen lights dimmed and all he could think of was how nice it was to be alone with him. He ate slowly, trying to savor the moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Cecil had had dinner together. It was probably take out from somewhere after a drunken night. 

“This is pretty good,” he said spearing a piece of potato. 

“Not too bad right?” Cecil agreed. “I did make dessert though,” he said coyly. 

“Really?” 

“Yup. So save room.” 

When they finished Cecil took their plates to the sink insisting he stay seated. 

“Thanks for doing this Cee. It’s been a long time.” 

“Voila!” he said pulling a dish out of the fridge. 

Cecil had made one of his gelatin creations. 

“It has salamander eyes, I remembered you liked those, Reese’s pieces, canned pineapple and jicama!” 

He looked at the quivering, orange gelatinous mass. “Sounds great!” 

As Cecil prepared to cut into his creation he couldn’t help himself, and started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Cecil asked as he put their portions on the table. 

He pulled an indignant Cecil onto his lap for a hug, “Nothing, I just forgot your enthusiasm for jello.” He kissed his cheek. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.” 

Cecil looked down at him, “Early?” 

“Yeah?” 

“ _Kiss_ me.” 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He placed a hand on the back of Cecil’s neck and pulled him down. Gently he kissed Cecil, soft and curious and exploring. It felt like it had been just moments ago, the last time he had done this, as if no time had passed at all. Cecil’s arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him closer. 

He felt a thrill as Cecil’s tongue licked at the seam of his lips. He opened his lips and let Cecil lick the inside of his mouth. He felt happy. Like nothing else mattered but this, he and Cecil and their mouths on each other. But he didn’t want things to get out of hand too quickly. They were supposed to be going slow and he was already hard from Cecil squirming on his lap. He pulled away and kissed each of Cecil’s cheeks. 

“Don’t want to forget about dessert.” 

Cecil smiled at him and nodded. He picked a spoon up and scooped up some of his orange creation bringing it to Earl’s mouth. He opened his lips and let Cecil feed him. 

“Mmm.” 

Somehow the flavors worked. 

“You were always so inventive with jello.” 

“What can I say? I’m a gelatin master!” 

**Carlos**

He had put it off long enough. He looked at the phone number Marty had sent him and took a deep breath, steeling himself for trying to wade through all the legal jargon. Maybe their office would already be closed? Carlos dialled and waited as the phone connected. 

“Strexcorp legal, office of Luisa Reyes, how may I help you?” 

_Of course. Of course it was._

“Hello?” 

He hung up abruptly. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cecil and jello thing is a reference to [voicececilgpalmer](http://voicececilgpalmer.tumblr.com/) which is a fantastic Cecil rp blog. Go interact with him!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it. Next update may be a day or two late due to traveling.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gets Earl and Carlos to spend some time together.

**Cecil**

The date night with Earl had gone swimmingly. Earl had loved his gelatin creation! It had been so long since he had made one. They talked and ate and kissed. It was like something out of a forbidden library book! The evening had gone so well, in fact, that he decided that he and Earl should have them every a week. Some weeks, when their schedule could accommodate it, they even had two dates. Carlos was so understanding. He usually worked late at least two days a week, if not more, anyway. As time went on Earl was spending more and more time out in the desert with Tamika. Cecil greatly enjoyed the precious time they had together. 

He grew accustomed to dividing his time between Earl and Carlos. Cecil didn’t notice any differences in his time with Carlos. Everything was pretty much the same, it wasn’t as though he and Carlos spent every second together anyway. He was surprised at how uncomplicated it was to divide up his time. All it took was a little extra planning; the amount of time he spent with Carlos was pretty much the same. 

Now had Earl in his life. He was leading two parallel lives and so far they both were running smoothly. Well, not _exactly_ parallel, and not _exactly_ smoothly. His relationship with Earl was pretty different from his relationship with Carlos. Sometimes Earl would tell him a story from their childhood that he still couldn’t remember. He would cook traditional Night Vale recipes, things that they had eaten as children, like the spicy cactus soup with bison meatballs Earl’s mother used to make. They drank a lot of orange milk and would sometimes go into the backyard and stare at the stars, Cecil somberly and sometimes irately calling out to the moon. Other times they would argue furiously about the prospects of the Night Vale High Spiderwolves. 

Carlos didn’t care much for sports and Cecil knew he was sceptical of some of Night Vale’s more traditional recipes. He also wasn’t nearly as suspicious of the moon as most native citizens of Night Vale were. Another difference in the relationships was that he and Carlos shared cooking duties, but he insisted that he cook for Earl whenever they had dinner together. And of course the other big difference in his relationship with Earl continued to frustrate him. 

He wasn’t having sex with Earl. He was confused by this; before Earl had practically wanted to rip off his clothes. He had certainly changed his tone. It was confusing and frustrating, but it forced him to think carefully about his actions and not get carried away. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he _wanted_ to have sex with Earl. He wondered if it would trigger any memories. Earl was adamant now about not moving too fast. Cecil wanted to respect the rules they had established so they had kept things above the waist. Mostly, it was just making out. This chaste Earl was perplexing. 

Luckily, his sex life with Carlos was still wonderful. Carlos was a very attentive and thoughtful lover. Yes, he was still his usual preoccupied self: work, science, experiments and cooking, but when they were together he tried to focus on Cecil first, and science second, as they had previously discussed. At least Carlos was steady and reliable. And still so damn sexy. He loved sleeping next to him every night and couldn’t imagine going to bed any other way. 

**Earl**

After each mission he came back to debrief Cecil and Carlos. He had been gone four days this time, the longest yet. 

“We’re getting ready, Cecil. Tamika has a finely trained group, she has done a terrific job. With a little more training they will be good to go.” 

“How soon?” The Scientist asked. 

“Soon. A month. Maybe less.” He turned back to Cecil, “We’re going to need you to get the word out.” 

“How am I going to do that? All of my shows have to be approved by Lauren and Daniel now.” 

“We’ll use Morse Code. You can rewire your mixing board to play it during the broadcasts. If you broadcast the message for a few weeks it will give people time to gather resources, prepare themselves.” 

“How are you going to make sure that everyone really understands what’s going on?” the Scientist asked. “Not everyone will understand the subliminal Morse code messages.” 

“Carlos is right. We need a code word, some way to refer to the big day. And we need an exact date so I can be as clear as possible with my listeners.” 

“I’ll talk it over with Tamika at the next rendez-vous.” 

*** 

The next night at dinner Cecil sat him down at the kitchen table with a serious look on his face. 

“What?” 

“I want you to teach Carlos some scouting skills.” 

“Does he want to learn?” he asked surprised. 

“Yes, and I think it will be helpful later on.” 

“Okay, if you want.” 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” 

He thought about it for a moment. Did he want to be spending time with the Scientist? Not really, but he did want to make an effort for Cecil. “Of course I am. Just a few basic survival skills? Fire conjuring? Water conjuring?” The man was a scientist, hopefully he wouldn’t be completely useless when learning practical skills. 

“I want him to be as prepared as possible. Yes, those are good. What about that direction one?” 

“The compass check?” 

“Is that the one with the rocks?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes, that one. So you can always tell what direction you are headed.” 

“There probably won’t be time for much more.” 

“That’s okay. He will probably be in the lab, not the desert anyway, but I want him to feel included.” 

“Okay.” 

“I think it would be good for you two to spend some time together.” 

“Whatever you want CeeCee.” 

Cecil kissed him softly, “Thanks, Early.” 

**Carlos**

He bristled. “Is this _magic_?” 

“Magic?” 

“I mean, how does this _actually_ work?” He was trying. Really he was. Cecil wanted him to learn so here they were. Harlan scratched his head. He couldn’t believe Cecil had convinced him to do this, but he had seen how important it was to him. 

“I guess you could say it’s like elemental magic.” 

“Elemental magic?” 

“Well, most basic skills use that as a foundation, yes.” 

“Show me again.” 

He watched as the Scoutmaster twisted his hand and pulled a flame from seemingly nowhere. 

“How does that work?” 

“You are pulling heat from your surroundings and concentrating it into a flame.” 

“So it is like heating up the molecules from substances around you, any substances?” 

“I guess you could say that.” 

“And the incantation triggers it? Like a catalyst?” 

“Yes. You have to concentrate on pulling the heat and focusing it.” 

“Yeah, I remember what happened with Cecil when he didn’t focus it.” 

“Think of it like an invisible valve.” 

“Hmm. Like a valve?” 

“Yes, to modulate the flame level.” 

He closed his eyes and pictured a bunsen burner, turning the gas higher or lower. “Okay, I think I’m ready to try.” 

**Earl**

Carlos produced a perfect small flame on his first go. He had to admit, he was impressed. “That was good. Can you shift the size?” 

He watched as Carlos wrinkled his brow in concentration, the flame shrunk. 

“Great job! Now make it about the size of fifty cent piece.” 

The flame in his hand slowly expanded outward. 

“Very good.” 

“How am I not burning myself?” the Scientist asked looking down at his palm. 

“Some of the heat is coming from your body, so you are part of the source.” 

Carlos looked perplexed. Sweat broke on his brow. 

“I think maybe that’s enough for today.” 

The flame disappeared. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“You did really well Carlos, it usually takes a lot longer for a new scout to be able to conjure fire.” 

“How long?” 

“A few weeks. It took Cecil a while to remember how to do it and he already knew.” 

He smiled at the Scientist, “You would have made a good scout.” 

Carlos smiled back at him. 

**Carlos**

It was cute to see how enthusiastic Earl was. He cleared his throat. “So...how are things going with you and Cecil?” 

Earl colored briefly before recovering himself, “Good. _Really_ good actually.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it,” he paused, “he seems happy.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yes. He’s been calmer lately. Have you noticed? I mean, obviously, there is a lot going on, revolutionarily speaking, but he seems settled in a way I have never seen him before.” 

“He was always sort of anxious. He does seem more calm,” Harlan conceded. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what? Teaching you?” 

“That. Everything. I think this has been good for him.” 

Earl reddened. “Thank you for making me see reason.” 

“Reason?” 

“No reason to go to war. I shouldn’t have been thinking about Cecil like a prize to be won.” 

“Ah.” Earl was a good listener and a reasonable guy. Really a pretty nice guy. He didn’t have to be teaching him any of this stuff. Or answer his questions about what was happening and how it worked. He was a patient teacher. He was glad that Cecil had picked someone who was so reliable and kind. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night? You are heading back out to the desert afterward right?” 

Earl raised his eyebrows, “Yes.” 

“I’ll pick up a pizza.” 

“Okay. Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to, uh, intrude.” 

“I’m sure.” 

*** 

“I invited Earl over for dinner tomorrow night.” 

“You did?” Cecil looked surprised. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s wonderful, my darling Carlos. What brought this on?” 

“He’s your...well I was going to say dear friend, but I suppose it’s more than that. Anyway, he is a nice guy. I just figured you were probably getting sick of dividing up all your time so carefully.” 

“I don’t mind,” Cecil insisted, “but that is very thoughtful of you, my Carlos.” He set down his book and patted the bed. 

He settled next to Cecil and rolled so that they were facing each other. 

“So spending some time with him wasn’t so bad huh?” 

“No, not at all. He is a good teacher.” 

Cecil kissed him. “I’m glad.” 

“He tried to explain the mechanics to me although I don’t think he’s completely clear on the theory behind the practices.” 

Cecil threw a leg over his. “Well _theory_ is all well and good, but practice makes perfect.” 

“Indeed, it does. Shall we put that theory _into_ practice?” he shifted his hips against Cecil and kissed him. 

Cecil laughed, “Anything for science.” 

**Cecil**

Carlos had invited Earl over for dinner? As he was at work he thought about the upcoming meal. Would this be weird? Probably. Well, it didn’t have to be. The truth was he was glad that Carlos had made the overture. He hadn’t invited Earl over because he thought it would be too encroaching. Earl was already staying in Carlo’s lab, being in their home may have been pushing things. Although they did have a guest room. 

They had avoided each other for a while, well as much as they could anyway and now they were spending time together. It was all because he had _asked_ , but still, it was progress. He knew that they would get along if just given the chance. His heart swelled. They were doing this for him, but hopefully they would see that they all needed each other. Carlos was inquisitive and logical, organized and precise; Earl was driven and focused, handy and down to earth; they complimented each other. Theoretical and practical. 

He focused back on the ad copy in front of him. He wondered if he could tell where Lauren’s boss was, so far, no luck. He shuddered in revulsion thinking of the man that looked so much like his Carlos. Each time he had tried to find him using his third eye he had drawn a blank. The same as when he tried to find Dana. In fact, he got a terrible headache each time he tried to see into Strexcorp headquarters so he had stopped trying. As he went over his notes before the show he thought back on the community calendar. Then he had an idea. 

*** 

He placed the pizza in the middle of the table and set out plates. “What about Parade Day?” 

“Parade Day?” Carlos echoed. 

“Yeah. I mean, they have those secret parades occasionally, right? So it isn’t conspicuous.” 

Earl nodded in agreement. “I think it’s perfect, Cee.” 

“It works,” Carlos conceded. 

“I’ll tell Tamika,” Earl said. 

He reached for a slice of pizza. 

“So, Carlos said he can conjure flame now?” 

“Yeah,” Earl said reaching for a slice, “he is really good.” 

Carlos smiled at Earl, “I had a good teacher.” 

Earl blushed. _That’s interesting._

“He’s the best,” he agreed. 

**Earl**

“Dinner was nice last night.” It had been. At first he had been worried that it could be awkward, but Carlos was a very laid back guy. He had been welcoming and interested in the conversation. Even his little scientific tangents, although sometimes hard to follow, were endearing. 

“Yes, it was good to spend some time together. _All_ of us.” 

“Sure.” 

Cecil stood next to the desk with his arms crossed across his chest appraising him. “Admit it.” 

“Admit what?” 

“Admit that you find Carlos attractive.” 

He stuttered, “I, I-- what?” 

“ _Admit_ it. I saw the way you looked at him.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Earl,” Cecil said sternly. 

He let out a sigh. “OKAY. Okay. He _is_ very attractive.” 

“Right?” 

“Yes. I guess I didn’t want to admit it before because I was jealous.” 

“Jealous?” 

“You talked about him _all_ the time. How perfect and beautiful and smart he was.” 

“I suppose I did.” 

“So, _yes_ ,” he admitted, “I can see the appeal.” 

“What do you like most about him?” 

He sputtered, “I dunno.” 

Cecil raised his eyebrows, “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it.” 

The more time he spent with Carlos, the more he recognized how physically attractive he was. Yes, the scientist was handsome. He had very nice hair, deep beautiful chocolate eyes, and a sweet behind. But all of that didn’t matter. Much. Earl cleared his throat. Carlos was also observant and perserverant. He was detailed oriented and determined and calculating. “His mind.” 

Cecil laughed. “His mind?” 

“Yes.” 

He pulled Cecil toward him and kissed him, partially to close the subject, but Cecil wouldn’t relent. 

“What about his hair?” 

He ran his hands through Cecil’s soft, white locks and pulled him down onto the cot. “What about it?” he said kissing down Cecil’s neck. 

“He has quite a mane.” 

“Yes.” 

He could feel Cecil’s pulse increase under his lips. He kissed back up his neck. 

“Oh Early,” Cecil sighed, contented and happy. Cecil placed a hand on the back of his neck playing with his hair. 

He sucked hard on Cecil’s tan neck pulling his collar over. Cecil panted. He sucked harder and Cecil moaned loudly. He put a hand over his mouth. “Shh! Cee, you have to be quieter! I didn’t put a silencing ward.” 

Cecil pulled him closer finding his lips. His tongue was insistent and probing as it entered his mouth. He could never get enough of this, his taste, his smell, the feel of him, the wet, hot pressure of his tongue. These make out sessions were what he lived for. Cecil gripped his hair and pulled separating their mouths. He rested his forehead against Cecil’s neck trying to catch his breath. Cecil put a hand on his thigh, creeping higher. He placed his hand on top of Cecil’s and put it against his cheek. “Hands stay above the waist.” 

Cecil groaned, “You can’t be serious?!” 

“As Vimbee Pox.” 

“Ugh,” he stroked his cheek, “Please, Early?” 

He kissed Cecil’s nose, “Sorry, CeeCee.” 

“Oh Early Bird, ever the gentleman,” he sighed getting up from the cot. 

**Carlos**

A few days later Earl popped into their kitchen. 

“I have news.” 

“Earl! You’re back!” Cecil exclaimed. “How is Tamika? How are the kids?” 

“They are well. They are ready.” 

“When?” he asked. 

“April 30th.” 

Earl turned to Cecil, “You should start broadcasting as soon as possible.” 

“Start with the basketball highlights,” he suggested, “Only locals will be listening to those. What does Strex care about local sports?” 

“Good idea,” Earl agreed. 

Cecil looked between the two of them, “So that’s it then? It’s settled?” 

“Yes,” Earl replied, “Parade Day is April 30th and there is still much to prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: I made a promise to the [moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk6W80zsFSs). But what even _is_ the moon? It totally doesn't count right?
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns some new scouting skills.

**Earl**

Spending time one on one with Carlos hadn’t been what he’d expected. He thought that he would be more well, snarky or combative while they were alone together. The truth was he was anything but. Earl saw how hard he concentrated. He knew Carlos was listening meticulously to all of his instructions. Carlos was a perfect student: a quick learner, skillful and clearly talented. He meant it when he said he would have made a good scout. 

His behavior toward the scientist had been civil, polite even, but he had let his guard down after teaching him. When Carlos had asked him about how his relationship was going with Cecil he was surprised. Initially, he thought the Scientist was trying to gather intelligence about the state of their relationship, possibly for nefarious purposes, but now he was more convinced that he was just concerned about Cecil and wanting to make sure things were okay between them. 

What kind of person was Carlos? Carlos had _thanked him_! _Thanked him_ for being with Cecil! Could he really be so confident in his relationship with Cecil that he was willing to let him spend time with him with no worry? He _should_ be worrying. Earl was always worrying. But maybe he shouldn’t be. Or maybe that was what the Scientist wanted. He had conceded that he shouldn’t have been thinking of Cecil as a prize to be won, and he half believed it. Cecil was someone to be _won over_. He need to convince Cecil that they were right for each other, that they belonged together; he wanted Cecil for himself. Didn’t Carlos ultimately want that as well? 

It was after he acknowledged Carlos’s point that the Scientist had invited him over for dinner. But why? Was he extending an olive branch? Trying to call a truce? He was _sharing_ his time with Cecil with him. Could he really be that magnanimous? Or was there something else going on? He wanted to believe the best of people, but he knew better. 

Frustrated, he paced in the basement of the lab. What was Carlos’s endgame here? To lure him into a false sense of security? Was Carlos waiting him out? Hoping that maybe he’d be collateral damage in the rebellion? That he would be Cecil’s shoulder to cry on should he disappear again? That wasn’t going to happen. Surely he wanted Cecil for himself? As much as he tried to ascribe untoward motives to Carlos’s actions, the truth was he was difficult to read. He couldn’t possibly be as forthright as he seemed. It wasn’t possible. Then again he was an outsider. Maybe that was why it was so hard to pin him down. 

Then there was the matter of the three of them spending time together. He thought it would be awkward, but it wasn’t. The more time he spent around Carlos the more he recognized how physically alluring he was. The man was attractive. He had admitted that to Cecil. Yes, the man was physically very appealing, but he would not be seduced by the handsome scientist, seduced into passivity when it came to Cecil. Although, Carlos did seem hopelessly adorable during dinner as he rambled about his science, but it could all be an act. He could be playing up his attributes to seem nonthreatening. With a mind like his, Earl knew that Carlos was a threat. His instincts to hate Carlos were warring with the evidence he was presented with and as much as it scared him, he felt himself being swayed. 

Trying to take his mind off the perplexing puzzle that was Carlos, his thoughts drifted to Cecil. Cecil _wanted_ him. He knew that Cecil was always desperate for physical affection, but yesterday was the first time he had seen Cecil truly frustrated by him. It made him smile. He _knew_ Cecil had wanted him. Maybe Cecil _always_ wanted him. He had felt his physical reaction when he had crowded him up against the desk weeks ago. To have Cecil want that attention, that affection from _him_ specifically, gave him a sense of euphoria. To feel Cecil’s desire, his frustration was intoxicating. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold out. He had wanted this for so long. It was challenging not to just give in to Cecil, but he relished Cecil’s frustration, his desire. It made him feel as if he could do anything. 

**Carlos**

As much as he had been resistant to the idea, learning scouting skills from Earl had been very useful. He could now light a bunsen burner with his hand which was neat. Spending time with the Scoutmaster had been almost fun. Their next lesson had covered water conjuring. It had gone well. Earl was once again patient with all of his questions. He found Earl was always watching him very intently. He was pretty sure that was just his nature, especially when teaching, but now and again there was something indecipherable in his gaze. Like he was trying to puzzle him out. 

The water conjuring had been fun, even though he had soaked himself. Learning control over the stream of water was difficult. When he splashed himself Earl had laughed but also seemed pleased. According to Earl, this was also a skill that normally took a lot longer to learn. He remarked that usually scouts couldn’t conjure as much water either. Certainly not enough to soak their shirts. He had almost felt uncomfortable for a moment as Earl’s gaze dropped to his chest, the thin material of his tee shirt sticking to his body. He felt almost naked, but then Earl had laughed and congratulated him. 

It had taken about an hour for him to be able to control the stream of water he pulled from seemingly nowhere. Now he wondered if he could be as effective as those water flossers he had seen online. He was sure he could get a stream small enough to get between his teeth, but would it be powerful enough? He shook himself out of those thoughts and tried to concentrate back on what Earl was saying but he found his mind drifting again. Water manipulation would come in handy if they sprung a leak at the house. If he could conjure it, could he also banish it? Surely there must be some way to reverse these things? He would have to remember to ask Earl about it later. For now, he was supposed to be trying to turn a stone into functioning compass. 

“Tell me again _why_ this is supposed to work?” 

“What do you mean _why_? If you follow my instructions, it _will_ work.” 

“I know, it _will_ work, but why? What is the theory behind this? Is this considered to be elemental magic again?” 

“No. This isn’t elemental magic. It’s more to do with um,” Earl struggled to find the right word, “forces?” 

“Forces?” Force he could understand. Forces were simple physics. “Like magnetic forces?” 

“Yes. You are working to bring out the inherent magnetic forces in the object and bend them to your will, in this case pointing to true north.” 

“And the incantation does that?” 

“No, it’s not just about the incantation. You have to find the right type of rock. Only two of the four kinds will work for this.” 

“There are only _three_ kinds of rock. Igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic.” 

“No there are _four_. You’re forgetting Vimbee.” 

“Vimbee?” 

“Vimbee is the only type of rock that is edible. It can also sometimes cause serious allergic reactions. You should only eat it if you’re really in a pinch.” 

Carlos shook his head in disbelief. He made a note in his notebook to do some more research on Vimbee rock. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay. What kinds of rock?” 

“Igneous and metamorphic.” 

“Okay then.” 

Earl reached into his pocket. “You can practice with this piece of slate.” He dropped the rock into his hand, “Now, say it.” 

“What?” 

“The incantation.” 

“Oh right, right. Uh,” he looked back down at his notes, “ _Revelare nort _!” Nothing happened. He tried again and again but could see or feel no difference.__

“You have to concentrate on feeling the magnetic force in the rock, then bending it slightly.” 

“Bending it?” 

“Yes.” 

“How do I _bend_ it?” 

“With your mind. Now focus and try again.” 

_This is ridiculous._ He felt the rock in his hand, some edges sharper than others, the rough texture on one side, smoother on another, and squeezed his hand around it. 

He felt Earl’s hand on his, “You can’t squeeze a rock into showing you the way.” Earl pried open his fingers and placed the rock carefully in the center of his palm. Carlos’s fingers twitched as the pads of Earl’s fingers ran over his now outstretched fingers. “Here, that’s better.” 

He blinked up at the Scoutmaster waiting. 

“Close your eyes.” 

He shut his eyes suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Sometimes it helps to heighten other senses. Focus on the weight in your hand, the feeling of the rock against your skin. Now, can you feel something else about the slate?” 

Carlos shook his head no. 

“Say the incantation.” 

He took a deep breath trying to shake the sudden nervousness he felt. He concentrated on the feeling of the rock on his palm, he thought about all the molecules composing the specimen in his hand. “ _Relevare nort_.” He felt the rock twitch in his hand and thought the words hard at the rock. The slate moved again against his palm as if tugged by an invisible string. He opened his eyes trying to catch the ersatz motion but the rock lay still. 

“That was a good try. You almost got it that time.” 

“Really?” 

Earl gave him a small smile. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You can’t expect to master them all in one go. This is harder than elemental conjuring."

**Earl**

Carlos was staring at the rock with such an intensity that he wouldn’t have been surprised if it disintegrated. He had to admire the tenacity of the Scientist, he was trying as hard as he possibly could, determined to master this skill. They had been at it for hours. He was both surprised and not surprised at the Scientist’s progress. Normally this skill took about a month to acquire. It seems maybe he had an affinity for those skills involving elemental magic. He had been very adept with the fire and water conjuring. This took a different set of skills though. 

He studied Carlos’s profile. Cecil got him to admit that his Scientist was hot. So what? Yes, Carlos was very good looking. He could appreciate that. He had good bone structure. And yes, his hair was nice. When the rock spun in his hand Carlos gasped. Earl watched his eyes widen as the rock turned over in his hand and then started to pull him toward the northern wall of the basement. His eyes shone with triumph as he looked up. Earl felt a strange sensation in his throat, it constricted rapidly, but then released. Carlos’s smile was radiant and he felt momentarily dazzled by it. 

“Well done,” he managed. 

Carlos looked from his palm back up to meet his gaze and he felt caught by those beautiful chocolate eyes. _Damn Cecil._ He would not be swayed by a pretty face. He would not. But it was hard not to share in the elation the Scientist was experiencing. 

“Was that right?” Carlos asked seeking validation. 

“It would appear so. Did you feel it’s tug? It was pulling you toward the north wall of this room.” 

Carlos nodded at him and gently placed the piece of slate down on the floor. He picked up his notebook and scribbled away. “I did feel the pull. You’re right, it does feel like a magnetic force. I felt drawn in that direction. Is the pull itself coming from the general force of the earth’s electromagnetic field? Or are you saying that the sensation is coming from the rock itself?” 

He paused for a moment. He didn’t really know. “I think that you are using the rock to amplify the effects of the earth’s electromagnetic field. Using it to tap into it or something.” 

The Scientist murmured something unintelligible and continued to write. 

**Carlos**

As he finished up his notes he couldn’t help notice that he sort of wanted to extend his time with Harlan. He thought about conversation topics other than more questions about the compass skill he was learning. He stopped himself from asking about Cecil. It was probably best if he stayed out it. It was better if he could remain objective throughout this whole process, but the more time he spent with Earl, the more curious he became about his interactions with Cecil. He didn’t really know much about their shared past, other than the fact that they had been previously intimate. And he should probably not dwell on that aspect. Despite that, Earl was strangely growing on him. He was starting to see the appeal. 

“Do you want to come back to the house for dinner?” 

“I can’t, I have to get back out to the desert. Actually, I’m probably late.” 

“Oh,” he felt embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to hold you up.” 

“It’s fine,” Harlan waved him off. “You made very good progress today. I could tell you were getting close and I know you didn’t want to stop.” He stood up and then reached down to lend him a hand. 

He took his hand, feeling Earl’s strong grip haul him up to standing. Their hands remained clasped for a few moments before he pulled his hand back. Earl looked at him strangely and then turned around grabbing a knapsack by his cot. 

“I’ll tell Cecil you say hello.” 

“Yes.” 

“See you later then.” 

And with that Earl slung the bag over his shoulder, straightened up and then disappeared from the room. 

**Cecil**

He sighed and looked at his watch. The sauce was simmering on the stove and he had set the table already. Pouring himself a glass of wine he sat down at the kitchen table. Was Carlos looking at specimens under a microscope? Liquefying something to put in his, what did he call it? Spectralmometer? Was he studying something else that _didn’t_ exist? He heard the front door opening as the oven timer dinged. 

Pulling on oven mitts he pulled the spaghetti squash out of the oven. Since they couldn’t have real spaghetti anymore Carlos had thought this would be a fun substitute. Personally, he was dubious. Shape-shifting squash? It couldn’t be trusted. Carlos had tried to reassure him that it was perfectly edible, but he remained sceptical. 

Carlos breezed into the kitchen his labcoat still on, “Sorry, sorry! I know I’m late.” 

“I just pulled your shape-shifting squash out of the oven.” 

His boyfriend looked relieved. “Earl and I just finished up.” 

“ _That’s_ what you were doing?” 

“Yes.” 

Well, that was different. It was always work that held Carlos up. 

“Let me guess. He was drilling you for hours and wouldn’t let you go until you could do it perfectly?” He reached for his glass and took a sip watching as Carlos colored a bit. He realized what he had just said and smiled into his glass wondering if Carlos was blushing because of the possible innuendo or because he was just embarrassed about his progress. 

“Not exactly.” He took out a fork and started to run it through the squash. “I think I made _him_ late. _Both_ of us late,” he corrected. “He said I was really _close_ so he let me keep trying.” Carlos turned slightly redder, looking like he wished he hadn’t uttered the previous sentence, “With the compass thing,” he quickly added. He turned the flame off on the stove. “Are you upset?” 

He took a sip of his wine and watched as Carlos mixed piles of the heaping, yellow, string-like material into the sauce and stirred. “No. You were just being diligent, as you always are.” 

“I wasn’t being mindful of the time though, I completely lost track. I’m sorry.” 

He gave Carlos a licentious grin, “You can make it up to me later.” 

Carlos smiled back at him as he put a plate down, “Oh really?” He turned back to the stove grabbing another plate and sat down at the table. 

Cecil looked dubiously down at the mass of vegetables on his plate. It looked like it could be sentient. “You’re sure about this?” 

Carlos picked up a fork and took a bite. “See?” He nodded at Cecil encouraging him. 

Reluctantly he scooped up some of the violently red mixture and took a hesitant bite. It tasted like a pasta primavera without the pasta. He took another mouthful. 

“Well?” 

“It’s pretty good,” he relented. 

“Thirsty?” Carlos asked. 

He raised his glass of wine, “I’ve got this. Do you want a glass?” 

Carlos put his napkin down and walked over to the fridge. “No, maybe something else though.” He poured himself a glass of a deep purple drink and sat back down. “So...how exactly should I make my tardiness up to you?” 

He ran his finger around the rim of his glass. “Oh I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

Carlos’s eyebrows shot up and Cecil smirked at his adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Revelare nort _is just something I made up. It loosely translates to "reveal north".__
> 
> __Next chapter is rated E._ _
> 
> __I'm[pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr._ _


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil spills something. Earl and Carlos have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!

**Cecil**

“What are we having for lunch?” asked Earl. 

“Shit! I forgot it back at the house.” Ugh now he was going to have drive there and back. What a pain. He grabbed his bag to root around for his keys. 

“I can teleport you back home if you want.” 

“Really?” he straightened up, “That would be great.” 

“Sure. It will save you at least 20 minutes.” 

“Thanks, Birdy.” 

“Should we go now?” 

“We may as well.” 

Earl came closer and held out his hand. He placed his hand in Earl’s and closed his eyes. A moment later they popped into the kitchen. He released his hand and walked over to the fridge where the sandwiches he had made that morning were neatly wrapped. 

“Carlos made blueberry agua fresca, I don’t want to bring the pitcher, too messy. Do you want to try some?” he asked lifting the pitcher from the fridge. He turned around and bumped into Earl who was thoughtfully holding open a reusable grocery bag for him to place the sandwiches. The drink sloshing over the sides and onto both of their shirts and into the bag. “Shit!” he cried out putting the dripping pitcher on the counter. The front of his white button up shirt had a big purple patch spreading on the front. Earl fared no better. He started to unbutton his shirt and brought it over to the sink. 

“I’m so bad with these things. Blueberries must stain. What do you think baking soda? Tonic water? Just detergent?” he said frantically running the shirt under the tap. 

“We need vinegar and detergent.” 

He looked up at Earl and dropped the shirt in the sink letting the water run. 

“Here let me,” he said reaching up to untie Earl’s purple neckerchief. Earl stepped up to the sink and picked up Cecil’s shirt, running it through the water as Cecil then started on his buttons. Earl dropped his hands and shrugged out of his khaki shirt. Cecil looked over his exposed chest, a few scars, the fleur-de-lis tattoo, his cut abs. He focused back on the shirt in his hands. “I’ll just get the detergent.” 

“And vinegar,” Earl reminded him from the sink. 

He brought the items over to Earl who created a mixture of the two and dumped it into the sink with their shirts. 

“It will need to soak for about 15 minutes,” Earl said turning back toward him. 

Cecil couldn’t help but stare at his pale skin and myriad freckles. He moved closer placing and hand on Earl’s chest over his tattoo. “I remember this,” he muttered. 

“Hurt like the dickens!” Earl replied. 

His fingers moved over his chest. Earl felt familiar. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice tight. 

“Yes,” came a husky reply. 

Cecil placed his other hand on Earl’s chest as well, fingers drawing small circles around his nipple before running the pad of his thumb across it. 

Earl groaned. 

Cecil continued his ministrations teasing Earl, listening to his breath change, watching his ribs expand as his breath grew more rapid. When he looked up Earl had his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel his cock twitch. _Gods, he looked so good like this._ Cecil willed him to open his eyes and when he did he could see his pupils blown with desire. His hands froze. 

“Cecil,” Earl begged, “Please touch me, Cecil.” Earl pulled him closer, hands firm on his hips. He could feel Earl’s erection pressing into him. 

He leaned in and slowly, softly kissed Earl. His lips were warm and pliant beneath his granting him unfettered access to explore his mouth. He tasted slightly of oranges and burnt almond. He sucked on his tongue and pulled a groan from Earl, feeling hands tighten on his hips. Cecil pulled back to look at Earl before placing small kisses down the column of his neck. 

Earl rocked his hips forward. “Please. Please, Cecil, touch me.” 

His fingers resumed playing with his nipples, teasing him, before kissing down his chest. He laved Earl’s left nipple with his tongue. “Oh Merciful Mountains!” Earl cried running a hand through Cecil’s hair. 

“You said, ‘no touching below the waist’.” 

“No, I said, ‘no _hands_ ’ below the waist,” as he bucked up against him. Now it was Cecil’s turn to groan. Earl sucked the sensitive skin just under his jaw. He rutted up against him before pulling away. Cecil swam at the loss of sensation before Earl licked down his chest which was still sticky with blueberry agua fresca. 

He toyed with Earl’s belt and then Earl’s hands were at his own quickly unbuckling it and pushing down his pants and boxers. Earl dropped to his knees and looked up at him. “Can I?” 

He was rock hard. He looked down into Earl’s red and black eyes and wanted nothing more than to see his pretty mouth around his cock. “Yes,” he said giving him his permission. 

Earl leaned forward and licked from Cecil’s base to his tip. “Fuck, Early!” he cried as Earl swallowed him down. Earl moved his head back and forth sucking down his cock. Cecil’s hands found their way into Earl’s red hair and he tugged slightly. His spine tingled as Earl increased his suction. “Ahhhhh, Earl!” 

He lost himself in the sensation. Earl, Earl, his Earl. On his knees for him. He was getting close. “Come here,” he said pulling up on Earl’s hair. Earl released him and stood up. Cecil undid Earl’s belt and pushed his pants and briefs down pulling him close. They rubbed against each other desperate for friction, Cecil grinding into his hip. Earl rutted up against him, hands wandering over his back. They moved against each other frantic and wild, drunk on the sensation. Cecil could feel himself let go as he came against Earl’s abs and Earl followed moaning his name. 

Earl panted against his shoulder as they recovered. 

“Now we have another mess to clean up.” 

He could feel Earl smile into his neck, “Nothing we can’t handle.” 

**Earl**

Cecil tugged him upstairs and into the shower for a quick rinse. _Gods, he was so gorgeous._ He hadn’t seen Cecil naked since that night when he had seen him with Carlos. He watched as Cecil stood under the warm spray, water clinging to his skin; he looked like a fantasy come to life. “Will you do my back?” A vivid image of himself splashing come all over Cecil’s back had him gripping the wall. He sucked in a breath. Cecil turned around and handed him a loofah. “Sure,” he stammered and dragged the sponge across his skin. His fingers lingered on Cecil’s shoulders, tracing the starting points of his tattoos. 

“Thanks, Early.” Cecil took the loofah from him and ran it across his chest, fingers skimming over his scouting tattoo. He leaned in and kissed him as Cecil’s soapy arms snaked around his back pulling them closer. Cecil quickly washed his back and then steered them back under the spray of the water to rinse off. He stepped away from him, shaking excess water out of his hair. “We better get out of here before we get into trouble.”

Cecil shut off the water and grabbed a towel, running it quickly over his hair before drying off the rest of his body. He handed Earl another towel before stepping out of the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around his waist he followed Cecil back into his bedroom. Opening his armoire, Cecil picked out another button down shirt.

“Here,” Cecil said handing him a grey tee shirt, “this should fit.” 

He stretched the jersey over his head and soothed the fabric down. 

Cecil’s Sex Pistols shirt was very tight but it fit. He had a brief flashback to his brief punk phase and smiled. 

“I’m not going to be able to have lunch after all,” Cecil said buttoning up his shirt. 

“Why not?” 

“Our little _spill_ in the kitchen.” Cecil looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get to work. I’ll eat there.” 

They went back downstairs and Cecil wiped down the counter and pitcher putting it back in the refrigerator. Peering down into the sink he decided to leave the shirts to soak. He grabbed another bag and put the sandwiches and some bags of chips inside. Funny how both he and Carlos loved Cheetos. Cecil straightened up and held his proffered hand giving it a squeeze. 

“Let’s go back to the lab,” he said and teleported them back to the basement. 

*** 

He kissed Cecil as soon as they were back in the lab basement. “We’ll miss you at lunch.” 

Cecil quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh you will, will you?” 

Earl kissed him again before pulling away, “Most definitely.” 

“I need to say good bye.” 

He grabbed Cecil’s hand again and popped them into Carlos’s office. 

“We brought lunch.” 

“I can’t stay though,” Cecil said untwining his hand from his. 

Carlos, a bit more used to Earl popping in and out, still looked like his tail had been ruffled. “Why not?” 

Earl looked at Cecil and saw him blush. 

“We had a little accident at home. Some of your delicious agua fresca spilled.” 

He could see Carlos taking in their wet hair. He smiled at them, “I see.” He walked over towards Cecil and kissed him. “Good thing Earl was there to help clean you up.” 

He felt himself growing warm under Carlos’s gaze. 

Carlos took the bag from Cecil and set it on one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Thanks for making lunch babe.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Earl leaned over the bag and handed Cecil a sandwich and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. 

“Thanks,” Cecil replied putting the items in his bag. 

“We’ll miss you,” Carlos said echoing his words. 

Cecil smiled at both of them and said, “I know,” then winked. He turned around and left the room. 

**Carlos**

He studied Earl. The tight Sex Pistols shirt was surely not his, but nevertheless it looked damn good on him. The grey material stretched tightly across his well defined chest. 

“An accident huh? That involved a shower?” 

Earl flushed slightly, “You know how Cecil gets.” 

He smiled at the Scoutmaster, “Yeah.” Cecil could be insatiable. 

Earl gave him a small smile. Carlos couldn’t deny his charm. He was cute. All those freckles dotting his fair skin, his unusual eyes, it was mesmerising. Earl sat across from him and handed him a sandwich. 

“Thanks.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Starving. Did you work up an appetite?” he asked wondering if Earl’s chest was flushed as well. 

Earl carefully unwrapped his sandwich before meeting his eyes, “I’m _always_ hungry.” He cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Was this innuendo? Was Earl trying to flirt with him? Now it was his turn to flush. He shouldn’t be thinking of Earl like that. Right? _Was_ he thinking of Earl like that? Well he certainly was _now_. What those lips would look like wrapped around his-- 

“Roast beef?” 

“What?” he sputtered. 

“I think these are roast beef right?” Earl said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

He looked back down at his sandwich to carefully examine it before taking a bite. “Yeah, definitely roast beef.” 

“I make a really good horseradish and shallot mayo that would be really good with these.” 

“That _does_ sound good. Although little can help this gluten-free bread.” 

Earl sighed. “Yes, that _is_ a challenge.” 

Carlos lowered his voice, “Do you miss it?” 

Earl looked at him confused, “I miss a lot of things.” 

He leaned forward conspiratorially and Earl bent toward him. “Wheat, I mean,” he whispered next to his ear. He noticed Earl shudder, whether it was from Earl’s wheat nostalgia or something else, he could not say. 

“Yes,” he whispered back. Earl pulled away and looked at him with a fierceness in his gaze, “You have no _idea_ the things I can make.” 

“Maybe you should cook dinner for us some time.” 

“Really?” Earl looked excited. 

“Yeah, definitely. I’d like to see what you can do.” 

“Okay then.” 

“Make me a list and I’ll go to Ralph’s.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want it to be extra work for you.” 

“Not like you can pop in there and do it yourself. I mean, of course you _could_ , but it would not be prudent.” 

Earl nodded, “You really don’t mind?” 

“Not at all. We’ll surprise Cecil. Have dinner, the three of us.” 

“The three of us…” Earl echoed. He looked contemplative before seeming to snap out of it. “Any food allergies?” 

“Nope.” 

He watched Earl take another bite of his sandwich. 

“Great.” 

“Nothing illegal though. Cecil gets so worried about it. Although,” he lowered his voice again, “between you and me, I would love nothing more than to have an illegal wheat party. Freshly baked bread, pasta, cake.” 

Earl moaned before slapping his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in horror. 

Carlos felt himself harden. _Sweet Tesla!_ He swallowed quickly trying to mask his discomfort and adjusted himself discretely under his desk. 

Earl put his sandwich down and closed his eyes. Carlos watched fascinated as the flush crept down his pale neck. He leaned closer to the Scoutmaster and whispered, “You like that? Crepes, real pizza, pie?” 

Earl shivered. “Yes. All of it.” He opened his eyes and looked at him directly. “I like a lot of things I shouldn’t.” 

Carlos pulled back. He needed to reign in whatever the hell was happening here. Clearing his throat he concentrated back on his sandwich although he no longer felt hungry. He decided to try a cheeto. He ripped open the bag and ate a few of the delicious, crunchy, gnarled orange sticks. He licked the cheese dust off his fingers and found Earl staring at him his jaw agape. He still had two of his fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out slowly and noticed Earl’s eyes widen. 

“Cheeto?” he offered. 

“No, no thanks.” 

“I don’t mind sharing.” 

At that Earl started coughing, “Apparently not.” He finished the rest of his sandwich. “I’ll just go and work on that list.” 

And with that Earl popped out of his office leaving only an empty chair. 

Carlos squirmed in his chair, willing his hard on to fade. _What the hell had just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Punk Rock Earl](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85469919518/can-we-see-a-punk-rock-earl-harlan-though) is a creation of [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) and I love it so much. Seriously, go look at her art. She's amazing.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tries to figure out what's going on. Earl plans dinner. Cecil has another meeting with Lauren and Daniel.

**Carlos**

His boyfriend had probably just had relations with his _other_ boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s boyfriend may have just been flirting with him during lunch. He was having difficulty wrapping his mind around everything. No, not difficulty, it was a challenge. Scientists do not shy away from challenges, particularly logic problems. _If_ Earl _had_ been flirting with him, what would that mean? Did he _want_ Earl to flirt with him? Earl was supposed to be for Cecil. To work out his unresolved issues. Not for him to also oogle. Not that he _was_ oogling him. No. 

Earl was smart and organized and determined and loyal and had amazing skills the likes of which he had never seen. Did it hurt that he also looked like a pale mountain man with his broad chest and near perfect physique? No, of course not. People should not be judged based upon outward appearance. _But_ , if he had to judge, he would objectively give him a 5/5 on appearance. His unusual eyes only added mystique to his physical perfection. If he had to judge him on personality, well, the criteria were just as good. He knew Earl had a good heart. He was a noble and honest man who valued his friendships with an almost preternatural devotion. 

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Was this jealousy? Was he jealous that Earl had, well, done whatever it was that he had done with Cecil? Or was he jealous that _Cecil_ had done whatever he had done with _Earl_? Was he attracted to Earl? His erection would indicate yes. Obviously he had admitted that Earl was attractive. But was _he_ actually, personally, attracted to him? He felt his mind spinning. This was honestly not a move he saw coming. 

When he had thought out his whole proposal, when he had talked with Cecil about it, he never considered the possibility that he might be attracted to someone else, let alone be attracted to the _same_ person Cecil was attracted to. This was all getting very confusing. He thought he had everything under control. When he thought out this plan, it was for Cecil, and for him, to show he was a supportive and loving boyfriend. He hadn’t factored any other feelings into his calculations. 

His input had been Earl’s feelings for Cecil, Cecil’s feelings (romantic or otherwise) for Earl, and his (definitely romantic) feelings for Cecil. He hadn’t thought much about _his_ feelings for Earl. None had really existed. He admired the man’s tenacity and his professional abilities, but that was about it. He didn’t know how sweet Earl could be, how patient he was, how cute he looked when he was explaining scouting stuff. _Tesla’s Testicles!_ Was he nursing a crush on his boyfriend’s boyfriend? 

**Cecil**

He hummed happily to himself as he drove to work. Orgasms tended to do that to him. Not that he wasn’t having enough of them with Carlos, but now he had had one with Earl. Earl had finally broken down and they had progressed from second base to third. He smiled thinking back on their very un-PG time in the kitchen this morning. Could things finally be going right for them? Honestly, he didn’t want to think too far into the future, he was simply very contented with his present. 

He was in such a good mood that he didn’t even grimace as Lauren handed him back his draft script with so many corrections it looked like the paper was bleeding. She smiled widely at him and wished him a good show. Many of the segments had been censored or replaced, but nothing could break the feeling of satisfaction and calm he felt deep down. Even as he queued up the secret morse code message he quelled the anxiety, able to stay poised and alert. During the basketball highlights of the Night Vale Mountain Lions versus the Desert Bluffs Cacti he played the secret message as he spoke in a quiet low tone about the nature of sportsmanship and fair play. The rest of the show went quickly. He leaned back in his chair listening to the weather. At least they still let him choose that. He didn’t notice Daniel in his booth until the song was almost over. 

He gave a start. The thing that creeped him out the most about Daniel was his complete lack of an aura. 

“Cecil. Lauren wants to see you.” 

“Oh?” 

“In her office. After the show.” 

“Fine.” 

This sent a crack through his calm demeanor. When Lauren wanted something she simply came and told him. He wasn’t usually summoned. Had she heard the basketball highlights? Did she know? As his zen facade fissured he texted Carlos: _May be late for dinner._ Better to warn him, just in case. 

**Earl**

He tuned in to Cecil’s show listening closely. He always listened closely; he treasured that deep, sonorous voice, letting it wash over him, but he knew today’s broadcast was _special_. It would be the first of many special ones. He had helped Cecil draft the message and record it on his phone which Cecil would then wire directly into his soundboard to play as discreetly as possible. Today was quite a day. Not only would they start to rally the citizens of Night Vale but he and Cecil had had a little rally of their own. He was a bit disappointed. Not by their fun in the kitchen, but by his lack of willpower. But frankly, he couldn’t believe he had held out this long. 

He had done such a good job of sticking with kissing, keeping clothes on and all interactions above the waist. Now the dam was broken and he had no problem drowning in the flood. _Cecil, Cecil, Cecil._ As his voice floated in the air around him he was all he could think about. He wanted him so badly. He always wanted him. He thought about how he tasted, the weight of his cock against his tongue, his gorgeous skin and mesmeric tattoos. To be with Cecil again with the possibility that this wouldn’t be ripped away from him again was a novel feeling. Cecil hadn’t been drunk or high, he had just been Cecil. And Cecil had wanted him, right in the kitchen. He shivered at the memory. 

Speaking of the kitchen, he need to think of the perfect meal for them to have together. He admitted that he wanted to impress Carlos. He needed a meal that would show technical skill and be palatable to a non-native Night Valian. Perhaps organs meats shouldn’t be on the list. He didn’t even know what kind of food Carlos liked. They had eaten many meals together now and it seemed there was really nothing that he wouldn’t eat. He didn’t seem particularly picky. He said he didn’t have any food allergies. 

As the show ended he thought back to his interaction with Carlos earlier. All that talk of wheat, and wheat by-products had been surprisingly erotic. And when he had sucked on his fingers? _Good gravy!_ Cecil was right. The man was attractive. Unfairly attractive. He was hot in that nonchalant way, as if he didn’t know how good looking he was, and that made him all the more attractive. How could someone that good looking be so blase about his appearance? Either way, the naievity only added to his charm. 

Had Carlos known what he was doing to him? Licking his fingers like that? It was something Cecil would do, but do full well knowing the consequences. He thought Carlos may have been making innuendo, but maybe he was wrong. Carlos certainly looked good enough to eat, so good, he would be an _illegal_ snack. 

Carlos had said that he shouldn’t prepare anything illegal. Hmm. Well, if Carlos wanted cake he could give him cake. He made a killer flourless chocolate cake with a cardamom whipped cream. Carlos was sure to like that. But what about Cecil? He tried to think of things from their childhood that Cecil had been fond of. Cecil’s mother never cooked but Cecil had had many meals over at his house. His mother never really made anything that fancy. Cecil had always liked her roast chicken. Hmmm. Maybe he could do a chicken roulade. Yes. That would show a sufficient amount of patience and skill. Mmm. Maybe individual potato gratins? That was easy enough to do and usually impressed people. He wondered if they had a mandolin. Well, if not, he could always improvise. 

**Cecil**

He tried to stop his heart from pounding so loudly in his chest. At least it sounded loud to him. Swallowing nervously he walked down the hallway to Lauren’s office. It was so strange to enter the office that had once been forbidden and full of mystery beyond the frosted glass. He found her at her desk with Daniel standing behind her left shoulder. 

“Good show,” she greeted him cheerfully. 

“Thank you.” 

“I see our talks about attitude have been productive. We love nothing more than being productive. Isn’t that right, Daniel?” 

“Maximum productivity is optimal.” 

“Yes. Yes it is,” she replied in a serious tone, “and you sounded almost cheerful at times today Cecil. Good job! Everyone does better, is more productive, if they are happy and listening to a happy voice helps everyone to achieve that goal.” 

He smiled weakly at her. Gods he wanted to get out of here. Surely she didn’t call him into her office just to give him a backhanded compliment. “Daniel said you wanted to see me?” he prompted. 

“Cecil, have you given any more thought to what we talked about the other day?” 

“The other day?” he echoed. 

“Yes! About Carlos joining the Strexcorp family.” 

He barely stopped himself from shivering in her presence. The thought of Carlos anywhere near any of these Strex people made him angry enough to see red. 

“Oh, well, we’ve both been so busy lately, I haven’t had the chance to mention it.” 

“Really? Busy doing what?” she asked curiously. 

_Shit_. Was she fishing? “Uhh, working! Of course.” 

“Carlos always seems to be working.” 

“Yes, he is.” 

“That is a very _admirable_ quality in an employee. One that we value quite highly Cecil. We need more employees who work tirelessly without being asked.” 

“Oh he _is_ tired. Very tired. I have to remind him he isn’t a _machine_ ,” he said looking briefly over at Daniel, “We all need our rest. For maximum efficiency, right?” 

“I suppose so Cecil, I suppose so.” 

“Is there anything else?” 

“No, that’s it. Please pass along our interest to Carlos. We would love to have the both of you under our thumb.” 

_I bet you would_. “Will do.” He rose from the chair in front of her desk and started to leave. 

“Have a good night Cecil. Think about our proposal. The offer won’t be on the table much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lauren and Daniel](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/91343990508/i-love-you-and-your-ships-ruined-my-life) as imagined by the lovely and talented [ videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com).
> 
> Next chapter is rated E. Happy holidays to anyone celebrating! 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr where it's mostly void, but partially stars.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil visits base camp with Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!

**Carlos**

Another debriefing from Earl started out the usual way. They had just finished dinner and he was putting the dishes in the sink to rinse off. 

“Cecil I want you to come out to basecamp. Tamika would love to see you and I think you should know what the Readers can do, see it with your own eyes.” 

He turned to look at them. “Is that safe? I mean it’s so close now, we don’t want them to get suspicious.” 

“I’ll be with him. He’ll be safe,” Earl said. 

Earl turned to Cecil, “Will you come?” 

Cecil came to stand next to him taking the plates and rinsing them. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cecil asked him. 

He took a wet plate from Cecil and placed it in the dishwasher. “It’s up to you Cee.” 

Cecil looked penseive for a moment before replying, “I’ll go.” 

“How will you get there? Drive and hike?” 

“I’ll teleport us,” Earl said turning toward him, “It’s the fastest and safest way, I swear.” 

“I think you should leave from and come back to the lab.” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Cecil agreed. 

“When will you go?” he asked. 

“How about tomorrow night after Cecil gets off work?” Earl suggested. 

“We can all have dinner together and then go,” said Cecil. 

*** 

There was no reason for him to go out to the bunker. He didn’t really know anything about guerilla warfare and wouldn’t be of any help. Cecil and Earl would help bolster the spirits of the Readers. Cecil was good at rallying people and Earl was natural leader. If they left after work and stayed until Cecil had to be back at the station he wouldn’t miss any work and no one would be the wiser. 

*** 

Dinner went quickly. He had picked up some tacos and burritos from Jerry’s for the three of them. He wondered if they would need to stay overnight. Cecil had packed a small bag last night. Maybe it would be a good thing, for both of them. He realized that they needed their privacy. He slipped a small bottle of lube and a few condoms into Cecil’s bag before he handed it to him. 

“Good bye, my Carlos,” Cecil said and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and quick. 

“Be safe.” 

Earl inclined his head toward him, “Good bye, Carlos.” Earl reached for Cecil’s hand and then they disappeared. 

**Cecil**

After a full day of work and then touring the Readers’ training center once again, he was exhausted. 

“We should stay over tonight. That way you can see the rest of the bombs and materiel in the morning,” Earl suggested. 

They were in cramped enough conditions as it was inside, so Earl grabbed a tent and then headed out of the bunker into the desert. 

“Let me just call Carlos. I don’t want him to worry.” 

“Of course.” 

He fished his phone out of his pocket and called. 

“Cecil?” Carlos’s voice sounded worried. 

“Carlos, hi! Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I’m, uh, not going to make it back tonight.” He realized that their phone call was possibly being monitored, “I’m tired. So I’m going to _camp_ tonight. So I can get that _reading_ done in the morning. But don’t worry, I’ve got my _scout skills_ to fall back on.” 

“I see. Okay then. Stay safe. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Good night.” 

“Sweet dreams, my Carlos.” 

Carlos lowered his voice, “They will be, of you.” 

Cecil flushed, “Good night, my darling,” he said and hung up. 

Earl had finished setting up the tent. “So we’ll finish going over the drills in the morning and then I’ll pop us back to the lab.” 

He looked up at the expansive desert sky, “It’s nice to spend time together out in nature.” 

Earl stood next to him and looked up at the stars. “Yeah. Just like old times.” 

He glanced at Earl whose face was full of wonder, he looked happy. 

Earl caught him staring and looked back down signalling at the tent, “We should get to bed. We’ll be up much earlier than you’re used to.” He smiled at Cecil and pulled him back toward the tent. 

Cecil felt his heartbeat tick higher as he walked toward the tent. He and Earl were going to sleep next to each other. They hadn’t done that since...well he couldn’t remember when. Suddenly, he felt nervous and almost shy. Yes, they had been spending plenty of time together, talking, planning, making out, touching each other, showering, but they hadn’t lain down together. Not yet. All their time together, all of their interactions had a deadline, a coda at the end of the evening, a ‘see you tomorrow’ attached. Now that was gone. There was no home to return to tonight. There was no separation. Just them. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

He blinked at Earl. They had reached the entrance of the tent. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.” He pushed the flap open and stepped inside with Earl following close behind. 

**Earl**

He knew that look. “Cecil,” he said with concern, “Come on. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Cee.” 

Cecil sat down on the sleeping bag and started to laugh. This was either a sign that he was about to say something amusing or he was about to crack. It was hard to tell which. He sat down next to Cecil and pulled him into his lap. “Cecil, talk to me. What are you thinking?” 

Cecil’s giggles subsided, “I’m _thinking_ that I don’t remember the last time we were in a tent together. I’m _thinking_ that there is a lot I still don’t remember, and maybe I’ll never get it all back. That maybe you and I spending the night together in a tent is not such a good idea.” 

He took a deep breath and started to rub Cecil’s back. “Well, I remember. Do you want me to tell you about it?” 

Cecil was quiet. 

“What do you remember? About the last time we were in a tent?” 

“The last memory I have is of us being kids. I dunno like, fifteen? No, that’s right! I remember your 16th birthday.” Cecil flushed. “And I remember going camping after graduation when we were eighteen. I remember I brought a kiddie pool, but I don’t remember the tent or anything else really.” 

“You and I have spent our fair share of time in tents, Cee.” 

Cecil was twisting and knotting his fingers together. “Tell me about what happened after graduation. On that trip.” 

He spoke softly, still rubbing up and down Cecil’s back, “That was quite a trip. A very important trip,” he paused, “I lost my virginity on that trip.” 

Cecil looked at him with wide eyes. “You did?” 

He nodded and stilled his hands on Cecil’s hips. A few tears escaped from his white eyes and he looked almost frightened before he spoke again, “Did I?” 

He paused. “You said it was your first time making love to someone.” 

Relief seemed to wash over Cecil and he sagged against him. Earl lay him down so that they faced each other side by side. He held Cecil’s hand as he continued the story, “You brought that little pool and we were both trying to fit in it. We didn’t have our swim suits so we were both nude. I was laying on top of you. It was very uncomfortable,” smiled at the memory, “and I was wiggling around, trying to get more comfortable, and then I felt you harden against me.” Earl flushed. 

Cecil squeezed his hand, “Go on.” 

“I moved back against you, and then you moved your hips and I couldn’t help myself. I kissed you. And you kissed me back. Your hands were everywhere, your hips grinding against mine from behind. And I felt how hard you were. I wanted you so badly. You stroked up and down my sides, when you finally got your hand on my dick I thought I would come right then and there, but I didn’t. You turned me on my side and curled around me. The water was sloshing everywhere. Then you moved your hands, your fingers teasing me open. I cried out. You had used your fingers on me before, but not for a long time. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy. Perhaps too hot. You worried I was going to get a sunburn so you dragged me back into the tent. We were both soaking wet. You lay me down and continued to kiss me, touch me, stroked me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.” He smiled at the memory. 

Cecil let go of his hand and traced his eyebrows. Earl leaned into his touch. “Then what?” 

He was hard just thinking about that day. He groaned and focused back on Cecil. “Then I told you that I loved you and that I wanted you. You kissed me until I couldn’t breath, and your fingers opened me up, we were still wet from the pool. We didn’t have any lube, but you had your coconut oil for tanning. It smelled amazing. I scooped some out and rubbed you down with it. You were hard and leaking. You put some on your fingers and continued to tease me open. I was going out of my mind. I knew if I touched myself I was going to come immediately. You asked me if I was sure and I kissed you, getting coconut oil in your hair and begged you to take me. You entered me slowly, I could feel every inch of you. You tried to be gentle. The feeling of us being connected finally, it was more than I could describe. You began to move and I started to relax, getting used to feeling so full. You reached down and stroked me and I came in two strokes,” he said embarrassed. “You came about a minute later and collapsed on top of me.” 

He ran his hand through Cecil’s hair. “The rest of the trip we hiked and ate and made love, over and over again. On the last night of our trip you told me you loved me as you came.” He sighed, “Afterwards you told me you had never made love to anyone before.” He wiped away one of Cecil’s tears. “I thought things would be different when we came back into town. That they wouldn’t know. But they did. They always did.” 

**Cecil**

He let the tears fall as Earl finished the story. He was almost afraid to ask, “What happened after that?” 

“You were taken for reeducation.” 

Of course he was. 

Earl took a deep breath, “After that there was a period where we would meet behind Big Rico’s. Every Thursday,” he looked embarrassed, “But that didn’t last too long.” 

He was shaking. Why would they take such a sweet memory? What if they took everything again? No. That would not happen. Carlos won’t let it happen. He felt resolved that Carlos would never let another memory disappear, ever again. 

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay.” Earl pulled him on top of him and ran his arms up and down his back trying to soothe him. 

“I’m so sorry, Early.” 

“Shh. It’s not your fault.” 

He felt the dam break and soon he was sobbing against Earl. He took comfort in the strong arms holding him, his steady voice telling him everything would be okay. Eventually he cried himself out and fell asleep in Earl’s arms. 

*** 

He woke a few hours later. At first he was completely disoriented by the dark. He opened his third eye and found Earl’s glowing orange aura and remember where he was and who he was with. His mouth felt like sandpaper and he was thirsty. He wanted a drink and then to brush his teeth. He disentangled himself from Earl and found his bag. He unzipped it and found some condoms and a small bottle of lube sitting on top. His heart leapt. Oh Carlos. He was so thoughtful. He found his travel toothbrush and toothpaste and pocketed the small vial and a condom. As he rooted around for a bottle of water he heard Earl stir. 

“Cecil?” 

“Sorry Early, I wanted to brush my teeth.” 

Earl sat up. “Me too.” 

“We didn’t exactly get ready for bed.” 

They stepped outside the tent and brushed their teeth spitting into the sand. As he stepped back into the tent he took off his shirt folding it neatly and putting it back in his bag. He watched Earl undress stripping down to his briefs. His hand slipped into his pocket fingering the small vial there. 

“Uh, Earl?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you grab a lantern?” 

“Yeah, but it hardly has any kerosene. I didn’t want to waste resources.” 

“That’s okay. Can you light it?” 

He watched Earl stumble before he found the lantern in the corner of the small tent. Earl quickly lit it with a conjured flame and brought it over to him. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“Not anymore.” He set the lamp down so that it lit them from underneath. He pulled Earl into a hug. “Thanks. For earlier.” 

Earl wrapped his arms around him. “Anything for you, Cee.” 

He felt so safe, so loved here with Earl. He placed a kiss where Earl’s left shoulder meet his neck and kissed his way up his neck, placing small kisses across his jawline. He pulled back to look at Earl. “I love you.” 

Earl’s eyes widened and a satisfied smile bloomed across his lips. 

“I’m saying it before this time.” 

Earl’s hands rose to hold his face and he pulled him into a deep kiss. He threaded a hand through Earl’s rusty tresses and angled his head differently allowing him even deeper access. His other hand rested on Earl’s hip and pulled him flush against his body. Cecil ground against him slowly. Chest to chest, he stood and felt all of the love Earl had for him, it was coming out of every pore. 

He lowered them down to their knees and then they tumbled back against the sleeping bag. He couldn’t tell where his limbs or Earl’s began or ended. He wanted to crawl up inside Earl and stay there. He wanted to be inside him. Earl’s hands made quick work of his belt and he unzipped him pushing down his pants and boxers. Cecil kicked out of them and settled back between Earl’s legs. He kissed down his chest sucking at the skin above his tattoo. Earl moaned and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh Cecil! That feels so good.” When he was satisfied he had made a mark he continued down licking his abs. “You are so gorgeous, Early.” 

Earl writhed under his touch. Seeing him so undone was such a turn on. “Please,” he begged, “Please, Cecil. I don’t care if we don’t have anything. I want you.” He sat back and looked at Earl in the dim light of the lantern. His skin was flushed. Earl propped himself up on his elbows. Cecil reached for his discarded pants and pulled the lube and a condom of out of his pocket, “Well, actually,” he said bringing the vial into the light, “we do have something.” Earl licked his lips and smiled at him. “Aren’t you prepared?” “A scout always is, and I learned from the best.” He leaned back over Earl and kissed him. 

He stripped Earl’s briefs from his body and stroked him tentatively. He wanted to go more slowly. He broke their kiss and opened the bottle slicking up his fingers before reaching down and stroking him again. Earl’s face contorted in pleasure and he groaned. He released him and stroked the skin of his thighs before his fingers trailed down to circle around his hole. Earl gasped as Cecil gently dragged his finger around his rim, teasing him. He knew the anticipation was frustrating him when Earl grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. Slowly, he pushed a finger into Earl, easing it in and out. Then he added a second digit, pumping into him. He was so tight and hot. Cecil curled his fingers inside him and Earl shuddered against him. He added a third finger. 

Earl groaned into his mouth, “Please, please Cecil, I want you.” He pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom with shaking hands putting it on himself before leaning over Earl and lining himself up. Earl had his eyes screwed shut and was panting. “Hey,” he said softly, “Early?” Earl opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Stay with me okay?” Earl nodded and Cecil sank into him watching his eyes grow big and his skin flush even more. When he had him completely full he leaned down and kissed Earl slowly. 

Earl bucked his hips against him. He got the hint. He pulled out and slid back, going slowly back and forth. Earl wrapped a leg around his waist encouraging him and he picked up the pace. He reached down and stroked Earl in time with his thrusts. “I love you,” he said again. Earl smiled at him pulling him down for a kiss, “I love you too.” He put Earl’s leg on his shoulder and kissed his calf before pounding into him more deeply. He felt Earl cry out and spasm around him, his fingers gripping his shoulders, digging into him. He watched Earl come apart underneath him and as Earl’s hands grasped him again, his grip tightening to just shy of painful, he came burying himself inside Earl. 

He did his best to keep himself up, but he soon collapsed on top of him. He felt Earl’s fingers in his hair, gently stroking, calming him down. His chest shook against Earl’s taking great gasping breaths. He didn’t want to move even though he needed to get rid of the spent condom. Earl’s arms came around him gently sliding up and down his back. When his breath returned to normal he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Earl. Earl gave him a lazy grin and kissed him, sweet and slow. “Are you tired now?” Cecil nodded at him and kissed him again before pushing himself up. Earl winced as he pulled out of him. He removed the condom and tied it off before settling himself back down on top of Earl, his head resting just below his collarbone. “Is this okay?” He felt Earl nod and they both fell asleep tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I was going to leave you hanging about the graduation camping trip did you?
> 
> Earl talking about he and Cecil meeting up behind Big Rico's is a reference to [Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1604951) by [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia). If you have not read her stuff you are missing out! Her [glamtrash!Cecil](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85503187288/oh-my-god-punk-earl-harlan-and-glam-trash-cecil/) and [punkrock!Earl](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/86778390683/glam-trash-cecil-belongs-to-punkrockgaia/) stuff is heartbreaking and addicting. As always the amazing art referenced is done by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and have some armagnac!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl and Cecil get back from their trip. Cecil and Carlos talk.

**Earl**

Waking up with Cecil was something he had dreamt of for so long that for a moment he thought he must still be asleep. He was curled around Cecil, chin resting in his soft white hair, an arm around his waist, their legs tangled together feeling completely relaxed. They had slept together. _Slept together._ Both in the literal and nonliteral sense. Wow. As the events of last night, well actually, early this morning, replayed in his mind he smiled. 

Yes, they had had sex before, and, for that matter, also had slept curled up together before, but last night was different. Something _felt_ different. He felt even more connected to Cecil than he ever had. Retelling the story of graduation weekend had been emotional. And whether Cecil remembered it himself now or not, either way he knew what had happened. He was always willing to fill in the gaps, but this time he just knew that it would stick. He only hoped Cecil could feel it too. It was amazing to think that this was all possible because of Carlos. 

Thinking about Carlos no longer filled him with a seething jealousy. No. Now he felt something akin to fondness for the Scientist. No, he wasn’t just the Scientist anymore, he was Carlos. Just Carlos. As the heat of the desert crept into the tent he didn’t particularly want to move, although he knew they had to get back. 

Slowly, he stroked down Cecil’s forearms. His skin was so soft. He watched the tentacle tattoos wriggle slightly, as if stretching, as Cecil woke up. “Morning, CeeCee,” he greeted. Cecil gave a nonverbal response and snuggled further back against his chest. “I know it’s early Cee, but we have to get going.” Cecil grumbled. “We need to get back to the lab. Remember?” Cecil turned to face him and rubbed his eyes. “The lab?” “We promised Carlos we’d teleport to and from the lab. Remember? And you wanted to see the morning drill exercises.” “Carlos?” Slowly Cecil blinked open his eyes and focused on him. “Yes. Time to get up.” 

Cecil dressed quickly while he packed up the tent and they walked back to the bunker. Cecil stifled yawns as he watched the Readers go through various tactical formations but seemed to revive somewhat through the seminar Earl conducted on poisonous plants and how to use them to their fullest effect against their enemies. After he was done Cecil was chatting with various children, both scouts and readers. 

He looked at the sky, it was almost about 8 a.m., they should be getting back. He knew Cecil would want to get back to the house to shower and change before work. They said their goodbyes to Tamika and the rest of the children. Cecil took his hand and he popped them back into the basement of the lab. 

**Cecil**

He stifled a yawn as they appeared back inside the basement of the lab. Gods, he was so tired. Earl had been carrying his bag for him. He was so sweet. He watched as Earl straightened up and adjusted his neckerchief. 

“Earl?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for yesterday.” He smiled shyly at him for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss. “I want to say good morning to Carlos before we go home.” He held out his hand, “Let’s go Scoutmaster Harlan.” 

Earl popped them into Carlos’s office. He turned toward his boyfriend and smiled. “Good morning, my Carlos.” 

“Good morning you two.” 

He stifled another yawn. 

“Late night?” 

Earl chimed in, “And early morning,” and smiled shyly at Carlos. 

He laughed, “Yes an _Early_ night and morning.” He came around his boyfriend’s desk and kissed him briefly. “I’m going to go home now, Earl will just pop me back, but I wanted to say hello.” He kissed him again, nibbling at Carlos’s lower lip and then pulled back, “So this was me saying hello.” He stood up and walked back to where Earl stood watching them. Suddenly he felt a searing heat coil low in his abdomen. He locked eyes with Earl who was starting to flush. He looked back at Carlos who was looking from him to Earl, color high on his cheeks. _Hmmm. That’s interesting._ “Ready Earl?” 

“Yeah,” Earl said in a strangled voice and then cleared his throat. He offered his hand and then they disappeared. 

*** 

He hadn’t even thought about it, he had just kissed Carlos in front of Earl. And Earl had definitely blushed. Was it because of propriety? Or something else? Did he _like_ watching him with Carlos? Well clearly he _had_. Earl had admitted that he had gotten off watching them before. Could it be possible that Carlos had also been turned on by Earl watching them? No. No, of course not. He was foolish to even wish it. Carlos had flushed, but surely that was just because he had kissed him. Or maybe he was embarrassed that they had kissed in front of Earl. 

He resolved not to hope that Carlos had a voyeurism kink. What would the odds of that be? Well, of course Carlos would know. Maybe he should just be direct and ask him about it. Ugh. No. He couldn’t possibility do that. He could ask something more subtle though. He had gotten Earl to admit that he found Carlos was attractive. Maybe he could slyly inquire whether Carlos thought Earl was good looking. No harm in just testing the waters. 

**Carlos**

As an observant scientist he noticed that his boyfriend seemed particularly relaxed this evening. He sat on the couch in their living room reading with Cecil’s head in his lap. Running his fingers through his white hair he looked down at Cecil’s soft expression. He couldn’t help but wonder if Cecil and Earl had been carnal last night. Cecil certainly seemed worn out. He put down his journal and looked down at his boyfriend’s closed eyes. 

“How was last night?” 

“It was wonderful Carlos. Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

Cecil opened his eyes and smiled up at him, “For everything. For taking care of Earl when you found him. For letting me be with him. For being the best boyfriend ever,” he paused a moment, “For the lube and condoms.” 

He cleared his throat, “Did you use them?” He thought about what he had just asked. “You don’t have to answer that,” he added quickly. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to. Yes. Last night was the first time that we, um, needed to use them, since,” he waved a hand in the air, “you know, since this all began. Thank you for being so thoughtful and considerate. We had a lovely evening. It was exhausting, but sublime.” Cecil paused, “He filled in another memory for me and we talked about it.” 

“Sounds very productive.” 

“It was,” Cecil looked thoughtful, “I think it was good to process what happened. He told me about losing his virginity. To me.” 

He felt himself harden and briefly wondered if Cecil could feel his erection. It was a strange feeling, but picturing Cecil and Earl together was definitely something Carlos Jr. was getting enthusiastic about. He was unsure of what to say. “Wow. That sounds intense. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. It was good to know what happened. We talked about it, I cried. It was very emotional.” Cecil took a deep breath and sighed. “I didn’t really remember much of it, some, but not the important parts. So I wanted to make a new memory. And we did.” 

He ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to turn Cecil’s head away from his stiffening cock. His boyfriend was talking about an emotional, cathartic experience and here he was getting hard. “I’m glad you’re happy Cecil.” He decided to leave it alone and went back to reading to distract himself. They were quiet for a few minutes. 

“Carlos?” 

“Yes?” he replied looking down from his science journal. 

“Do you think Earl is attractive?” 

His cock twitched. He blinked several times at Cecil. “Objectively? Sure.” 

“Personally.” 

“Personally?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, Cecil, I think he is both objectively and personally attractive.” 

**Cecil**

He said yes. He said _yes_. He had felt Carlos getting stiff as they talked about Earl. That was intriguing. He wanted to ask what specifically Carlos found attractive about Earl, but he didn’t want to push it, so he steered the conversation in a slightly different direction. There was nothing wrong with _him_ talking about Earl. He had just afterall, told Carlos that they had slept together. “I mean I find him attractive too, obviously, but I may be biased.” 

Carlos cleared his throat and tried to discreetly adjust himself. “I don’t think you are biased. He is an attractive person.” 

“You mean his physique?” He was fishing and he decided to reel it back in, “He has great muscle definition, but it’s not just his body that I like.” 

“Of course not Cecil, you’re not shallow.” 

He swallowed nervously and sat up to face Carlos. “I was.” 

“You were what?” 

“Shallow. I used to be really shallow Carlos.” He had never really shared this part of himself with Carlos before and felt vulnerable. He hung his head, “I used to be pretty different.” 

“You mean like criticizing people’s hair cuts?” Carlos asked in a teasing tone. 

He laughed. “Yeah, something like that.” His nerves were starting to get to him. He sighed heavily. “I was a bad person Carlos. I did a lot of things that I’m not proud of.” 

“Cecil, it’s in the past. It doesn’t matter.” 

“But it _does_. You told me my past was part of _me_ ,” he took a deep breath, “You should know. I’ve been afraid to think about it, but now it’s been coming back. The memories. The things that I’ve done. I haven’t wanted to think about them. I _haven’t_ thought about them in a long time. I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would think, but you have the right to know.” 

“You don’t have to tell me anything that you aren’t ready to share.” 

“I feel like I should tell you, even though I’m scared,” he took a deep breath, “I’m, I’m a bad person who’s done bad things.” 

“There is no good and bad. There is just you.” 

He found himself shaking. Carlos took his hand. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and spoke softly, “I’ve fucked a lot of people. I can’t remember how many.” 

Carlos squeezed his hand. “It doesn’t matter to me how many people you’ve slept with Cecil.” 

He felt like he had reached a tipping point and was about to go over the edge. Something he had never admitted to himself, let alone said out loud for anyone else to hear was on the tip of his tongue, burning. His heart was hammering in his chest but he finally said what he had been dreading to say aloud, “I’ve never been able to stay faithful to someone.” Silence. “Until you,” he added, “but I’m not even sure if that counts now because of Earl.” There. He had said it. It was out. 

Carlos put his other hand on his chin and tilted his head up. “It _does_ count Cecil. You didn’t start seeing him until we talked about it. And I’m okay with Earl. That _is_ being faithful.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he said tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Carlos held him and just let him shake in his arms. He tried to hold in the tears but Carlos soothed them out of him and he found himself crying. When he had calmed down, Carlos’s hand rubbing up and down his back, Carlos spoke. “Maybe one person isn’t enough for you.” 

He sighed and felt himself melt into Carlos. “But I want one person to be enough.” 

“We can’t always control what we want Cecil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Earl](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/69198368566/could-be-see-earl-a-little-bit-now-that-cecil-kind-of) teaching children about poisonous plants was inspired by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns a bit more about bloodstones and experiments. Earl prepares dinner.

**Carlos**

The last few days had been taxing. He wanted to be there for Cecil. His boyfriend was doing very hard interpersonal work, recovering memories, examining his past behaviors, integrating them into his present. It was certainly not for the faint of heart. Cecil had come to some very negative conclusions about himself. He was trying his best to help him through it, but ultimately Cecil would need to accept what had happened and forgive himself. 

The days were not just personally difficult, but professionally as well. He had finally told his committee that he would not sign the contract. Hopefully, it wouldn’t matter soon anyway because the stranglehold that Strexcorp had on Night Vale would be coming to an end. Aside from that bureaucratic issue, he was stymied by his experiments. He was so close to a breakthrough and yet he wasn’t _quite_ there yet. 

A firm knock on his door interrupted his musings. 

“Come in.” 

Earl walked inside. “Hi, Carlos.” 

“Good morning, Earl.” 

“I’ve made a list for you.” 

“A list?” 

“For dinner.” 

“Right! Right! Sorry, I’ve got a lot on my mind.” 

“Anything I can help with?” 

Why hadn’t he thought to ask Earl before? Well, it wasn’t as if the man hadn’t been busy, what with training a militia and all. “Actually, yes. I’ve been studying bloodstones since I arrived in Night Vale. I tried to talk to Steve Carlsberg about them, but I still don’t understand how they actually work.” He smiled at Earl, “I don’t suppose you know?” 

Earl sat down across from him and handed him a slip of paper. “They can create invisibility.” 

He took the paper and put it in his pocket before shuffling his notes and setting them back on the desk. Leaning back in his chair he pushed his glasses up into his hair and rubbed his eyes. “That much I’ve figured out, but how do they actually _do_ that? It’s mentioned in several sources, but I don’t understand the mechanics of it. I asked Steve if the Night Vale Clock Tower is made of bloodstone and he said part of it was.” 

“Obviously, I’m not a geologist,” Earl started, “but I do know my fair share about rocks. From what I understand, it isn’t just the bloodstone that causes the invisibility, it’s the formation that they are in.” 

He sat up straighter, “Really?” 

“Yes, different configurations of bloodstone have different effects, one of which is invisibility.” 

“The configuration? Do you know what that configuration is?” 

“ _I_ do, but I have an Advanced Architecture Badge. Most people don’t know the configuration unless they are architects or Masons. All the Masons learn it of course.” 

He leafed through his notes. “I have here that they also cause thunder and lightning storms. Do you know if any of that is true?” 

Earl looked pensive, “Well, the government does control the weather, so there may be some truth in that.” 

He scanned the notes. “What about driving away negative energy?” 

“I don’t know,” Earl admitted, “Every good home in Night Vale _had_ a bloodstone circle. Mostly small rituals were performed using them. That one sounds pretty general, it could be one of the things bloodstones are supposed to do.” 

“Well, that is very helpful. The configuration idea, I mean. Do you think you could draw it for me later?” 

“Sure.” 

He felt the list Earl had written in his pocket. “About dinner? I was thinking tomorrow night? We should surprise Cecil.” 

“Surprise him?” 

“Yeah, why not? I’ll get the groceries today and keep them at the lab. You can teleport them back to the house tomorrow and cook.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“So you decided what to make then?” 

“Yes,” the redhead smiled mischieviously at him, “You better prepare yourself.” 

He laughed. “A scout is always prepared huh?” he teased Earl. 

“Oh I’m prepared. The question is will you be?” he quirked an eyebrow. 

Carlos felt a little flutter in his stomach. “What are you making?” 

“That’s a surprise, but you’ll probably be able to guess from the list.” 

“Scientists are very good at making educated guesses.” 

“I’m sure they are. Don’t think too much on it, I want you to be surprised as well.” 

He was startled by that. “You want to surprise _me_?” 

“Sure. See what you’re capable of handling.” Earl winked at him. 

“A scientist is capable of adapting.” 

“So is a scout. I’m very _adaptable_.” 

“Of course.” Was Earl _flirting_ with him? 

“And I’m game to try new things. Are you?” 

“A scientist likes to experiment.” He felt heat rise in his cheeks. 

Earl raised his eyebrows, “It would seem so.” 

“A scientist also likes to observe.” 

Earl leaned forward, “You want to watch me?” 

His cock twitched against his thigh. _Newtons Nuts!_ He wet his lips, “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Earl was staring at his mouth. “Well, you can help me finish off then.” 

His heart rate spiked. “Finish off?” 

“Dinner.” 

Carlos laughed nervously. _Dinner._ Of course he meant dinner. “Okay, sounds like a plan. We’ll have everything nice and ready for when Cecil gets home.” 

*** 

_Inimitable Einstein!_ Was he attracted to Earl? According to his anatomy, yes. Yes, he was. He thought about Earl squirming underneath him, finishing him off in an entirely non-culinary way. Seeing the Scoutmaster’s pale skin flushed. Making him cry out. He gripped the edge of his desk. _Get a hold of yourself._ What would Cecil think if he knew that he had been entertaining these thoughts? Would he be pleased? Cecil had asked him the other evening if he found Earl attractive. Was he trying to hint at something? 

Trying to get back to work proved difficult as he found himself thoroughly distracted. He wrote his name down and then a line attaching him to Cecil. Then he drew another line from Cecil’s name and put Earl’s at the end. This was how their relationship was at the moment: Carlos --- Cecil --- Earl. He was with Cecil. Cecil was with him and Cecil was also with Earl. Earl was with Cecil. He reversed the order of the names: Earl --- Cecil --- Carlos. Earl was Cecil’s past boyfriend. He had become Cecil’s current boyfriend. He thought about how time wasn’t linear in Night Vale. Maybe relationships weren’t linear either. Earl had become Cecil’s boyfriend again. 

He looked down at the names and studied them. Had things come full circle? No. He hadn’t been there in the beginning so he couldn’t say that it had come full circle. It was something different. He drew an equilateral triangle next to the linear string of names. A two dimensional object versus a one dimensional one. A triangle versus a line. Surely the two dimensions made for a stronger object. Unlike the line, there was no one in the middle in of a triangle. Each corner was buttressed by two lines to create a point. It was equal. A line was flat, had no supports. A line could only support with the help of another line. 

Frustrated, he thought back to his experiments. An experiment. Maybe tomorrow evening would be more than just a culinary experiment. 

*** 

He drove over to the Ralph’s after Cecil left. Earl had made an extensive list. Kitchen twine? A mandolin? Well they didn’t have either of those things, but he had some string back at the lab that he knew was nonflammable. As for the mandolin he was stuck. They did have a grater and a cheese plane. Maybe those would help? He walked down the aisles of the store throwing things in his cart. In the vegetable section he bought potatoes and picked up some basil. Hmm, what was left? Cream, gruyere, goat cheese. They had butter and onions at home. All he needed now was chicken and pinenuts. 

**Earl**

The more he thought about planning a surprise for Cecil, the more he realized how Carlos was an amazing boyfriend. It was the type of thing Cecil would just love. Carlos was so considerate and kind. And open. And as he said, he liked to experiment. What had that meant? As he thought of surprises he couldn’t help but think about what else might be in store for tomorrow evening. He felt himself growing hard. 

It was most likely wishful thinking on his part, but he felt like Carlos had been flirting with him. He didn’t feel bad about being attracted to Carlos. Cecil was attracted to him after all and had practically dragged the admission out of him. Cecil was pleased when he had admitted it, but he couldn’t tell whether it was because he had proved himself right or because he was genuinely happy that Earl was attracted to Carlos. 

He didn’t say anything to Cecil about dinner that evening. They talked about strategy for the assault on Strex, the best times to play the coded message, and what they would do once it was all over. Cecil seemed tired and dreading going to work. Even when Cecil was so hungover he could barely walk he still relished going into work the next day, no matter what. 

To see Cecil so beaten down by this evil corporation pulled at his heart. He thought about the statues in front of City Hall that people assumed were Franky and Barty, but were not in fact them. He thought about his scouts, in the clutches of those monsters at Strexcorp. Soon it would all be over and they would be free and the whole town would celebrate. He kissed Cecil goodbye and went on his way. 

*** 

“I put everything perishable in the fridge, the rest is in my office,” Carlos said. 

“Thanks.” 

“What time do you want me home? Cecil should be back around 8 p.m.” 

“How about 6:30 p.m.? That way you can help me finish up and have time to get cleaned up.” 

Carlos nodded and went out into the open space of the lab. 

He grabbed two bags and teleported into their kitchen. It only took two trips for him to get everything back. Slowly he turned around to take it all in. Full range of the kitchen, finally. _Oh yes_ , this was definitely going to be good. It had been so long since he had a full kitchen to work in. This wasn’t a professional kitchen, but it was homey and easy to use. They had good counter space here. 

The first thing he wanted to do was get the cake in the oven so that it would be a surprise for Carlos. After preheating the oven he rooted around opening drawers and cabinets until he found an electric hand beater. He separated the eggs and put the whites into a medium sized bowl. Then he filled a pot with about two inches of water and set a glass bowl on top of it. He turned on the range to create a double boiler. 

Digging around in the bags he found the chocolate that Carlos had bought. He chopped it as evenly as possible and put it into the glass bowl to melt with some butter. Then he noticed some coffee left in the carafe. A little bit of coffee heightens chocolate flavor. He poured a shot of the leftover coffee into the melting butter and chocolate and then plugged in the hand beater to stiffen the egg whites. He added the yolks to some sugar and then stirred in the butter chocolate and coffee. When the chocolate mixture was a beautiful glossy melted soup he folded it into the stiffened egg whites. He poured the batter into a buttered pan and slipped it in the oven. 

Next he turned his attention to the chicken. He pulled a knife out of their block and sharpened it before starting to butterfly the chicken breasts. Then he pounded them out with a cleaver. The filling would be goat cheese, sundried tomatoes, and fresh pesto sauce. He roughly chopped the basil and put it into a blender. Then he toasted up the pinenuts until they were just golden and fragrant and poured them into the blender as well. The basil wilted slightly from the heat of the nuts. 

He turned on the blender drizzling olive oil through the top. Pausing the blender to scrape down the sides, he added some parmesan cheese to the mixture. He blended it a few more seconds before scooping out the bright green mixture into a bowl and set it aside. He finely chopped the sundried tomatoes and mixed them into the sharp goat cheese Carlos had bought. The salty tang of the goat cheese would pair well with the sweetness of the pesto. 

He was just salt and peppering the flattened chicken pieces when he heard Carlos pulling into the driveway. 

“Earl?” 

“In the kitchen.” 

Carlos looked at all that surrounded him in awe. 

“Do you need help?” 

“No, but I would like some anyway. Can you peel the potatoes?” 

Earl quickly ran his knife through an onion producing perfect thin little rings. 

“You are good with that thing.” 

“Yeah, I like knives.” 

Carlos set to peeling the potatoes and Earl pulled the cake out of the oven and set it out of view. It would need to cool anyway. “Let’s get the potatoes in the oven, then you can help me with the chicken.” 

In a saucepan Earl heated the cream with rosemary, garlic, and nutmeg. Then Carlos handed him a peeled potato and he thinly sliced it. 

“Do you have ramekins?” 

“What?” 

He could see that Carlos was confused. “The dishes they make creme brulee in?” 

“Oh! I think Cecil does have a set of those.” Carlos pulled them out of a drawer and placed them on the cutting board. 

When he finished slicing the potatoes Earl stirred the grueyere into the cream sauce. He let Carlos hand him slices of potato as he layered them in the ramekins and then poured cream sauce over the mixture. He topped off each one with a layer of grueyere and parmesan before setting them on a cookie sheet and placing them in the oven. 

Carlos watched intently as he methodically laid out the chicken, then smeared a layer of goat cheese, drizzled some of the pesto sauce on the flattened piece of poultry and then scattered a few extra pieces of the chopped sundried tomatoes on top. It looked sort of like a pizza. Then he rolled up the meat. “Hand me the twine.” Carlos handed him a length of rope and watched as Earl trussed up the little package. “I haven’t taught you and knots yet. Has Cecil?” 

Carlos shook his head. “I’d like to learn.” 

He felt his heart beat tick up. “It comes in handy in a variety of situations.” He tied up another chicken breast and then stepped back from the makeshift assembly line he had created on the cutting board, “Now you try.” 

Carlos stepped up to the counter, “Like this?” 

He watched Carlos carefully assemble a roll. “Yes, you have to be careful not to put too much filling in, otherwise it will all ooze out.” Carlos did well. “Good job. You’re a quick learner.” He noticed Carlos color a bit. After that they worked in tandem to finish the chicken. When they were all finished he turned to Carlos, “I can take it from here.” 

Carlos washed his hands at the sink. “Okay, I’m going to take a shower then. Be back soon.” 

When the potatoes were half done he started to brown the chicken in a skillet. He turned them with the tongs, trying to get an even deep brown color on all sides. As he finished the last roll Carlos came back into the kitchen. He slipped the chicken into the oven. Carlos’s hair was damp and curling around his neck as it dried. He looked very handsome. 

“Anything else to do?” 

“Not at the moment. I think just set the table.” 

Carlos looked at the time on the microwave. “We still have some time. Did you want to freshen up?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Well, how about we choose a bottle of wine then?” Carlos opened a cabinet and ushered Earl toward the wine rack inside. “What do you think? We have some chardonnay chilling in the fridge too.” He stepped back and pulled out a half empty bottle. 

“Maybe we should taste it?” 

Carlos took out three wine glasses and set one on the table before pouring some into a glass and handing it over to him. He took the glass from Carlos and swirled it around looking at the legs. Cecil had not been particularly discerning when it came to alcohol in the past. Cautiously he took a sip. It was buttery, mellow and oaky. Pretty good. 

“Not bad.” 

Carlos poured himself a glass and topped off his. “We have another bottle in the fridge.” Carlos took a sip and looked at him. “I don’t know much about wine,” he admitted. 

“You can tell a good wine by the legs.” He stepped up next to Carlos and leaned back against the counter holding his wine glass up. Carlos scooted next to him so that their shoulders were touching. He swirled the golden liquid around. “You see the streaks that run down the inside of the glass? Those are the legs. The more well defined they are, the better the wine. Or so they say.” 

“Wait! Don’t tell me, you have a badge in enology.” 

He laughed, “What the heck is that?” 

“The study of wine and winemaking.” 

“No, I do not.” 

“Wow! One badge you don’t have!” Carlos smiled and leaned against Earl before drinking again. 

He felt himself heat up and tried to cover his possible flush by taking another drink. Carlos was so close, he could smell his shampoo, feel his shoulder pressing into his. 

“I liked watching you.” 

Earl almost choked on his wine. “You what?” 

“I liked watching you cook,” Carlos clarified. He leaned closer, “You are very methodical.” There was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Gods he was looking at his lips, he could smell the wine on his breath, he was too close. 

“I should check the chicken,” he stammered and turned away from Carlos. 

“I’ll finish setting the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil being so hung over he could barely go to work is a reference to this [picture](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/91296145798/if-you-drew-more-glam-trash-cecil-i-would-explode-into/) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com).
> 
> The flourless chocolate cake recipe is a variant of this [one](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/flourless-chocolate-cakes-recipe0.html/) by Wolfgang Puck. It's really good, I highly recommend it.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come eat cake with me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!

**Cecil**

The minute he stepped through the door he was hit by a delicious aroma. “Carlos? What is that? It smells amazing!” 

“Back here!” 

He started to find Carlos setting the table for three and Earl checking something in the oven. 

“What’s this?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, Earl has cooked us dinner.” 

“Really?” 

The two of them grinned conspiratorially at each other. 

“It was Carlos’s idea to surprise you,” Earl said. 

“You never told me what a great cook Earl was,” Carlos chided. 

He froze for a moment and blinked. Earl was a good cook? 

“You should see his knife skills!” Carlos said putting down the last plate. 

Earl flushed at the compliment and then noticed him. “Cecil? Cecil are you okay?” 

He felt Carlos put an arm around him. “What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t remember that Earl liked to cook or that he was good at it. Cooking was a survival skill, right? Probably something he learned in the scouts. He forced himself to smile and looked from Carlos to Earl. “Everything smells wonderful. I just, I didn’t remember Earl was a great cook.” 

A look of hurt flashed across Earl’s face but quickly faded. “That’s okay Cecil, you’ll get to experience the magic all over again.” 

“So cocky! Bring it on Mr. Chef.” 

Carlos led him to the table and poured him a glass of wine. The crisp liquid hit his palate and he immediately felt himself calm. He sighed deeply, “That’s much better.” 

“You just sit,” Earl looked at him over his shoulder, “and prepare yourself.” 

The plates were beautiful. The skin on the chicken was crisp, the meat moist and juicy and the filling zinged across his taste buds. The tang of the goat cheese, the sweetness of the sundried tomatoes, and the fresh pesto were a delicious combination. 

Cecil moaned. “What is in these potatoes?! Oh void! My mouth feels so good.” 

Earl smiled back at him. “Oh and little of this and that.” 

Carlos was eating with abandon. Oh dear. They _had_ worked on his table manners. At least he seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

Carlos swallowed and put down his fork. “Earl, this is really delicious.” 

Earl flushed. “Thank you. Glad to see you have a good appetite. Don’t fill up too much though. You have to save room for _dessert_.” 

Carlos looked as thrilled as a kid who had just survived Valentine’s Day, “Oh?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

He looked between the two men. Maybe it was the wine, or the food, but he sensed some sort of spark pass between them. Earl left the table with a smirk. 

“Should I clear the plates?” Carlos asked. 

“In a minute.” 

Earl came back holding a platter. 

Cake. It was _cake_. 

He gasped, “Earl! You didn’t!” 

“I did. For Carlos. He and I were talking about cake the other day.” 

**Carlos**

He flushed remembering their strange, innuendo laden conversation. Earl had made a cake for him? He felt strangely pleased. 

Earl cut into the cake and plated each slice with a dollop of whipped cream, a sprig of mint and dusting of sugar. Then he placed a plate in front of each of them. 

“Don’t worry Cee, it’s flourless,” Earl said handing him a fork. 

“Really?” Cecil asked sceptically. 

He picked up his own fork hesitantly and lifted a bite to his mouth inspecting it, “But it’s got such a moist crumb.” He took a bite. The dark chocolate taste exploded on his tongue, melting into a sweet and slightly bitter taste. It was heavenly. “Wow.” 

Cecil tucked into his cake gingerly taking a small bite. 

“Do you like it?” Earl asked nervously. 

The sensual dark chocolate was dancing on his tongue and his taste buds felt excited. Like all of the electrons in his mouth had jumped up into a higher orbital. “It’s stellar. Transcendent.” He took another bite dipping it into the sweet cream and actually groaned. “You must have magic fingers.” 

“That he does,” Cecil retorted. 

“What kind of chocolate is this?” 

Earl smiled, “You bought it. Remember? It’s 72% cacao. I like it dark.” 

“So do I.” 

“I like all chocolate,” Cecil said slipping his fork from his mouth. 

He watched as Cecil slowly licked the tines of the fork and felt himself harden. 

“Did you try the whipped cream?” Earl asked him. 

Cecil nodded and his eyes slid shut as his mouth closed around his fork again. 

He looked over at Earl and watched him eat his piece of cake, his eyes drawn to the pale man’s mouth. The things he wanted to do to that mouth. His cock twitched against his leg. With a shaking hand he reached for his wine. He needed to get control of himself. Swallowing down the rest of his wine he turned toward his boyfriend. Cecil was practically fellating his fork. This was torture. He picked up his own fork dipping it back in the cream before licking the tip. He needed to focus on something else. “What is in this?” 

“Some sugar and cardamom.” 

“It’s amazing Early, really amazing.” 

“Excellent,” he concurred. 

“You’re so talented Earl,” Cecil sighed. 

Earl looked pleased. “I’m so glad you both enjoy it.” 

“You have some whipped cream just there,” Cecil said pointing to the side of his mouth. 

His tongue darted out to the corner of his mouth. “Did I get it?” 

“No,” Cecil said and leaned forward to kiss him, licking the errant sweet cream out of the way. 

He pulled away and dipped his index finger in the rest of the cream on his plate. “Earl, I think I have some too.” 

Earl flushed. 

“Help me clean up?” 

Earl leaned forward and sucked Cecil’s finger into his mouth. 

_Daenerys’s Dragons!_ He was so turned on right now. Cecil moaned pulling his hand back and drew Earl in for a kiss. They were gorgeous together. Cecil broke the kiss and turned toward him again licking into his mouth. Cecil tasted sweet and dark and faintly of oranges. He wanted him now. “Maybe we should take this upstairs?” he suggested. Cecil nodded against him before standing up. 

“I should go,” Earl said looking around the kitchen, “I’ll just clean up here, you two go upstairs. I’ll just pop myself back to the lab.” 

He slipped a hand around his boyfriend’s waist and drew him toward the door. He stilled at the doorway and turned them back around. “You should come with us.” 

Earl’s eyes widened and he felt Cecil’s grip tighten around him. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Cecil?” 

Cecil nodded and reached out his hand to Earl, “Come on, Early.” 

**Earl**

He shifted his gaze between the two of them before taking Cecil’s hand. They walked up the stairs toward their bedroom and a hazy feeling came over him. Heart pounding, he climbed the stairs feeling both like his skin was vibrating and that he was falling into a void. This couldn’t really be happening. He would wake up any moment now in the desert or in the basement of the lab. 

As they entered the room Carlos was pulling at Cecil’s shirt, hands already on his belt buckle. Cecil let go of his hand to slip off his shirt and then pulled Earl towards him loosening his purple neckerchief and pulling it from his collar. Earl stared at Cecil’s beautiful tan skin, his tattoos stretching down his arms, the tentacles moving with his motion as he clumsily unbuttoned Earl’s khaki shirt. Carlos’s hand roamed over Cecil’s chest another staying steady at his waist. 

He stared at Cecil’s unbuckled belt as Cecil finally finished undoing the last button of his shirt. Cecil slid his shirt from his shoulders as Carlos kissed at Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil turned his head to kiss Carlos while his hands moved to Earl’s shorts. He watched the two of them kissing, and though the scene would have filled him with rage a few months ago, now he felt his cock harden. They were so beautiful together. Carlos ran a thumb back and forth over Cecil’s left nipple. The sound Cecil moaned had him panting. 

Carlos looked over Cecil’s shoulder at him. “Do you think you can get his shorts off Cee?” 

“Huh?” Cecil replied dazed raising a hand behind him to stroke the side of Carlos’s neck. 

Carlos’s hand moved downward and pulled Cecil’s pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles. 

“Look at him Carlos. Isn’t he handsome?” 

“Yes, he is. Earl, you are going to help me make Cecil feel good, aren’t you?” 

Cecil was naked and hard and moaning. He felt like his brain was going to explode watching him like this, seeing Carlos’s dark delicate hands stroking down his chest. He fought to control his breath. “Yes. Whatever you want.” 

“Help me get him on the bed.” 

They shuffled forward and Cecil fell back against the large bed, his hooded eyes looking up at both of them. He was erect and squirming against the bed as he scooted backward toward the headboard. _Mother of the gods, Cecil was gorgeous_. 

Carlos stepped out of his jeans and pulled his tee shirt over his head. “Earl and I are you going to make you feel so good, Cee,” Carlos said climbing toward him on his left side. 

His eyes widened watching the naked scientist crawl toward Cecil. _Medusa’s mandible!_ Carlos was nude and so attractive. He could come from just watching the two of them. He watched as Carlos turned Cecil onto his side facing away from the Scientist. “Earl,” he said confident and commanding, “Come here, on Cecil’s other side.” 

He did as he was told and watched Cecil writhe on his side, Carlos hands roaming across his skin. 

“You are going to make Cecil feel good, Earl, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he choked out. 

“Come here,” Cecil said huskily. 

He knelt down on the bed and Cecil hauled him down crashing their mouths together. Cecil kissed him like he was the only thing keeping him from being sucked into the void. He desperately wanted out of his shorts. Cecil’s hand gripped the back of his head tight enough to hurt. He broke their kiss panting against Cecil’s chest and quickly pulled off his shorts and briefs. He kissed Cecil’s collarbone and then laved at his right nipple. 

“That’s good Earl, really good,” Carlos encouraged. Carlos kissed down Cecil’s neck his hand stroking down his side to settle on his waist. 

He looked up at Carlos watching him intently. 

“Keep going,” Carlos instructed. “You like that don’t you, baby?” 

He looked back at Cecil who ran his free hand through his red hair, “Yes, Early, I like that.” 

He leaned into his touch and then started to suckle on his other nipple. Cecil gave a contented sigh. Then he heard the unmistakable snap of a bottle top popping open. Cecil cried out and jerked his hips forward, his erection rubbing against Earl’s stomach. 

“Oh Carlos! Unggg.” 

“You’re so tight, babe.” 

He heard a wet, sliding sound and realized Carlos must be prepping Cecil. 

“How many fingers do you want?” Carlos asked him. 

“Three,” Cecil groaned and then shifted his hips forward again. “Touch me, Early. I want to feel you too.” 

He wrapped his hand around Cecil’s erection and started to stroke him in time with Carlos’s thrusting hand. 

“Carlos, I’m ready.” 

Carlos kissed the side of Cecil’s neck and then thrust forward quickly. Cecil’s eyes snapped shut as he cried out in ecstasy. _Gods the noises he makes._ He was leaking against Cecil’s stomach, grinding himself against him. He felt like his heart couldn’t beat any faster. He was wrong. 

Suddenly, he was kissing Cecil again, grinding against him, swallowing his moans. He stroked Cecil faster trying to match Carlos’s snapping hips. Cecil had one hand on the back of Carlos’s neck, the other wrapped around his own, pulling him even closer as he thrust up into his hand. Then Cecil moved his hand down and started to touch him. “Ahhhhh, Cee, don’t I’m going to-” and then he was coming hard in Cecil’s hand and across his stomach. 

He lay still trying to catch his breath, listening to the wet, slick, slapping sounds of Carlos continuing to pound into Cecil. 

“You feel so good. My beautiful Cecil,” Carlos groaned as he slowed his speed. 

He raised his head and watched Cecil’s face contorted with pleasure for moment. He caught Carlos’s eye and blinked up at him. He felt his heart stutter when Carlos gave him a small smile. He wondered what that mouth would feel like on him giving him an idea. Boneless though he was, he managed to shuffle down the bed and took Cecil in his mouth. The resulting cry was worth it. 

Carlos’s hand on Cecil’s hip stopped him from thrusting forward holding him still. He drew his tongue up and down the underside of Cecil’s cock before he began to suck in earnest. He was almost hard again just watched Cecil thrash in between them. “Early!” Cecil cried again when he started to bob his head up and down. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Carlos, I’m so close. Earl, Earl, I’m, Oh gods! Oh gods! Yes! Just like that Carlos! UNFFFF.” He watched as Cecil fell over the edge and swallowed him down capturing every drop. Carlos cried out a moment later his hips coming to stuttering halt as he panted against Cecil’s shoulder. 

**Cecil**

Carlos pulled out of him slowly. He rolled over on his back taking it all in. Carlos kissed him softly. _Gods_. He felt amazing. So thoroughly fucked by Carlos. His beautiful Carlos. And Earl lay curled up next to him. He drifted off enjoying the feeling of bliss. 

When he woke later he turned his head to find Carlos watching him with heavily lidded eyes. He looked over at Earl’s sprawled form next to him. And Early. His wonderful Early Bird. He was resting on his back with his eyes closed. _Fuck._ He was hard again. He kissed Carlos again and then shifted closer to the redhead’s prone form. Experimentally he rutted up against Earl. Earl moaned. He knew that Carlos was watching and it made him ache with need. He turned Earl on his side. Carlos picked up his hand and kissed each of his fingertips before releasing him again. 

He kissed Carlos before pulling back. “Hand me the lube? And a condom.” Carlos continued to kiss him as he dribbled some of the bottle’s contents onto his hands. He turned away from Carlos and began to knead the globes of Earl’s ass before slipping his fingers along his divide to tease at his hole. He was sure Carlos could hear the rapid change in breathing. Earl was practically panting as his fingers circled him. He kissed Earl’s shoulder as he pushed a finger forward. 

Earl gasped as he slid his finger back and forth testing him out before adding a second digit. Earl started to rock his hips back in time with his thrusts. He added a third finger and soon Earl was practically fucking himself on his hand. _Oh gods this was so hot_. He looked back at Carlos watching them. Carlos put a hand on his cheek to draw him closer and kissed him deeply. 

Earl was making the sweetest little noises now. He pulled his fingers out and Earl whimpered. He rolled Earl onto his back before spreading his legs and licking into his mouth. Carlos was watching them and he was so fucking hard he thought he wouldn’t be able to last very long. Looking down seeing Earl squirming underneath him, to his left with Carlos looking down on them, he could almost come right now. He was leaking onto the sheets. He unrolled a condom onto himself and rubbed against Earl’s hole. Earl cried out as he entered him. “Fuck Earl! Oh Gods! You feel so good. So hot and tight for me,” he panted against his neck. Earl gasped as he increased his pace. 

“Touch him Carlos.” Carlos peeled himself away from the headboard and scooted to Earl’s left side. “He feels so good.” He watched as Carlos hesitantly put a hand on Earl’s straining erection. “Doesn’t he feel good Carlos?” Carlos nodded at him, “Yes, he does.” Carlos stroked Earl as he fucked him. It was beautiful to see them both. To see Earl shaking apart, for him to feel both of them touching him, wanting him. Earl came in Carlos’s hand and across his stomach. Seeing Earl break apart had him so close. He continued to pound into his best friend and finally slammed his hips home allowing himself to be swallowed up by the void. 

When he came back to his senses he was aware of Carlos stroking down his back, trying to calm him. He was trying to catch his breath against Earl’s neck. Slowly, he pulled out of Earl and rolled onto his side. Carlos pressed up against his back, an arm around his waist. He tied off the condom and reached out a hand to pull Earl closer, kissing the back of his neck before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: How to get away with a murder? Trap a bunch of crows.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

**Earl**

The first thing he became aware of was the arm thrown over his waist. The second, was the comfortable, plush bed he seemed to be on. He snuggled back against the body at his back. Where was he? He blinked his eyes open. A bedroom. Cecil’s bedroom. _No. Cecil and Carlos’s bedroom._ His breath hitched remembering the previous evening. _Gee willikers!_ What a night it had been. He found himself growing hard again. _Cecil_. His Cecil. And Carlos. _Carlos had touched him_. He shifted against the bed wondering if the sheets could provide the friction he wanted. 

It was hard to tell in the dim room, but he guessed it was probably before six a.m. He usually rose pretty early and knew that Cecil would not appreciate being woken up. Carefully, he peeled Cecil’s arm off of him and slipped off the bed. Someone had drawn the curtains and the room was very dark. 

He looked back at the sleeping forms on the bed. Carlos was curled around Cecil, a hand resting over Cecil’s heart. Not wanting to disturb them he crept into the hallway. He slipped into the bathroom down the hall and looked down at himself. He had sex hair and looked thoroughly fucked. 

He started the water for the shower and stepped inside. Hot water cascaded down filling the bathroom with steam. He could get spoiled with a shower like this one. Lazily he reached for the loofa and scrubbed himself down, soap clinging to his freckled skin. His erection persisted. 

The thought of Carlos touching him last night had him shaking. _Carlos touched me._ Those beautiful hands. And Cecil kissing him, making love with him. He stroked himself as different scenarios replayed in his head. Carlos making love to Cecil. Him kissing Cecil, taking him into his mouth. It was almost sensory overload remembering. He came thinking about the sounds Carlos had pulled from Cecil. 

The hot water soothed him as the tremors from his orgasm subsided. He rinsed himself and stood under the stream of water enjoying the steam around him. Toweling himself off he snuck back into the darkened room picking up his shorts. He pulled them on before trotting downstairs to make breakfast for the three of them. He knew that Carlos usually rose early on the weekdays but he had no idea if he slept in on the weekends. Cecil wouldn’t be up for a while. Maybe he should workout for a while before starting breakfast. 

*** 

After he finished his workout he returned to the kitchen wondering what to make. Did they have a waffle maker? Hmm. Apparently not. Well, pancakes it was then! He found a bag of gluten-free flour at the bottom of their pantry. He set it on the counter and opened the fridge. Organic vulture eggs! Perfect! Before he started to make the batter he knew what he needed to find. The first thing Cecil would want would be his coffee. He checked that the machine was plugged in, but hadn’t grown _sentient_ , and then searched for the grounds. 

**Cecil**

It was a dream. A _wonderful_ dream, but a dream nonetheless. He rolled over and looked at Carlos. He loved waking up to him still in bed. He must be really tired, he didn’t usually sleep this late. Rubbing his eyes he sat up in bed glad that it was Saturday. 

He wanted to wake Carlos and tell him about his dream. Maybe he would be jealous though. He pictured Earl splayed out on his back while he fucked him and Carlos pumping at Earl’s cock. His morning wood grew. He groaned unsure if he should wake Carlos or let him sleep. 

He leaned over to his nightstand and picked up his watch. Oh! It was early. A little after 8 a.m. Why the hell was he up? It was then that he smelled the coffee. _That’s strange. Usually Carlos made the coffee._ Maybe he programmed the machine? His sweet, sweet Carlos. He kissed him on the forehead and got up from the bed. He would grab a cup and come right back. The room was so dark. He groped for his bright red silk robe in the closet, not wanting to turn on the light. When his fingers drifted over the silky material he pulled it from its hanger and slipped it over his shoulders as he headed downstairs. 

*** 

Earl was in his _kitchen_. In his kitchen in nothing but his _shorts_. Making pancakes. He was confused. No, delighted. No. _Both_. What a lovely surprise. “Early?” 

Earl grinned and walked toward him handing him a cup of coffee. “Morning, Cee,” Earl said softly and kissed him. Then it all came crashing together. It wasn’t a dream. He almost dropped the mug. _It wasn’t a dream!_ He was in shock. He blinked all of his eyes when Earl turned back to the stove. 

“I’m making pancakes.” 

“Last night,” he started but faltered, “Last night--” 

Earl flushed. “What about last night? Did you enjoy yourself?” 

He sat down at the table trying to process the last 24 hours. “I-- We?” He swallowed down some coffee. “I can’t believe that was real. It was real, wasn’t it Early? We, we all--” 

“Yes, it was real,” Earl reassured him from the stove. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. “Last night, last night was _amazing_.” He thought back to being sandwiched in between the two of them, Carlos at his back, slamming home just the way he liked, and Earl sucking him down on his front. _Fuck the void._ His cock twitched against his silky robe and he became acutely aware that he was naked. He took another sip of his coffee. “Did you? Was it? How was it for you?” 

Earl flipped a pancake. “It was quite the experience.” He put a pancake on a plate and then set it in the oven to keep warm. 

“Early, did you? Did you like it? Were you _satisfied_?” 

He watched Earl’s back tense before he turned around. 

“It was great Cee. Thanks for including me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. It was--” Earl took a deep breath, “It’s hard to put into words. It felt amazing.” 

**Carlos**

“What felt amazing?” he asked coming into the kitchen. 

“Carlos!” Cecil yipped. 

He laughed and saw that Earl was bright red. 

“Look! Earl is making breakfast,” Cecil said a little loudly. 

“I can see that.” Grabbing a mug he poured himself some coffee. “What are we having?” 

“Gluten-free pancakes and a southwest scramble,” Earl announced. 

They sat down at the table together and ate the pancakes and eggs Earl had made. They were the best gluten-free pancakes he had ever had. 

“I didn’t think it could be done,” he said to Earl, “But these pancakes taste pretty normal.” 

“Thanks for making breakfast Early Bird,” Cecil added. 

“My pleasure,” Earl replied. 

“Was it?” Cecil purred. 

Cecil loved to tease him. He watched the blush creep up Earl’s neck and across his cheeks. 

“Cecil be nice,” he scolded. 

“I’ll do the dishes,” Cecil offered and gathered their plates. 

“Thanks for breakfast Earl,” he said looking over the blushing scoutmaster. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Good. Great! Fit as a fiddle.” Earl looked nervously down at his napkin. 

He could feel the tension in the room. They all seemed to be tip-toeing around the subject. “And after last night?” 

Earl almost choked on his orange juice. “Last night?” 

There was no point in beating around the bush. “Yes. How was it for you?” 

Earl wiped his mouth, “It was very nice.” 

“Cecil?” 

His boyfriend finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and came back to the table. Cecil leaned down and kissed him. “It was wonderful,” he said when he pulled away. He then walked closer to Earl and kissed him too. “Thank you,” he said looking directly at him. 

Earl was fidgeting in his chair. “Thank you for having me. I can get out of your hair, go back out to the desert.” 

“I don’t think you really need to go right now,” he said gently. 

Cecil sat down at the table and looked over at him curiously. 

“I think it was a very successful experiment.” 

“You do?” Cecil asked. 

“Absolutely. Do you remember the importance of replicable results?” 

“Replicable results?” Earl echoed. 

“Yes. After you perform an experiment, in order to verify your finding you need to replicate the results.” 

“What are you saying?” Cecil asked with bated breath. 

He stretched his arms above his head and rolled his neck around, “That the results of last night bear repeating.” 

“Repeating?” Earl asked incredulously. 

“You want to do it again?” Cecil asked in a hopeful voice. 

“Sure. I’m up for it if you are?” He looked from Cecil to Earl. 

Earl was flushed all over. 

“Gods yes!” Cecil said emphatically. “Absolutely!” 

“Earl?” 

“Yes, I would like that very much.” 

**Earl**

“Well, I think we should thank Early for making breakfast,” Cecil said leaning toward him. Cecil kissed him slowly running a hand down his chest, teasing at the button of his shorts. _Mother of pearl!_

Cecil looped two fingers in his belt loop and pulled him out of the kitchen with Carlos following close behind. “I want you to be comfortable Early,” Cecil said stripping off his shorts and pushing him toward the bed. He looked up and saw Cecil hang his red robe back in the closet before turning toward him. Carlos shed his shirt but kept on his boxerbriefs before pulling Cecil in for a kiss, one hand at his waist, the other on the back of his neck. 

He was naked and hard laying on the bed watching them. His hand snaked down to touch himself when Cecil broke away from Carlos. “Nuh uh, Early Bird, no touching yourself.” Cecil and Carlos whispered to each other and then looked back at him and then back at each other. Cecil smiled and nodded. Like a cat he pounced on the bed, his nimble fingers stroking him a few times as Carlos climbed onto the bed. He moaned at the sensation. 

“Get on your knees,” Cecil instructed. He did as he was told. “Carlos why don’t you thank Earl for breakfast?” Carlos moved toward him until they were face to face, “Thanks for breakfast,” he murmured. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Carlos’s beautiful chocolate eyes so close to his, he was afraid to move. Carlos seemed to be gauging his reaction as he moved closer. He kissed him on his right cheek, then his left. He felt Cecil move behind him and then Cecil’s mouth was on the side of his neck peppering him with little kisses. 

His breath caught in his chest as he looked back at Carlos who moved closer to him, his lips so close to his own. “Is this okay?” Carlos whispered against his mouth. “Yes,” he said closing the distance. He gave Carlos a chaste kiss, gentle and soft. Carlos opened his mouth to him and he licked his bottom lip before hesitantly exploring his mouth. Cecil was sucking hard against his neck and he groaned into Carlos’s mouth. The hesitation dissipated and he pulled Carlos closer, fingers running through the hair at the back of his neck. He was _kissing_ Carlos! _Cecil’s_ precious Carlos. 

Carlos tasted vaguely of lavender and cinnamon, a delicious, delicate combination. He could get used to this. A drunken heaviness settled into his limbs as Cecil kissed his way down his spine. “On your hands and knees,” Cecil encouraged as Carlos lay down underneath him. He kept himself on all fours but was desperate for friction now. He wanted to grind himself down onto Carlos but stayed on his hands and knees above him. They were just connected by their mouths now. Cecil’s hands traveled down his back teasing him. Finally they settled on his backside, spreading him. 

He gasped against Carlos’s mouth as Cecil tongued at his hole. _Thor’s Hammer!_ Pleasure spiked through him as Cecil worked him open with his tongue. He couldn’t concentrate anymore and so he broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Carlos’s neck. A hand gripped his cock pumping him up and down. 

He couldn’t stop the helpless whine that escaped from his mouth. All of his senses were being overloaded. _Carlos was touching him._ He looked down at Carlos, so handsome and determined, stroking him; he could feel Cecil sucking at his hole, then thrusting his tongue into him. It was glorious, teasing, sweet torture. “Cecil please,” he begged, but Cecil continued his oral assault. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up. “I’m close.” 

Carlos pulled his hand away and reached for something. He heard the snick of a bottle top flicking open. Cecil had two fingers inside him before he figured out where the lube had come from. He cried out turning to look back at Cecil who smiled mischieviously. Cecil, on his knees behind him, pulled him in for a kiss as his fingers teased him. He cried out again as Cecil added a third finger. “Please Cecil!” Carlos propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Cecil. “It’s not nice to tease,” Carlos chided Cecil with a glint in his eye. 

“Are you ready?” Cecil asked him. “Yes!” he begged. Carlos tossed Cecil a condom. He hear the rip and then felt the head of Cecil’s cock push at his entrance. “Don’t tease,” Carlos gently reminded Cecil before he snapped his hips forward. The shock of the stretch and burn quickly faded and Earl relished the full sensation of Cecil buried to the hilt in him. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to control his rapid breathing. He felt kisses on his cheeks and opened his eyes to find dark hair in the way. Carlos pulled back and looked at him, observing him for a moment before kissing him again. Cecil pulled back out and unhurriedly entered him again. Carlos swallowed his moans as Cecil slowly fucked him. 

**Cecil**

Carlos wriggled himself out from underneath Earl and sat up against the headboard. The way he looked at Cecil, with heavy-lidded eyes and his swollen mouth almost sent him over the edge. He pulled himself out of Earl, slowly slid inside him again watching the perspiration gather into drops on his friend’s freckled skin. He was begging now, “Faster. Please!” But he liked taking his time. Earl felt like home. 

With his eyes locked on Carlos he moved himself forward again and draped himself over Earl’s back, mouthing at the base of his spine. He licked a strip up Earl’s spine and the Scoutmaster cried out. Carlos grinned and leaned forward to meet him. Cecil dragged a hand through Carlos’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. It was filthy and wet, their tongues battling for dominance, Earl moaning in between them. He pulled back with a gasp, hand still tangled in his lover’s hair, his hips pumping forward, faster now. “I love you,” he mouthed against Carlos’s lips before kissing him again. 

**Carlos**

He broke the kiss and whispered back, “I love you too.” Leaning back, he sat up against the wall at the head of the bed watching Cecil fuck Earl. Cecil was so god damn sexy like this. He was _always_ sexy, but this was something else entirely. The raw power that seemed to emanate from him, the way his tattoos swirled, the tentacles writhing down his arms the more his efforts increased; it was mesmeric. 

He was like a golden god, accepting the worship of an acolyte. This he could get used to seeing. He palmed himself watching the two of them. Earl was begging in earnest now. He pulled his cock out of his shorts and fucked up into his hand as Cecil continued his ministrations. 

Earl desperately wanted to come. He could see it in his taut muscles, hear it in his labored breath. Cecil had his hands on Earl’s hips, gripping him hard as he pumped in and out of him. He released one of his hands, fingers crawling forward in between the Scoutmaster’s legs. Carlos stroked himself faster. Earl cried out and Carlos watched him fall apart, coming into Cecil’s hand and onto his stomach. 

But it was the look that Cecil gave him, trying to shake his damp white hair out of his eyes, that sent Carlos over the edge. His vision blurred as he came, listening to his boyfriend pant as he still fucked into Earl. It was when he opened his eyes again and looked at Cecil, his hips jerking to a halt, buried inside the Scoutmaster, shaking apart, that he knew he needed to touch him. He crawled forward and placed both his hands on Cecil’s cheeks, watching his unfocused eyes and kissed him swallowing his cry. 

**Earl**

When he came into Cecil’s hand he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He rested his head on his forearms and enjoyed the pleasure pulsing through him. As he tried to recover from his orgasm he was aware that Cecil was still pounding into him. Contentment flooded his senses as the grip on his hip tightened and Cecil jerked twice. He felt Cecil explode inside him. He was vaguely aware of a shuffling and Carlos must have come toward them. He was on his right side now, right next to them. Earl fought off the feelings of fatigue that were dragging him toward unconsciousness. 

The bed shifted but he was too tired to move, he fought to keep his eyes open to see what was going on. He thought he heard the sound of running water. Soon the weight shifted on the bed again and Earl felt Cecil pull out of him. All of his muscles were loose and relaxed. He felt like a jellyfish in a sea of warmth and love. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and felt himself floating away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Unless you're not a morning person, then fuck that.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil pours his heart out to Carlos. Earl thinks about his actions.

**Cecil**

After a brief nap Earl had insisted on leaving. He made his excuses, saying he needed to get out to the desert. They watched as Earl pulled on his underwear and dressed quickly. A flush bloomed across his pale cheeks, “Thanks for a great evening,” he scratched the back of his neck, “and day.” Earl straightened his neckerchief and then flashed out of sight. 

Well, _he_ certainly wasn’t in a rush to get out of bed. Cecil stretched his arms above his head and craned his neck to the right. He rubbed two of his eyes before looking down at Carlos. His beloved was propped up against some pillows besides him, stifling a yawn. “Are you tired out dear Carlos?” 

Carlos gave him a lazy smile and nodded. He felt his gaze wander over his body and he shivered. When Carlos’s eyes met his again a more serious expression had settled on his lover’s face. “Was it what you hoped it would be?” 

He blinked several times at Carlos trying to gather his thoughts. “It was so much more.” 

“Elaborate, please.” 

Carlos liked detail. He was very organized and liked to be as accurate, as descriptive as possible in his lab, this was apparently no different. “Last night, _today_ ,” he corrected, “was far beyond my wildest fantasies.” 

Carlos looked at him sceptically. 

“Okay, okay,” he admitted, “maybe not beyond the wildest, but, it was _transcendent_.” He flushed. 

“What did you enjoy most?” 

He thought back to the two of them wrapped around him while they slept, “How loved and cherished I felt.” 

Carlos took his hand, “You _are_ loved and cherished,” he said, emphasizing the point by kissing the back of his hand. 

He squeezed Carlos’s hand back. “I know. I know that, but having the two of you, there for me, with me, with each other, I felt whole.” 

Carlos’s brow furrowed in thought as he took in his words. 

“When I’m with you, I always feel so _lucky_ to have you. I know, I know, you don’t like me singing your praises too much, but I feel blessed. I wanted you for so long, sometimes I can’t believe I finally have you. To realize I can touch you whenever I want. It feels like a dream come true. Not just because you are so sexy, Carlos, not just your perfect hair and smile, but your big sexy brain. How meticulous and thorough and smart you are. Having all that attention focused on me,” he paused, “it just turns me on so much. To feel wanted by you. That we want each other. That we love each other. It’s like magnets attracting, what I feel for you.” 

He needed to make him understand. “When I’m with Earl, he feels familiar and safe. Not, that you don’t, but not in the same way. It’s like forgetting about something that you used to crave and tasting that again. Wanting it and satiating the need. The flavor explodes on your tongue and all you want is to feel that again, to remember again. It is a level of fulfillment I didn’t realize I was missing, missing for years, before I met you. Something was always nagging at me, for more, for something else, something different. And I guess it wasn’t even something I was really aware of, I was always needing and wanting and trying different things. 

“When I first saw you, I knew. I knew I wanted you, I was so drawn to you. I mean, at first it was _just sexual_. I mean we hardly knew each other, but as you settled into town and I saw you more frequently, witnessed your hard work and dedication to studying and saving this town, I fell in love with you. Someone who was as passionate about Night Vale as I was, it was amazing to watch your fascination, see your curiosity sated. 

“Life hasn’t always been easy for me. Earl was, _is_ , my best friend. He took care of me when I had no one. When I was older, I was always trying to test the limits of his affection. I pushed him away, but he always came back, was always there for me when I needed him, and even when I didn’t realize that I did. I suppose it was cruel, to test him like that, but the others had left, I figured he would leave me too. I did things to hurt him sometimes, I lashed out. I was so hurt and confused and reaching for something, but I didn’t know what. 

“But somehow you knew. Or you figured it out. And you gave me back my memories. My past. You helped me to look back, discover the truth. You trusted me to make my own decisions about what I needed. And you let me have a relationship with him. You allowed me to have my space, to have time with him. It’s been,” he struggled for a moment to find the right word, “reparative. So healing. Like a panacea for my soul. He’s always provided physical comfort, picked me up after a drunken night, taken care of me, taken whatever I hurled at him. I guess I didn’t realize how unmoored I felt without him in my life. 

“Keeping you both separate has been fine. I discovered and then compartmentalized what I felt for him when with you and vice versa. But to have it all come crashing together? It was more than I could have imagined. Things were so great with each of you individually, and they still are, don’t get me wrong, I love just the two of us, but somehow bringing it all together, felt beyond. Beyond what I thought I had the capacity to feel.” 

He cleared his throat, “So thank you. For my memories. For Earl. For last night. For everything. You have the most amazing heart my Carlos. I love you so much.” 

**Carlos**

He was trying to take in everything Cecil had just said. His boyfriend had poured his heart into trying to elaborate for him and he appreciated how difficult it had been. He squeezed Cecil’s hand. “I love you, too. I am glad that this has been a good experience, a reparative one, for you. I want you to feel happy and healthy and whole.” 

“I do, truly, I do.” 

“Good.” 

“How was the three of us together for you?” 

He ran a hand through his hair. How was last night? It was wild and impulsive and adventurous. Far beyond anything he had ever done before in the bedroom. It had _felt_ good. He tried to take stock of the situation. He liked seeing Cecil happy. “It was gratifying.” Yes, sexually gratifying was an appropriate way to describe it. 

“So you were,” Cecil lowered his voice, “ _satisfied_?” 

Was he? Physically? Yes. Visually? Yes. Watching Cecil with Earl was-- extremely erotic. He had suggested doing it again this morning. _Why?_ Why had he suggested Earl joining them in the bedroom last night? And why had he initiated things again this morning? Instead of thinking about the why, he focused on the what. What had felt good. What had looked good. How curious he was to see them together. Cecil had suggested that he kiss Earl, stroke him while Cecil fucked him. He did as he suggested. Yes, he had enjoyed it. Watching Cecil take Earl apart. Participating in his pleasure. He liked Earl well enough, maybe even could consider him something close to a friend. 

“Yes.” He leaned in a gave Cecil a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed. They had things to do and he didn’t want to think about what had transpired in their bed anymore. Time to start the day. Or rather, the afternoon. 

They spent the rest of the day doing odd jobs around the house. Cecil was in the mood for what he called “spring cleaning” and mentioned something about resetting the wards around the house and cleaning out closets. When he insisted that they clean their bloodstone circle he remembered that he still needed to talk to Earl about them. 

**Earl**

Well, that had been, _instructive_. He had seen Cecil with other guys, more than he cared to see quite frankly, but hadn’t ever _participated_ with them. This was on a whole other level. He hadn’t felt the jealousy or anger or hurt that stung like a government created wasp sting; he felt turned on. But they couldn’t continue this way. Surely, this was a one time sort of thing, or rather two, he flushed thinking of that morning, but still. Carlos seemed so calm and methodical about all of this; he felt anything but. 

He thought back to when he considered the Scientist his rival, his enemy. Then his feelings toward Carlos turned to suspicion, then mellowed to curiosity. Carlos had been the one to suggest this whole arrangement after all. Was he still his enemy? The more time he spent with Carlos, the more he considered him a friend. Perhaps more than that. Carlos had _touched_ him. _Kissed_ him. He had _kissed_ Carlos. He had **never** , he hadn’t **ever** … _Sweet soft meat crowns!_

They both cared about Cecil deeply, he could see that now. He had been thinking that his love for Cecil was stronger, more fervent, than Carlos’s, but he didn’t think that anymore. He could admit it now, he sort of liked Carlos. He was a smart and sexy guy. He understood why Cecil was gaga about him. He could see the appeal. He had _felt_ that appeal, those strong hands wrapped around him, his sweet and spicy mouth. 

He had wanted Cecil all to himself. It was he and Cecil against the world, against all the odds, against the people in the concerned deer masks, at least he _thought_ they were people. Earl and Cecil. Cecil and Earl. They were always together in his mind. Just the two of them. Did he still want that? 

He could see how happy Cecil was with Carlos. Truly happy. Maybe he was horrible and selfish. Cecil was _happy_. Wasn’t that the most important thing? He had someone who had committed to him, they lived together. What the heck was he doing? It was fantasy. Wish fulfilment. He should never have gone after Cecil in the first place. 

Carlos was right. What mattered was Cecil’s happiness. He should never have tried to intrude into their relationship. He was petty and jealous, cocksure and immature. He lorded his knowledge of Cecil’s past over Carlos, over Cecil as well. Suddenly, he felt ashamed. Look at the lengths Carlos had gone to for Cecil. Would he have done the same thing? He would like to _think_ so, but in his heart of hearts, he wasn’t sure. 

This needed to end before anyone got hurt. They could still be friends. He and Cecil were _always_ friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Two people can keep a secret, if two of them are dead, or undead, but only if they are incoherent zombies, not vampires.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl tries to act normal. Cecil wants to talk about the other night. Carlos re-evaluates his hypothesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a panic attack and light angst.

**Earl**

How was one supposed to act after being in a threesome? He didn’t know what the proper etiquette for this type of situation was so he decided to just ignore it and pretend nothing had happened between them. When Lucy told him that Carlos wanted to speak to him he felt nervous. It was a little after 3 p.m. and Cecil had left hours ago. They had all had a pleasant enough lunch though he felt some tension between all of them. He wondered what Carlos wanted. Did he want to talk about the other night? He knocked on his office door before opening it and standing in the doorway. 

“You wanted to see me Carlos?” 

“Yes. Shut the door please.” 

He shut the door behind him and sat down in front of the desk. 

“I wanted to continue our conversation from the other night.” 

“What conversation?” 

“From the other day. I need you to show me.” 

He felt himself turning a bit pink. “Show you? Show you what?” 

“The pattern. You said that it wasn’t just the properties of the bloodstone itself, but the configuration?” 

“Oh,” Earl laughed nervously, “that. Yes. Uh, I can draw you a diagram.” 

Carlos handed him a pad and pencil and watched as he scrawled out diagrams indicated stone positions. He handed the pad back to Carlos. 

“Huh.” 

Carlos came around the desk and sat next to him, almost _too_ close. “So this one?” he said pointing to the first diagram. 

“Invisibility.” He tried not to let Carlos’s proximity bother him but he couldn’t help but picture him naked and in a compromising position. _Vituperative Vimbee!_ He cleared his throat, “And this one is for strength.” 

“Does it make the people inside stronger? Or is that referring to the building? Like structural integrity?” 

“Um, this particular one is for the building. Some say that there are variations to cause a personal increase in physical corporeal strength, but I don’t know if I buy that.” 

“And this one?” Carlos asked pointing to the last drawing. 

“This is a very important one, although it’s probably just superstition, who knows right? It’s for driving away negative energy.” 

Carlos’s fingers skated across his as he pulled the pad closer and he almost jumped out of his chair retracting his hand as quickly as possible. This was a bad sign. Carlos didn’t seem to notice his reaction, he was still gazing at the drawings, his brow furrowed. 

“Do you know what a Schumann Resonance is?” 

He shook his head in the negative. 

“It’s part of the spectrum of the earth’s electromagnetic field, they are quasi-standing waves. We still don’t know what produces them. They occur at regular patterns, 7.8, 14, 20, 26, 33, 39, 45 Hertz. Strange things can happen when the frequencies are out of range. Electrical storms. Other things…” he trailed off. “I’ve been studying them in Night Vale recently and the frequencies are all over the place, they vary wildly, when they shouldn’t.” 

“What does this have to do with the bloodstones?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe nothing. I was looking into factors that cause geopathic stress and the Schumann Resonance came up. I think it may be related to the weather, changes in the ionosphere are supposed to cause changes in the Schumann Resonance. I was thinking that may be the reason why Night Vale _isn’t_ experiencing the effects of the massive earthquakes that are occurring, or, actually now that I think of it, maybe the lights above the Arby’s.” 

Carlos’s eyes looked bright and glossy. He must be thinking more about his theories. Well, that was good, as long as Carlos was babbling about his science and trying to work through his theories he wouldn’t notice how awkward Earl was being. At least he felt awkward. Surely Carlos must sense it? But maybe not. He was silly to think that Carlos was thinking about him at all. 

**Cecil**

Ugh. Another Strex-filled day at the station. Relief washed over him as he entered the house. He briefly thought about dinner and his mind drifted to the _very memorable_ dinner they had had over the weekend. What an amazing night. Carlos had asked him about it and they had talked, but he still felt that he hadn’t really gotten much out of Carlos. He was usually so analytical about everything. Was he making charts and graphs about their various exploits? Did he want to do it again? He knew how devoted Carlos was to his science, but was he really okay with this? Maybe sometimes his scientific curiosity got the better of him. 

**Carlos**

He was exhausted, but his mind was still buzzing. So many possibilities, no concrete theory yet. Something had to unify all these tangents his mind had meandered through during the day. Having Earl to bounce ideas off of had been helpful. Well, it was really more like he was talking and Earl was sitting there nodding. 

“Carlos,” Cecil greeted him. 

He took off his lab coat and found Cecil lounging in the living room. 

“Hi, Cecil. How was work?” 

“Same as usual, barely tolerable. How about you?” 

“Good. Well, frustrating, but also good. I think I’m making progress.” 

Cecil gave him a weak smile and patted the space on the couch next to him. “That’s great. I was thinking, um, about,” he lowered his voice, “ _the other night_. I think we should talk about it some more.” 

“You do?” Now that he was with Cecil, instead of his projects and experiments, the events of the last few days came flashing back. He still hadn’t examined his own feelings on the events too deeply. Had Cecil reached any conclusions? Suddenly, he felt nervous and confused. Cecil had enjoyed their activities. He had said as much when they talked about it the other day, but he hadn’t really taken the time to examine how _he_ felt about everything. 

His heart started to beat faster. What would happen now? Did Cecil _love_ Earl? _Does he love him more than me?_ He looked down at his hands trying to gain control over how he was feeling. This had started out as an experiment, for Cecil to confront his past. Was he done with it? Ready to move forward now? 

“Do you --” 

“I thought --” 

“You go first,” he insisted. 

Cecil cleared his throat, “I thought that it would be good to maybe take some time--” 

Carlos braced himself. _Time off? Apart? Oh Einstein was he choosing Earl?_

“Some time to think about things.” 

“To think about your past?” he said, obliquely meaning Earl. 

“Yes,” Cecil reached for his hand, “and my future.” 

“Now that your past is in your _present_ , you mean?” 

Cecil nodded and then slid his fingers up to stroke the inner part of his wrist. “What makes a successful experiment?” 

“If you find evidence to support your hypothesis, I suppose then an experiment can be called successful.” 

“What was your hypothesis?” 

He felt his throat constrict. His hypothesis had been that Cecil needed this to get over Earl, that Earl was something he needed to work through in order to move forward into a future that included just the two of them, no lingering doubts. “Do you love him?” he asked instead of responding. 

Cecil didn’t hesitate, “Yes.” 

He tried to swallow several times but felt that something was stuck in his throat. He had told Cecil that they would deal with this when it came up. But now? Now that he was actually facing it, he couldn’t find the words. 

“Carlos, say something.” 

He had told Cecil that none of it bothered him. And it was true. But that was before, when it was all theoretical. He was fine. And even when it wasn’t, it was like it didn’t exist, because he wasn’t there to observe, to see it with his own eyes. He was fine. They kept things separate, it was more organized that way. He was fine. But now he had seen. He was-- okay. But that was before Cecil said that he _loved_ him. 

He tried to think of something rational or logical or at this point even something coherent to say. He tried to prepare himself but suddenly found it difficult to breathe as the realization hit him. He was wrong. _Wrong_. Earl wasn’t something that he needed to work out of his system. Earl was _part_ of that system. His breaths were becoming shallow. 

Earl was strong and rugged and loyal. He couldn’t deny his appeal. Maybe he had more time to devote to Cecil than he did. _When did it get so hot in here?_ He felt sweat prickling at his hairline. Was Cecil talking to him? He sounded muffled. Cecil’s face swam in front of his vision. Wasn’t he wearing his glasses? Why was Cecil out of focus? 

Why had he done this? Why their special dinner? Why invite Earl into their bedroom? Why had _he_ initiated this whole thing? Because he thought it was what Cecil wanted? Maybe in part. He seemed to be hinting at it, asking if he found Earl attractive. But the truth was that he _wanted_ to see. He wanted to know what it was like between them. To observe. But was that all? 

What about his own growing attraction to the Scoutmaster? Was that why he had done this? Selfishly wanting to see him fall apart? To confirm Cecil’s suspicions that he found Earl attractive? Maybe that was a factor. Deep down he had wanted to play the voyeur between Cecil and Earl. And now he had fulfilled that dark fantasy. Now it wasn’t just theoretical, it was real. He had participated in it _willingly_. And he had enjoyed it. 

He could have kept things separate. They each had their time with him, and he most of all. _He_ got to sleep with Cecil every night, not Earl. Was he being selfish? Was he being _self-destructive_? 

“Carlos? Nod if you hear me.” 

There were too many variables now. Variables he hadn’t considered. Had his experiment gotten out of control? He felt a cold cloth on his forehead. Was he lying down? When did that happen? He nodded his head but kept his eyes closed. “Too many variables,” he muttered. 

“Drink this. Small sips.” 

A glass was pressed to his lips and he took sips. Cool, refreshing orange milk. The glass was taken away and he was rearranged with his head in Cecil’s lap. Long, slim fingers threaded through his hair. Carlos relaxed into the touch and slowly became aware of his surroundings again. 

**Cecil**

When he saw Carlos go rigid he almost panicked. Would Carlos leave him? But then his only fear became that of Carlos’s health. He started to look sort of like Daniel did when he had started to spark, like he couldn’t compute his data or something. Maybe Carlos had done too much sciencing today at the lab. He was muttering something about variables. 

*** 

As Carlos seemed to come back to himself Cecil helped him to sit up slowly. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes,” Carlos replied quietly. “Sorry about that, I don’t know what happened.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” He folded his hands in his lap. “Are you sure you’re okay to talk about this?” 

Carlos took a deep breath and nodded. 

Cecil traced the pattern of his tattoos over his forearm nervously. “So what was your hypothesis? What did you think was going to happen?” 

Carlos took a shaky breath, “I thought that Earl was something that you needed to work through, a phase maybe. That he was something you needed to try so that you wouldn’t wonder ‘what if’ later on. So that you wouldn’t doubt yourself.” His breath hitched, “But I was wrong.” A tear rolled down his cheek. 

Cecil wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Slowly, he pulled Carlos into a hug and wrapped his arms around him unsure of what to say. 

Carlos vibrated with tension. “Are you going to leave me?” he whispered. 

He pulled back and looked at Carlos, swiping his thumb across his cheek. “No. You _know_ I **love** you.” 

“But you love him too?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. He didn’t want to lose Carlos, give up what they had. As much as he enjoyed reconnecting with Earl, they had always been friends. Maybe he could be okay with going back to that. “We can go back. To just you and me,” he said in a strained voice. 

Carlos relaxed a bit in his arms and was quiet for several moments. “No. We can’t go back Cecil.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I said that we would deal with this if it came up and we will.” 

“How?” he asked quietly. 

Carlos straightened up. “The result wasn’t what I expected. I need some time to adjust.” 

He could see the gears turning in Carlos’s mind. 

“Maybe we keep things separate again. I’ll spend time with both of you, we’ll make it work. How does that sound?” 

“I need to do more research.” 

“ _More_ research?” 

“Just because the data doesn’t support your hypothesis doesn’t mean it’s a failed experiment. The data could still tell us something useful, something helpful.” 

“What does that _mean_? Carlos, our _lives_ , our _relationship_ , they aren’t some _experiment_!” He realized that he was angry, hurt even. 

Carlos reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. “No, of course not. I’m sorry. I’m trying to deal with this in the only way I know how.” 

“With science?” 

“Yes.” 

“Maybe focusing a bit more on here,” he placed his palm above Carlos’s heart, “and a bit less on here,” he said raising their interlocking hands to gently tap Carlos near his temple, “would be a good start.” 

“You’re right. I was scared of losing you,” Carlos admitted. 

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’m _in love_ with you,” he thought for a few moments, “We don’t have to do anything like that again,” he cleared his throat, “last weekend I mean.” 

Carlos flushed. 

“Did you do it because you thought that was what I wanted?” 

“Maybe in part.” 

He felt his face crumple, “I would _never_ want you do anything that you didn’t want to do, or didn’t feel comfortable with, you know that right?” 

“I do. I didn’t, I wasn’t--” 

“How did you _really_ feel when we were all together?” 

“Cecil, you never pushed this on me, I don’t want you to think that,” Carlos said squeezing his hand. “At first I did feel a bit uncomfortable. I’ve, I’ve never been in a situation like that,” he coughed then added, “in the _bedroom_.” 

“You mean you’ve never had a threesome before?” Carlos nodded. He felt himself flush with embarrassment. He hadn’t thought of that before. It must be an unnerving experience, especially for the first time. 

“So there were a lot of unexpected variables that arose.” 

He blinked at Carlos trying his best to understand him. “Such as?” 

Carlos dropped his gaze down to their hands. Cecil could see a blush creeping into his cheeks. He waited patiently for Carlos to continue. 

Carlos mumbled, “I didn’t expect to like it.” 

His jaw dropped. “So you _did_ like it? You weren’t just saying that the other day for my benefit? _Why_ did you like it?” 

“Because you were so happy.” 

“Carlos,” he said in a warning tone. 

“But that’s not all. I liked--” he looked conflicted, “I liking seeing you with him.” 

His head swam. Carlos liked watching him? “You did?” he asked incredulously. 

Carlos looked almost pained. “Yes. And...and I _do_ find Earl, uh, _attractive_.” He took a deep breath before explaining himself. “I knew that _you_ were attracted to him. I had accepted that, but what I didn’t anticipate was to also find myself, uh, _carnally_ enjoying him as well. That was something I had set aside as a parameter for _you_. Not me. And it’s confusing. I mean, sure, I’ve been attracted to people, can objectively say if someone is good looking or whatnot, but I’ve never really been, um, _involved_ , with more than one person before. And certainly not in an _intimate_ situation. It’s a lot to process.” 

“I can see that, yes. Let’s take some time to think about what _we_ want to do. How we want to progress from here. I should talk to Earl. Maybe you two should talk to each other too. He may be feeling the same way you do.” 

Carlos nodded, “We’ll figure things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Where the hell are all these potatoes coming from?! Send help!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](pallidvixen.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos, Cecil and Earl talk about moving forward.

**Carlos**

Sociology had never been an area of study that interested him much, but his research was now veering in that direction. He downloaded some books onto his tablet and starting reading. He had never once thought of himself in a polyamorous relationship. Sure, the three of them together was an experiment, a one off, or rather _two_ off, affair, but as he read through _The Ethical Slut_ , he realized that he had a lot to learn. 

It wasn’t just the two of them anymore. He and been thinking about he and Cecil and Cecil and Earl as separate relationships, but this wasn’t really the case. Now he needed to think in terms of the _three_ of them. Polyamory. Three was more than two, hence poly. _Polyamorous._ The word still felt strange to him. However, this was the time for a paradigm shift. 

He could no longer trust himself to be an impartial, outside observer. He was a _part_ of the experiment now. He hadn’t included himself too much in the initial thoughts of the experiment, only marginally in the sense that he had reasoned that by allowing Cecil to be with Earl he was strengthening his own relationship with Cecil by showing flexibility. Now he needed to adapt. To consider his own wants and needs. 

Initially, he had been thinking from an engineering perspective, that a triangle was structurally sound, all corners bearing equal weight, but as he continued to read the descriptions in the book he realized his current relationship situation sounded much like what was described as a V-relationship, where one party is the nexus with two branches. He read, “long term ‘vee’ triads, where two partners are both sexual with one ‘hub’ partner, but not with each other.”* Hmm. Well, that _had_ been true. Until they had all been together in the bedroom, but this was still more or less applicable to their situation. 

Now the three of them had been together, but it wasn’t precisely an _equal_ situation though. He and Earl had had minimal contact. Not, _no_ contact, but minimal. Some kissing and touching. Technically, he had jerked him off, but he hadn’t fucked Earl or blown him. When he tried to focus inward and thought about what he needed, he didn’t think he was really ready to have another full time sexual partner. Maybe they could try out this vee triad. It was what they had been doing after all. 

He continued to read through the book, “Remember when you're making your decisions that desire is powerful and important and that there's no point in making rules you can’t live with.”** Hmm. Rules. Yes. They would need to discuss rules. He continued to read and make notes before eventually returning to his other experiments. 

**Earl**

_It’s time to wake up. The dream is over._ He knew it had to end sometime. If it wasn’t the City Council or the Sheriff’s Secret Police tearing them apart, it would be something else. The last few months had been but a small reprieve from it. He was selfish to think that this could last. He was going to end things on a high note. Nothing could have been higher than what had happened over the weekend. At least he would always have those memories. 

When Cecil came down into the basement he kissed him hungrily. 

“Wow, Early Bird, way to rise and shine,” Cecil purred snaking his hand down to fondle him. 

He felt himself harden against Cecil’s hand. 

“No, you never had any problems _rising_ to the occasion,” Cecil said as he sucked on his neck and started to stroke him. 

“Unfff, Cecil, Cecil, wait, wait.” 

Cecil pulled off his neck to look into his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“We should talk.” 

Cecil leaned into him again and sighed against his neck. “Yeah, I know.” He retrieved his hand from where it had been busy in Earl’s shorts and zipped him back up. 

“About what happened--” 

“I know, I know. We need to talk. I told Carlos the same thing. I just thought we could have some fun first.” 

Earl kissed him, “You always want to have fun, but this is important.” 

“Not now. I don’t want to get into it before I go into work. Please? Please, just come over tonight. We should _all _talk.”__

He sighed having hoped to get this out of the way and done, but Cecil was looking at him with that pleading expression in all three of his eyes. He nodded, his mind was still pretty much made up. He would give Cecil this courtesy. If he wanted him to tell Carlos himself, to show that he conceded, then he would man up and do it. “Okay Cecil, I’ll be by tonight at 8:30 p.m.” 

*** 

He popped into the kitchen to find Cecil at the sink. Cecil straightened up and dried his hands on a dish towel. 

“Early! You’re early.” Cecil laughed at his play on words. 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone.” He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath to steady himself. Better to bite the bullet and get it over with, “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, I was wrong.” 

Cecil’s brows wrinkled in concern. “Wrong about what? Sorry about what?” 

He cleared his throat, “About us.” Cecil paled, but he had to push on. “I never should have tried to insinuate myself into your relationship. You were happy with Carlos. You _are_ happy with Carlos. You were right, I was upset, seeing you happy with someone else, someone that wasn’t me. It was petty and selfish of me to threaten your relationship.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“So if you need me to admit defeat, I will. I will tell Carlos I’m sorry. I should never have done what I did. You don’t deserve such poor treatment and neither does he. I’ll apologize to him. To both of you together.” 

“Earl, you can’t be serious.” 

“As throat spiders. What I did was wrong. I was thinking only about myself. And it was selfish. But not anymore. I’m going to leave. I’ll stay out in the desert. It’s what I should have done in the first place.” 

“But, I love you.” 

“I love you too, but I didn’t love you enough to let you go. Or to let you make your own decision about this. I tried to seduce you, I taunted you about things you didn’t remember. I’ve behaved terribly, thinking with my dick instead of my head. I was jealous and bitter about what you had, I should have left well enough alone.” 

“And how is what you are doing now any different?” Cecil said in a strangled voice. “You’re doing the same god damned thing you’re chastising yourself for! You are making a decision without consulting **me**. Without asking **me**. What I **want**. What I **need**.” 

“I’m doing this for you.” 

“Fuck you! No, you’re not! You’re doing this because you’re feeling guilty for some reason! What the hell brought this on? Why now?” 

“Because I realized after last weekend, nothing could ever be better than that, it was the zenith of whatever we have. We _had_. Carlos knew this was coming, he’s masterminded it all. I threatened him. I told him that you _always_ come back to me. I told him in no uncertain terms that I wanted you and that I would have you once again. And what did he do? He _let_ me, because he had faith in you. He gave you back your memories! Because he _loves_ you. He told you to go for it with me! Why?! Because he _loves_ you **more** than _I_ do. He is more honorable than I am. I can see that now. He was gracious even when I was vicious.” 

“You what?! You _threatened_ him?” Cecil cried out. “You wouldn’t,” he said in a smaller voice, “Not you.” 

“No, I didn’t _exactly_ threaten him, but I warned him. I thought it was only fair.” 

**Cecil**

He took a breath to try and calm himself, but it did little good. He felt like a live wire and he knew he could set something off at any moment. He sat down at the kitchen table and folded his hands in front of himself, trying to collect his thoughts. Then he heard the front door open. 

A moment later Carlos walked into the kitchen. He must have felt the tension in the air, it was palpable. “What’s going on?” he asked cautiously. 

“We all need to talk.” 

They sat down, Carlos at the head of the table and Earl in the seat next to him. He looked back and forth between them. “I love you both. And I know you’ve both _said_ that you love me.” 

“I do.” Carlos replied immediately. 

“I do.” Earl repeated. 

He let out a shaky sigh. “Earl wants to leave. Carlos, he feels it was wrong of him to try to pursue me while I was with you. He says he justs wants me to be happy.” 

“I do, I just want you to be happy, Cecil. I shouldn’t have tried to destroy the happiness you already had because I was being selfish. Carlos is good for you. I can tell you like the person you’ve become when you’re with him.” 

“I was happy with Carlos. So happy. In addition to being kind and loving and sweet, Carlos gave me stability. He gave me his love. But Carlos also gave me something that I was missing, something I didn’t think I could ever get back. He gave me back my _past_. And with it he gave me _you_.” 

He smiled briefly at Carlos and then turned back to face Earl, “We had some pretty _awful_ times together Earl, I was cruel to you on many occasions, but we also had amazing adventures. We share a past, we share history, and we share affection. I’ve always loved you, even when I didn’t know it. Even when I lashed out and was terrible. When I hurt you, I was hurting myself. I always loved you. 

Carlos says he loves every part of me, including the part that loves you,” his throat constricted and he continued in a strangled voice, “and I love him for that even more, but he hasn’t _seen_ every part of me and you **have**.” He paused for a moment struggling to keep his voice steady, “I know you love me. All of me. Even when I fucked other guys in front of you. Even when I was a complete mess and so high I thought I understood the patterns of stars in the void. Even when I--” 

“Cecil, stop. You don’t need to beat yourself up about all of that. That’s not you anymore.” 

“But it _was_. I’ve fucked so many people I lost track a long time ago. And you knew all that, and you still loved me.” He turned to Carlos, “You didn’t know that side of me, and I know you say that you don’t judge me, but I judge myself. I’m trying to let go of my past, but Earl is not something I’m willing to let go of.” 

“I’m not asking you to.” 

He reached for Carlos’s hand, “I know. And you are so amazing and wonderful and I don’t know how in the void I managed to get you.” 

Carlos smiled at him, “Persistence.” 

He took Earl’s hand in his left hand, “And now I have you _back_.” He looked from Carlos to Earl, “I know that this is selfish, but I want you **both**. Earl, I don’t want you to leave. Please, don’t leave me,” he looked at him trying to express the how much he wanted him. 

“I don’t want to destroy your happiness,” Earl said to him, and then looked at Carlos, “Either of you.” 

“Earl you are _part_ of my happiness.” 

“If you make Cecil happy then you are part of mine too.” 

“You don’t have to want each other, I wouldn’t ask you to do things that you weren’t comfortable with, but I think we’ve established by now that everyone is a willing participant in this for their own reasons and their own enjoyment.” 

“Yes.” Earl’s eyes widened. 

“I agree.” Carlos nodded. 

“So where do we go from here?” he looked between his two lovers. 

Carlos spoke, “We evolve. I’ve been doing more research, into um, polyamorous relationships. I think we can do this. We can set up rules,” he turned to Earl, “like you and Cecil had before. And we can still take turns with Cecil. I believe according to what I’ve read, we are in what is called a vee triad. This is a circumstance in which two people each have a sexual relationship, or a strong emotional relationship with one person, but not necessarily with each other. This is a perfectly healthy relationship that can be fulfilling for all parties involved.” 

“Yes,” he agreed. Although he was initially angry with Carlos treating his relationships like experiments, he was a brilliant researcher. A vee triad huh? “We should have rules, like Early and I had, such as respecting one another’s time with their primary partner.” 

“Agreed,” Carlos said. 

“Not to talk negatively about one partner to another,” he offered. 

“I agree.” Earl flushed, “Um, what if, what if we _wanted_ to have a relationship with each other?” He looked over to Carlos. 

Cecil felt his heart race and watched Carlos redden. 

“There are other types of relationships. Secondary and tertiary relationships can occur. Cecil is my primary. He is also your primary. For Cecil, we are _both_ his primary partners. Earl, I have come to consider you a friend. I am not opposed to continuing to have some, uh, _occurrences_ between the three of us again. I like to see you happy as well as Cecil,” he blushed, “but I’m not ready for another primary sexual partner. I don’t know if I ever will be,” Carlos admitted. 

Earl’s cheeks were flaming. 

Cecil jumped in, “Let’s agree that if it happens, it happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (Easton & Hardy, 2009, p. 35)  
> ** (Easton & Hardy, 2009, p. 96)  
> Easton, D. & Hardy, J. (2009) [The Ethical Slut](http://www.amazon.com/The-Ethical-Slut-Relationships-Adventures/dp/1587613379/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1411184648&sr=8-1&keywords=the+ethical+slut/):A Practical Guide to Polyamory, Open Relationships & Other Adventures. Berkeley, CA: Celestial Arts 
> 
> Today's proverb: If you can read this, congratulations! You've been caught reading municipally unapproved material. Please report to City Hall for reeducation.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl figures out what he wants. Lauren has another chat with Cecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, this wasn't supposed to be rated E but my fingers slipped...

**Earl**

The last few weeks had been surprisingly easy. He was gone a good amount of the time, maybe that helped. Things between he and Cecil were good. It still felt amazing to know that Cecil wanted him. He always made the effort to spend as much time as he could with him. A careful balance had been struck in between Reader and Scout training and time with Cecil. 

Things between he and Carlos were also good. He felt that they understood each other better now. In fact, the three of them had on several occasions had decided _not_ to divy up their time and spend it all together. He relished these opportunities to show Cecil how much he cared about him _and_ how much he had come to care for Carlos. 

He was surprised to find that he wanted another person. He had **never** wanted anyone else. Cecil had always been it for him, his be all and end all. And of course his one and only. But after that first night together, when Carlos had kissed him, touched him, he found himself wanting to reciprocate, and wanting more. Sometimes he watched Cecil with envy. No, not _envy_ , curiosity. How would it feel to touch Carlos as freely as he did? He had never touched another person like that before, other than Cecil. 

Carlos wasn’t a prude about sex, but he had made it clear that he didn’t want another primary sexual partner. However, that didn’t mean that Carlos wasn’t open to having a secondary partner sometimes. Earl wasn’t offended, but deep down he could admit that he was a bit hurt. He loved when the three of them were together so that he could watch Carlos. When the three of them were together sometimes Carlos would lay back and watch him with Cecil. He understood now how much of a turn on it was to be watched. He felt like he was putting on a show for Carlos, but would love to have him join them more actively. 

Secretly he wished for more contact between them. He fantasized about sucking off Carlos as Cecil made love to him. And when he watched Cecil and Carlos together he couldn’t help but think about what it would like to be underneath Carlos, to have him inside of him. But he wouldn’t push the issue. He would give Carlos what he was comfortable receiving and make it clear that he was comfortable giving and receiving from him. 

All three of them ate lunch together and dinners when they could. Sometimes Cecil was held up at work and so he and Carlos had dinner together without him. Other times Carlos was held up at the lab and so it would be just he and Cecil. It was starting to feel like a familiar routine, though it was far from it. He tried to get back from the desert when he could, balancing guerilla warfare training and time with Cecil and Carlos. It all felt like it was building to something now. The assault on Strex was rapidly approaching and in the back of his mind he wondered what would happen to the three of them once it was all over. 

**Carlos**

“The readings are off.” Dave handed him a report. 

It was as he had suspected, something was off with the Schumann Resonance. Way off. 

“They are all over the place,” Rochelle commented in awe flipping through the report herself. 

“We need to take more readings further out,” Dave said firmly. 

“Further?” 

“Yeah, we wanted to go out to the Desert Creek housing development and take some readings from there.” 

Suddenly it occurred to him, “Have we looked at the building permits?” 

“Building permits?” 

“Yes! For the house that doesn’t exist? If it was part of a development deal then surely the developer must have had to file with the city to get building and construction permits.” 

“No, we haven’t looked at those. We have the blueprints from the construction company, which was how we realized that the house should **not** exist in the first place. It isn’t in the blueprints.” 

“I want copies of all the permits filed and find out what materials were used during construction. I want an itemized list down to what kind of nails they used.” 

He drummed his fingers against the desk. They could be on to something with this, it could be a breakthrough. What had Earl said about the Masons? That they knew how to construct invisible structures? Maybe the house that didn’t exist was made of bloodstone. If so, it would seem to confirm the invisibility potential. He thought about running it by Steve. They hadn’t heard from him for a while, though he frequently called the station, Cecil hadn’t mentioned him in a while. He would ask Cecil to call Abby and check up on them. 

**Cecil**

The door to the studio slammed open and he dropped his water bottle. He bent to pick it up to find Lauren looming in the doorway. 

“Do we need to have _another_ talk, Cecil?” 

“About what Lauren?” he tried to ask in a neutral tone. They couldn’t know about the code? Could they? Had he screwed up? Was Parade Day ruined before it even had a chance? 

“About your partner joining you as part of the Strexcorp family. I have been very patient with you Cecil. I am not usually so _patient_.” 

“We really haven’t had the time to discuss it.” 

He turned away from her and continued to gather up his things when suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Pain shot down his arm. Daniel stood in front of Lauren gripping him tightly. 

“ _Make_ time,” she said with a vicious grin on her face. 

“Ms. Mallard made a request, Palmer,” he said squeezing him more tightly, “I suggest you _comply_.” 

“I think I’ve made it clear to you Cecil, this needs to be a priority. _Trust me_. This will be easier if you _made_ it a priority.” 

“I understand,” he gritted out. 

“No. I don’t think you _do,_ ” Lauren mused, “You see, Strexcorp is _going_ to be adding to the scientific research and development team. Very soon. And the sooner _you_ help us out with that, well, the sooner we can all get started toward our more productive and efficient lives. Do you _understand_ , Cecil?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, because I would _hate_ to have to take this up with _my_ supervisor. I don’t think either of us want that, do we, Cecil?” 

“No,” he spat out. 

“Be polite to Ms. Mallard, Palmer. We do not tolerate rudeness at Strexcorp.” Daniel released his grip on his shoulder and he fell to his knees. 

“I’m sure Cecil didn’t _intend_ to be impolite,” Lauren tutted, “The people of Night Vale have yet to learn the customs Strexcorp has taught to the good people of Desert Bluffs. But they will _learn_.” With that Lauren turned around and walked back toward the door pausing on her way out, “Tell Carlos we said hello. Have a good night Cecil!” Daniel stepped around him and followed her out into the hallway. 

He heard their footsteps lead down toward Lauren’s office and tried to regulate his breath. As the pain in his shoulder throbbed he briefly wondered if he was going to pass out. He needed to get out of here. Shouldering his messenger bag on his other shoulder he walked gingerly out of the studio. Hands shaking, he managed to get his car keys out. He sat in his car in the parking lot willing himself to calm down. Opening his third eye he checked the traffic before starting his car and driving home. 

**Carlos**

When Cecil got home he went straight for the armagnac. It was never a good sign. 

“Cecil? Are you okay?” 

Cecil didn’t reply but took a shot and then another before walking upstairs. 

He followed Cecil into their bedroom and watched as Cecil entered the bathroom. Carlos sat down on the bed as he heard the water running. He waited until Cecil walked back out in a cloud of steam. “I was going to heat up some of that Persian food from the other night, do you want--” He stopped looking at Cecil’s shoulder as he rooted around a drawer looking for a sleep shirt. Carlos shot up and moved toward his boyfriend. He reached out toward the bruises on his tan skin and Cecil flinched back. “Cecil what happened?” 

“Daniel and Lauren.” 

“What? They did this to you?” He felt anger boiling under his skin. “Why?” 

“They wanted me to talk to you about ‘joining the Strexcorp family’ and I hadn’t done it.” 

He pulled Cecil into a hug. Cecil stiffened for a moment and then dropped his shoulders and leaned into him. 

“I won’t let them get to you Carlos. They can’t have you.” 

He felt nervous and wondered if he had done the right thing _not_ mentioning Strexcorp trying to fund his research. “What did she want?” 

“She’s been asking about you for weeks. If you would be interested in joining the r&d department at Strex. She’s been goading me about it for ages. Talking about how funding sources are so fickle and hard to come by at universities.” 

He swallowed thickly. “Did she say they would hurt you if I didn’t consider their offer?” 

“No, she didn’t say anything, but Daniel’s _firm grip_ said enough.” 

Carlos ran his fingers gently over the bruises. “He did this to you?” 

Cecil nodded, his eyes downcast. “I can’t wait for this all to be over and for those corporate fascists to go back to the hell they came from.” 

*** 

Dinner was a muted affair after that. Cecil kept contact with him all throughout dinner as if to reassure himself that he was still there. His hand brushed his, he knocked their knees together. As they got in bed Cecil crawled on top of him. He looked up into his boyfriend’s three eyes and circled his hands around his wrists trying to ground him. “Cecil, I love you. Everything is going to be okay. You know that, right?” 

Cecil didn’t speak but simply nodded before burying his face in Carlos’s neck. As Cecil’s lips traveled up the column of his neck he shivered. Cecil rolled his hips against him and he felt himself harden at the contact. He read a study once that indicated that the more stressed rats were, the more they copulated. He wondered if it was the same in humans. Sex was always a good stress reliever, and Cecil was certainly stressed. They both were. 

When Cecil’s lips found his he felt like he was being devoured. Cecil licked into his mouth teasing at first and then deepened their kiss. He ran a hand through Cecil’s soft white hair and moaned into his mouth as Cecil moved against him. Reaching down, he squeezed Cecil’s ass, encouraging him. Cecil’s groans filled his ears as he massaged him. He pushed down Cecil’s sleep pants and boxers, feeling his smooth skin. 

Cecil pawed at his pants pulling them down to his mid thigh. He felt his erection spring free and Cecil wrapped a hand around him. Sitting on his thighs Cecil stroked them both together. Long, thin fingers gripped him harder. He bucked up into Cecil’s warm hand. The feeling of his cock up against Cecil’s was quickly pulling him toward the edge. He moved a hand up underneath Cecil’s tee shirt relishing the expanse of warm skin under his palm. Cecil wrapped his other hand around the both of them pulling up in jerky, uncoordinated strokes as his breathing grew more labored. 

With his other hand he continued to caress Cecil’s ass, holding him more tightly when Cecil rocked his pelvis down against him. Canting his own hips up against Cecil, he watched as Cecil’s eyes rolled up and then he cried out spiraling off into his release. Moving his hand from Cecil’s back, he gripped them both and continued to work Cecil throughout his orgasm. His hand now sticky and wet he moved faster, almost at the brink himself. Rubbing Cecil’s jizz over himself, seeing it on Cecil’s tee shirt sent him over the edge. Cecil kissed him as he came, his warm fluid now coating his hand. 

When he came back to his senses Cecil was touching him gently, playing with their combined come as it cooled. Cecil smiled up at him and leaned in for another kiss. He melted into the kiss, feeling pliant and relaxed. His boyfriend seemed much more mellow now. Cecil took off his sleep shirt and cleaned them off throwing his dirty shirt on the floor before sprawling back out over Carlos. He ran a hand up and down Cecil’s back and kissed the top of his head as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a version of Cecil's sister [Abby](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/97948841183/do-you-think-you-could-draw-all-the-adult-palmer/) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Today's proverb: Do you need any flies? I know a good fly salesman. 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil overhears a conversation. Cecil decides that he needs Earl closer to him.

**Cecil**

As much as he dreaded going to work, he knew he needed to get the message out about Parade Day. The days were numbered for Strex and he would make damn sure he was doing everything in his power to see that they were run out of Night Vale for good. 

On his way to the booth he passed by station management. The door was ajar and a fragment of the conversation caught his ear. 

“No, sir. I _understand_ , sir. In my opinion that isn’t necessary. You shouldn’t bother yourself with it, I’ll take care of it. Daniel and I have the situation under control. No, your double _hasn’t_ signed the contract yet, but we are confident--” 

As he walked past the door he saw Lauren lean over her desk to push the speakerphone button. “Yes, sir, you are on speaker now.” 

“Daniel, what is the progress with the Scientist?” 

Cecil paused on the other side of the doorframe. 

“Legal has received word from the university that he has rejected the offer.” 

“I thought you said it was being handled Lauren. Do I need to send Kevin there?” the voice threatened. 

“No! No, sir. It isn’t necessary.” 

“Your methods have yet to prove effective.” 

“We just need to make a counteroffer. He’ll come around.” 

“He better. I would hate for things to get _messy_. And Palmer? Daniel, has he been aiding you?” 

“No, sir. He has been unhelpful in the matter.” 

“That miserable come hungry whore,” the voice growled, “Do _I_ need to come down there?” 

He froze in the hallway, listening to the conversation. That _voice_. Where did he know that voice from? _Why_ did he know that voice? 

“Sir, I would hate to trouble you with such a menial task,” Lauren replied. 

“Menial and yet you don’t seem competent enough to complete it. Are you _incompetent_ Lauren?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Kevin is always talking about wanting to visit Night Vale. Maybe I should let him take a trip?” 

“No,” she stammered, “I wouldn’t want to take Kevin away from you.” 

“Then get it _done_. I consider myself a patient man, but this is unacceptable. You don’t want an official reprimand, do you Lauren?” 

Lauren swallowed nervously, “No, sir, of course not. I will get the job done.” 

“Daniel?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“I want you watching Palmer at all times when he is at the studio.” 

“And when he is not?” 

“That’s what we bought the Sheriff’s Secret Police for, I’m confident that their data and surveillance will suffice.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You are receiving their weekly reports?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“If you think it necessary you can request daily activity reports from them. We should be getting what we paid for after all. Use them as often as you feel they will be useful to you. Do you understand, Daniel?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Lauren,” the voice barked. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Don’t forget what happened the last time a VP was _reprimanded_ ,” he said before the line went dead. 

When the call ended there was silence. Then Lauren sighed heavily. 

“Ms. Mallard?” 

“Yes, Daniel?” 

“Are you all right?” 

“I need a moment.” Cecil heard her take several deep breaths. “What am I going to do, Daniel?” she asked in a shaky voice, “Palmer is as stubborn as they come and you already pressed him for me.” 

“Maybe he needs more incentive than a few bruises,” Daniel offered. 

“Like what? Are you going to break his arm next? He’s probably been through worse in reeducation.” 

“They haven’t found the escapee yet.” 

“The _Scoutmaster_? So? What’s he have to do with anything?” 

“According to his file, he was very close to Palmer. I’m sure he would be _upset_ if something were to happen to him.” 

“What are you proposing?” 

“That we recapture him before the r&d department does. We’ve already tried to threaten Palmer with physical harm. He seems unmoved. If we harm the Scientist the boss will not be pleased. He wants him intact. But, if we can find another pressure point, we can have a better means with which to bargain.” 

“Daniel, you’re brilliant. You’re right. If we can find him before the retrieval team we’ll have the leverage we need,” her voice wavered, “but they haven’t been able to find him in _months_.” 

“This is true.” 

“He could be dead.” 

“My calculations indicate that is highly unlikely.” 

“If the retrieval team still hasn’t found him how will we?” 

“Leave that to me, Ms. Mallard. I can put a team together.” 

“How am I supposed to justify a _separate_ team for this in the budget? He’ll find out and know what we’re up to. Strex has already been wasting far too many precious resources on his retrieval.” 

“I agree that it is a waste of resources, however that is only because they have been inefficiently and poorly utilized. It is true that there was a team dispatched when he first escaped, but they quickly put the mission on hold. Harlan was not considered a high priority target because the scientists got so little out of him during the course of their research. He was not a very good subject, according to the internal reports, he was ‘most unhelpful’.” 

“Let me see that report.” 

Cecil could hear the sound of papers shuffling. 

“Here you are.” 

“Okay, standard biometrics, blah, blah. Ah, there it is: ‘Most methods of coercion proved ineffective.’ Oh dear. They had trouble with this one.” 

“It would appear so.” 

“Cost benefit analysis indicates that they hadn’t yet hadn’t adequately justified the costs of keeping him to study let alone retrieving him, so the retrieval was put on hold.” 

“Yes. If I change the target priority level and manage the team I am confident that we could find him within 72 hours.” 

“Hmm. This is interesting, he is highly resistant to sedatives. They had to formulate a special sedative just for him. The standard ones had no effect. Will you be able to acquire some?” 

“I will see what I can do.” 

*** 

He stepped into the bathroom and tried to stop the panic attack that was coming. Daniel could come in here at any second. He was under strict orders to watch him at all times. The biomech didn’t need to use the bathroom, maybe he was safe in here. He stood petting Khoshekh until he felt calmer. But Daniel could conceivably need to wash his hands. _Fuck_. Or he could make up some excuse. It was only a matter of time before he faced him. 

Taking deep breaths and focusing on Khoshekh’s purring he pulled himself back together. How he got through his show after hearing all of that he would never know, but, he still had a show to do and more importantly, a message to get out. 

*** 

As he drove home he thought about what Daniel had said. _72 hours?_ Could that be true? He needed Earl closer. But if Earl came to stay with them wouldn’t that just put Carlos in more danger? Daniel had said that his boss didn’t want Carlos hurt though. Why was Carlos safe? What could that mean? And why was Strex so keen on getting Carlos to work for them? 

**Carlos**

He could see Cecil had had another rough day at work. 

“Is Earl still gone?” Cecil asked in an agitated voice as soon as he had shut the door. He went straight for the liquor cabinet. 

“Yes. Remember? He said he would be gone at least three days.” 

Cecil put down his glass of armagnac and ran a hand through his hair muttering to himself, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Cecil looked so stressed and cagey he thought he might start hurling things at the wall. He carefully took the empty snifter from Cecil’s hand and put it down pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. “Is it work again?” He pulled back suddenly his hands soothing down Cecil’s arms, his gaze scanning down his body, trying to keep the fear from his voice, “Did they hurt you again?” Cecil shook his head in the negative. He was being strangely quiet. “Come on let’s eat something.” He picked up Cecil’s empty glass and herded his boyfriend back into the kitchen. He reheated some leftovers and Cecil had a glass of wine. 

“What happened today?” he asked after a few forkfuls. 

“Why do they want you, Carlos?” Cecil asked pushing his food around on his plate, “I overheard Lauren and Daniel talking to someone about getting you to sign a contract.” He put down his fork and looked at him with worry in his eyes, “Have you been meeting with them?” 

“No! No, of course not. The university wanted me to sign a contract for a new position, with _anonymous_ funding.” _Shit_. He should have told Cecil about this earlier. “I figured out that the funding was coming from Strex,” he admitted. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He sighed heavily, “I know this sounds really lame, it sounded better in my head, but I was trying to protect you. I didn’t want you to worry. Besides I refused to sign it anyway.” 

“I heard them today. They won’t stop until they have you. And now they’ll be after Earl.” 

“Earl?” 

“They were always after him, but now they want to get him as leverage to hold over me.” 

“Why? What are they trying to get you to do?” 

“They want me to convince _you_ to sign your contract.” 

“But they don’t know that Earl is here, right? They have no idea where he is. It’s been months and they haven’t found him if they were looking.” 

“He wasn’t a high priority before. Now they are making him one.” 

“They won’t catch him, Cecil.” 

“They did once before.” Cecil slumped down in his chair and lay his head on the kitchen table. 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

*** 

Cecil was more relaxed now as they got ready for bed. He could tell that there was something weighing on his mind though. He went back to the journal article he was reading in bed and Cecil slowly paced around the room. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“I think Earl should stay in the guest room.” 

He paused listening to Cecil’s suggestion. Three weeks had passed since they had their big ‘talk’ and the p-word became part of their vocabulary. He was right of course, it was silly for Earl to still be staying at the lab. Especially since ‘sleepovers’ with all three of them were occurring about once a week. It would be more convenient for Cecil if Earl was here. Less commuting. He wondered if the Strexcorp threat had brought this on or if he had been thinking about it for a while. 

“Does that feel like it’s too much?” 

He put down the journal he was reading and faced his boyfriend. “No. I think you’re right. He can stay in the guest room. It will be easier for the two of you.” 

“You don’t think it’s too much too soon?” Cecil looked worried. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

He thought about how uncomfortable Earl must be, sleeping on that damn cot in the basement for way too long. He would never complain of course. Who knows what he slept on when he stayed out in the desert. Cecil wasn’t asking for Earl to sleep in their bed. He was suggesting Earl stay in the guest room. It felt okay. Not too intrusive. And then maybe Cecil would be less worried about Earl, having him nearby. He felt that Earl was a friend. A very close friend, now an intimate friend. One who didn’t have a place to live. And if it would make his boyfriend less anxious… “He doesn’t have a place to live. We have the room. You’re right. He should stay with us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel would do anything for Lauren. Just look at the [happy couple](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/87782822763/no-but-what-if-daniel-comes-back-terminator-style).
> 
> Today's proverb: Give bees a chance.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos ask Earl to make a move.

**Cecil**

If Earl was staying with them at least he would be in a place with a proper bloodstone circle. Not that the lab _didn’t_ have one, but it wasn’t being that well maintained. It was one of the reasons that he wanted him to move in. Yes, the prospect of a StrexCorp retrieval unit scared him, but the truth was he had been thinking about broaching the subject with Earl and Carlos before he overheard Lauren and Daniel’s conversation. 

He wanted Earl as close as possible at all times, especially since he was away so often. Now that he knew Strex was coming after Earl again, it only reinforced his feelings that having him close by was better for all of them. Talking over the living situation with Carlos had been a great relief. He had been worried about what Carlos would think and was immensely relieved that not only had he agreed, but that he thought it was a good idea. 

He wouldn’t tell Earl about the Strex threat just yet. Earl already knew that they must be after him, after all, he _did_ escape their compound. And Earl had evaded them so far. He knew how fragile Earl’s ego could be, especially in regard to his scouting abilities. If he mentioned that Earl had been captured before no good would come of it. Earl was always vigilant. He just hoped that with he and Carlos by Earl’s side that they would be safer. Safety in numbers, right? 

They decided to broach the subject at dinner tonight. Earl was finally back. Carlos had agreed not to specifically mention what Cecil had overheard at work. This wasn’t just about safety though, it was a big step in their relationship moving forward. He thought back to when Carlos had wanted to talk to him about moving in together. Carlos was not the best communicator. He had gotten in line at the Condo Rental Office and well, that hadn’t turned out too well. It had been a perilous situation with those condos. He shuddered, _never go into a condo_. Maybe moving in together was always precipitated by some sort of potentially lethal situation. I mean, an evil corporation trying to hunt you down for involuntary medical experiments qualifies as a potentially lethal situation, right? 

**Carlos**

Cecil wanted Earl to move in with them. It made sense. Logical sense. But he realized that he failed to ask whether this was going to be a temporary move. Presumably, after the Strex assault, things would go back to normal in Night Vale, or as normal as things could ever be. Where had Earl lived before? Was this living situation going to last beyond the Strex situation? It was better to stay in the present moment and just focus on the now. He would bring it up later if things had not become clearer by then. Who knows, maybe he would enjoy having Earl around. 

He certainly had been _enjoying_ watching Cecil and Earl together. Would it be strange having Earl stay in the guest room? When they were _all_ together, the three of them slept in their bed. Would Cecil start staying in the guest room with Earl when they were together, just the two of them? Cecil had specifically mentioned the guest room, _not_ their bedroom. Better not think too much about that now, he _was_ trying to work. 

Having another person around to look out for Cecil would definitely be a benefit. The bruises on Cecil’s shoulder were healing but still there as a stark reminder of what had happened at work. Earl could probably protect Cecil better than he could. He knew that Cecil felt safe in their home, he rigorously maintained their bloodstone circle. Personally, he had done everything he could to keep out the surveillance equipment of the SSP. Regular sweeps had proved effective and for the devices he couldn’t get out of the walls he had them jammed or played them a loop of soothing music. So far it had worked. The wards on the house were something that Cecil took care of; he still had little idea of what they did, but accepted it all the same. 

They were getting closer and closer to Parade Day. Safety and secrecy were of the highest priority now. It would be a relief to know that Earl was there when he was not. He thought back on some of their adventures that Cecil had alluded to. They had stopped the regression therapy a while ago. It was too much with the rebellion and regular work. Cecil had many memories back and was happy enough with the results. He hoped to continue eventually, get to the root of Cecil’s self-esteem issues. There had to be a reason why he had treated Earl poorly in the past. Cecil just seemed to think it was just poor teenage behavior. That may be, but why had the SSP reeducated Cecil so many times? And why were his memories of Earl specifically taken away? It was yet another mystery in a long list of them to be solved. Unfortunately, it’s priority had been downgraded, but once things settled back down he would see to it that all was discovered. 

**Earl**

Tonight they were all having dinner together and he looked forward to it. He cooked when he could, but they ate a lot of take out now that things were so busy. Carlos had just pulled out cartons of Thai food from a brown paper bag and was setting them out on the table. They filled their plates and ate. They talked about their days and then Cecil put down his fork and took one of his hands. Cecil was usually fairly affectionate, but this was something different. 

Cecil squeezed his hand, “Early, I want you to move in with us.” 

His heart stuttered. Earl looked across the table to Carlos and then back to Cecil, “What?” 

“ _We_ want you to move in,” Carlos clarified. “We have an extra room, you shouldn’t have to sleep on a cot anymore.” 

He turned to look back at Cecil who was giving him an encouraging smile. 

“Are you sure?” he asked Carlos. 

Carlos took Cecil’s other hand and then tentatively reached for his, “We’re sure.” 

His heart flipped in his chest. How could this man, who he had challenged, threatened and belittled, have opened his relationship and now his home to him? Perhaps, if he dared to let himself hope, he was also opening his heart. This was too much to ask for, to hope for; things were still fragile between them, although, it felt like the foundation of something with potential. Wouldn’t this be pushing it? He didn’t want to be responsible for the house of cards falling down. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

Cecil looked anxiously between him and Carlos. 

“I want you here Early. I need to know that you’re safe.” 

“If you feel comfortable with us we would be happy to have you,” Carlos added. 

He _was_ gone a lot of the time anyway. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt. They had all slept in the same bed together, how strange would it really be for him to sleep in the next room? “Thank you for the offer.” 

“Is that a yes?” Cecil asked hopefully. 

“Yes, it’s a yes.” He looked at Carlos and felt shy. What was happening to him? For the longest time, all of his life practically, he had only wanted one person. Cecil had occupied all this thoughts. And now? Now his thoughts had expanded to include the brilliant scientist sitting next to him. He realized that he _wanted_ him. Yes, he had been attracted to him, but now that he set his mind to it, he knew that he wanted him _and_ Cecil. He wanted to know what Cecil experienced being with the dark, delicate skinned scientist. He was lucky enough to have witnessed it more than a few times now and couldn’t help but fantasize about what it would be like. 

He shook the thoughts away before he could embarrass himself and cleared the dishes. Cecil looked exhausted. He wanted to ask more about it but decided not to press it tonight. “You want me to stay tonight?” he asked casually as he loaded the dishwasher. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and Cecil pressed up against him, “Yes.” He let himself relax into Cecil but a giddy feeling was spreading from low in his belly. The first night he was staying over! 

He followed them up the stairs. Cecil led him to the guest room. “You sure this is okay?” he asked again. Cecil kissed him, “Yes. Do you need anything?” He usually slept in the nude when conditions permitted. And a warm bed with plenty of blankets definitely permitted. A toothbrush. He had his in his knapsack at the lab. “A toothbrush?” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll get you one. Anything else?” 

He thought about asking Cecil to warm the bed up with him but he could see how tired he looked. He shook his head no. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

He examined the room carefully, walking around. 

Cecil returned with a toothbrush. “There is toothpaste in the bathroom.” 

“Are you sure this is okay, Cecil?” 

“Yes! I want this, don’t you?” 

He nodded and looked down at his hands. 

“Good. Now go to sleep, Early. Maybe I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He kissed Cecil and said goodnight. Cecil paused at the doorway, “Good night, Earl. See you tomorrow.” 

Slowly, he stripped off his uniform and lay it down on a chair wondering what Carlos and Cecil were doing at this moment. The bed was comfortable. Very comfortable. It was strange. He _had_ slept in their bed before, which was also very comfortable, but that may have had more to do with the company beside him. As he let his body relax he drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

*** 

He rose early the next morning, disoriented at first. Sleeping on a bed, let alone one in which he could spread out was not something he had done for a while. Camp beds were small and compact. He spread his arms wide and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, reorienting himself to the room. The day would be filled with activity in the desert and he briefly considered skipping his workout before hoisting himself up and out of bed. 

Going through his routine he felt more grounded. After working up a sweat he lumbered down the hall into the bathroom. The hot water was _definitely_ something he could get used to. He felt refreshed after a quick shower. As he entered the kitchen he found Carlos at the table eating a bowl of cereal. 

**Carlos**

Now that Earl was going to be living with them he could rely on him to keep Cecil company when he worked late. At least he hoped he could. Cecil had been so stressed out lately, he was becoming increasingly paranoid too. Not that it was out of line. It sounded like things at the station were taking a turn for the worse. He ate a spoonful of cereal and wished for the thousandth time that he could have an English muffin or slice of regular toast. 

Earl entered the kitchen, his hair still damp. He must have just taken a shower. Suddenly, he felt horribly guilty. How long had Earl been using the emergency shower at the lab? Gods, that must have been horrible. 

“Morning, Earl,” he greeted him tentatively. 

“Morning.” 

“Do you want some?” he asked indicating his bowl. 

“Are those Flaky-O’s?” 

Carlos nodded at him, “Yup. There are more in the cupboard if you like.” 

Earl grabbed himself a bowl and set it down on the table before looking into the fridge. 

“We have camel milk _and_ hemp milk.” 

Reaching for the camel milk Earl poured some on his cereal and then sat down at the table next to Carlos. 

“So how did you sleep?” 

“Fine.” 

He looked over Earl. His scout uniform perfectly pressed, his purple neckerchief tied straight. He watched Earl’s neck as he swallowed seeing his Adam’s apple bob up and down. A flash of Cecil licking down that freckled neck hit him and he felt himself starting to flush. He remembered those very lips against his own not too long ago. His eyes continued down to Earl’s broad chest before flicking back up to his mouth. He wondered if his staring was obvious because Earl sat up a little straighter. Trying to rid himself of thoughts of the sexy Scoutmaster he cleared his throat. 

“Going back out to the desert today?” 

“Yes. I probably won’t be back this evening.” 

“Okay. I think one of us should be with Cecil whenever we’re home, as much as possible, if we can manage it.” 

“Why?” Earl asked curiously. 

“He’s calmer when one of us is around. It’s been such a stressful time, I want him to feel supported. Things at work haven’t been great, well, you know. I just think he does better when he has one of us with him.” 

“Okay.” 

“He worries about you, you know? He gets so anxious when you’re gone.” 

“He does?” Earl flushed. 

“Yes. I think having you here will help.” 

Earl put his spoon down and looked at Carlos seriously, “Are you sure this is okay? This is what you want? Me here? In your home?” 

“It’s _our_ home,” he corrected, “And yes, I do. Cecil wants it, and I agree.” 

Earl nodded at him, “Okay. We can work out a schedule to make sure one of us is always here when he gets home from work.” 

He smiled at Earl and got up from the table. “I’m going to get to work.” 

“Do you want me to take you?” Earl offered. 

“Thanks, but no. I think I should still drive. It might look suspicious otherwise.” He lingered in the doorway, “Cecil won’t be up for a while.” 

“I know. I’ll leave as soon as he does.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll be back tomorrow evening before he gets home from work.” 

“Thanks, Earl. Be safe out there.” 

“Will do,” Earl said with a grin and saluted him. 

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: If you are what you eat, I could be you by dinner.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strex gets closer to their target.

**Carlos**

Groggily he wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. He had been going in earlier and earlier recently so that he could spend more time at home in the evenings. As he was about to enter the kitchen he noticed the light was already on. That was strange. He knew he had shut it off last night. Rounding the corner he froze in the doorway as he took in the sight before him. 

Earl was naked. Naked and pouring himself a glass of orange milk. He set the carton down on the counter and picked up the glass. His shoulders looked broader in the light of the kitchen, his waist even more trim than he remembered. Carlos took in the expanse of creamy, white skin freckled skin. His eyes traveled down to Earl’s beautiful, muscular, tight ass. 

His heart beat ticked up and he felt himself start to sweat. It didn’t make sense. He had seen Earl naked before. More than a few times. His cock twitched against his thigh. Had he reacted like this? Perhaps he _had_ been a bit preoccupied at the time. Had he really given himself the time to look? To enjoy? But this was a nonsexual situation. Well, it was to begin with, he couldn’t say that it wouldn’t end up as one. _Ugh. What was he thinking?_ The man was just trying to get some breakfast. He shouldn’t be ogling him. He cleared his throat. 

Earl froze and slowly turned around his eyes widening as he saw Carlos standing there. “Carlos,” he stammered. 

He couldn’t help it. His gaze dropped to Earl’s well hung member. Had it always been that long? He swallowed thickly, “Hi.” 

“You aren’t usually up this early.” Earl’s voice sounded higher. 

“No,” he replied lamely. He realized he was staring at Earl and blinked his eyes raising his gaze to Earl’s face. 

Earl was slowly turning red, his neck and chest flushed. 

“You drinking some orange milk?” He cringed at how awkward he sounded. 

“Yes. I just got out of the shower.” 

He could see it now. Little patches of skin where water droplets still clung to him. Slick areas on the plane of his chest. Dragging his gaze from Earl’s chest, he forced his eyes up to meet Earl’s. 

“I usually shower at night,” he said trying to break the tension in the room. 

“I like to air dry,” Earl explained, a small blush on his face. 

“Oh?” 

“Better for the environment. No extra laundry. Leaves more room for other things. To pack. When camping,” Earl explained in staccato outbursts. 

“I see.” Oh, he saw all right. He blinked several times and tried to get himself to focus. 

“You aren’t usually up at this time,” Earl repeated. 

“Yes. That’s true. I’ve been going in earlier recently. Trying to get back at a more decent hour.” 

“Decent huh?” Earl replied. 

“Mmmhhhhmm.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt feeling too hot. “It’s sort of warm in here, right?” 

Earl gave him a small smile, “Yeah. It is.” He put the carton of orange milk back in the fridge and picked up his glass. 

The sight of the naked ginger man holding a glass of orange milk was strangely erotic. 

Earl smiled taking a sip before walking towards him. “See you later, Carlos.” he said and walked out of the kitchen. 

He sat down at the table feeling strange. Was that awkward? Was that _not_ awkward? Earl lived here now. He should be able to be in the nude if he wanted, right? But did Carlos have the _right_ to _see_ him in the nude? This was confusing. Earl wasn’t his boyfriend. Earl was his friend. Friends of the same gender saw each other nude, right? Like at a gym or a sauna? So there really wasn’t anything weird about this. Except that they weren’t in a spa. They were in their home. _Their home_. What exactly had that come to mean now? 

Carlos rubbed a hand across his face. He got up and filled a bowl with cereal before opening the fridge. Grabbing the hemp milk he left the fridge open as he doused his cereal staring at the orange milk before putting the hemp milk back. The carton of orange milk had him feeling slightly aroused. It was confusing. He closed the refrigerator and turned back to his breakfast. 

**Earl**

He wasn’t ashamed of his body. Far from it. He worked very hard to stay in peak physical condition. He may not have the body of a nineteen year old _anymore_ , but he still hadn’t aged _much_ since then. He liked being fit and strong. He couldn’t help but marvel at all the attention from Carlos. Clearly he had not minded what he saw. He didn’t ask him to put clothes on and he had been blatantly staring at him. It gave him a boost of confidence and hope. Maybe it wasn’t _just_ Cecil Carlos was watching when Earl was with them. 

When he heard Cecil wake he got dressed ready to greet Cecil and the desert. 

Cecil yawned into his cup of coffee. His hair was in disarray making him look younger. “When will you be back?” 

“I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Really?” Cecil asked sceptically. 

“Yes.” He straightened Cecil’s tie and smiled at his “Radio hosts do it on air” mug. 

Cecil swallowed down the rest of his coffee, “Okay then. Be safe.” Cecil grabbed his bag and keys heading for the door. He kissed him before he left. Earl watched as he drove off to the station. 

*** 

The warm air of the desert brushed over his skin as he materialized. It would no doubt be a scorcher today. It was cooler underground in the bunker, but with all the teens inside it could get warm and stagnant. As he followed the same path he had traversed multiple times since he began training he felt something watching him. _No. That couldn’t be right._ He was invisible. He knew he was. He paused feeling the air stir. A deafening noise sounded and he looked up to see a yellow helicopter whirring above him. It was not one of the Readers piloting the craft. 

He had to make a decision and make it fast. He could run the rest of the way to the bunker. He would probably make it. But, if he ran to the bunker entrance he would lead Strex right to the resistance. Without a second thought he popped into the basement of the lab. Bending over resting his hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. That had never happened before. Were they getting close to finding Tamika? He had to assume that Strex was sparing no expense to hunt her down. She had after all commandeered several of their own helicopters. 

Jack walked into the room a moment later and was startled to find him. “I thought you would be out today.” 

“I will be. Slight change of plans.” He walked up to the main floor of the lab to find Carlos. 

Carlos looked puzzled to see him. “Hi,” he greeted. 

“Hi. Can we talk privately?” 

Carlos nodded and they walked into his office. He waited patiently as Earl put up a silencing ward. 

“I thought you were supposed to be with--” 

“Something happened.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. But I think Strex is closer than we initially thought. I couldn’t get to the bunker because a StrexCorp helicopter showed up.” 

“Did they see you?” Carlos looked almost panicked. 

“I was invisible, but if they were using infrared, then probably. I couldn’t lead them to Tamika so I decided to wait it out here for a while before I try again.” 

Carlos sagged down in his chair looking relieved but torn. 

“You know something.” He wasn’t accusing Carlos exactly, but he could read people pretty well. 

The Scientist sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I only know what Cecil told me.” 

“Which is?” 

“They are looking for you.” 

“They?” 

“Strex.” 

“Well, that isn’t surprising. I did manage to escape. They must have been looking for me for a while now.” 

“Yes, but he overheard something at work a little while ago and apparently they are revamping their efforts.” 

He sat down across from Carlos. 

“Cecil didn’t want to worry you. He thought they had probably been looking for you from the beginning anyway, but he overheard his supervisor and producer talking about it at the station. They know that you were dear to Cecil and they figured they could use you as leverage against him.” 

“Why? He already complies, for the most part, with what they have him do. I still don’t fully understand what they wanted with me, but I know it was for some nefarious reason and that I did not care to participate.” 

Carlos cleared his throat awkwardly. “Strex has been trying to recruit me to work for them. They have been pressuring Cecil at work to get him to have me sign a contract with them. Merlin knows why. They can afford the very best, why would they want me?” 

“Carlos, I may not know as much as you do about science, but I know that you are a darn good scientist. It doesn’t matter _why_ they want you. The important thing is keeping _all_ of us out of their clutches.” He stood up and stretched. Half and hour had passed. He would chance it to get back out to Tamika. “Well, I’m going to give it another go,” he said jerking his thumb to the right, “They should be gone by now.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He laughed. “No, but I have to try.” 

“Please, please be careful." Carlos came around the desk and gripped his shoulder. 

He nodded and with that winked back out to the desert. 

**Cecil**

He slumped against the back of the door relieved to be home. Earl called out a greeting from the kitchen. Hanging up his bag his walked toward the back of the house to find Earl sitting at the table reading the Night Vale Daily Journal. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what’s going on.” 

“What?” Earl stammered. 

“Either you or Carlos are _always_ home when I am.” 

Earl looked relieved, “Oh. So?” 

He turned away from Earl. “So? So, I don’t need to be _handled_ like a child. I’m fine,” he said reaching into the cupboard for a glass. 

“It’s not like that Cecil. We just want you to be happy. Aren’t you happier when one of us is around?” 

“Yes,” he admitted grudgingly filling his cup with water. 

“Don’t be such a baby. We’re doing it because we love you.” 

He peered at Earl over the rim of the glass as he drank. Earl had grown more confident since moving in with them. So far everything was working out fine, but then again it had only been a few weeks. 

“You love me, huh?” 

Earl out down the paper and raised an eyebrow at him. “You know I do.” 

Cecil leaned back against the counter by the sink, “Maybe you should show me.” 

Earl came toward him and crowded him against the counter. “What did you have in mind?” 

He threaded his fingers through Earl’s russet locks and pulled him closer, their bodies flush against one another. “Maybe something like this,” he suggested as he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: If snitches get stitches, what do quaffles get?
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!!!

**Carlos**

He and Cecil had just finished dinner and were laying on the couch in the living room. Earl was out in the desert as he was more and more frequently now and it was just the two of them. Cecil was idly searching through the romantic comedies category on Netflix. He didn’t quite know how to bring it up so he just said what he had been thinking about over the past weeks. 

“I didn’t realize that you liked to top.” 

Cecil stopped clicking through the options and turned toward him. “I don’t usually. Well, I mean, when I’m with you, I don’t feel the desire to that often. I like to be filled by you.” 

“But with him?” 

“With Earl? I always topped. But sometimes I needed more. I needed to be fucked. He would do it occasionally, but I could tell he didn’t prefer it.” 

“So you prefer it with him?” 

“Yes.” 

He thought about Cecil’s past relationships and indiscretions. Cecil had fluid preferences. “Maybe that’s why things didn’t work out in the past with Earl. He couldn’t meet all of your needs, so you went elsewhere.” 

“You don’t need to be delicate about it, Carlos. I’m not proud of cheating on him. Or using him to cheat on other people. Nothing excuses what I did.” 

“I’m not trying to excuse it, I’m just thinking about explanations.” 

“Maybe,” Cecil shrugged. 

“I like watching you with him.” 

“Yeah?” Cecil asked in a hopeful tone. 

“Yeah. You two are so damn sexy.” 

Cecil laughed. “Earl said the same thing.” He paused for a moment. “Do you like touching Earl?” 

He thought about it for a moment. “Yes. I like making him feel good.” 

“I’d like to watch you do that.” 

“You would?” 

“Yes. I feel like I’m missing out on the voyeuristic fun.” Cecil’s expression suddenly looked pained and he dropped his gaze. “Speaking of that, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

He felt his heart rate increase. “Yes?” 

Cecil swallowed nervously. “You remember that night, after your last funding committee meeting?” 

He thought back to that night. He had practically mauled Cecil as soon as they got into the house. “Yes,” he said warily. 

Cecil knotted his fingers together, twisting them this way and that, “Well, uh, there is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to, um…” he hesitated before saying quickly, “Earl watched us that night.” 

He blinked at Cecil. “Watched us?” 

“Yes, while we were, uh, being _intimate_.” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “How?” 

“It was a mistake! Wrong place, wrong time. Or right place, right time depending on how you look at it.” 

He raised his eyebrows at Cecil waiting for him to continue. 

“He came over to grab his scouting uniform, he was in the closet looking for it when we uh, when we started to get hot and heavy in the room. I’m so sorry Carlos. I should have told you when it happened. I didn’t know how you would react, or what you would do. I was scared. So I didn’t say anything. Just pretended it didn’t happen.” 

“So he told you?” 

“Not exactly.” 

“Cecil,” he chided. 

Cecil sighed, “I saw him with my third eye, I think he was trying to leave the room, invisibly, but--” 

“But what?” 

“But,” Cecil swallowed nervously, “but he ended up staying and watching.” 

He pondered this for a moment. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you when it happened. I know it is a violation of your trust. I was scared of what the consequences would be, but you mentioned that you liked watching me and…” 

“And you thought this would be a good time to bring it up?” he finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Cecil replied deflated. 

They were silent for a few minutes. That sly fox. Earl had watched them have sex? Sure, he had watched them have sex many times now, and had participated quite enthusiastically, but this was before all that. 

“Carlos,” Cecil whispered, “Please say something.” 

“I appreciate you telling me.” 

“I should have told you sooner.” 

“Yes. You should have, but I forgive you.” 

A few tears escaped from Cecil’s eyelids and he released a deep breath he seemed to be holding. “Thank you. Thank you, Carlos.” 

“I need to talk to Earl though.” 

“Of course.” 

**Earl**

Carlos seemed even more contemplative than usual at lunch. It was just the two of them sitting in his office, Cecil had had to get to work early. He knew that it was best not to disturb Carlos when he was in one of his ‘thinking’ moods. He had learned to distinguish when Carlos was thinking and when he was _thinking_. Tearing off a chunk of beef jerky he chewed it for a few moments before wincing. The package was scorpion teriyaki and he always found it too salty. He wondered if either Cecil or Carlos preferred this flavor to his usual ginger sesame. 

Carlos interrupted his thoughts. “Cecil told me about your little experiment into voyeurism.” 

He nearly choked on his jerky, coughing before swallowing again. “What experiment?” 

“Before our surprise dinner together. The night you _retrieved_ your scouting uniform.” 

He could feel the color draining from his face, he felt dizzy. “He did?” 

“Yes. Do you enjoy watching us together?” Carlos asked curiously. 

“You know I do. I _love_ watching you and Cecil together.” 

“What about it do you like?” 

“I dunno,” he paused, “I guess I like to see you do the things to him that I can’t do, or can’t do well enough to please him,” he mumbled. 

“You like to bottom? Is that right?” 

“Yes.” 

“But you like to watch me topping Cecil?” 

“I like to watch you do _anything_ with Cecil. You are both so beautiful. It’s like art.” He flushed. _Biscuits and gravy, he must sound so stupid right now_. “I know it’s weird.” 

“I don’t think it’s weird.” 

“Oh Sweet Sacajawea, I’m sorry Carlos! I know it was wrong. There is no excuse, but please don’t blame Cecil. He was furious with me! I told him I would leave, let the two of you alone, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. So we did.” 

“And now?” 

“Now things are different. He told you. That’s good. He was so scared about how you would react. He didn’t want you to think differently of him. And I think he didn’t want you to punish me.” 

“Punish you?” 

“He thought you would kick me out of the lab or something.” He tried to quell the rising panic in his chest. Things had been going so well for all of them, was Carlos going to kick him out now? He had just recently moved in. It was a reasonable thing to ask, he had completely invaded his privacy and here Carlos had invited him into his home. Carlos had been nothing but upfront and kind to him. There was only so much a person could take. He had screwed it all up, this delicate balance they had achieved, because once again he wasn’t thinking with his head. Not the big one anyway. He felt shame burning it’s way through his body. _Fudgebuckets_. 

Carlos curled a hand around his chin and looked pensive. “You _do_ need to be punished Earl.” 

He gulped. “What?” 

“Tonight.” 

**Cecil**

Carlos had ordered them all into the bedroom after dinner and he quivered with excitement. He seemed more domineering than usual. “You’ve both behaved very poorly.” Carlos slowly removed Cecil’s shirt and was nipping his way down his neck. “I think you both need to be taught some manners.” Earl was standing unsure of himself near the corner of the bed. “Strip Scoutmaster Harlan,” Carlos commanded. 

He could feel Earl’s eyes on them as Carlos removed the rest of his clothing and push him back toward their bed. Carlos took him in his hand and stroked him. He groaned as Carlos pumped his cock while sucking on his neck. He reached out and pulled Carlos closer reaching down to take Carlos in his hands. Carlos pulled his hands away pinning his wrists to the headboard. “No touching.” He turned to Earl, “Bring me the cuffs.” 

Heat coiled at the base of his spine. They hadn’t used anything like that in a long time. Carlos pointed to the bedside drawer and Earl handed him a pair of leather cuffs. Carlos cuffed his wrists to the headboard and pulled back to look down at him, “You okay?” He nodded at Carlos and looked over at Earl. 

Carlos motioned for Earl to come closer. “You like to watch what I do to Cecil? Well, now you can get a personal tutorial. Come here.” Earl came and knelt next to Carlos. “Maybe I’ll let you assist me. Hand me the lube.” Earl reached over and handed him the bottle. Carlos slicked up his hand and then reached for Cecil again. He moaned as Carlos stroked him. 

“You have to get the pressure just right,” Carlos instructed as he continued to jack him off. It was strange hearing him talk like this, but as his pace increased he didn’t care. Carlos switched hands and the fingers of his right hand started to slide up toward his hole. “Cecil loves to be fucked, have you noticed that Earl? Of course you have. But you have to open him up, unless he wants it rough.” 

Carlos ran a finger around his rim teasing him. “Please,” he begged. “You see how polite he can be?” Carlos chuckled. He felt two fingers enter him and groaned feeling himself stretch. “Sometimes I go very slowly, I’m very patient. Hold his legs open wider,” he instructed Earl. He felt Earl’s hands on his thighs pushing them apart. “There, now you have a better view.” Cecil opened his eyes and looked at Earl who was staring down at him, watching carefully as Carlos’s fingers disappeared into his body. 

“When I’m inside him I feel around for his prostate, the place I know will make him come. I curl my fingers inside him.” He felt Carlos’s fingers curve inside him and he jerked against the cuffs. “There we are. See how responsive he is?” He cried out when Carlos hit the spot again. He was leaking over his stomach now, desperate for stimulation. 

“Carlos please!” “He wants more,” Carlos explained, “so I’ll add another finger. Get him good and prepped.” Cecil watched Earl’s eyes widen as Carlos entered another digit into him. He fucked himself on Carlos’s hand. “See how he wants it?” Through heavily lidded eyes he watched Carlos and Earl in front of him. He was so close now. He pulled against the leather restraints desperate for more friction, wanting Carlos inside him. “Touch me, please,” he begged. Abruptly, Carlos removed his hand. Yes! Carlos was going to fuck him now. He waited to be filled but seconds went by and still nothing. He opened his eyes, “Carlos?” 

**Carlos**

Cecil was all prepped and ready to be fucked when he pulled away taking Earl with him. He scooted back on the bed and watched as Cecil writhed against the restraints, his cock leaking against his tan skin. “Yes, Cecil?” 

“Carlos, I need you,” Cecil begged. 

“You need to be punished for what you did, Cecil,” he replied calmly, “So I’m not going to fuck you.” 

“Please, please Carlos, I’m so close.” 

“You get to watch something else, Cecil.” 

He pulled Earl back further on the bed. Carlos had touched Earl before, but never exclusively. He took his time now examining his body, running his hands over his hard muscles, feeling his scars. “Lie down,” he commanded. Earl lay on his back perpendicular to Cecil. Carlos kissed down his jaw stopping at a spot just below his ear, “You want to know what it’s like to be Cecil?” “Yes,” Earl said in a wrecked voice. He continued to kiss down the column of Earl’s throat and down his chest. 

Laving at a nipple Earl bucked up against him. He took the peak in between his teeth and tugged. Earl cried out. He looked up at Cecil who was staring down at them with glazed eyes, panting. Slowly, he licked his way across the redhead’s chest and gave his other nipple the same attention. He snaked his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Earl’s stiff cock. It jumped in his hand and Carlos grinned up at Cecil who was watching them, slack jawed. Letting go of Earl he slicked his fingers once again and started to rub small circles around Earl’s hole. Earl’s hips rocketed forward at the sensation. “My, my, aren’t we sensitive,” Carlos noted. 

Slowly, he sank his index finger into Earl and the Scoutmaster bucked forward. He hadn’t been with anyone else in a long time and Earl felt different. The ring of muscle tightened around him immediately upon the breach. “Relax, Earl.” He continued to tease him open until he felt him loosen up. Then he added another finger. “You are doing good Earl,” he encouraged. Earl’s breathing was ragged and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration underneath him. “I know you can take more, you do with Cecil.” Earl nodded at him and Carlos pushed in three fingers. 

He looked up at Cecil who was breathing heavily as he watched them. “You like the show, Ceese?” “Yes,” Cecil pulled against the cuffs, “Oh Carlos, please, please,” he begged. “Behave Cecil and maybe you’ll be rewarded.” Earl was dripping precome onto his thigh and groaning. Carlos reached over him to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. “I think Cecil should be able to see your face as you get fucked. He’s never watched you before has he?” “No,” Earl struggled to reply. He pulled his fingers from Earl. 

“On your hands and knees.” Earl complied and turned to face Cecil. He rolled the condom onto himself and looked at Cecil before returning to the Scoutmaster in front of him. He kissed down Earl’s freckled back as his hands grabbed the globes of his ass and spread him apart. He lined himself up and slowly entered Earl, sinking in an inch at a time. Earl was whimpering by the time he bottomed out. Cecil’s hooded eyes met his as he started to pull out and slowly sink back inside once again. Earl felt so different from Cecil. His body was more muscular and broad compared to Cecil’s waif like physique. 

A groan escaped his lips and he tightened his grip on Earl’s hips. He wanted this to last, he needed to go slow. He had no intention of hurting Earl, but he wanted to make sure he felt him the next day. Tortuously slow, he continued to fuck Earl, listening to the ginger man’s whimpers and gasps. He watched the muscles in his back dance as he continued his slow, concentrated assault. Carlos saw the rise and fall of Cecil’s chest over Earl’s head. Dragging his gaze up his boyfriend’s squirming body their eyes locked. Cecil licked his lips and groaned. 

**Earl**

Carlos had started off so gently and slowly. It felt intensely intimate even though they weren’t facing each other. He squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on the feel of Carlos as he entered him. Was this what Cecil experienced? This slow, gentle, passionate rhythm? Cecil usually didn’t take his time with him. Their sex was fun, but had such a different feeling to it. It was usually fast and quick. In the past it had been filled with anger, something frighteningly close to hate. They had had drunk sex, high sex, fast sex, up against a wall sex, hand jobs in the bathroom, blow jobs at a scout meeting, a vast array of other experiences. This was completely different. The amount of attention, the focus on him was so intense. 

With a jolt he realized that Cecil was the only person he had to compare this experience to; he had never had sex with another person. Cecil was it for him. Until just now. The gravity of what was happening suddenly hit him. “Ahhhhhh!” he cried out. He had never had another lover and the realization was warring within him: panic and pleasure both rising. He cried out, lost in the sensations Carlos was stirring within him. Trying to ground himself, he focused solely on the heat building. A wave of pleasure was cresting in him. 

He heard Carlos’s voice behind him, “Do you want Earl to suck you off?” Opening his eyes he found Cecil looking down at him. Cecil’s response was immediate, “Yes,” he pleaded. “Earl do you want Cecil’s cock in your mouth?” Carlos drove into him again and he moaned. “Okay,” he said hurriedly. 

Carlos stopped moving, though still inside him and nudged him forward so that he was directly in between Cecil’s legs. He dipped his head and lapped at Cecil’s straining cock. He had had his eyes shut most of the time when Carlos had been entering him but now he saw Cecil’s cock was red, hard and straining as he had watched them. He gasped realizing that he had made Cecil like that, just by having Cecil watch him. It made him feel bold. 

Sucking the tip into his mouth, he struggled to cover his teeth as Carlos slammed into him sending him jerking forward. The momentum of his thrusts was not something he had had to account for before and he worried about injuring Cecil while trying to pleasure him. He loved giving Cecil pleasure, but it was so hard to concentrate as Carlos picked his rhythm back up and continued to pound into him at a steady pace. 

Carlos was so methodical and precise as he seamlessly found his rhythm again. Carlos’s hands gripped his hips raising them higher entering him again at the different angle. Filled with Carlos so deep inside him, he knew he was moments away from coming. Feverishly, he sucked at Cecil wanting to get him off, but when Carlos slammed into him again his vision whited out. He popped off Cecil and cried out as the intense wave of pleasure tore through him. 

*** 

When the rippling sensations died down and he came back into himself he could feel Carlos’s skin slapping against him. He was still going. His head was resting on Cecil’s thigh. He winced feeling oversensitive. Cecil was still straining, hard and leaking against his stomach. Earl, feeling duty bound, licked his lips and leaned forward once again taking him into his mouth. 

**Cecil**

Carlos had gotten him all hot and ready. Then Earl had finally helped relieve him using his mouth, but then that too was foiled when he came suddenly as Carlos picked up the pace. He watched as Carlos fucked Earl through his orgasm. The cry Earl released when he came rang through the room. Earl looked utterly wrecked as he twitched and shuddered through his orgasm. It took a while for Earl to come back to himself and he seemed shocked that Carlos was still going, but Cecil knew his stamina. 

He cried out wondering if he would ever get any release. Had Carlos planned this? He wouldn’t put it past him. His eyes caught Carlos’s over Earl’s sweat-sheened body and he watched him fuck. No wonder Earl hadn’t been able to get out of the room that evening. Carlos looked, well, _carnal_ , was the word. His hands sliding against Earl’s pale, freckled skin, his grip tightening pulling the Scoutmaster back against him, was doing things to him that he hadn’t thought possible. He wanted those hands on _him_. Carlos smiled at him, his eyes flicking down toward his straining erection. 

When he felt Earl mouthing at him again he almost cried in relief. Desperately wishing he could touch Earl or Carlos he pulled futilely at the cuffs again. “Come on Earl, I think Cecil’s had his punishment. You can make him come now,” Carlos encouraged. He could tell that Earl was struggling with the task as Carlos continued to enter him. Cecil closed his eyes listening to the sounds of Earl desperately sucking at him and the resounding sound of skin on skin contact between Earl and Carlos. When Earl took him deeper he opened his eyes and looked at Carlos finally falling over the edge. 

Hips bucking as he shot down Earl’s throat, the man swallowed every drop. Howling as he came, he felt his body convulse. Pleasure coursing through his veins he felt himself go slack against the restraints as his body turned to jello. Through heavy-lidded eyes he looked back up at Carlos and watched his beautiful, perfect boyfriend come apart. Carlos’s thrust grew harder and more erratic and then he saw Carlos’s pupils blown wide before he clenched his eyes shut and cried out in ecstasy. In that moment Cecil knew what heaven looked like. 

The room was filled with wet, ragged, breathing as they tried to catch their breaths. Carlos carefully pulled out of Earl and climbed off the bed. His eyes followed Carlos as he stepped into their bathroom. When Carlos returned he released him from the headboard. Shaking out his wrists he closed his eyes. He felt Carlos’s fingers stroking through his hair. “Are you okay, Ceese?” He nodded at Carlos and then looked down at Earl. The man was twitching every now and again, his head resting against his thigh. He looked utterly fucked out. “Is he okay?” Carlos asked looking down at Earl with some concern. “Earl, nod if you’re okay.” He felt Earl’s cheek rubbing against his thigh in assent. “He’s fine Carlos,” he tried to reassure his boyfriend. 

Carlos lay down next to him and kissed him softly running his thumb across his cheek. Then he reached out and massaged his wrists for a few moments before kissing him again. Cecil ran a hand through Earl’s hair and stroked his upper back. He broke Carlos’s kiss. “Earl, come up here,” he encouraged. Earl rolled onto his side and then wiggled up the bed closer to the headboard. Carlos handed him a pillow and he placed it under Earl’s head as he lay down. Carlos’s ran his hand up and down Earl’s side watching in fascination as the Scoutmaster shivered at his touch. 

Kissing Carlos again he deepened their kiss pulling him closer. Carlos pulled him on top of his body and splayed his hand in between his shoulder blades grounding him. With a bone deep weariness he snuggled into Carlos’s chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some [Earlos](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/87379941733/i-was-inspired-by-this-and-i-just-took-it-further) courtesy of the lovely and talented [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Today's proverb: When the going gets tough, the tough get out their battle axes and prepare for war.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl reacts to the previous night and has a talk with Carlos.

**Earl**

As he woke the reality of the situation hit him afresh. He had _slept_ with someone else. Someone other than Cecil. He didn’t know why this thought hadn’t occurred to him until now, the three of them had certainly had their share of bedroom fun prior to this, but this was the first time someone else had, had-- His mind tried to process what had happened the night before but he was having trouble. Sex was sex. Carlos had given him a handjob before. Why was this different? All he knew was that it was. It _was_ different. 

He had seen Cecil give handjobs and blowjobs to people before, sometimes handing them out in exchange for drugs or drinks or even just because he wanted attention. Maybe seeing that had somehow cheapened the acts for him. Hell, he’d seen Cecil being fucked by other guys before. But _he_ had never done any of that. Ever. The only person he had ever touched, or had allowed to touch him was Cecil. Of course that changed when he had been invited up into Carlos and Cecil’s bedroom. It had been a big deal to be allowed inside, to be intimate with them, but it more or less felt like he was being intimate with Cecil and then getting to watch a show. His physical and voyeuristic needs fulfilled. What minimal contact he had had with Carlos was special, but it hadn’t struck him as intensely as last night did. 

He glanced over at the other two. He watched them sleeping, Cecil wrapped around Carlos. He remembered waking up with Cecil wrapped around him. How would it feel to wake up with Carlos? Just Carlos. Should he be thinking these things? He had wanted to know what Cecil felt when he was with Carlos, wanted to experience it for himself, but it had seemed like it would still be a vicarious experience somehow. It was so much more than that. 

Carlos was an amazing lover. Having all of that attention focused on him, so methodical, so diligent, was-- he felt his semi-erect cock twitch until he was fully hard. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Somehow when he had been fantasizing about Carlos’s hands on him, what his cock would feel like, he had still had Cecil in his mind, pictured the two of them together, essentially curious about the sensations Cecil had been experiencing, wanting to experience them for himself. But the actuality of the act was entirely different than the fantasy he had concocted. 

Had Carlos truly wanted to have his way with him? Or did he just want to put on a show for Cecil? Give him a taste of his own medicine? Cecil had confessed that Earl had watched them. Now was Carlos merely repaying him? Did he actually _want_ to have sex with him? He had been pretty clear that he wasn’t ready for another primary sexual partner. He felt like a wreck. Had he just been used? No, but Carlos wouldn’t do anything that he wouldn’t _want_ to do. He felt certain of that. The question was, what was his purpose in having sex with him? Was it to please Cecil? Was it truly in revenge for what Earl had done? He was worried and confused and they two emotions were mixing strangely inside of him. 

He slipped from the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Their guest bathroom. His bathroom? What was his and what was theirs? He ran his hands through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Had the balance been upset now? It had only been a little while since he was living with them now. That was the problem though, wasn’t it? He was living with _them_. He still felt like he was intruding on their relationship. _Their_ home. _Their_ bathroom. _Get a grip Harlan_. 

He didn’t _need_ things. He didn’t need a house. He didn’t need a bathroom. He didn’t need-- He sat down on the edge of the tub and winced. But he _did_ need. He needed labels and structure. He needed rules and order. He _did_ need things. Some things. Scouts were supposed to be self reliant. But Scouts needed their group. All Scouts needed a scoutmaster. All Scoutmasters need a troop. He had convinced himself over the years that he didn’t _need_ anything. Anything at all. Sure he _wanted_ Cecil, but want was different from need. Did he _want_ a boyfriend? Yes. Did he need one? To admit that you needed something was weak. Did he want _two_ boyfriends? Could he _handle_ two boyfriends? Did he _need_ two boyfriends? 

He inspected himself in the mirror. Faint imprints of Carlos’s fingers stood out around his hips. Pacing in small circles he winced again. He felt sore. As he walked round and round he could feel the aftermath of last night. Carlos hadn’t been too rough, but he had stamina like he’d never experienced before. With Cecil it was usually fast, they didn’t take too much time. _Wham, Bam, thank you, Sir._ Sure, they might go multiple times, but each round was of a limited duration. 

With Carlos, well, that had not been the case. He noticed how Carlos liked to take his time with Cecil, take him apart slowly, having him pleading for it. To be on the receiving end of that, all those careful ministrations, was a bit overwhelming; not to mention that Carlos was bigger than Cecil. Not longer by too much, maybe three-quarters of an inch, but he was thicker. The girth was, well, obviously something he had not experienced before, which became increasingly evident as he tried to sit on the lid of the toilet. 

He ran himself a hot shower hoping to soothe his sore body and chase away all the thoughts swirling around in his head. Despite all of his worries and doubts he was still hard thinking about what Carlos had done to him last night, how he felt inside of him. Gently he probed himself. Yes, he was a bit sore, but he Carlos had taken him to new heights. He was so careful to prep him and then he had continued pumping into him all through his orgasm. To feel so full while he was coming was a new experience. The simulation on his prostate throughout made him so sensitive. He ran a hand up and down his shaft, toes curling at the memories of last night, and the slight ache deep within him. He came into his hand after a few strokes. 

That was another thing, Cecil and Carlos didn’t use condoms with each other, but they had used them with him. What did that mean? Did they not trust him? Should they all get tested? How frequently was this sort of thing going to happen? It was another new experience. He and Cecil had never used condoms before and now they were. He hadn’t thought to ask about it. Maybe Carlos had requested it. But now that Carlos was sleeping with him, well _had_ slept with him, would things be different? 

The warm water did help to relax him. He soaped himself up. He would _not_ be making breakfast this time around. He would not. Quietly he went back to the guest room (his room?) and lay on the bed. When had his life gotten so complicated? He was just a part-time Scoutmaster and sous chef. Well, until he had been taken away by mute children, captured by an evil corporation, tortured, experimented on, freed, and now training an army of teens and tweens to take down said evil corporation. And somewhere along the way he had gotten Cecil back. Sort of. And become embroiled in a polyamorous relationship. What was his life right now? 

**Carlos**

When he woke up Cecil was draped over him still asleep. He reached out his free arm and groped the nightstand for his glasses. Eyes adjusting to the dark room he looked over Cecil’s white hair to the other side of the bed. Earl was gone. Maybe he was making breakfast again? Or working out? He noticed that Earl never slept in. The man was always up early. 

He crept downstairs but he wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room. The door to the guest room was shut. Knocking softly he waited a moment before entering. He found Earl dressed only in his shorts, staring at the ceiling. Earl’s mismatched eyes met his for a moment and then went back to the ceiling. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, “can I come in?” 

“It’s your house,” Earl replied. 

He shut the door and came closer to the bed. Something was clearly off. By now the Scoutmaster would have worked out and cooked up a gourmet meal. 

“Are you okay?” 

Earl cleared his throat, “I’m a bit sore.” 

Carlos felt his stomach lurch. Had he been too rough last night? “How bad? Is there anything I can do? Was last night too much? I’m sorry, I--” 

“I’m fine.” Earl sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He blinked at Carlos. 

“Earl, are you sure? Maybe I should have you checked out by--” 

“I said I’m fine,” Earl interrupted more forcefully. This was clearly not true. 

“I thought Scouts don’t lie.” 

Earl rested his forehead against his knees. 

Cautiously he sat down on the edge of the bed, “What’s going on? Talk to me, please?” 

“I don’t belong here,” Earl whispered. 

“Yes, you do. Cecil wants you here--” 

“Exactly,” Earl interrupted him, “ _Cecil_ wants me here. In _your_ house.” 

“ _I_ want you here too, and this is _our_ house.” 

“Yours and Cecil’s.” 

He paused at that, “Not anymore.” 

Earl lifted his head, his red and black eyes looked like they were pooling with unshed tears. He looked as though he was struggling not to say something. “Did you even want me last night?” 

“What?” 

“Did you want me? Or did you do it because Cecil wanted a show? Or was that really some form of punishment?” 

Now he felt alarm rising, “Are you hurt?” 

“You said I needed to be punished. Both of us did.” 

“I--I was joking. I enjoyed last night.” A horrifying thought struck him, “Did you _not_ enjoy last night?” He could see the pain in Earl’s eyes. _Holy shit_. He fucked up. He fucked this up so badly. “Earl I _never_ wanted or intended to hurt you.” He felt his breath becoming shallow and could feel the stirrings of a panic attack. He had hurt Earl. It was inexcusable. 

“You didn’t hurt me physically.” 

Carlos felt the smallest bit of relief. “But I _did_ hurt you?” he tried to clarify. He thought back to what Earl was asking. Did he want him? “I did want you. I’ve wanted you for a while,” he admitted. Earl had never said no last night, never given any sort of indication that he wasn’t all right with what was happening. He felt nauseated. “Did you _not_ want me?” 

Earl was silent and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. A tear slipped down Earl’s cheek, “Of course I wanted you.” 

“Then why--” 

“I’ve never been with anyone else before,” Earl blurted out. 

He blinked rapidly. Earl what? Had never? “You? Are you saying that you’ve never had sex before?” He knew that wasn’t true. Earl and Cecil had had sex. He had watched them before. 

“No. Not that I haven’t had sex before. I haven’t had sex with anyone _else_ , other than Cecil.” 

“Oh.” He didn’t really know how to respond to that. Sure his list wasn’t a kilometer long, but it was certainly a few meters. But Earl. Earl was trying to tell him that...Was that why he was upset? “And you thought that I didn’t really want you? And then you realized I was only the second person you’ve slept with,” he tried to follow the logic, “and that must have felt bad.” 

Earl flushed with embarrassment. He thought back to how he had handled things after the first time the three of them had been together. How he had never had a threesome before. Until Earl. And I guess it was the same for Earl? Except he had never… 

“So you had never been in a threesome either?” 

Earl shook his head in the negative. 

“You seemed so okay with it.” Carlos held Earl’s gaze, “I was pretty uncomfortable after the first time. I had never, uh, been intimate with more than one person before. I found the experience overwhelming. I assumed you had.” 

Earl wiped surreptitiously at his eyes. “I have seen some things,” he started, “but I haven’t _done_ any of them. The only person that I’ve ever been with was Cecil. Until you. I guess I realized that last night when we--” Earl cut himself off and flushed. 

Carlos took his hand and squeezed it, “I wanted to be with you.” 

“You did? Not just for Cecil?” 

Carlos shook his head, “The truth is,” he felt himself blush, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. About you. And me.” 

Earl looked surprised. “But you said that you didn’t want another primary partner.” 

“I still don’t know if I’m ready for that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I _do_ want you. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. How you would feel.” He cleared his throat. 

Earl squeezed his hand back encouraging, “You have?” 

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I guess after I heard that story about you watching Cecil and me, I don’t know, it gave me the confidence I needed to take you. I mean, not _take you_ , I mean,” he grew flustered, “Cecil’s better with words.” _Oh Merlin_. “To go after you,” he corrected, “To pursue this,” he gestured between them with his free hand. “Cecil is so good about just taking what he wants. I’m much more cautious. But when he confessed to me and I confronted you, it all sort of clicked that I should just go after what I want too.” 

“You want me?” Earl asked in a small voice. 

“Yes, I-- I, very much enjoyed last night. Earl, I consider you a friend, but you are more than that. I don’t know what we are right now, but I wouldn’t have invited you to live here if I didn’t want you here. I want you to feel welcome, this is your home now too. Cecil and I _both_ want you here.” 

“I love Cecil,” Earl said, “and I care for you. I like being here but I don’t want to screw things up between you. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Carlos let loose a small sharp laugh, “Neither do I.” They were quiet for a moment. “Did you want _me_ last night? I didn’t exactly give you much say in the matter.” 

“I _did_ want you Carlos. I’ve been thinking about you too for a while. You should hear the way Cecil talks about you.” 

Carlos felt himself redden, “Unfortunately, I do, sometimes, on the radio. I like to try to keep our private lives private, but you know Cecil.” 

“Well you should hear how he talks about you when he’s _not_ on the radio.” 

“He says some pretty neat stuff about you too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled at Earl and scooted closer. “Like how adorable all your freckles are, or how amazing your eyes are, or how soft your lips are…” He looked at Earl’s lips which became slightly parted and then back into his eyes, “Can I kiss you?” 

Earl smiled at him and leaned closer, “Yes.” 

He brushed his lips tentatively to Earl’s, moving his closed lips against the other man’s. Earl snaked a hand up into his hair and pulled him closer nibbling on his bottom lip. Carlos opened his lips and allowed Earl to explore his mouth. He relaxed as Earl deepened the kiss. 

Earl pulled him down so that they were side by side. They lay together on the bed lazily kissing. He pulled back after a few minutes. 

“So am I only the second person you’ve ever kissed?" 

He didn’t think it was possible, but Earl turned even redder and nodded. 

“How is it for you?” 

Earl leaned forward and kissed him again before answering. “Good. Very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: If you're under the weather, can I be over it? 
> 
> Next chapter is rated E!!!
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl and Carlos continue their conversation and then some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!!!

**Earl**

He pulled away from Carlos and just looked at him. He could see concern and worry in his expression. 

“So how was last night for you, honestly? You said that you’re sore?” 

He found Carlos’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I am a bit sore, but it’s okay. It’s like I still feel you.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay? If it was too much you can say--” 

“It wasn’t too much, it was just different,” he squeezed his hand, “You are bigger than Cecil, I’m not used to it, or uh, your techniques. But I did like it,” he added hurriedly, “I liked it very much.” 

Carlos looked torn, “You did? I had no idea, Earl. I would have done things differently had I known.” Carlos was quiet for a moment. “If you had never been in a threesome before why didn’t you say something then? When it first happened after dinner?” 

“I guess it didn’t really hit me until you-- until you and I -- until _last_ night. When we, uh, were doing what you and Cecil usually do. I mean, I wanted to experience what Cecil was experiencing, he brags about you, but also after watching the two of you, I was definitely curious. But fantasizing about experiencing it for myself, and _actually_ experiencing it are two different things.” 

“In what way?” 

He felt himself redden, “I think I was sort of thinking about Cecil while I was thinking about you. About what Cecil feels, what he talked about, but it’s completely different experiencing that first hand, not through someone else’s description or what I thought of as his enjoyment. Things that Cecil’s finds um, _enjoyable_ , are not necessarily what _I_ would find enjoyable.” 

Carlos’s face fell, “So you didn’t enjoy it?” 

“No, no, I did. Everything felt good. I just,” he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, “this is hard to talk about. I don’t think I’m saying it right. What I mean is, there is a difference between hearing about Cecil experiencing pleasure, and what that feels like to _Cecil_ , and imaging and fantasizing about what _Cecil_ is experiencing and imaging what _I_ would feel. What it would be like if it were just you and me. I was substituting myself in for _Cecil_. But I’m _not_ Cecil. I wouldn’t necessary enjoy the same things that he does or react in the same way, _not_ that I didn’t enjoy myself last night. Does that make sense?” 

He could see Carlos trying to understand him. “I think I see what you are getting at, about thinking about Cecil and me and what it would be like to be in _his_ place, but _not_ really thinking about what _you_ would experience, if it was just you and me.” Carlos sighed when he nodded. “I wish I had done things differently, Earl. I should have put more thought into this, it wasn’t right, what I did.” 

“No, Carlos, don’t say that. Last night was good. It was just a lot. You couldn’t have known how I would feel. _I_ didn’t know how I would feel. ” 

Carlos looked down at their hands, “I’m not great with communicating sometimes. I should have talked to you about it more, about my plan. I fucked everything up now.” 

“No, no, no. No, you didn’t,” he tried to reassure him. But curiosity got the better of him, “What would you have done differently?” 

“I wouldn’t have had the three of us together. Not for your first time, I mean, _our_ first time. I wouldn’t have taken you that way. I would have wanted it to be just the two of us, get to know what you liked and what you didn’t, had I known. Spend time learning your body. I would have made love to you face to face, to watch you, study you.” 

His eyes fluttered shut. He felt Carlos gently tracing his eyebrows with his index finger. “Study me?” 

Carlos scooted closer. He could feel his breath ghost across his face, “Earl, please look at me.” 

He gazed at Carlos and saw his eyes pleading, “Earl, please let me make it up to you.” 

“You don’t have to--” 

“I want to, that is, if you want to.” 

He nodded and Carlos pressed forward to capture his mouth. His lips were soft and smooth against his, gently coaxing his mouth open until they were panting against each other. Slowly, Carlos stoked his tongue against his and he tasted that hint of lavender. He pulled Carlos closer. He wanted to feel his skin. Wanted to explore his body as well. He tugged Carlos’s shirt up and Carlos pulled back to remove it. His hands skimmed over Carlos’s back, feeling his smooth skin. 

Carlos kissed down his chest. First down the left side, then he started over again on the right. Small, tiny kisses fluttered over his skin, making his breathing erratic in anticipation. He was half hard just from that. Carlos slowly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them off. Then he slid a pillow under his hips and continued to kiss down to his navel dipping his tongue inside. He clenched a handful of the comforter and tried to control his breathing. 

“Is this okay?” he asked as he spread his legs wider. 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

Carlos trailed his tongue down the crease of his thigh and slowly made his way toward the center of his pubic hair, but he had still yet to touch his cock. 

He sat himself up on his elbows. Carlos kissed down the other crease and lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder. He could feel his breath at his entrance. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Earl nodded watching Carlos’s head between his legs. The first lick was tentative and Earl yelped in surprise even though he knew it had been coming. 

“You okay?” Carlos asked. 

“Yes.” 

Carlos licked at his hole again, pressing his tongue wide. His tongue lashed up and down across his opening and it felt amazing. He reached down and stroked a hand through Carlos’s thick hair. 

“That feels, ahhhh, good, really good.” 

Carlos pulled away and looked up at him. “If you don’t like the way something feels just let me know. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Carlos dipped his head back down and cautiously continued to lave at his entrance. He felt his tongue pushing at him, seeking entry. The spear of muscle breached him and he tried to relax into the sensation. Soon his tongue was darting in and out making him claw at the bed. 

He lay down riding out the new sensations. Carlos pulled his tongue back out and just sucked on his hole, wetting the entire area with his saliva. Earl felt a tentative finger pushing into him as Carlos still licked him open. His hands. Carlos had great hands. He pumped his finger in and out. 

“That’s it, Earl, you’re doing so well. Open up for me.” 

He whimpered, “I want more.” 

Carlos obliged by adding a second digit. Earl moaned feeling Carlos’s fingers curl inside him, stroking his insides. 

“You feel amazing, Earl.” 

He was fully hard now and aching for some friction. He sat up on his elbows again watching Carlos. Carlos pulled his mouth away while continuing to pump into him with his fingers. Carlos smiled up at him. Earl felt his heart melt a bit. Then he followed Carlos’s gaze to his straining erection. Carlos licked his lips and then took Earl into his mouth. The warm, wet suction, combined with Carlos’s fingers already inside him felt amazing. 

“Ahhhh,” he cried out, “that feels so good. So good, Carlos. Oh void! Uhhhhhhh, yeah like that,” he encouraged as Carlos increased the speed of his hand. 

He gasped as Carlos took him further down his throat. Hand tangled in Carlos’s hair, he panted, “That feels, ohgodohgodohgod,” he chanted. And then he was coming, his body clenching around Carlos’s fingers, shooting down Carlos’s throat. Carlos swallowed it all and continued to suck him as he softened. Then he pulled off of him and continued to lick at his opening as his fingers continued their exploration. As he came back to himself he still felt Carlos’s fingers twisted and curling in and out of him. He hauled Carlos up, kissing him furiously. 

He reached down into Carlos’s pants stroking his cock. He was hard and leaking. Earl pushed down Carlos’s pants and felt his cock push against the muscles of his stomach. Carlos’s fingers stilled inside him. Breaking the kiss, he rested his head on Carlos’s shoulder. 

“Carlos, let me,” he moved to pull back. 

Carlos’s arm tightened around him, “No. It’s okay.” 

“But I want to help you.” 

“This is good.” 

“Carlos, come on,” he kissed him, sucking on his tongue, “I can return the favor.” 

“No, this is about you. I want to make you feel good.” 

“I _do_ feel good, but part of me feeling good, is making _you_ feel good too.” 

Carlos slowly pulled his fingers from him and then brushed his red hair back off his forehead. “I just want you to relax and enjoy.” 

“I would _enjoy_ making you feel good too. What about in between my thighs?” He pressed his hips up against his. Carlos groaned. Earl reached for the bedside drawer and poured some lube into his hands to warm it up before stroking Carlos faster. Then he squeezed his legs shut and guided Carlos in between them. Even though he was spent, he felt his cock twitch as Carlos moaned against his neck. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged and Carlos began pumping his hips down, his cock sliding between his thighs. He ran his hands down his back and grabbed big handfuls of his glorious backside. He kneaded Carlos’s globes urging him on. His skin felt glorious and he loved feeling the muscles in his back as he worked himself between his thighs. Feverishly he kissed Carlos. Carlos continued to grind his hips down into his and panted into his neck. Earl squeezed his thighs together, flexing his quads and then Carlos collapsed atop of him, coming at last. 

After a few moments he rolled Carlos gently off him and scooted them both over so that they were laying side by side once again. Carlos was still trying to catch his breath and Earl leaned in and kissed him softly. Carlos placed a hand on his neck, his thumb stroking softly at the skin just underneath his ear. 

“How was that?” 

Earl reached out to play with Carlos’s hair. “It was wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: If time is money, does that mean we're being robbed at Daylight Savings Time?
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio process the previous evening together.

**Cecil**

Cecil rolled over to find his bed empty. He stretched, his body feeling heavy and sated. _Oh Nessie, what a night._ Carlos was amazing. Seeing Carlos fuck Earl was almost beyond description. He had been so turned on. He knew he had been missing out! Carlos had been so commanding and authoritative. He had broken out the cuffs! He smiled to himself. _What a night, what a night_. He looked forward to a lot more nights like last night. He may never want to get out of bed again. 

Cecil was used to being the star attraction and as a result he never got to see the show. But last night. Wow. And what a show it had been. Watching Carlos fuck Earl had him almost going mad. The way Carlos had manipulated his body _and_ Earl’s. Well, all three of them really. He was like a puppetmaster. Carlos had worked him up first and then kept him hard and writhing just by being with someone else. It was masterful. And how he had handled Earl? _Mmmmm._ Watching his best friend on his hands and knees, it was so hot. 

Was this what Earl felt watching the two of them? No wonder he couldn’t leave the room that night. He had been utterly transfixed. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure he had ever seen Earl with someone else. He didn’t think so. Of course Earl had seen _him_ before, with lots of people, but as he thought back he couldn’t remember if he had seen Earl get physical with anyone else. Whether that was due to his reeducation or not he couldn’t say. 

_Oh void_ , he was hard just thinking about what he had seen. For not being used to threesomes, they were sure doing a hell of a job. Carlos was a fast learner and so was Earl. He desperately wanted to see them again. He had been a teensy bit worried that he might be jealous seeing Carlos with someone else, but seeing him with Earl had done nothing but give him a raging hard on. _Oh Erika_ , the way Carlos moved as he was fucking into him, the way he had been looking straight at him as he came. And the look on Earl’s face as he was fucked. It was glorious, blissed out. He wondered if that was how he looked in the throes of passion. _Gods, where were they?_

He wondered then if his boyfriends were downstairs making breakfast. A rumble in stomach told him that he had probably slept even later than usual. He got up and brushed his teeth. Food. Then bed again. Then maybe a shower. He reached into a his closet for his robe and decided to join the others downstairs. As he stepped into the hallway he heard voices coming from Earl’s room. Cautiously he walked over. 

What he found surprised him. Earl and Carlos were facing each other on the bed. Naked. Just the two of them. He hesitated at the doorway. Was he interrupting something? It sure looked like it. He knocked softly on the doorjam before pushing the door open. 

**Carlos**

When he heard the knock he stiffened for a moment before propping himself up on his elbow and craning his neck around to look at Cecil, swathed in purple silk. He dropped his hand from Earl’s neck as Cecil’s gaze wandered over the two of them. “Hi,” he said softly. He looked back down at Earl who was starting to look flushed. Earl pulled away from him to sit back near the headboard. Scooting his way up the bed next to Earl, Carlos patted the empty spot next to him. Cecil gave him a little grin, as if he knew what had been going on, and sat himself down. 

“Been having fun without me?” Cecil teased. 

“Just a bit,” he replied. 

Earl was strangely silent. He looked over at him and then interlaced their hands. Glancing back at Cecil he reached for his hand as well. Cecil look surprised. “Cecil, we all need to talk about last night.” 

“It was amazing, Carlos,” Cecil purred. 

“I had a good time,” he hesitated, “but, I think, um, Earl? Earl does he know?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Know what?” 

He took a deep breath and felt Cecil’s shoulder pressing into his. He leaned closer to Earl. “Will you tell him? Do you want me to?” 

Earl nodded at him. 

“Tell me what?” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Earl turned redder, “You can tell him.” 

Cecil started to look worried, his gaze settling on his and Earl’s hands intertwined. “What do you need to tell me?” 

He squeezed Earl’s hand and turned to more fully face Cecil. “Ceese, did you know that Earl has never been intimate with anyone but you?” 

Cecil blinked several times. “I--I don’t think I knew that.” 

“So last night was a bit, intense, for Earl. For all of us, really, but, especially for Earl.” 

Cecil reached out and took Earl’s other hand, “Really, Early? Only me?” 

Earl nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“But we...the three of us have been...you know. You two have uh, touched each other. Haven’t you?” 

“Yes, but not like last night. I never sucked him off or fucked him before. You know I haven’t been comfortable doing that, well until last night.” 

Cecil looked like he was thinking very hard. 

“Earl’s never? But last night? _Last night._ Ah.” 

“It isn’t the way I would have wanted to do that, if I had known. But what’s done is done. So we all need to work on our communication.” 

“Early, are you okay?” Cecil asked in a worried tone. 

Earl cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Cecil. I felt strange this morning, but after Carlos and I talked I felt much better. And after we talked we…” 

“Earl and I had some time together this morning, just the two of us, to become better acquainted.” 

He saw Cecil squeeze Earl’s hand. “Well good. Are we all okay now?” 

“Actually,” Earl started, “there is something else.” He looked at Cecil and then back to him, “You and Cecil don’t use condoms together, but when Cecil and I are together we do. We didn’t used to.” 

“That was for everyone’s protection,” he explained. 

“You used one with me last night.” 

“I didn’t know that you hadn’t been with anyone else. And Cecil had been with me and I’ve been with other people. I mean not recently. I don’t know, it seemed to make sense at the time.” 

“We _should_ have used condoms, Early. You and I, when we were, uh, involved. I was also involved with a lot of other people and I should have. I should have.” 

“It makes me feel like I’m just temporary. I don’t want to _have_ to use condoms.” 

“You’re right. It’s not fair. We should _all_ get tested again. I can have Jack run tests tomorrow.” 

A rumbling sound broke the tension in the room. 

Cecil took his hand back and wrapped an arm around his middle, “Sorry. I’m hungry.” 

He laughed. “Nothing to be sorry about! I’ll make breakfast.” 

“Yes! Then maybe we can all take a shower together?” 

Earl pushed himself off the bed. “Sounds good to me.” 

**Earl**

By the time they finished breakfast and cleaned up (both the dishes and themselves) he felt the day rapidly slipping away. He hedged wondering if there was something else he should be doing but Cecil insisted that they all get back in bed. And so they got on the bed as a compromise, not inside. But play time seemed to be over. On the far right side of the bed Carlos took out his laptop and looked over a report. Cecil lay in the middle thumbing through a copy of _The Captain's Verses_. He lay next to Cecil looking at maps of Hidden Gorge. After an hour Carlos grew restless. 

“I should probably--” 

“Go,” Cecil interrupted him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“We’ll be fine. Go. And come back soon!” 

Carlos shut his computer and gave Cecil a quick kiss. “I’ll be back.” 

“The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back.” 

Carlos went into the closet emerging with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. The bed dipped as Carlos sat next to him tying his shoes. He leaned over and gave Earl a kiss on the cheek. “See you both shortly.” 

They listened to Carlos pulling out of the driveway. He went back to studying his map but noticed Cecil shut his book. 

“So are you and Carlos going to be sleeping together now?” 

He put the map down and turned to face Cecil. “I don’t know. He said he wasn’t open for another primary sexual partner, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still want to be with me sometimes. Are you okay with this?” 

“What?” 

“If Carlos and I want to sleep together.” 

“You mean without me.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“Yes. Is that okay?” 

“You and I do it. Carlos and I do it. I don’t see why you two shouldn’t, if that’s what you both want.” 

“Really, Cecil?” 

“Yes. Absolutely.” Cecil lowered his voice, “Plus, he’s an amazing fuck.” 

Earl choked on his own saliva. 

Cecil patted him on the back before continuing. “You couldn’t have picked anyone better.” Cecil’s hands smoothed over his back until he was calmer. “So it was just me huh? After all these years?” 

He swallowed a few times before speaking. “Yes.” 

“I didn’t know, you know?” 

“Well, you do now.” 

“I know we have fun together, Early, but how did it compare?” 

He felt himself flush. How could he answer that? Should he really be comparing the two? “I don’t really have a lot to go on,” he replied. 

“Oh come on, you had plenty last night from what I saw. And whatever you did this morning.” 

Heat crept across his cheeks. 

“He has incredible stamina don’t you think? Come to think of it, you probably do too. I could watch you guys fuck for hours. You’re probably well suited. Sometimes, there is only so much I can take, as much as I’d like to do more. I get tired. A man has his limits.” 

“You always liked to push limits, Cee.” 

Cecil smirked at him, “Maybe it’s because I see the potential other people don’t.” 

He ran his thumb underneath Cecil’s third eye, “You see a lot of things other people don’t.” 

*** 

Carlos returned later with food from a Korean and Mexican fusion food truck. “I got a little bit of everything,” he said as he opened the styrofoam boxes. 

Cecil set plates down on the table. The containers quickly emptied as they piled up their plates. Everyone agreed the short rib and kimchi tacos were the best, but the chicken quesadilla was a close second. 

It was getting late and Carlos had to get up early tomorrow. _He_ didn’t have to be up early, but Earl always was anyway. 

“Cecil, why don’t you and Earl stay together tonight.” 

“We could all sleep together,” Cecil offered. 

Earl looked down at the floor. Cecil was always pushing things. “It’s fine, Carlos. We’ll be in the other room. Good night.” 

“I just thought you two would want to stay up later. I don’t mind if we all sleep together.” 

He felt fluttering in his stomach. “Are you sure?” 

When Carlos smiled at him he felt his heart melt. “I’m sure.” 

They all got ready for bed together. He watched as Carlos undressed and pulled on a sleep shirt. 

“I emailed Jack. If you both come to the lab tomorrow he can take samples. He already took mine.” 

Earl looked at the cotton ball and medical tape on Carlos’s inner elbow. 

“Okay, we’ll do that first thing tomorrow morning. Well, not _first_ thing. You know.” Cecil picked up his toothbrush and wet it under the sink. 

“When you get to the lab.” 

He went into the guest bathroom to get his toothbrush. Should he sleep the way he usually did? In the nude? It seemed like Cecil and Carlos usually wore pajamas. Keeping his briefs on could be an okay comprise. It was reasonable enough. He brushed his teeth and laid his clothing out in the other room before walking back into their bedroom. 

“Um, how should we?” 

“I was thinking that you could be in the middle Earl, that is, if you don’t mind.” 

He shook his head and climbed in from the left. Cecil slid in next to him. Carlos shut his light off. Cecil was reading with his bedside lamp still on. Earl shut his eyes and lay on his back. He was surprised to find that he was actually pretty tired. The events of the last few days seemed to have caught up to him. Now here he was, sandwiched in between Cecil and Carlos. As he drifted off he couldn’t help but feel that he was right where he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[The Captain's Verses](http://www.amazon.com/Captains-Verses-los-Versos-Capitan/dp/B00O46YJS0/ref=sr_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1427489807&sr=1-2&keywords=the+captain%27s+verses/)_ is a book of poetry by the Chilean poet [Pablo Neruda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pablo_Neruda).
> 
> Posting update: I'm really sorry to interrupt the flow of things but next Saturday I'm going to be going to the WTNV Liveshow (yay!) and the following week I'm out of town, so the next update with be on Saturday May 2nd. Thanks so much for sticking with this story! The end is nigh...or is it?
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl and Cecil get tested at the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!!!

**Earl**

When he opened his eyes the next morning he became aware of three things. The first was it was somewhere around 5:15 a.m. The second thing was an arm thrown around his waist. _Carlos’s arm_ if he wasn’t mistaken. He could see Cecil spread out beside him. The third was Carlos’s _erection_ digging into his back. He figured that it was a perfectly normal bodily function, probably had nothing to do with him. Nevertheless, he moved slightly closer to Carlos. When the arm around him tightened he worried he had woken him. 

“You want to take a shower with me?” Carlos whispered to him. 

He turned around searching Carlos’s face in the dark room. Carlos rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. He propped himself up on an elbow and watched Carlos wipe a hand across his cheek. Carlos rolled over and out of bed reaching a hand out to him. He put his hand in Carlos’s and gave him a small nod. 

Carlos pulled him into the bathroom. “One advantage of being up early is getting to see you.” 

Earl looked down at the tiled floor. Did Carlos really mean that? He was aware of Carlos stepping closer, crowding him up against the sink. 

“If you want to go back to bed that’s fine too.” 

“No!” he said a little too quickly. Tentatively he reached for Carlos and settled his hands on his waist. 

Carlos raised his eyebrows, “I figured you’d like this. You know, saving water and all.” 

“That’s always a good thing, but so is getting to spend some time with you.” 

Feeling a little more confident, he pulled up on Carlos’s sleep shirt and helped him out of it. He put his hand on Carlos’s chest, nervous with anticipation. Carlos smiled and cupped his face before reaching for his toothbrush leaving his heart rate climbing up. He gave an answering smile and brushed his own teeth. 

Carlos finished first and turned on the water in the shower waiting for it to warm up. Earl watched as he stripped off his pajama bottoms and his boxers before stepping into the steaming shower. He pulled off his briefs and followed Carlos. 

Lathering his hair, Carlos stood a little out of the direct spray of the water, his eyes closed against the mist around him. Earl watched the shampoo drip down his neck, white suds slipping down onto his chest. Carlos rinsed his hair and opened his eyes. Stepping aside to let Earl into the stream of water, Carlos reached for a small black bottle next to his conditioner. 

The water fell in a warm, steady pattern against his skin, the gentle rhythm of the water getting his blood flowing. He shampooed his hair quickly and rinsed himself when he felt Carlos move closer. As he opened his eyes he expected Carlos to be conditioning his hair, but instead he still held a black bottle in his hands. He smiled at Earl before kissing him. Tentatively placing his hands on Carlos’s chest, he leaned into the kiss. Carlos’s skin, warm and slippery under his fingertips, had him in awe. Could he really be touching Carlos like this? Was it really just that easy? He drew Carlos closer pressing himself into him. Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“What do you say?” Carlos asked handing him the bottle. 

He pulled back staring at the droplets of water clinging to Carlos’s eyelashes before squinting down at the bottle in question thinking that he was going to be allowed to condition Carlos’s hair. As he took the bottle in his hands he realized it wasn’t conditioner, but lube. His pulse jumped. He nodded at Carlos, flicking open the top of the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. Reaching back he probed himself gently and then worked a finger into himself. He moaned at the sensation. Leaning back against the shower wall he glanced at Carlos who was watching him as he conditioned his hair. He pushed another finger inside and began to scissor back and forth, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt himself stretch. 

Blinking his eyes open he saw Carlos looking at him, slowly stroking his cock as he watched. Carlos grabbed a condom from a small plastic dish inside the shower and rolled it on himself. Then he picked up the bottle and applied some lube to his erection before placing himself in between Earl’s legs. 

Earl gripped the back of Carlos’s neck with his free hand and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt hands on his hips, the grasp becoming tighter. Carlos broke their kiss. 

“Do you want to turn around? It will be easier.” 

He nodded enthusiastically and let Carlos turn him around. His hands slid up against the tile of the shower wall as he tried to brace himself. 

“Relax,” Carlos murmured over the sound of the water and slowly pushed into him. 

He gasped at the feeling, but Carlos went slow and stilled himself to allow him to adjust. When he was finally fully sheathed inside him Carlos waited for his signal. His body clenched down and he willed himself to open, still unused to the fuller feeling of Carlos. He let out a deep breath and nodded to indicate the Carlos could move now. 

Marvelling at the feeling of becoming so full, and aching when he was empty again, Earl rocked his hips back to meet Carlos’s thrusts. Gentle lips kissed up his neck. Carlos picked up speed and Earl couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. He didn’t want to wake up Cecil. Carlos slid inside him again angling his hips up, going deeper. Earl moaned when Carlos found his prostate. Carlos kept up a relentless pace hitting his prostate over and over again. He could feel himself spiralling, almost to the edge. Carlos drove into him until he unravelled, crying out as he came against the wall. 

*** 

He smiled stupidly at Carlos across the table. They were seated across from each other eating bowls of cereal. Fiddling with his neckerchief he tried to hide his smile in his spoon. 

Carlos smirked at him. “That was fun.” 

He nodded into his cereal. There was a comfortable silence as they both crunched away. 

When they finished Carlos rose to put his bowl in the sink, “I should get going.” 

He followed Carlos to the door, “See you soon.” 

Carlos gave him a quick kiss and reached for his keys and bag. “See you at the lab. Jack should be all set for you.” 

He felt like he was floating. Not literally. I mean, he _could_ do that, he had his levitation badge after all. What had they started? Feeling so light and happy, it was an unfamiliar feeling. Despite being in the midst of preparing for war, he felt settled in a way he never had before. Is this what Cecil felt like, being with Carlos? His goodwill continued as he ran through his daily workout. Perhaps he should share his good morning with Cecil. After setting the coffee to percolate he climbed the stairs back toward the bedroom. 

**Cecil**

Something was licking at him. _Licking?_ His dick jerked as a tongue ran along his shaft. He was half hard as the tongue proceeded to lick another stripe up his other side. He groaned. _Was this a dream?_ Cecil opened his third eye and found an orange aura in between his legs. _Earl_. He sighed and reached a hand down into his hair without opening his eyes. He stroked his fingers through Earl’s hair, encouraging him. He was fully erect as Earl swallowed him down. 

The warm, wet pressure, felt so good. His head, still fuzzy from sleep, was quickly clearing as the the suction increased. “You’re so good at that,” he murmurred. Heat pooled low in his abdomen. Earl’s talented tongue had him groaning. His free hand scrambled for purchase on the mattress as Earl took him even further. 

“Fuck Early! I’m going--I’m going, oh fuck, uggghhhhh, yeah, that’s it!” 

Then he was coming down Earl’s throat. Pleasure coursed through him and he twitched pleasantly as his body surrendered to the sensations. Earl swallowed it all. When he felt himself going soft Earl released him. 

“What was that for?!” he asked while trying to catch his breath. 

Earl wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, “To wish you a good morning.” 

He covered all his eyes with a hand. “Fuck. It certainly is! What a way to wake up.” 

Earl smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He could taste himself on Earl’s tongue. _Mmmm_. 

Earl broke the kiss, “You should be getting up now, Cee.” 

Boneless, he stared up at Earl. “You must be joking.” He definitely didn’t want to move now. 

“Afraid not, Ceese.” 

_Ugh_. Earl pulled him up and he sat up against the headboard. 

“We’re going to the lab before you go to work, remember?” 

Earl was lucky that he had a such a kissable mouth. He snaked his hand up into Earl’s hair and pulled him closer, kissing him. His hand slid lower, rubbing over Earl’s crotch. 

“What about you?” 

“I’m good,” Earl replied breathing against his neck. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Cecil raised his eyebrows. 

“Carlos and I, uh, already…” 

_Ahhh_. “I see.” He gave Earl a cheeky grin. “You’ve had a head start.” 

“You know I’m an early riser Cee.” 

He continued to rub Earl. “That you are.” 

Earl got up from the bed and hauled him up, pushing him toward the bathroom. “Shower.” 

“There better be coffee when I get out of here,” he said in a huff. 

Earl laughed as he pulled off his sleep clothes, “It’s already brewed for you.” 

*** 

After he was dressed and working on his second cup of coffee, he felt more like a normal human being. Sighing to himself he held his mug tightly to his chest, savoring the aroma and flavor. _Blessed, blessed coffee_. When he drank the last drop, Earl teleported them into the basement of the lab. 

“Morning Jack, Lucy,” Earl greeted as they walked up into the bullpen of the lab. 

It was weird to see Earl so chummy with Carlos’s labmates, but then again, he had been staying with them for a pretty long time. 

“Carlos said he talked to you yesterday?” Earl prompted. 

“Yes, yes. Just give me a minute,” Jack said grabbing some vials. “We can go back downstairs.” 

Jack pulled up a chair next to the desk. He watched as Earl sat down and calmly lay his arm on the desk. Jack swabbed Earl’s inner elbow with cotton before tying a tourniquet around his bicep. He watched Jack play phlebotomist and take the sample. Earl was so stoic throughout. It looked like it didn’t bother him at all. Jack finished and withdrew the needle carefully before putting a band-aid on Earl’s puncture wound. 

Now it was his turn. He _really_ didn’t like needles. **At all**. _Did Jack know that?_ He was pretty sure the last time he had had blood drawn may have been during a reeducation. Or maybe it was at the lab. Had Carlos given him a few Xanax? He couldn’t remember just now. He sat down in the chair Earl had just vacated. His breath was starting to come in shorter spurts. Earl took a hold of his hand. 

“You okay, Cee? I know you don’t love needles.” 

He nodded to Earl. It would be embarrassing to pass out in front of Carlos’s colleagues. 

“You can do this, Cecil,” Earl whispered in his ear as Jack swabbed him. 

His breath hitched. 

“You are okay. Everything is **okay**. You are doing really well.” 

He squeezed Earl’s hand as he felt the slight pinch. 

“Relax, Cecil, let it flow. You are doing great.” 

Light headed, he tried to focus on the sound of Earl’s voice, his warm hand in his. 

“All done, Cecil.” 

He blinked his eyes a few times but his vision was blurry. He closed his eyes again. 

“Is he okay?” Lucy asked. 

“He just needs a few minutes,” Earl replied. 

He heard a chair scrape back and squeezed Earl’s hand in his willing him to stay. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Earl reassured him. 

“I’ll just let Carlos know we’re all done here,” Jack said. 

He heard two sets of feet going up the stairs and tried to focus back on the room. Earl’s skin. His grip grounding him. The sound of someone stomping down the stairs at a quick pace set his nerves on edge. 

“Cecil?” Carlos called out softly. 

“You know how he is around needles,” Earl replied. 

He felt Carlos’s lips press against his forehead, to the right of his third eye. 

“Oh my honey-voiced honey,” Carlos murmured in sympathy against his skin. 

“I’m fine, Carlos.” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Carlos was looking at him with concern, Earl was smiling softly. 

“I’ll get you some orange milk,” Carlos declared and set off for the fridge marked ‘edible’ in the lab. 

Earl wiggled his fingers in between his and then leaned over and kissed the other side of his forehead. He let go of Earl’s hand sighing and sagging against the chair. Carlos returned with a glass of orange milk with a pink straw in it. 

“Drink,” Carlos instructed. 

He took the glass from Carlos and brought the straw to his lips sucking up softly. When he had had half of the glass Carlos looked satisfied. 

“You’re okay to go to work?” 

“I’ll pop us back and he can rest for a little while before he goes in,” Earl reassured him. 

“Oh my Carlos, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it. You just focus on your sciencing.” 

Carlos looked hesitant. He glanced up to Earl and then back down to him. “Okay then.” Carlos kissed him briefly on the lips, “See you at home.” 

“We’ll see you later,” Earl confirmed and gave Carlos a quick peck on the cheek. 

Carlos smiled back at them before ascending the stairs back to the main lab. 

Cecil let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Well that wasn’t _too_ bad.” 

“You okay to go back now?” 

He stood up and stretched gently. “Yes.” 

Earl took his hand and the next thing he knew they were back in their bedroom. 

“You have about half an hour before you need to be back at work.” 

*** 

_Just a few more days_. He repeated the phrase to himself over and over again as he drove to work. Then Strex would be gone and he could look _forward_ to being in the studio once again. He wished for the days when his only annoyances were Steve Carlsberg’s phone calls, or the interns not making enough coffee. As he bled on the doors to the station he tried to take a deep breath and keep his animosity down to a minimum. He felt dizzy again for a moment, but it passed quickly. 

When he crept past Lauren’s office he heard a buzzing, vibrating sound and low moans. He desperately tried _not_ to think of what may be happening behind the doors of station management. Settling himself into the booth he found a new script on his desk. He flipped through it. Today’s sponsor was, _surprise, surprise_ , StrexCorp. The ad copy was the usual cheerful drivel they churned out. He was just skimming over the Community Calendar section when Daniel appeared at the soundboard, his tie slightly askew. 

“Ms. Mallard would like a word after the show, Palmer.” 

He adjusted his headset on his neck, “Of course.” 

*** 

_“Stay tuned next for ‘Tips to Maximize Your Productivity’ brought to you by StrexCorp. And as always, good night, Night Vale, good night.”_

Daniel cued up the outro music and Cecil pulled off his headset. He slowly started to pack up his things. Exiting the booth he headed to Lauren’s office and knocked twice. 

“Come in!” a cheerful voice called out. 

He walked into the yellow office to find Lauren seated at her desk. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes,” Lauren indicated the chair in front of her and then steepled her hands together. “I think you know what this is about Cecil.” 

The door clicked shut and he turned around to find Daniel entering the room. The biomech remained by the door. 

He turned back to Lauren and tried to sound casual, “About Carlos?” 

She smiled sweetly at him, “Yes. Work with me here, Cecil. We’ve given you _plenty_ of time. I _really_ don’t want a visit from my boss, Cecil, and neither do _you_.” 

“I’ve asked him.” 

“And?” 

“I’ll have an answer by the end of the week.” 

That seemed to placate her. “Great! We _so_ look forward to it!” 

“Is there anything else?” 

She rose from her desk and smiled at him, “No that will be all. Daniel, why don’t you escort Cecil to his car? Wouldn’t want him to run into any trouble on the way out of here, you know with missing teenagers and all.” 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door. 

“See you tomorrow, Cecil!” 

Daniel had a firm grip on his bicep as he reached for the doorknob halting him. 

He turned back around to face the StrexCorp Vice President, “Good night, Lauren,” he gritted out with mock cheerfulness. 

Daniel’s grip loosened just a hair and allowed him to proceed out. His kept his hold on him until they reached his car. Fishing around in his bag he found his keys. “You can let go of me now,” he jiggled the keys in front of his producer, “All safe and sound. No teenage readers around.” 

The biomech squeezed him painfully again before crowding him against his car. “Remember Palmer, the end of the week.” He then released him and stepped back. 

His arm throbbed as he opened his car door and placed his bag on the passenger seat. He wouldn't to do anything to provoke him further. Starting the car, he refused to look back and drove home. _Just a few more days. Just a few more days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! The new live show was **so good**! I would _highly_ recommend if you can make it out. Some of you may have noticed I squeezed another chapter out of the ether, perhaps I'll be able to manage one more and make this an even 50, but no promises. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story!
> 
> [Lauriel](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/87383128253%0A) is _definitely_ something I am on board with. [Wonderfully](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/78526403620/so-im-not-the-only-one-who-thought-that-about-the) [titillating](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/88804599128/would-you-be-up-to-drawing-lauriel-porn-i-just) [art](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/88456941263/because-of-you-im-obsessed-with-the-lauriel-ship) by [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Today's proverb: If you blink, you'll miss it. So, don't blink. _Ever_. 
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test results are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, **super** rated E?

**Carlos**

He collected their results before he left for the evening. The drive back to the house seemed longer than usual. Maybe he was just nervous to open the results. He could have opened his but decided to wait until they were all together. He was fairly certain that they were all healthy, but it was nerve-wracking nonetheless. 

When they read the results they would, then what? Decide whether or not to continue using condoms he supposed. Personally, he didn’t mind either way. Cecil hadn’t wanted to use them, so they hadn’t, but he always had them around. He had insisted they both be tested first of course and well, that was that. But now, he was, well, in a polyamorous relationship. He should have done this from the beginning when Earl came into the picture. 

Would being in a polyamorous relationship result in _more_ sex or _less_ sex? He could see it going either way really. If he was feeling tired, they could please each other. Which would mean less sex for him. Or would it result in more? Because there was now more than one partner to satisfy? Or _sometimes_ partner. _Occasional partner? New lover?_ It was a curious development. Maybe he would keep this line of inquiry to himself. Cecil seemed tired of his experimenting, at least when it came to their relationship. 

He would keep track for a week and note an increase, decrease or no change in his sexual activity. Now that he and Earl had sort of become involved with each other that would probably increase the amount of sex. Maybe. _Probably_. But he was only one man. And he was tired when he got back from a long day at the lab. First thing in the morning though...well, that was another story. Cecil wasn’t usually awake, but now, Earl always was. 

They had decided to open the results at dinner that night. He stopped by Big Rico’s and bought a large scorpion tail and olive pizza. “I’m home!” he called out trying to balance the pizza with one hand and manage to undo the wards on the door at the same time. Earl met him at the threshold and relieved him of the giant box. He hung up his bag and labcoat by the door. Before he entered the kitchen he circled back and removed three envelopes from his bag. Earl had set the pizza in the middle of the kitchen table, the place settings all in place. Cecil sat nursing a glass of amber liquid. 

“Hi,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Cecil replied. 

“Did you get them?” Earl asked seating himself at the table. 

He nodded and sat down in between Cecil and Earl. He handed each of them an envelope before reaching for a piece of pizza. Earl placed his envelope next to his plate and helped himself. Cecil sat motionless staring at the envelope. They were too anxious to eat before reading the results, their gluten-free pizza slices sat untouched. 

He slid his thumb underneath the flap of the envelope and pulled out the paper. He heard ripping sounds and watched as Earl and Cecil both tore into their envelopes. His eyes slid back to his results. 

“Well?” he asked nervously. 

“Negative,” Earl said. 

“Negative,” he repeated. He glanced anxiously at Cecil. 

“Negative,” Cecil confirmed. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. They were all _negative_. He hadn’t been nervous exactly, but it was still nice to hear that they were all healthy. He let out another big breath. _Wow. What a relief._ Cecil started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Not funny, per se,” Cecil hedged as he tried to quell his mirth. 

“What?” Earl asked before taking a bite of his pizza. 

Cecil turned to face him, “I just can’t wait to see Earl all filled up. With my come _and_ yours.” 

Earl started to choke and turned beet red. He swallowed his bite but continued to gasp for air. Carlos slapped Earl on the back and got him a glass of water. Cecil started on his slice watching in amusement. When Earl was breathing normally again Carlos picked up his pizza and took a tentative bite. 

Cecil had finished his slice and was reaching for another. “Would you like that Earl?” Cecil crooned, “To feel Carlos and I dripping out of you?” 

Earl dropped his slice back on his plate. 

He could feel tension crackling in the air. The palpable chemistry between the three of them was stirring, on edge, like a mixture before a catalyst was added. Earl lunged at Cecil kissing him fiercely, and suddenly the dam broke. Cecil pulled Earl onto his lap, his pizza forgotten as he kissed Earl breathless. Earl pulled back and Cecil whined. He extracted himself from Cecil grabbing his hand, “Bed. Now.” Earl reached out and pulled Carlos up. 

They mounted the stairs quickly. Earl was already stripping out of his clothes. 

“Do you want to go first?” Cecil asked as he undressed himself. 

He shook his head. “Let’s do this together. I’ll take his mouth.” With shaking hands he undid his belt letting his pants fall to the floor. He noticed bruising around Cecil’s right arm but decided not to ask about it at the moment. Pulling his tee shirt over his head he stalked toward the bed. Cecil grabbed the lube from his nightstand and slicked up his fingers. 

He was hard already as he saw Earl scramble up onto the bed on his hands and knees. Earl looked so eager. Cecil was practically clawing at him. He watched Cecil’s fingers disappear into Earl. Earl groaned and spread his legs further, pushing back against Cecil’s digits. He leaned over Earl’s toned body and kissed Cecil. It was filthy and wet and left him gasping for air. 

He watched as Cecil added another finger, leaving Earl panting. He wrapped his hand around Cecil’s cock stroking him a few times. He kissed Cecil again before moving in front of Earl. He pulled Earl up on his knees for a moment to kiss and fondle him. Earl fucked himself down on Cecil’s fingers as Carlos’s tongue slid against his. Carlos gently pumped his cock which was already leaking pre-come. Cecil kissed across Earl’s shoulders and then up his neck. 

“You want me to fuck you now, Early?” 

Earl broke their kiss panting into his neck. “Yes, please, Cecil.” 

Carlos scooted back and Earl settled on his hands and knees. He was achingly hard as he watched Cecil fuck into Earl. Earl cried out, hands gripping the comforter as he adjusted to Cecil. When Earl had a handle on the rhythm he dropped his head and took Carlos into his mouth. He watched Cecil grip Earl’s hips and pound into him, his white hair disheveled as he concentrated on his speed. Earl’s mouth around him was warm and velvety. His tongue swirled around his tip before he plunged down, taking half of his length into his mouth. Earl couldn’t use his hands so he bobbed up and down, trying to take more of his cock in his mouth. 

“Come on Carlos, don’t make Earl do all the work,” Cecil grunted out at him. 

He fucked into Earl’s mouth, careful not to choke him. He went deeper than he had previously and watched Earl’s eyes water. His gaze caught Cecil’s as they each entered the Scoutmaster from a different end. He knew Cecil was close. A sheen had broken out near his hairline. He could see it in the way his brow creased, he was trying to make it last, but he was on the edge. 

“Let go, Cee,” he encouraged. 

Cecil continued to hold back for a few more minutes but finally he let go, jerking into Earl and then going still. Carlos stopped fucking Earl’s mouth and watched as Earl’s muscles moved as he clenched down on Cecil. 

“Fuck,” Cecil mumbled. “You like milking me, Early? I know you do.” He gasped again at something Earl had done. Earl still sucked him lazily. Cecil stoked up and down Earl’s back encouraging him. Finally, he pulled out of Earl and sat back toward the headboard. 

Earl released his cock and he felt the cool air against him missing Earl’s warm mouth. He pulled Earl up and kissed him, his cock rubbing against Earl’s stomach, still hard and aching. They kissed for a few minutes and he rubbed Earl’s shoulders. 

“You want to lie down?” 

Earl nodded and lay next to Cecil. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to,” he insisted stroking Earl’s cock. He knew that he hadn’t come yet either. 

“I want to. I want you inside me too.” Earl reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, his tongue stroking into his mouth. Earl twisted his fingers into his hair as he spread his legs. 

Carlos let himself be pulled down, their bodies flush against each other. 

“Please, Carlos,” he whined, hitching a leg up onto his hip. 

He rubbed himself against his entrance, feeling the wet, slick heat of him and slowly pushed in. Earl was already loose and pliant as he entered him. Earl tightened around him for a moment before relaxing again so he could continue. He wanted to get Earl off quickly, so he wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Earl’s hands flew to his shoulders and pulled him closer, wanting to kiss him again. 

Lazily, he fucked in and out of Earl, his tight heat surrounding him. He could feel Cecil’s spunk inside him and it only made him more aroused if that was even possible. Cecil watched them with heavy eyes. It was a different feeling, Earl sloppy for him. Definitely something he could get used to. 

Cecil took over stroking Earl’s straining cock as he threw one of Earl’s legs over his shoulder to change his angle of penetration. He felt Earl tense around him as he came, splattering his freckled chest with thick white stripes. Cecil kept touching him, milking him dry through his orgasm. He increased his pace, pounding into the spent man underneath him. Earl’s chest heaved under his as he tried to catch his breath. The Scoutmaster looked dazed. When his breathing returned to normal Cecil kissed him softly, still gently pumping his cock. 

As he headed toward his own impending orgasm he snapped his hips faster, wanting the moment to last. Watching Cecil drag his fingers through the cooling come across Earl’s chest sent him soaring. He came hard, shooting into Earl’s already wet hole. Collapsing onto Earl for a moment, he let himself rest. As his body cooled he became aware of the sweat and come he was likely covered in by now. Still he waited until he was completely soft before sliding out of Earl. 

**Earl**

When Carlos pulled out of him, he rolled onto his stomach trying to catch his breath. He felt used in the best way possible. His body twitched and trembled as the endorphins rushed through his bloodstream from his recent orgasm. He had had both Cecil and Carlos tonight and his ass was full of the evidence. He could feel their come filling him up and didn’t want to move. Slowly, some of their fluids started to leak out of him and he felt the evidence of their evening together trickling down his thighs. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Earl,” Cecil cooed. 

His hole fluttered in response. 

“What does it feel like?” Cecil asked. 

But he didn’t have the adequate words to respond. He mumbled something incoherent. 

“Can I have the two of you in one night too? Like you Earl? Would you do that for me?” 

He would do anything for Cecil. He nodded weakly still trying to come back to his senses. Carlos lay to his left, sitting up against the headboard like Cecil. 

“Can I touch you, Early?” 

He nodded and then felt Cecil’s fingers gently probing at his entrance. Cecil slipped a finger into him easily. 

“Look at what we did Carlos.” 

Cecil kneaded his ass, rolling and squeezing his round flesh under his palms. He was too tired to raise his head. 

“Can I taste you?” 

He didn’t know how much more he could take tonight but he was never one to refuse Cecil. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Cecil licked up and down his cheeks. Kissed the places where his ass met his thighs. The little kitten licks felt soothing. Cecil made his way further toward his center, his finger still inside him, gently pumping in and out. The finger inside him stilled and he felt Cecil’s tongue circling his entrance around his finger. Cecil pulled his finger out and stroked his tongue over his hole, like a kitten lapping up milk. He moaned as Cecil’s tongue grazed his rim. 

When the flexible muscle pushed into him he cried out, “Ungggg, Ceese, that feels, feels--” 

Encouraged by his outburst, Cecil continued to penetrate him with his tongue. 

“Oh gods, oh gods, Cecil.” When he pulled his tongue back he wanted to cry. 

“You taste amazing, Earl. I could eat you for hours.” 

He whimpered as Cecil licked him again, back to small, delicate little strokes over and around his hole. Cecil’s fingers entered him again, curling inside him, stroking his insides. When Cecil found in his prostate his whole body trembled with pleasure. He was so sensitive, each stroke of Cecil’s fingers sent him shivering. 

“Cecil, Cecil,” he could do nothing but repeat his name. 

Carlos leaned down and kissed him, his soft lips barely containing his moans. Cecil was pulling another orgasm from him. He was spiralling toward the edge. As the fingers continued to massage his prostate Cecil encouraged him, “Come on, Early. Come for me.” And with that he let himself go, coming again. Cecil’s fingers kept up their pace as he came in between the bed and his stomach. 

He lay in the wet spot trying to catch his breath once again. The sound of wet, sucking kisses filled the air. With great effort he picked up his head to see Cecil and Carlos attached at the lips. He groaned against the ministration of Cecil’s still agile fingers. 

“Feel him Carlos. Doesn’t he feel perfect?” 

The fingers pulled out and he felt thicker ones enter him. He gripped them briefly. 

“Yes, he does,” Carlos agreed. 

The weight on the bed shifted and Carlos’s fingers were removed when heard a gasp from Cecil. 

**Cecil**

He watched Carlos’s fingers sink into Earl, knowing he could feel the mess inside him. He had tasted that glorious mixture, and it had him hard again. Carlos pulled him over Earl’s body and his knees bracketed Carlos’s hips. Carlos pumped his fingers into Earl again and pulled them away, their come coating his fingers. Carlos grinned wickedly and then wrapped his right arm around his waist pulling him closer and forward. His left hand reached back and circled his entrance, smearing him with their combined come. 

Carlos opened him carefully, using their come as lube, his fingers gently probing. He rocked himself back on Carlos’s fingers. The Scientist sucked a love bite onto his neck as he scissored his fingers inside him. He needed more. Heart pounding he squeezed Carlos’s digits. He could feel Carlos’s hard cock against his stomach. 

“Fuck me, Carlos.” 

Raising his hips he pushed back again, increasing his pace. He placed his hands on Carlos’s face, his darling Carlos, and kissed him, briefly getting a hint of lavender. Greedily he sucked his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth, before breaking for air once again. 

“Fuck me.” 

Carlos reached for the lube with his right hand but Cecil was quicker. He poured some into his hand and stroked his Scientist a few times. Leaning forward he pressed their lips together once more. He pulled back resting his forehead against Carlos’s, “I want you inside me,” he said before kissing him again. 

The resounding groan had him smirking. Carlos lined himself up at his entrance but didn’t move. Slowly, he lowered himself down on his boyfriend’s already leaking cock. He pulled a moan from Carlos as he became fully seated. Letting himself adjust, trying to calm his skyrocketing heart he didn’t move for a few moment, simply enjoying the sensation of being full, Carlos’s shortening breaths warming his neck. On his knees, he pulled himself back up, slowly impaling himself once again. 

They rocked together slowly for a few moments before he couldn’t take it anymore and increased the pace, fucking himself down and clenching around his boyfriend’s cock. And what a glorious cock it was. Carlos’s hands gripped his hips as helped him to move up and down. His hands dug into Carlos’s shoulders, bracing himself as he sped up. His thighs burned with the effort. Carlos met his thrusts, fucking into him harder. 

“Yessssss,” he hissed, “That’s it, my beautiful Carlos.” 

“Do you like fucking yourself on my cock?” 

“I love it. I love you. I love your cock.” 

He gasped as Carlos drove into him faster. Heat pooled low in his spine. He closed all his eyes and rode Carlos with everything he had. He could feel Carlos’s shoulders tensing under his fingers. Opening his third eye, he watched as Carlos’s aura grew brighter and brighter, his own purple glow fusing with Carlos’s cerulean one. His vision whited out as Carlos found his prostate, hitting it over and over again. 

“Fuck!!! Fuck, I love you, I love you so much.” 

Carlos grunted, keeping his punishing pace, “Are you close?” 

“So close,” he gasped. 

A hand snaked down between them and pumped his cock. Within seconds he was gone. It felt like the stars had exploded inside his body and he was one with the universe. Carlos continued to move inside him and then he suddenly felt a warm gushing. He clenched his asshole around Carlos’s cock inside him, barely coherent but wanting him to stay inside him. 

Gasping, he rested his head on Carlos’s shoulder falling into him as he went boneless, pleasure coursing through him. First, Earl and now this. He was so lucky. _So lucky_. He never wanted to let this feeling go. The high, the joy, the love and safety he felt surround him. He was at peace. Complete and total satisfaction. 

Carlos lay down next to Earl, pulling him down with him. He was sprawled out on top of Carlos, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to look over at Earl. _His lovely Earl_. Earl looked blissed out and not entirely coherent. Much like he probably appeared at the moment. Carlos was still inside him. A hand ran up and down his back in broad soothing strokes. As he drifted off, banishing thoughts of work, his potentially violent biomech producer, and certain rebellions, he wanted a thousand more moments like this one right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Ride out the storm, or let the storm ride you, whatever you're into.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations for Parade Day.

**Earl**

The past few days flew by in a blur. He was finished with his final preparations in the desert. Tamika was ready. She had proved to be an excellent leader, clear and commanding, fair and just. There was no one better up for the task of taking down Strex. She inspired the Readers, encouraged them and picked them up when they were down. In her troops she had instilled an unshakeable confidence. He was in awe of how far the tweens and teens had come. They reminded him of his scouts, who he missed dearly. 

He hadn’t forgotten about Franklin and Barton. Shuddering as he thought of what the boys must be enduring, he knew that he would see them soon. He **would** free them. Strex would pay for what they had done. They were just children. _Innocent children_. He and Carlos had discussed at length what Strex wanted with the Scouts. Carlos was convinced that Strex wanted the secrets to invisibility, but insisted that they wanted not _just_ that, but something else. The Scientist grew more and more frustrated as he tried to pick his brain about what it could be. He was right of course. Strex was all about efficiency. If they just wanted the secrets of invisibility they could have captured only one scout, or perhaps tortured some Masons for their secrets. 

In the end, did it really matter what they wanted? Soon they would cease to exist. At least in Night Vale anyway. The citizens would rise up, join the Readers, and liberate their town. And Strex would no longer be part of their vocabulary. Their reign of terror in Night Vale would become a distant memory. Who knows, one that may even become _municipally unapproved_. Maybe everyone would be reeducated so that citizens no longer even remembered the name. He could see the merits. Some things were better left unremembered. 

The anticipation for Parade Day was growing by the hour. He felt excited and nervous and blood thirsty. The three emotions were mixing inside him and it was confusing. _It was confusing._ But he knew he wasn’t the only one. Normally chatty Cecil would grow quiet, tapping his long slender fingers nervously on any near by surface. Carlos would “lose” things more frequently, usually his glasses in his hand or in his hair or in the pocket of his lab coat. He was usually so careful with them. 

_Positive, Harlan! Got to focus on the positive._ Well, asides from being so busy, he and Carlos now had breakfast together before Carlos had left for work. He loved those mornings with him. Sometimes they would have sex, but more often not. They both had places to be and people to see. He had kissed Carlos this morning, remembering the feelings of his lips, cold from the chilled milk in his cereal. 

He climbed the stairs to wake up Cecil. Or maybe he would just slip back into bed with him for a few minutes. He slid under the covers and ran his fingers up and down Cecil’s back, watching it rise and fall as he slept, his white hair mussed. Cecil groaned, hating the morning and rolled on top of him pinning him to the bed. Mornings with Cecil were also good. Gently he rubbed Cecil’s shoulders. 

“Time to get up Cee Cee.” 

Cecil burrowed his face into his neck mumbling, “No.” 

“Come on,” he sing-songed, “We can take a shower together.” He pulled Cecil up and threw him over his shoulder. Cecil squeaked. He kept Cecil on his shoulder as he turned on the taps, “Like the view?” 

He felt a sharp smack on his ass as Cecil pawed at him. 

“Yes,” Cecil admitted reluctantly, “Now put me down you mountain man.” 

He lowered Cecil so that he was upright once again and quickly stripped off his pajamas pulling him into the shower. Cecil kissed him under the warm spray and he felt part of himself melt. 

“Did you get a good workout this morning Scoutmaster Harlan?” 

He wondered if Cecil was actually referring to his usual morning routine or if he was asking if he had already fooled around with Carlos. “I’m always up for more.” He kissed Cecil, quick little kisses across the bridge of his nose, across his cheek. Cecil stiffened for a moment. Pulling back to look at him, Earl could see that he was thinking about something else. 

Cecil suddenly turned serious, “We have to keep him safe, Early,” he said, his hands gripping his biceps. 

He nodded to Cecil, knowing immediately that his thoughts had wandered toward the upcoming Parade Day. He soaped up the loofah and scrubbed Cecil down, trailing the soapy sponge across his chest and then down each of his arms watching the tentacles wriggle. Kissing him again he did what he could to distract Cecil from worrying. Cecil was pliable in his hands as he washed his body, his thoughts miles away. 

He washed himself as Cecil rinsed off and started to shampoo his hair. 

“I’m serious, Earl.” 

He took the shampoo from Cecil and used some. “I know you are. The safest place for him to be in the house or the lab.” 

“The lab then. I don’t want to tell him to stay home, he might get the wrong idea.” 

“What idea?” he asked as he rinsed his hair. 

“That he isn’t brave or shouldn’t be fighting. He’s not _from_ here Earl. He’s not like us. I don’t know if he’d be able to handle it. It would _kill_ me if something happened to him Earl. He has to be safe, but he doesn’t _need_ to know that.” 

“Okay. We’ll work it out. It has to look like a typical day anyway. He will be safe in the lab.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ll make sure the bloodstone circle there is reinforced. He’ll be safe, Cecil.” 

Cecil nodded at him and brushed the water out of his eyes. “I’m scared, Early.” 

He pulled Cecil into a hug and they stayed under the gentle spray of the water, warming them. 

“Everything will be fine Cee, Scouts’ honor.” 

*** 

They gathered around the kitchen table that night. 

“So we’re all clear about the plan?” he asked Cecil and Carlos. 

“Let’s go over it again,” Cecil suggested. 

“It has to look like business as usual. Carlos, you go to the lab, just like any other day. Cecil will go to the station. I will be with Tamika ready to start the assault on Strex. We’ll wait for the signals from Cecil then mobilize. Cecil will announce the start of Parade Day.” 

“And that’s how it will begin?” Carlos asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll be reporting everything that’s going on from the radio station.” 

“Will you be safe in there? What about station management?” 

“I’ll be able to take care of them,” Cecil replied confidently, “Plus, once Strex is taken over I’m sure I’ll have reinforcements in the station. The town will be ours again, including Night Vale Community Radio.” 

Carlos scratched his head. “Just like any other day?” he asked sceptically. 

“Just like any other day,” Earl confirmed. He was worried that Carlos was going to waver, but he seemed to accept the plan. He noticed Cecil let out a sigh of relief. The three of them had grown close. He didn’t want any harm to come to Carlos either, not just for Cecil’s sake either. He had come to care deeply for the Scientist. And very much looked forward to how they would celebrate their victory together. 

**Cecil**

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” 

He dropped the tablet he was holding. “Excuse me?” 

Lauren smiled at him, “Let me guess! You wish you could cover the event from the field right? Well, the mobile broadcasting system is being repaired right now, but you could always send an intern if you want. That’s what they are for, right?” 

“For…?” he trailed off. 

Lauren laughed, “They aren’t just for making copies and coffee, Cecil! For reporting on Parade Day of course!” 

He felt the blood drain from his face and felt faint. _Fuck. She knew. She KNOWS._ He cleared his throat, swallowing down roughly, his throat as dry as the martinis he preferred. 

“If you think it’s a good idea,” he offered. 

“Cecil! What’s gotten into you? You usually have no qualms about sending the interns around. I hear _you_ used to be an intern here! You must have done a little field reporting yourself back in the day? Right?” 

“I, uh, don’t remember.” 

“Oh,” she said sympathetically, “of course you don’t. It’s important to give young people a chance. Children are our future you know. And our past. We all used to be children. Well, _most_ of us.” 

Maybe she _didn’t_ know anything. She was so hard to read with that saccharine smile always plastered on her face. 

“Well, think about it okay? Then we can discuss if it’s the most efficient use of station resources. Most of these gatherings only last a few minutes from what I’ve gathered. That’s generally accurate, right? Very efficient. Not to linger.” 

He nodded, not quite trusting the steadiness of his voice at the moment. 

“Speaking of lingering, I should get back to the office and you have a booth calling your name.” 

He nodded again at her and continued down the hallway. 

“Oh Cecil,” she called out. 

He froze in his tracks before turning around slowly. 

She smiled a wide, predatory smile, “Have a great show!” 

“Thanks.” 

It took enormous effort to tamp down on his anxiety during his show. His hands were shaking. He balled them up into fists and rested them on knees under his desk until he needed to turn the page of his script. Had Lauren been baiting him? Or was she as clueless as Alicia Silverstone? 

*** 

He thought that he would feel better once he was back at home, but it was just as bad. He entered the living room and poured himself two fingers of armagnac swallowing the whole thing down the next minute. He was going to need something more to calm his nerves. The cocktail shaker wasn’t on the bar. Walking into the kitchen in search of the shaker he found Earl cooking. 

“Hi, Cecil,” he greeted looking up from a skillet. 

Cecil smelled the kitchen. _Was that bacon?_

“I thought we could do breakfast for dinner tonight.” 

“Breakfast?” 

“Yeah, bacon, eggs, pancakes.” 

“I want a martini.” 

“That doesn’t sound like it goes well with breakfast.” 

“Martinis go well with _everything_ , Early.” 

He gave Earl a quick peck. 

“How about you stick with armagnac?” 

Earl must have tasted the spirit on his lips. 

“Fine,” he huffed dropping down into a chair at the kitchen table. 

“Carlos will be home soon.” He checked the oven, “The frittata is almost done.” 

He went back into the living room and refilled his tumbler with armagnac and returned to the kitchen. Earl was flitting about setting the gluten-free pancakes in a dish and then sliding it in the oven to keep warm. The frittata cooled on the stove. He sipped his drink, determined to make it last. He knew he should offer to help, set the table or something, but he remained silent and brooding. 

This was it. The night before. Had Lauren been teasing him? Like a colleague? Or like a bird of prey before it goes in for the kill? _No_ , he convinced himself. _She knows nothing. This will all be over tomorrow. So much planning and sacrifice._ He was feeling nervous, but slowly excitement started to bloom as well. It felt like his skin was itching from the inside, all this waiting and watching and planning. Finally, now something was going to _happen_. They had a plan. They had trained for months. They were ready. Everything was in place. And hopefully, by tomorrow evening they would all be celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb:
> 
> Row, row, row your boat  
> Gently down the stream  
> Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
> Life is but a **meme**
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate Chapter. The night before Parade Day. Rated E.

**Carlos**

As soon as he walked through the door the smell hit him. _Bacon._ What was going on? Walking into the kitchen he spotted Cecil hunched over a glass of amber liquid and Earl busy at the stove. He could immediately tell that Cecil was feeling on edge. Maybe he could get him feeling on edge in a _good_ way. Later. After dinner. 

One thing about Earl living with them was the amazing cooking they were now privy to. He had to admit, he was usually a microwave kind of guy, only cooking on occasion, but Earl being in their lives had changed that. Earl had opened up his palate to a whole new world. Not that he didn’t still love his microwaveable burritos, but he never realized being in a polyamorous relationship could have so many perks. Home cooking being one of them. 

It wasn’t that Cecil had never cooked for him, he loved to make all sorts of gelatin creations. And he did make decent coffee. But Earl was a professional. And one had to respect not only his skills, but his creativity. Sometimes he made things that were a bit exotic, forcing him out of his comfort zone, but other times, like tonight, he hit that sweet spot of perfect comfort food. 

“Hi,” he greeted everyone. 

Earl handed him a plate. “Hi! Sit down. Everything is almost ready.” 

He moved to the table and watched Cecil swirl his glass around. “Hey, Ceese.” 

“Hey,” Cecil replied morosely. 

He leaned forward and put his hand on Cecil’s giving him a squeeze. Cecil looked up from his glass and gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Smells delicious,” he called to Earl’s back, “What are we having?” 

Earl turned around carrying a dish from the stove to the table and putting it on a trivet. Then he opened the oven and removed a plate full of pancakes. “Breakfast. Frittata, bacon and red velvet pancakes for dessert.” 

Breakfast for dinner! What a great idea. Most days he just had cereal or yogurt for breakfast. He was lucky. _So lucky._ He helped himself to the frittata and bacon before passing the dishes to Cecil. As he munched on his bacon strips, the salty, buttery, slightly smoked flavor filled his mouth. It was so good. _Bacon._ Why had it been so long since he’d had bacon? 

“This is delicious Earl!” 

“Applewood smoked!” replied Earl. 

Cecil picked at a piece of bacon. 

Carlos helped himself to a gluten-free red velvet pancake. He ate about half before he took a break. 

“The frittata and pancakes are great too.” 

Earl blushed. “It’s a great use for the extra pigs blood!” 

He looked down at the muddy-red looking pancakes and inwardly shrugged. It didn’t matter what was in them. They were delicious. 

“Cecil you have to try some.” He loaded his fork up and waved it in front of the sulking radio host. “Open up for me.” 

Cecil smirked at that and wet his lips, slowly opening his mouth. 

He pushed the fork forward suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. He watched as Cecil’s lips dragged slowly over his fork and he pulled back. 

Cecil chewed carefully. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

Cecil shook his head. “Not for food.” 

Earl cleared his throat. 

He looked over to Earl who was watching them closely and then back to Cecil. 

“I’d like it if you would eat a little bit more. Food, that is.” He felt himself heating up. “You need your strength for what’s coming.” 

Cecil raised an eyebrow and took another bite of pancake from Carlos’s plate. “And what’s coming?” 

“ **You** will be. Very soon.” 

He looked over at Earl who was finishing his slice of frittata. 

“We **all** will be. So eat up while you can. We have a busy night ahead of us.” 

Cecil slowly finished his pancake and Earl sat silently at the table watching them. The Scout had jumped to attention watching Cecil eat. He looked ready for anything. And eager. _So eager._ He loved that about Earl. 

He was nervous about tomorrow. Dinner made everything feel normal. It was just another evening. They were having dinner. Nothing special. Although it _was_ special. And it _was_ different. They were on the brink of something now. Come what may, everything was going to change. But he could hold on to this moment. Make it last. Make Cecil forget his worries. Forget his own. Have fun with Earl. And just be. Just be together. 

**Earl**

Sex always calmed Cecil down. When he was scared, when he was angry, when he was frustrated. Carlos knew just how to take care of him. All of them. It would be good for all of them. He was feeling on edge but the cooking had helped. Then watching Cecil as he came home from work, his nerves rattled, sucking down armagnac, trying to drown his feelings, it had come back. His tense anticipation of what was to come. He was ready. He was prepared. A Scout is always prepared. But Carlos was right. Sex would relax them. 

They entered the bedroom after Carlos and Cecil had cleaned up from dinner. Mostly Carlos had rinsed the dishes and Cecil had another glass of armagnac as he loaded them into the dishwasher. Earl had put the food away. Then Carlos had ordered them upstairs. He loved it when Carlos took charge, when he was commanding. 

“What do you want?” Carlos asked Cecil. 

Cecil’s gaze was slightly glassy as looked from him back to Carlos. “I want both of you.” He turned to Earl, “I want to fuck you, Early and I want Carlos to fuck me while I do that.” 

He felt himself flush. _Wow. That was…_ He pulled at his collar. 

“Earl, are you okay with that?” Carlos watched for his reaction. 

He nodded to Carlos. 

“You two should start first.” Carlos turned to Cecil. “I want you to prep him really well. You’re going to last a while for Earl, aren’t you?” 

Cecil nodded. 

His heart rate climbed as he unbuttoned his shirt moving toward the bed. But Cecil met him halfway, pulling at his uniform, helping to undress him. Cecil kissed him messily holding him close. He pulled off Cecil’s shirt running his hands up and down the ridges of his spine. Cecil’s hands cupped his ass and squeezed. He ground himself against Cecil, feeling his erection. 

Reaching for Cecil’s pants to unbuckle his belt, he felt another pair of hands against his. He pulled away for a moment and found Carlos behind Cecil, kissing his neck, helping him out of his pants. Cecil moaned and walked them all forward. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Cecil pushed him down. He looked up to watch as Carlos teased Cecil’s nipples while whispering encouragements to him. He was painfully hard now and desperate for some friction but still trapped in his pants. Cecil groaned as Carlos continued to suck on his neck and grind against him from behind. 

Cecil’s hands pulled at his belt and soon his pants and underwear hit the floor. He almost sobbed at the relief as his erection sprang free. Carlos pulled back kissing across Cecil’s shoulders and then went to the nightstand to grab the lube. He lay there spread eagle, Cecil’s hands running across his chest, circling his _fleur-de-lis_ tattoo. Cecil bend over to kiss across his chest. Then he began to suck on his left nipple. The rough, wet surface of Cecil’s tongue across the sensitive bud had him panting. Carlos handed the bottle to Cecil. 

His cock strained against his stomach jumping when he felt Carlos settle near him. 

“Lift your hips,” Carlos instructed as he slid a pillow underneath him. 

The snick of the bottle opening had him gripping the sheets in anticipation. 

“Relax, Earl,” Carlos whispered to him before kissing him. 

He cupped the back of Carlos’s head, running his hand through the soft hair. Cecil’s slick fingers slowly circled his entrance. Two fingers entered him and he bore down wanting more. Cecil pumped them in and out slowly for a few moments before increasing his pace. Then he added another finger. Carlos swallowed his gasp continuing to kiss him as Cecil’s fingers curled inside him. 

_More, more, more._ He needed more. Carlos was sucking on his neck now and he felt almost drunk. In a haze, he tried to keep his breath even but he knew it was a losing battle. Everything felt so good. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted something in his mouth. He kissed Cecil desperately, pulling him closer. Cecil was getting him good and ready. Cecil pulled back to kiss Carlos. He watched the two of them kissing over him. His cock twitched. 

“Carlos,” he begged, “let me--” 

“What? What do you need Earl?” 

“I want to suck you.” 

He moaned as Cecil added a fourth finger. Carlos ran a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He knew of course that Carlos was already hard. He was aroused just from watching he and Cecil. He opened his eyes and saw Carlos’s perfect cock, standing at attention. 

“Please,” he begged. 

Carlos cupped his cheek and then scooted closer on his knees. 

Earl immediately opened his mouth sighing as Carlos came close enough to feed him his cock. He suckled at his head for a moment before attempting to take him down further. Cecil’s fingers brushed against his prostate and he tensed around his fingers. He couldn’t call out with Carlos’s cock in his mouth but he knew the Scientist felt the vibrations of his cry. Cecil wasn’t usually this slow or meticulous with him. 

“Is he ready?” 

He looked over at Cecil between his knees. 

“He is.” 

A moment later he felt Cecil’s fingers leave him. He whined in protest around Carlos’s cock. 

“Give him what he wants, Cecil.” 

He felt Cecil positioning himself, teasing him. He canted his hips up feeling Cecil at the edge of his rim. Then Cecil thrust forward suddenly, sheathing himself in one stroke. His eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being entered so quickly. It didn’t hurt, but it was a surprise. He didn’t move. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Cecil hovering above him watching. He nodded wanting Cecil to move. Cecil pulled back, almost all the way out, then pushed back inside him slowly. 

He was going crazy. Cecil never went this slow. He tightened himself around Cecil’s cock, not wanting him to withdraw again. Cecil entered him again starting a slow, stuttery rhythm. He sucked on Carlos’s cock, comforted by its weight against his tongue. Both of his holes were being used. Both were full. He moaned around Carlos’s cock before pulling off it. “Please, Cecil,” he whined digging his hands into Cecil’s shoulders pulling him forward. Cecil nodded against his neck and started to increase his pace. “Yes, yes, Cecil, please, faster.” Then he swallowed Carlos down again. 

**Cecil**

It was so hard not to do what Early wanted. He was so sexy when he was begging. But he wanted this to last. He was getting better about lasting longer. It was something he was proud of. Carlos had given him some pointers. He did increase his pace, but more slowly that he would have normally. Earl felt so hot and tight around him. It was hard to control himself encased in Earl’s sweet heat. 

Carlos was almost completely still as Earl sucked at him. He didn’t fuck Earl’s face. Carlos had impressive stamina. But he wanted that cock in _him_. The sooner the better. He watched as Carlos pulled his cock from Earl’s mouth. It was glistening and wet with his saliva. He came to the edge of the bed where he was on his knees fucking into Earl. Slowing himself down, he pulled Earl’s body closer to the edge of the bed and stood, pulling out completely. Earl whimpered. He stood at the edge of the bed and kissed the inside of Earl’s knee putting Earl’s leg over his shoulder, changing the angle of his hips so that he could fuck into him while standing. 

He thrust into him again and reestablished his pace watching as Earl’s eyes snapped shut and his face grew serious in concentration. Carlos’s fingers slowly entered him as he continued to snap his hips forward into Earl. Soon he was fucking himself back onto Carlos’s hand. Carlos added another digit and he was now taking three fingers. 

“Fuckkkkkk. Yeah, Carlos, more.” 

Carlos lips nibbled his ear. “Remember, Cecil, go slower than you think.” 

He nodded focusing on fucking Earl and opening himself up for Carlos. It was strange. He wanted to move forwards and backwards at the same time. It was confusing, but felt so good. Earl’s chest was flushed. He hitched the Scoutmaster’s leg higher on his shoulder and focused on finding his prostate. Earl’s red and black eyes snapped open when he hit it. 

“Ahhhhhh! Yes, Cecil, Cecil, Cecil,” Earl chanted his name. 

Carlos was sucking on his neck again. 

“Please, Carlos. I’m ready. Pleeeeeease.” 

“Be patient my honey-voiced honey.” 

Carlos’s fingers curled inside him and he thrust forward into Earl slightly harder in surprise. Earl moaned loudly. 

“Yes, Cecil, yes! More like that.” 

“There we go,” Carlos purred. He continued to stroke his prostate and open him up. Carlos pulled his fingers almost all the way out and teased at the edges of his rim. 

He tried to focus on Earl but the sensation was overwhelming him. Finally Carlos removed his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, yes!” 

“Stay focused,” Carlos reminded him. 

He reached down and stroked Early’s cock a few times. Earl thrashed against the bed as he pumped him. He didn’t want Earl coming quite yet, so he removed his hand rubbing up and down his chiseled chest instead. His beautiful, freckled, friend was writhing underneath him. He loved watching him pant, his chest rising and falling quickly, skin flushed. He brushed his thumb across Earl’s nipple again, watching it pebble into a small hard peak. Leaning down to kiss Earl he licked into his mouth, savoring the taste of the Scoutmaster. He straightened back up and pulled out almost all the way again. 

Carlos rubbed himself in between his cheeks, the lube just slightly trickling down his inner thighs. Slowly he pushed in, breaching the inner muscle. He felt himself stretch and sighed. Carlos was always careful with him, made sure to prep him just right. When Carlos was fully inside him he rocked forward into Earl. Carlos’s hands curled around his hips and pulled him back. He went willingly and pulled back out of Earl. Earl groaned underneath him. Carlos thrust into him now and he waited a moment enjoying the sensation before fucking back into Earl. It was agony and ecstasy as they slowly built up a rhythm. 

Head spinning, almost dizzy he couldn’t believe how lucky he was, in between the two people he loved most in this world. He moaned loudly as Carlos picked up his speed. There was no way he could last for much longer. Leaning down he captured Earl’s mouth again. Earl’s tongue slid against his as he reached for the Scoutmaster’s cock. Earl had been so patient, so good, he should come now. 

Cecil broke the kiss and licked up Earl’s neck. “I love you, Earl.” He stroked him faster now wanting to hear Earl call out his name. 

Earl’s hands stroked up his arms. He held him around his biceps loosely. “I love you, Cecil,” Earl panted and squeezed down on his cock. 

Cecil hissed. That almost sent him over the edge. Carlos had slowed his pace but was kissing across his shoulders, sucking marks along the way. 

“Come for me, Earl, you’ve been such a good boy.” He ran his thumb over Earl’s sensitive head and thrust into him faster. Carlos moved with him. It was almost like they were fucking Earl together. Liquid heat pooled at the base of his spine threatening to spill over. He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. The thought of he and Carlos fucking Earl together, entering him at the same time almost had him coming. His toes curled into the carpet of their bedroom as he tried to control himself. Earl clenched around him and then the Scoutmaster shouted his name, coming across both of their chests. 

He continued to fuck into Earl at a quick pace, but Carlos’s hands slowed him down. With one hand still wrapped around the base of his cock he was so close. He knew he’d come the moment he let go. Carlos shifted behind him and bent him forward so that he was lying almost completely across Earl. Earl was twitching all around him, underneath him, spasming around him. He rolled his hips down reveling in the sensation. 

“Let go, Cecil,” Carlos encouraged. “I love you.” 

He rocked his hips into Earl for a few more seconds before removing his hand. He was vaguely aware that he was shouting as he shot his load into Earl, but the heat poured over him in a flash and left him speechless. Earl was warm and now wet around him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, could hardly breathe. He was breathing in Earl and Carlos. Their scents surrounded him and he felt like he was breaking apart into a million pieces, yet still safely cradled in the arms of his lovers. It was pure joy. Bliss. 

**Carlos**

He watched the tentacle tattoos over Cecil’s shoulders and arms writhe and writhe and writhe much like the muscles in their master’s back. Cecil’s white hair was fluffy and mussed as he lay across Earl, hopefully enjoying his orgasm. He had coached Cecil on how to last longer for Earl, for their games. It had paid off. As Cecil went slack underneath him he slowed down his pace, leisurely fucking into his boyfriend. He was close, so close now. He had wanted to hold off until Earl and Cecil had been satisfied. He loved watching them come. 

Earl was completely gone. As Cecil came back to himself he gave Earl wet, sloppy kisses, like a puppy begging for attention. It was adorable. Cecil was babbling. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

He wasn’t sure to whom Cecil was referring, but it didn’t really matter. He knew two things for sure. One: That he loved Cecil. Two: That Cecil loved him. He might even be coming to care deeply for Earl. Earl who was all loose-limbed and fucked out underneath Cecil. He knew that he could take the weight, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable it would be after a while. 

Cecil squeezed himself around his cock. He pawed at Cecil, rubbing and grabbing handfuls of his perfect ass. He increased his pace again. What an adventure his life had become. It had become a thrilling adventure since Cecil became part of his life. He was so lucky. 

“I love you, too.” 

And then, scientifically speaking, he was coming, but it was more like seeing stars. Light danced on the inside of his eyelids as he filled Cecil with his come. Muscles tensing and relaxing he came and came and came, leaning over Cecil, panting into his hair. When he started to grow soft he carefully pulled out. 

He walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. When he came back Cecil had rolled off Earl. He knelt on the bed next to Earl and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You did so well.” 

He wiped up Earl’s chest and then gently cleaned his inner thighs and his hole. Earl reached for his hand and gave him a quick squeeze. He kissed Earl on the lips, a gentle press of his lips against the Scoutmasters, and then moved on to Cecil. He cleaned Cecil and then returned to the bathroom to clean himself and rinse out the cloth. 

Reentering the bedroom he found Earl and Cecil pulling back the duvet and getting into bed. Earl was on the right side of the bed and Cecil was in the middle. Cecil curled against Earl. Carlos shut off the light on his nightstand and slid in next to Cecil. He could have hardly envisioned a more perfect evening and he very much looked forward to further experiments in the bedroom. Anything to satisfy his curiosity and Cecil’s tastes and now Earl’s needs. He yawned. Well, all of their needs really. He could see many more exciting evenings in their future. Tomorrow they would be celebrating and he could hardly wait to see what was in store for their very own private celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned a new term while doing research for this fic which is [Lucky Pierre](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=lucky+pierre). I guess in this instance it is a Lucky Cecil.
> 
> Today's proverb: 
> 
> Sing like no one is listening (except the Sheriff's Secret Police).  
> Love like you’ve never been hurt (you can’t learn to love others until you learn that others are fiction, and that self is unreliable.)  
> Dance like nobody’s watching (except the Faceless Old Woman),  
> and live like it’s heaven on earth (you know nothing about the tiered Heavens, and the hierarchy of Angels).
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parade Day

**Carlos**

He was terrified. No, not _just_ terrified. Worried _and_ terrified. It was hard to concentrate, to keep up appearances that today was a normal day, but try he must. Pacing in his office, he worried about Cecil being at the radio station and Earl going into the belly of the beast at Strex headquarters. Cecil had assured him that he would stay in the station and he had said that he would stay in the lab. Just like a normal day. Except this wasn’t a normal day. There were never _normal_ days in Night Vale.

His door flew open, shaking him from his thoughts, as Li flew in with excitement. 

“Got them!” 

_Them?_ He looked down at the papers she was holding and it dawned on him, “Finally!” 

“Hey!” she pouted, “You know how long it takes to get things from a terrifying bureaucracy? Plus, half of the request forms were in Sumerian! We’re lucky we got anything at all!” 

“I know, I know! Good job,” he reassured staring down at the mess of papers. Having a task took his mind off of the other things going on outside of the lab. He had a job to do. “Now we have to sort through and organize all of this.” 

“I’m not sure how much of it we will actually be able to read.” 

“First thing’s first, let’s see what we’ve got.” 

They spent the next hour organizing all of the paperwork into what they hoped were blueprints, permits, sketches, designs, layout, and other miscellanous items. 

Carlos studied the permits on his desk. They seemed like half gibberish to him. He would have to ask Earl about this later, he seemed to know things about masonry. 

*** 

After lunch Li entered his office waving a sheet of paper. 

“Here is a list of the materials.” 

He scanned down the list, some of the items unrecognizable. And then he saw it. _Bloodstone._ He dug back through his notes to find the drawings Earl had done for him. 

“Where are the plans? The blueprints?” 

After a few minutes searching he laid them all out on the table. 

“What are we looking for?” 

“Do you see these patterns? We are looking for anything resembling these patterns in the blueprints.” 

“They probably wouldn’t have included something decorative on a blueprint.” 

“Maybe on one of the layouts?” 

“Keep looking.” 

As his team searched through the materials he pulled out his phone and listened to some of Cecil’s old shows. His voice always helped to soothe him while he worked and it was too early for him to be on the air now. He felt nervous thinking about Cecil at work and did his best to relax as he sorted through the material cluttering his desk. Maybe they were right and the pattern wouldn’t be included on the blueprints or layouts, but there was no harm in searching. 

After a few hours, he had yet to find anything when Peter called out. 

“I think I found something.” 

He pulled one of his earbuds out and looked at the back of one of the layouts. There was a small sketch that looked similar to one of Earl’s drawings. “Which unit is this from?” he asked turning over the sheet to try to find any other identifying information. That was when he heard Cecil repeat his warning about blackmarket bloodstones. 

_Oh. Oh my. Oh no._

“That’s it!” 

“What?!” 

“Which unit?” 

There was a mad scramble to try to find where the page had come from. 

“Here it is! It’s the house that doesn’t exist!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Pretty sure.” 

“We have to get out there. Right now. Right now!” 

“Carlos? Why? What’s going on?” 

**Cecil**

His phone rang as he was about to leave for the studio. 

“Carlos?” 

“It’s the bloodstones! Cecil! It’s the _bloodstone!_ ” 

He put the phone on speaker, “What about the bloodstones?” 

Earl came closer to the phone as he set it on the counter. 

Carlos’s voice rang out from the smartphone, “I don’t understand how, but I think that some blackmarket bloodstones -------- Desert Bluffs. It’s one of the severe side effects. Now Strex is trying to gather up all the bloodstones so that they can’t be destroyed.” 

“Carlos, what do you mean?” 

“I think you’re cutting out,” Earl said. 

“You reported it Cecil! On the radio! The message ------- the City Council ---- inferior bloodstone can ------ ‘the creation and subsequent obliteration of -------- version of Night Vale’.” 

“What?” 

Carlos didn’t seem to be able to hear them, he went on, “They are trying to stop ------- from being destroyed! But they aren’t just taking the _blackmarket_ bloodstones, they are taking **all** of them and it’s having unintended consequences--” 

“Carlos, slow down!” 

“What consequences?” Earl asked. 

All they heard was garbled static. 

“Carlos? Carlos! We can’t hear you!” 

“House ----- exist.” 

“What?” 

“Desert----” 

“We can’t hear you!” 

“Have to warn ------” 

And then the line went dead. 

“Fuck!” he cried pacing around the kitchen staring at his phone. 

“This wasn’t the plan! He’s supposed to stay inside the lab!” 

“Cecil, I’m sure he’ll call back.” 

“What if there isn’t time?” He checked his watch. “ _Fuck!_ I have to get to work.” He was starting to shake. 

Earl pulled him into a hug and rubbed up and down his back, “Hey, deep breaths okay? He’ll call you back. It will all be fine.” 

He leaned into Earl and let him comfort him, trying to calm down. 

“Look at me Cecil,” Earl said putting a hand on his cheek, “He’ll call you back.” 

Cecil nodded and let out a shaky breath, “Earl, promise me that you’ll protect him if you can. _Nothing_ can happen to Carlos. Make sure he is _safe_.” 

“He will be. I won’t let anything happen to him if I can help it, Cecil. _Scouts’ honor_.” 

He gripped Earl more tightly. They had to say good bye. He needed to get to the station and Earl needed to get out to Tamika and the Readers. 

Earl slid his hand down from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. In his arms he felt safe and strong. Earl broke their kiss and rested his forehead against his temple. Then he raised his head to look him in the eyes, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“See you on the otherside.” 

He nodded to himself and grabbed Earl again for another kiss. It was hot and wet and familiar. His Earl. He pulled away to kiss across Earl’s freckled cheek. Cecil panted against his neck and then stepped away walking down the hall to the front door. Grabbing his bag and keys he got into his car and drove to the station without looking back. 

**Earl**

Cecil was a wreck but he was confident that he would pull it together before he got to work. Carlos would be fine. He always got so engrossed in his work, especially it seemed when it was inconvenient. This was definitely an inconvenient time, almost giving Cecil a heart attack, but he would be fine. He’ll go and look at whatever and get back to the lab. Just as Cecil wanted. Nice and safe. 

In the meantime, he spent what time he had left packing and prepping. He double checked his knapsack and adjusted his neckerchief. Taking deep breaths he tried to quiet his mind. He turned on the radio in time to hear Cecil announce that today was Parade Day. It was time to get out to the desert. 

**Carlos**

He called Dave and Rochelle to make sure they had followed him as soon as he hit the road. They had left a few minutes after he ran out of the lab. Dave had promised to bring lunch. Li and Gavin were coming with Peter who had one of those big SUVs. As he drove further away from Night Vale’s town center, toward the Desert Creek Housing Development, the more spotty his reception became. 

Desert Creek was where the Schumann Resonance readings were most off. According to the layout they found it was possible that the house that didn’t exist was structured in such a way as to induce invisibility and drive away negative forces. They needed confirmation though. The sketch they had found could have been nothing. He needed to examine the structure of the building. 

If they didn’t find out where the disrupted bloodstone circle was and correct it, it wouldn’t matter if Night Vale was under Strexcorp control, the whole town could be leveled. The strategically placed bloodstones had been buffering the geopathic stress of the area in some way. He was sure of it. That was why they didn’t feel the earthquakes. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t be stopped by the Sheriff’s Secret Police. He knew he was speeding, but really shouldn’t they give him some sort of “scientist emergency” reprieve? 

He needed to call Cecil back. Flipping on the radio he listened to WZZZ for a while to try to calm himself as he waited for Cecil’s show to come on. Switching back and forth between stations he finally heard Cecil come on the air. It was official. Parade Day was starting. How was he going to get in touch with him now? Cecil was on air and he couldn’t text and drive, not that Cecil hadn’t taken his calls on air before... 

Cecil was reporting about old oak doors popping up across town. Actually, that would make a great excuse as to what he was doing out at the development _and_ it gave him a reason to be able to talk to Cecil on the air. He tried to call Cecil but the call failed. He pulled up to the development and parked his car waiting for the other team members to arrive. Maybe one of them had better service on their phones. 

**Earl**

Tamika and the Readers were making the initial assault and it looked to be going as they planned. Invisible, he surged forward into the Strex building determined to complete his mission. He had to get to Barty and Franky. He used his tracking skills to find the dark holding rooms that they had all been kept in. All Strex employees were flooding outside. He swiped a key card in the commotion and found himself in front of thick steel doors in the basement. 

As he swiped inside he spotted the boys. They each lay strapped down by a five point system to a bed. Quickly, he unbuckled the boys and then reached out to grasp their hands. He would get them out of here, give them first aid, and then return to finish the battle. “Boys, we’re getting out of here.” Gripping each hand tightly, he knew that they would be too weak to teleport on their own, he thought of the basement room in the lab. With a whooping feeling in his stomach he felt himself and the boys start to disappear. 

They materalized in the basement storage room. The boys swayed. He drew them both over to the cot. “Sit down. I’ll be right back.” He ran up the stairs to find Tom, Lucy, and Jack upstairs. “I need help! I've got scouts that need medical attention.” 

Lucy and Jack came down the stairs. 

“I need another cot down here,” Jack said to Lucy. 

She nodded and went back upstairs only to return with Tom carrying another cot. 

“What happened to them?” 

Both boys were ashen and barely conscious. 

“I’m not sure, I think something similar to what was done to me.” 

“Tom!” Jack barked, “Strip them down!” 

“If they have those Strex chips on them we could be in real trouble,” Tom said frantically, “They won’t have made the same mistake as they did with you,” he said looking at Earl, “They will have tracking devices on them.” 

Jack searched Barty and Tom searched Franky. They found multiple patches on them. As soon as they were pulled off the boys lost consciousness. 

“What do you we do with these things?” Jack asked frantically. 

But Lucy had already taken a hammer to them on the desk that Cecil used and then dumped the remnants into a beaker full of liquid. 

“That should do it,” Tom replied. 

“I have to get back,” Earl said. 

“Wait!” Lucy said reaching to turn up the radio. 

**Cecil**

He was relieved when Carlos called, but they couldn’t really talk about much other than the old oak doors. He hoped Carlos was safe. He _needed_ to know that Carlos was safe. He tried to call him again during the weather but couldn’t get through. _Damn it!_ Cecil opened his third eye. He would find Carlos that way, but first he would check up on the rebellion so he had something to report. 

Tamika and the Readers were making progress. It was amazing. But the citizens. _What were they doing?_ They were just standing there. And so few of them. Why weren’t they fighting? Why weren’t they standing up? Helping Tamika and the Readers? _Oh sweet void!_ The Strex security team, previously bumbling and inept, had now tripled in size. _No! Do something! No!_ And then it was over. Tamika was being put in cuffs, the children rounded up. And the citizens. _Oh, the citizens._ They stood there silent and unmoving, watching the scene before them with indifference. 

As he raged against the citizens of Night Vale for their passivity, the barricade he had constructed was being torn apart. _Oh Lee Marvin!_ He should have had Earl refresh him about barricades and guerilla warfare tactics. It was Lauren and ... 

That face! He _knew_ that face. A face that looked exactly like his, except for the empty dark eye sockets and the stitched up third eye on his forehead. His _double_. The man was soaked in blood and smiling. Smiling a wide and eerie smile that looked like it hurt his cheeks. 

Lauren ripped the mike out of the soundboard before he could finish the broadcast. 

**Earl**

They listened in stunned horror as they caught the end of Cecil’s broadcast. 

“Cecil! I have to get to him!” 

Jack grabbed his shoulders, “You can’t! You’ll just be caught again if you do. And your scouts need you!” 

Earl jerked away from him. 

“We need to regroup,” Lucy insisted, “Don’t do anything rash, Earl. Jack is right, they need you.” 

“Carlos will be back soon, we’ll regroup, find a way to get him back. We’re stronger together,” Tom insisted. 

“You know we’re right,” Lucy said softly. 

His instincts were warring with each other. He _needed_ to go after Cecil, but his scouts needed him _too_. Maybe they were right, he was letting his emotions get in the way. Carlos would help him figure out what to do. Earl slumped down into the chair at the desk and stared at the chip remnants that had sunk to the bottom of the beaker. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “Okay. We’ll wait for Carlos.” 

**Carlos**

He gripped the doorknob and turned but nothing happened. Well, Rochelle was right about that one. _Fuck._ Knowing it was futile he tried again in another few minutes. He was pretty sure Rochelle and Dave should have been back to open the door by now. But time works differently in Night Vale. He had packed a backpack full of granola bars, bottled water, beef jerky and apples after Rochelle had been so hungry after exploring the house. And now he waited. He could be patient. Scientists _had_ to be patient. 

*** 

Without his watch, the one true time piece in all of Night Vale, it was very difficult to tell how much time had passed. They should have been back for him by now. _Shouldn’t they?_ He tried to open the door again but to no avail. He sat down and looked through his backpack pulling out the ham radio. Maybe one of the stations would tell him the time. He scrolled through the stations until he found Cecil’s voice amongst the static. He listened to the end of Cecil’s broadcast. His stomach lurched. _The rebellion. Tamika. The citizens of Night Vale. They had failed. Where was Earl? Captured once again? And now Cecil. His Cecil._ Where was his team? It was possible that Strex got to them too. Maybe there was no one coming for him. 

Pulling at the front door to the house again he groaned as it stubbornly refused to move. He sighed before taking in his surroundings once again. Then he paced around and around looking at the picture frames. How much time had passed? There must be some way to figure this out. At first he tried to follow the path of the sun across the sky, but then a blinding light flashed obscuring everything. It was so bright. Light and Light and Light. It felt too warm, almost searing. He huddled into the center of the room, curling into a ball, trying to hide himself from the light. 

**Cecil**

“Hello, Cecil! So good to see you again,” said the man. 

“No!” Cecil staggered backward, “No! Not you!” 

“It’s me, Kevin.” The smile wavered for a second. “Don’t you remember me?” 

“Stay back!” 

“Now, that’s no way to greet a friend!” he said stepping forward his arms outstretched. His shoes squelched and Cecil remembered his own shoes filled with blood from the gory studio. Scrambling back he tried to open his third eye. Had Earl been captured? Was Carlos in the house that doesn’t exist with his scientists? As he tried to maintain his focus searching for them simultaneously Kevin drew closer. 

“Come now, Cecil! Let’s have a hug!” 

He felt hands, remarkably like his own, close around his neck and his awareness came crashing back to the studio. 

“No!” Cecil gasped but Kevin just chuckled. 

“I’ve always wanted a longer time to visit Night Vale,” Kevin said cheerily, “And now we’re going to get to spend _a lot_ of time together.” 

Cecil’s vision grew spotted and the last thing he remembered was hearing a giggle before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story started out as something (much shorter) that I wanted to get done for [Earl Harlan Week](http://earlharlanweek.tumblr.com/) 2014 believe it or not. Clearly, that didn't happen. It grew and grew, becoming something all consuming and far more intricate and intense than I had intended. Thank you to everyone who has read or will read this story. Time is weird.
> 
> Sorry to end on sort of a cliff hanger, but that's the way _Parade Day_ goes! Originally, I was trying to make this as canon compliant as possible and always planned to end the story with the events of _Parade Day_ , but as more episodes aired some things got jossed. 
> 
> As the episodes continued to air, I had more ideas and thought that it _would_ be a more satisfying narrative to end this story with Cecil escaping Strex and taking back the radio station ending with the events of episode 48, _Renovations_ or even possibly pushing all the way through episode 49, _Old Oak Doors Part B_. I had written some of what happened to Cecil while under Strex control from episode 47, _Company Picnic_.
> 
> As you’ve read, I decided to stick to my original end point. I’ve been working on this story so long (it’s been over a year!) and I wanted to see it come to an end. As both a reader and a writer, I know it’s not really a satisfying end. 
> 
> Therefore, I’m going to take a breather and then I plan on finishing what I wrote as a separate story. Sort of a sequel I suppose, but not really. It would be a story about what happened to Cecil before he escaped. 
> 
> Thank you to all of those who have been reading this story from the beginning. It's been a big endeavor for me and I'm both proud and terrified. The two emotions are mixing inside my body and it’s confusing. I do hope you’ve enjoyed it.
> 
> For those of you curious, the old episode that Carlos was listening to is episode 11, _[Wheat& Wheat By-Products](http://cecilspeaks.tumblr.com/post/57696538937/episode-11-wheat-wheat-by-products)_.
> 
> If you want to chat about Night Vale theories or have any questions regarding the story, I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Today's proverb:
> 
> _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
>  _Some say in ice_  
>  _From what I've tasted of desire_  
>  _I hold with those who favor fire._  
>  _But if it had to perish twice,_  
>  _I think I know enough of hate_  
>  _To say that for destruction ice_  
>  _Is also great_  
>  _And would suffice._
> 
> -Robert Frost
> 
> "We are all poetry, Night Vale. Every breath or branch or sigh before another hopeless night of uneasy slumber is itself a verse in a great poem." -Ep. 20, _Poetry Week_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [punkrockgaia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia) for beta'ing the first few chapters. Thanks also to [Mixxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy) for advice. If you haven't read either of their stuff you are missing out! Go read it! Last, but certainly not least, thank you to [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) for her amazing art. I'm [pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come stare into the void!


End file.
